Celui que les dieux aiment
by Hel14
Summary: Un drame survient, que nul n'avait anticipé, et qui va bouleverser à tout jamais la vie de Kyoya Ootori.
1. Chicago  Tokyo

_Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, ce qui est totalement déraisonnable quand je songe à mon emploi du temps. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite que je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres (une quinzaine ?) ni du délai de parution._

_Je me dois également de vous prévenir que cette fic se passe quelques années après la fin du manga. La vraie fin. THE fin. Le chapitre 83. LE CHAPITRE 83 !_

_Il y aura donc des spoilers. Rien dans ce premier chapitre, mais plus tard j'y ferai forcément référence. Donc, ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir la fin avant la sortie du tome en français, je me dois hélas de vous déconseiller la lecture de ma fic._

_Et cette fic est un drame, je n'ai pas choisi cette catégorie pour rien._

_Je vais m'attacher plus particulièrement à un personnage, celui qui, en fait, me séduit le plus : Kyoya. Cette fic sera en très grande partie centrée sur lui, mais pas uniquement. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir dans l'exercice, parce que ce « charmant » jeune est bien plus froid et intelligent que moi. Je ferai mon possible et j'attends vos critiques avec impatience._

_Je remercie beaucoup Enoa2 d'avoir accepté de me relire pour cette nouvelle fic, et je fais un gros bisou à Lazouglou !_

_Évidemment, rien n'est à moi dans les personnages de cette histoire, puisque tout a été créé par Bisco Hatori._

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Kyoya sourit poliment à la serveuse lorsqu'elle posa sa tasse de café devant lui, sans pour autant cesser de suivre la conversation. Deux de ses collègues de MBA à la Chicago Graduate School of Business commentaient avec animation leur dernière étude de cas devant une bière ambrée, mais Kyoya préférait s'en tenir à des boissons non alcoolisées : une longue soirée de travail l'attendait une fois de plus et il voulait conserver les idées parfaitement claires. Il jeta d'ailleurs un discret coup d'œil à sa montre, qui annonçait vingt heures passées, et décida de ne pas tarder plus d'une heure avant de rentrer à son appartement sur le campus.

Kyoya finissait sa tasse lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Retenant un soupir, certain du nom qu'il verrait s'inscrire sur l'écran, il hésita un instant avant de finalement saisir l'objet. Il haussa très légèrement les sourcils : la première surprise fut de ne pas voir le nom de Tamaki clignoter sur l'écran. La seconde, d'y lire celui de Yuuichi, son frère aîné.

Jamais aucun de ses frères ne l'avait appelé.

Intrigué, Kyoya se leva en s'excusant et décrocha après avoir fait quelques pas à l'écart, vers les baies vitrées du café.

- Kyoya Ootori, annonça-t-il sobrement dans le combiné, comme pour n'importe quel interlocuteur.

- Kyoya, c'est Yuuichi.

Kyoya suspendit son pas. La voix de son frère aîné tremblait d'agitation, d'inquiétude. Or la voix de Yuuichi ne tremblait jamais. Le jeune homme se raidit, conscient soudain de la gravité de ce qui allait suivre.

- …. Je rentre en chirurgie dans quelques secondes. Je...

Un silence, durant lequel Kyoya serra les mâchoires, prêt à tout entendre.

- Il s'agit de ton ami, le fils Suoh. Tamaki Suoh.

Prêt à tout entendre, sauf cela.

- Il vient d'être admis, un terrible accident de voiture, je n'en sais pas davantage. J'ai prévenu notre père, mais... Kyoya, je pense que tu devrais rentrer.

- Bien. Je prends le prochain vol.

- Je dois y aller. Désolé Kyoya.

La ligne fut coupée et Kyoya referma son portable. Il cligna des yeux, pour découvrir son propre visage dans le reflet de la baie vitrée. Étrangement fixe, étrangement immobile et fermé. Les pensées se succédèrent à toute allure, comme d'habitude.

Yuuichi l'avait appelé en second, certainement, juste après leur père. Yoshio se chargerait d'appeler le père de Tamaki. À Kyoya de prévenir les autres. Tous les autres. Il hiérarchisa les priorités et reprit son portable, réservant une place sur le premier vol pour Tokyo. Cela semblait presque absurde, étant donné que le voyage durait quatorze heures, et l'idée de ne pas y aller lui traversa l'esprit. Il la rejeta immédiatement. Au moins, cela lui épargnerait l'attente sinistre dans le hall de l'hôpital, il arriverait lorsque Tamaki serait sorti de chirurgie.

Kyoya consulta sa montre : par chance, le vol quittait Chicago dans moins de deux heures, cela lui laissait juste le temps de gagner l'aéroport et de passer la douane. Il alla régler sa consommation et demanda qu'on lui appelle un taxi, immédiatement. Puis, d'un pas égal, il rejoignit sa table. Ses collègues levèrent les yeux vers lui et froncèrent les sourcils :

- Un problème Ootori ? Tu sembles soucieux.

- Oui. Je suis au regret de devoir vous laisser.

- Ah, alors à demain.

Kyoya resta un instant silencieux, puis secoua doucement la tête :

- Hélas, je ne pense pas. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retourner immédiatement à Tokyo, j'ai un vol dans moins de deux heures.

Après un temps de totale stupéfaction, l'un des jeunes gens présents demanda :

- Quelque chose de grave ?

Oui, on pouvait dire cela comme ça, en fait.

- Un proche vient d'avoir un accident de voiture, cela semble sérieux.

La compassion qu'il décela immédiatement sur les visages de ses condisciples donna envie à Kyoya de les frapper.

- Un parent ?

Kyoya cligna des yeux derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

« _Mamaaaaan ! Les enfants sont odieux ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Les jumeaux sont encore après ma douce Haruhiiiii ! »_

- Oui, un parent. Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous laisser, je vois que mon taxi est arrivé. Bonsoir.

Il quitta le café sans un regard en arrière, l'étui de son portable sous le bras et s'engouffra dans le taxi, énonçant sa destination au chauffeur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait toujours son téléphone à la main et se souvint de ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour une des premières fois dans sa vie, Kyoya Ootori hésita. Hésita sur qui il allait appeler, sur ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait entendre. Il grinça des dents et se morigéna intérieurement : un Ootori ne reculait jamais. Même en un moment pareil. Il chercha le nom dans le répertoire et composa à l'international. A Tokyo, il était plus de dix heures du matin.

« Haruhi Fujioka. Merci de laisser un message après le signal sonore. Au revoir »

Kyoya se détesta pour son premier réflexe : le soulagement de ne pas parvenir à la joindre. Logique, elle était très certainement en cours ou en bibliothèque. Il raccrocha avant le bip : laisser ce genre de message lui semblait inconcevable. Il composa un autre numéro, espérant sincèrement cette fois joindre son interlocuteur :

- Kyoya ? Tu es au Japon ?

L'inquiétude perçait sous l'enthousiasme d'Honey. Évidemment : Kyoya n'appelait jamais depuis les États-Unis, leurs contacts se bornaient à quelques mails envoyés de loin en loin. Kyoya pinça les lèvres avant de déclarer :

- Non. Mon frère m'a appelé : Tamaki a eu un accident de voiture.

Kyoya se refusa à entendre le cri de Honey et continua :

- Il est au Ootori Central Hospital, en chirurgie. Je n'en sais pas plus. Le portable d'Haruhi est coupé, j'ai préféré ne pas laisser de message, mais je doute qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Je suis moi-même en route pour l'aéroport de Chicago, mais je ne serai pas là avant demain, mon vol atterrit à Narita à cinq heures du matin.

- Je... Tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Mon frère est un des cinq meilleurs chirurgiens du Japon. Tamaki est entre de bonnes mains.

Kyoya se demanda s'il tentait de convaincre Honey, ou de se convaincre lui-même. Aucun des deux ne fut dupe, car c'est dans un murmure que son interlocuteur répondit :

- Je me charge de prévenir les autres Kyoya. À demain.

Ils raccrochèrent et Kyoya, levant ses lunettes sur son front, se massa l'arête du nez. Puis il observa quelques instants le téléphone dans la paume de sa main et hésita à réécouter le message. L'autre message.

Sentimentalisme puéril et totalement improductif. Il rangea le portable dans sa poche de veste.

Paradoxalement, il dormit pendant la majorité du vol, son fauteuil de Business Class incliné à l'horizontale. Un sommeil de plomb, sans rêve. A son réveil, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'il se trouvait à quelques milliers de pieds au-dessus du sol et non dans son appartement sur le campus. Il mit une seconde de plus à se souvenir pourquoi.

Refusant de se laisser aller à des cogitations stériles et sources de stress supplémentaire, il ouvrit son portable et se replongea dans ses dossiers. L'extraordinaire faculté de concentration qui était la sienne lui permit de ne pas passer le reste du vol à regarder sa montre.

- Monsieur Ootori ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'hôtesse qui, penchée vers lui, le dévisageait avec un intérêt certain. Il sourit :

- C'est moi-même.

- Nous avons reçu un message vous concernant : une voiture vous attendra à notre arrivée à Narita. Si vous voulez bien me confier votre passeport, je vais me charger des formalités administratives afin que votre passage à la douane soit réduit au minimum. Vous n'avez pas de bagages ?

- Non, aucun. Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'éloigna vers le cockpit avec ledit passeport alors qu'une voix annonçait dans les haut-parleurs le début de la descente vers Tokyo. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il restait environ une demi-heure avant l'atterrissage mais Kyoya n'avait plus l'intention de travailler. Il venait de boucler un rapport, et se sentait incapable d'en entamer un autre dans un tel état de stress. Il s'y remettrait après être passé à l'hôpital.

Glissant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il alluma l'écran encastré dans le siège devant lui et passa en revue les diverses chaînes disponibles sans vraiment y prêter attention. Au bout d'un petit moment, en désespoir de cause, il revint comme par habitude sur l'une des chaînes financières et, calant son bras sur l'accoudoir, posa son menton dans sa paume. Il regardait d'un œil distrait les valeurs qui défilaient à l'écran et baissa les yeux pour remettre sa montre à l'heure japonaise.

- … chute spectaculaire et attendue des valeurs du groupe Suoh, suite au décès hier après-midi du jeune héritier annoncé de l'entreprise, Tamaki Suoh, dans un accident de voiture à Tokyo. La bourse japonaise devrait se ressentir de...

Le souffle coupé, Kyoya releva brutalement la tête et fut cueilli de plein fouet par le montage sur l'écran.

Sur la partie gauche, le visage de Tamaki, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, souriant à la caméra, ou à l'appareil photo, ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillant de vie. Sur la partie droite, une rue encombrées de pompiers, des policiers chassant les badauds et, en arrière plan, la carcasse d'une somptueuse Porsche noire encastrée dans le pilier d'un pont.

- … les valeurs américaines ont connu ces jours derniers une nette...

L'écran s'éteignit et une voix annonça dans les oreillettes que les communications étaient coupées, l'avion entamant la dernière phase de la procédure d'atterrissage.

_« Ravi de te rencontrer, Ootori._

_- Moi-de même. Apprécierais-tu que je te fasse visiter l'établissement ?_

_- Absolument ! »_

Tamaki... Tamaki était mort.

C'était absurde. L'idée en elle-même était absurde. Si absurde qu'il n'y avait même pas songé auparavant, que son intelligence si brillante n'avait même pas pris en compte cette possibilité.

Yuuichi l'avait appelé en personne. Yuuichi lui avait demandé de rentrer. Yuuichi lui avait dit qu'il était désolé.

Mais pas un instant Kyoya n'avait pensé que peut-être...

- Votre passeport, Monsieur Oot... Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Kyoya dut faire un effort physique surhumain pour relever la tête vers le visage inquiet de l'hôtesse qui lui tendait son passeport. Il sourit, c'était si facile, une habitude acquise depuis des années, quelles que soient les circonstances.

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

- Un steward vous conduira à votre voiture.

- Merci.

Il tendit la main vers son passeport et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses doigts trembler. Serrant un instant le poing, Kyoya inspira profondément, avant de sourire à nouveau et de prendre la pièce d'identité d'une main redevenue assurée et ferme. L'hôtesse acquiesça et s'éloigna, non sans jeter par-dessus son épaule un dernier regard à cet homme sublime mais soudain pâle comme la mort.

Tout semblait irréel, les secondes s'étiraient, interminables et pourtant continuaient de s'égrainer. Deux hommes discutaient avec animation, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Les hôtesses prenaient leurs postes et attachaient à leur tour leur ceinture de sécurité. La décélération de l'avion faisait vrombir plus intensément les moteurs et Kyoya avala machinalement sa salive pour lutter contre la dépressurisation. L'avion s'inclina sur la gauche pour gagner l'axe de la piste et les lunettes de Kyoya scintillèrent des rayons du soleil levant et des milliers de points lumineux qui s'allumaient un à un dans la vaste banlieue de la capitale japonaise.

Le choc des roues sur la piste et le bruit assourdissant de l'inversion des moteurs tirèrent Kyoya de son hébétude. Machinalement, comme tous les autres hommes d'affaires présents dans les luxueux fauteuils autour, il sortit son téléphone portable et le ralluma.

Vingt-huit appels.

Douze messages.

Il referma le portable, défit sa ceinture à l'arrêt de l'appareil et se leva, détendant ses longues jambes engourdies par le vol et passant la main sur sa nuque fatiguée.

_« Kyooooyaaaa ! Ce que tu es tendu ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te masser les épaules ! »_

- Monsieur Ootori, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il acquiesça, mit son ordinateur en bandoulière et suivit l'homme vers l'issue de l'appareil.

- Au revoir, Monsieur, bonne journée. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et vous revoir très bientôt sur nos lignes.

Il sourit aux deux hôtesses et s'engouffra dans la passerelle mobile. Il passa le long des salons VIP, ses pas étouffés dans l'épaisseur de la moquette bleu nuit. L'homme le guida vers le point de contrôle et lui indiqua brièvement la direction à suivre ensuite. Kyoya remercia, déposa son ordinateur, son téléphone, son portefeuille et ses lunettes sur le tapis roulant et passa le portique avant de tout récupérer. Un autre homme lui fit signe et lui tint ouverte une porte vitrée. Kyoya s'y engouffra, giflé par la fraicheur de l'aube, et son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière : en bas luisait la carrosserie noire d'une somptueuse limousine. Tachibana se tenait à côté de la portière, bras croisés et tête baissée. Le bruit des pas de Kyoya sur l'escalier de métal fit lever la tête au chauffeur et, immédiatement, celui-ci ouvrit la portière arrière.

Kyoya ralentit un instant son pas en voyant une silhouette jaillir de la voiture.

Fuyumi. Fuyumi qui parcourut en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son jeune frère et s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras, son corps mince secoué par des sanglots.

- Kyoya... Oh mon dieu Kyoya... Tamaki... Tamaki est...

- Je sais, coupa doucement son frère.

Le premier réflexe de Kyoya avait été de se raidir et de vérifier que personne d'autre ne sortait de la voiture – son père, par exemple. Son second réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était présent.

Personne d'autre que Tachibana et Fuyumi.

Alors, seulement, il laissa tomber sur le sol la mallette de son ordinateur et, enlaçant sa sœur, blottit son visage dans son cou.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : oui, il est vraiment mort. Non, même les meilleurs médecins du meilleur hôpital des Ootori ne pourront le ressusciter. Non, ce n'est pas une fausse mort pour le cacher des yakuzas ou je ne sais quoi. Non, il ne reviendra pas sous forme de fantôme, de vampire, de rien du tout. Si, sous forme de flash-back, surement, oui. C'est tout._

_Oui, je l'ai tué. Et je vous jure que cela fut fort difficile, parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore, et que j'ignore comment je vais réussir à m'en passer pendant le reste de ma fic._

_Haïssez-moi._

_ps : quelqu'un sait-il comment faire des doubles interlignes dans les chapitres ? Pour mieux séparer mon texte et mes commentaires par exemple.  
_


	2. Raconter l'irracontable

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Kyoya dans le silence de la voiture.

Fuyumi était toujours cramponnée à lui et il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Elle tremblait et, à voir ses traits tirés par la fatigue, elle n'avait manifestement pas dormi. La jeune femme tenta de répondre mais sa voix se perdit dans un nouveau sanglot.

- Un accident de voiture, à trois kilomètres environ du siège du groupe Suoh.

C'était Tachibana qui avait répondu depuis l'avant de la limousine. La vitre de séparation était ouverte et le garde du corps du jeune homme se tenait assis près du chauffeur alors que le véhicule glissait dans les rues de Tokyo. Kyoya savait que Tachibana avait toujours estimé Tamaki, et la gravité encore accentuée de ses traits trahissait sa peine.

- Qui est responsable ?

Fuyumi leva la tête vers son frère, sans parvenir à distinguer son regard dans la pénombre de la voiture. Mais elle connaissait son profil, elle connaissait cette mâchoire tendue, ces lèvres pincées et sentait toute la tension qui l'habitait sans qu'il en laissât quasiment rien paraître.

- Un autre automobiliste ? Un souci mécanique ? s'enquit Kyoya avec dans la voix une pointe de colère qui n'échappa ni à sa sœur ni à son garde du corps.

Il ferait envoyer le type en prison pour les trente prochaines années et s'assurerait qu'à sa sortie, il ne trouverait plus rien de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant.

Il mettrait toute son énergie à ruiner les concepteurs du véhicule, peu importait qu'elle fût d'une illustre marque de voitures de sport. La vengeance n'en serait que plus intense et il se délecterait de réduire à néant les vies de tous les employés incompétents qui auraient, de près ou de loin, participé à _cela_.

Il attaquerait la ville elle-même si elle était en tort, si le moindre clou avait été abandonné sur la route lors de travaux, si la chaussée avait été déformée, si les services de secours n'avaient tardé que quelques secondes sur les lieux.

Il les traînerait en justice, ferait de leur vie un enfer. Il...

- Non. Tous les témoins sont formels : Monsieur Tamaki a évité un petit garçon qui courait après un ballon.

Kyoya resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux quelques instants, avant qu'un rire amer et guttural ne passe ses lèvres. Fuyumi jeta à son frère un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Celui-ci finit par siffler entre ses dents :

- Typique. Quel idiot.

_- Je veux tout voir !_

_- Mais... Tout ne se situe pas à Kyoto en fait._

_- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?_

_Ce type est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais..._

La frustration fit serrer les poings à Kyoya, même si l'idée de poursuivre en justice les parents de ce stupide gamin le traversa un instant.

- Le garçon venait d'un jardin public. Monsieur Tamaki n'a rien pu faire. Il roulait à vive allure, d'après l'horaire il était en retard pour se rendre au siège. Il a braqué et la voiture s'est encastrée dans le pilier en béton d'un pont. Les secours sont arrivés très peu de temps après, il a été transféré sur l'hôpital en quelques minutes.

- Yuuichi était présent, c'est lui qui l'a opéré, renchérit Fuyumi.

- Je sais. Il m'a appelé. Est-ce que Tamaki...

Kyoya ne sut pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase. Tachibana comprit instantanément et dit doucement :

- Il n'a jamais repris conscience. Le choc fut si violent qu'il n'a semble-t-il pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait. Il n'a pas souffert.

Kyoya ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. Fuyumi se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

- Merci Tachibana.

Le garde du corps se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et constata qu'ils arrivaient au manoir. Il sortit de la voiture et grimpa les marches du perron d'un pas rapide, sans plus se préoccuper de Fuyumi qui le laissa s'en aller.

- Monsieur Kyoya.

Il ne regarda pas la servante qui venait de l'accueillir et qui s'était bien gardée de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Il pénétra dans le hall immense et laissa son manteau à un serviteur qui s'inclina.

- Monsieur votre père rentrera déjeuner vers treize heures et Monsieur Yuuichi vous rejoindra en début d'après-midi. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse porter une collation ?

- Non, merci.

Il s'engagea dans le long corridor qui menait à ses appartements. Les rayons du soleil traversaient l'immense baie vitrée qui composait le mur principal du manoir et baignaient les murs d'une lumière blanche aveuglante qu'il ne vit même pas. Il retrouva d'instinct ses habitudes, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un saut à Tokyo. Jeter sa veste de costume sur le dossier du divan, sortir son portable de sa mallette, l'ouvrir sur la table basse...

_Hors de lui, Kyoya saisit la première chose qui lui vint sous la main et qui puisse encaisser physiquement la violence qui explosait en lui. Il souleva le bord de la table, libérant d'un seul coup l'espace et toute sa rage, basculant le meuble blanc dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Puis il se tourna enfin vers l'objet de sa plus profonde haine et, sans vraiment savoir comment, le projeta au sol, pour faire payer très cher à cet idiot le fait d'avoir la vie dont lui-même aurait rêvé et d'en faire si peu de cas. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde et Tamaki Suoh se tenait enfin à sa merci, étendu sur la moquette, ses grands yeux indigo écarquillés par la crainte et l'incompréhension._

… sur la table basse, brancher la batterie, lancer les applications, vérifier les mails.

37 nouveaux mails : quelques messages professionnels, un mail de son chef de projet au MBA avec pièces jointes, et des noms d'expéditeurs qui lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Des noms illustres, de jeunes gens de son âge, qui avaient étudié à Ouran. Beaucoup dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis très longtemps. Les objets des messages, toujours les mêmes : « condoléances », « terrible nouvelle », « Tamaki Suoh »... Il en ouvrit un seul.

De : Présidence Groupe Suoh

A : Ootori Kyoya

La veillée funéraire de Tamaki Suoh commencera demain matin au temple Asakusa.

Une ligne sombre et brillante, sur un écran blanc et plat. Insupportable.

Monter les marches, longer l'immense lit dont la couverture angora était si bien lissée qu'elle semblait briller. Y jeter le téléphone, les lunettes qui rebondissaient à peine sur la surface molletonnée. Abandonner sur le sol les vêtements qu'une servante récupèrerait plus tard et entrer dans l'immense douche de marbre sombre. Faire jouer la robinetterie et encaisser sans bouger les très brèves secondes d'eau glacée avant que le jet ne devienne chaud, brûlant.

Rester.

Regarder, à travers le brouillard de sa vue imparfaite, de la vapeur et de cette eau qui s'écoulait sur son visage, regarder ses propres mains fines et aristocratiques, posées à plat contre le marbre tiède de la paroi. Les regarder se crisper, se détendre, et sentir la peau délicate de ses doigts se friper peu à peu.

Rester jusqu'à ce que cette eau disparaisse de son visage, lavée, effacée par le jet brûlant.

Rester des heures s'il le fallait.

Puis redevenir Ootori Kyoya.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, dans son peignoir vert sombre, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et alla enfiler un pantalon noir et un polo gris, finissant de s'habiller juste avant qu'on ne frappe discrètement à sa porte. Tachibana apparut :

- Messieurs Hitachiin, Morinozuka et Haninozuka demandent à vous voir.

Kyoya jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale : il était à peine dix heures du matin. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Pas là, pas maintenant. Il ignorait s'il voudrait les revoir un jour.

- Bien, faites-les entrer. Ah, Tachibana, prenez ceci et merci de faire en sorte que le contenu du disque dur soit transféré dans la journée dans un nouveau portable. Le même modèle, avec les mêmes réglages et applications.

Tachibana suivit du regard le geste de Kyoya et découvrit l'ordinateur au sol, au pied du mur. Sous la violence de l'impact la dalle graphique avait éclaté et des morceaux de plastique jonchaient le sol près du précieux objet. Le garde du corps ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux derrière ses verres fumés mais répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Oui Monsieur.

Puis il s'empressa de récupérer ce qui restait de l'ordinateur et disparut. Kyoya ferma un instant les yeux et respira profondément, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, à ce qu'il allait devoir supporter.

Étrangement, ce fut le silence qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre où ils se tenaient, tous les quatre.

_- Kyooooyaaaa !_

_Les cris simultanés de Honey et Tamaki le firent crisper ses doigts sur le corps du fin porte-mine qui cassa dans un bruit net. Mais l'héritier des Suoh venait déjà de tomber à genoux face à lui, suivit de près par Honey qui jeta un regard gourmand aux restes de la collation que Kyoya s'était fait servir. Il n'écouta même pas les babillages des deux blonds et fronça les sourcils, passant son regard agacé sur Mori qui hocha simplement la tête, sur Haruhi qui haussa les épaules en soupirant et sur les jumeaux qui venaient de s'allonger dans l'immense canapé clair et, dans une lutte amicale pour la télécommande, avaient enclenché la télévision à un niveau sonore très désagréablement élevé. Kyoya sentit une veine battre sur son front._

Honey s'avança en premier, ses immenses yeux pâles fixés sur Kyoya avec la plus infinie tristesse. Derrière lui, Mori avait les bras croisés et détourna la tête. Les jumeaux se tenaient en arrière, et Kyoya vit leurs mains soudées et le geste de Kaoru pour tirer doucement à lui un Hikaru dont les lèvres blanches tremblaient dangereusement.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Qu'il manquait Haruhi.

Sa seconde pensée fut qu'en fait, il manquait deux personnes.

Il hocha froidement la tête et, d'un geste élégant et parfaitement maîtrisé, les invita à s'avancer et à venir s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot.

C'était aussi cela qui manquait. Le bruit. Les paroles. Les cris. Les rires.

Kyoya s'assit le premier, dans un fauteuil, immédiatement imité par les quatre autres. Il joignit les mains, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et demanda :

- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Hikaru se tendit et lui jeta un regard noir. Un regard qui lui reprochait d'être si calme, si parfait, si _Ootori_ dans un moment pareil. La main de Kaoru s'enroula autour de celle de son frère qui détourna les yeux. Tous secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Bien, continua Kyoya. Même si je me doute que cela ne soit pas chose aisée, l'un de vous peut-il me faire un rapide résumé de ces dernières vingt quatre heures ?

Hikaru se mordit alors la lèvre et une larme roula sur sa joue. Kyoya feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Quand tu m'as appelé, commença Honey, je...

Sa voix se brisa et le jeune karatéka baissa la tête, dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses mèches dorées. La main de Mori se posa sur son épaule et sa voix grave s'éleva :

- Je vais continuer, Mitsukini. Mitsukini m'a appelé en suivant et, pendant qu'il partait chercher Haruhi à l'université, j'ai prévenu Kaoru. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à l'hôpital où Tamaki était en chirurgie depuis plusieurs heures. Ton père et Monsieur Suoh se trouvaient déjà là-bas.

Son père y était.

Pour rester avec le père de Tamaki, évidemment.

- Ranka nous a rejoints, et nous avons... attendu.

Il y eut une pause, une seconde à peine, mais qui contenait à elle seule toutes ces heures atroces. Les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Les coups de pieds des jumeaux dans la machine à café. Le mutisme d'Haruhi. Les vibrations incessantes des téléphones portables. Les odeurs de médicaments, même dans l'espace clos que Monsieur Ootori leur avait fait réserver. Et le silence, l'insupportable silence, et tous ces yeux baissés sur les dalles mouchetées du sol. Ces yeux baissés parce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu croiser le regard de l'autre. Parce que chacun ne restait concentré que sur une chose, l'espoir. Chacun priait, implorait, menaçait intérieurement, sans savoir vraiment qui ou quoi.

- Puis ton frère est venu nous annoncer que Tamaki était mort.

Yuuichi était venu lui-même. Après la fatigue des heures passées au bloc avec son équipe, Yuuichi était venu lui-même le leur dire.

Kyoya eut l'étrange certitude que, pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de leur père, rien à voir avec le prestigieux nom des Suoh, rien à voir avec son rôle de médecin d'expliquer à la famille pourquoi, comment...

Kyoya sut que Yuuichi était venu, parce que c'était Tamaki.

_Kyoya les vit à peine, tant son être fut, instantanément et à tout jamais, étreint par l'intensité de la musique. Elles apparurent à la périphérie de son champ de vision, dans cet espace que ne couvrait plus le verre de ses lunettes. Elles étaient pourtant si brillantes, si exceptionnellement magnifiques, qu'il les vit avant de les mêler aux siennes : les larmes de ses frères._

_Yuuichi avait levé une main à ses lèvres et ses doigts, ses doigts de chirurgien, si précis et si assurés, tremblaient._

_Le sac à dos de Kyoya tomba au sol et, sans même avoir envie de retenir ses propres larmes, il écouta Tamaki Suoh jouer du piano._

_Akito, Yuuichi, Fuyumi et Kyoya Ootori, côte à côte et, pour la première fois, réunis dans l'émotion comme une vraie famille._

Kyoya ne voulait pas savoir la suite. Il ne voulait pas savoir le corps de Yuzuru s'effondrant dans un sanglot. Il ne voulait pas savoir la rage des jumeaux. Il ne voulait pas savoir les larmes de Honey et le désarroi de Mori. Il ne voulait pas savoir le regard d'Haruhi et le cri de Ranka qui tentait de la rattraper dans le couloir.

Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas savoir.

- Ton père est resté avec Monsieur Suoh.

Pauvre Yuzuru, songea Kyoya. Avoir Yoshio Ootori à côté de soi dans un moment pareil...

- Je suis rentré avec Mitsukini. Kaoru et Hikaru sont partis chez eux. Haruhi est partie de son côté avec Ranka. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre plus tard, et avons décidé de nous donner rendez-vous ce matin pour venir te voir. Nous souhaitions venir te chercher à l'aéroport, mais ta sœur a préféré y aller seule. Elle pensait que tu avais embarqué avant d'avoir eu... la nouvelle.

Mori se tut, et Kyoya soupira intérieurement que ce soit son taciturne ami qui ait fait ce récit. Il sentit les regards sur lui et répondit :

- Merci Mori. J'ai appris la nouvelle pendant le vol, aux informations. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas écouté vos messages en arrivant, veuillez m'en excuser.

Hikaru fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Pour hurler à Kyoya d'arrêter d'employer ce ton professionnel, lisse et horripilant. D'arrêter de les prendre pour des cons et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'une légère chute de la bourse. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais croisa le regard d'Honey et se retint.

Le jeune homme blond secoua doucement la tête et l'aîné des Hitachin se souvint que c'était Kyoya. Qu'il avait besoin de ce calme, de ce contrôle, de cette maîtrise. Et que si Kyoya en avait besoin, si aberrant que cela lui semble, lui Hikaru, il ne lui ferait pas, en cet instant, le moindre reproche.

- J'ai reçu un mail de Monsieur Suoh. La veillée commence demain matin, au temple Asakusa.

Le plus magnifique temple de Tokyo, évidemment. Ils acquiescèrent tous, et Kaoru, se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, balbutia :

- Je... Vous croyez qu'il faut... Kyoya... Tu comptes... préparer quelque chose ? Pour après, pour les obsèques, ou...

Le verre des lunettes de Kyoya brilla un instant et un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres fines avant qu'il réponde d'une voix doucereuse :

- Quelque chose ? Un montage de photos retraçant la vie de Tamaki, avec en fond sonore ses morceaux de piano préférés ? Un discours vibrant d'émotion ? Une gerbe de roses rouges ?

Kaoru blêmit et, cette fois, Hikaru bondit sur ses pieds, ivre de rage :

- Comment peux-tu être aussi... aussi... méchant !

L'adjectif semblait ridicule, mais sur le coup il s'imposa à Hikaru dans toute sa froide trivialité. Kyoya leva la main en signe d'apaisement et reprit calmement, tournant la tête vers le plus jeune frère :

- Pardonne-moi Kaoru, je ne souhaitais pas me montrer... _méchant_. Il se trouve juste que je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans ce type d'exercice. Après tout, celui qui excellait en la matière, c'était Tamaki.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. Kyoya avait raison, comme toujours. Cela serait ridicule, absolument ridicule. Et personne, personne d'autre que Tamaki lui-même n'aurait eu le talent nécessaire pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, sur ce qu'il leur avait apporté, toutes ces années.

Une servante apporta un plateau et servit le thé dans un silence terrible. Honey s'était blotti contre Mori et serrait contre lui un coussin, piètre pis-aller pour son ancien lapin qui ne lui avait jamais tant manqué. Les jumeaux avaient préféré se laisser glisser au sol, assis contre l'avant d'un autre canapé, les jambes remontées contre la poitrine. Hikaru laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son jeune frère qui, d'un air absent, passait la main dans les cheveux bruns de l'aîné. Kyoya, le premier, prit la tasse fumante entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans la surface translucide et légèrement teintée de bronze du thé vert. Les quelques fines poussières de thé qui avaient échappé au tamisage restèrent posées au fond de la tasse en une légère tache sombre.

_Une minuscule feuille de thé était remontée doucement à la surface et y avait flotté fièrement, promesse naïve d'un avenir soudain tellement plus intéressant._

Les doigts de Kyoya se crispèrent sur la précieuse porcelaine mais pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea.

* * *

- Bonjour, Yuuichi.

- Bonjour, Père. Bonjour, Kyoya.

Les deux frères se toisèrent en silence quelques secondes et Kyoya se demanda depuis combien de temps, en fait, il n'avait pas réellement regardé ses frères. Les traits de Yuuichi étaient empreints de fatigue et de lassitude, chose qui agaçait manifestement leur père, assis comme à son habitude au bout de la longue table. Akito ne s'était pas joint à eux et, comme annoncé, Yuuichi ne les avait rejoints que pour le café.

- Je suis désolé Kyoya.

- Merci. Je suis navré que ce soit toi qui aies eu à opérer Tamaki, même si cela m'assure néanmoins qu'il a reçu les meilleurs soins possibles.

- Merci.

Cette conversation était étrange, gênante presque. Depuis combien de temps, là encore, cette pièce n'avait-elle pas connu un échange verbal réellement sincère entre les deux frères ?

Même mort, cet imbécile réalise encore l'impossible, songea Kyoya.

- Quelle était la nature de ses blessures ? demanda nonchalamment Yoshio.

Kyoya ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, mais vit Yuuichi blêmir. Leur père avala une gorgée de café, releva les yeux vers son fils aîné et répéta d'un ton déjà agacé :

- Yuuichi ?

La question avait donné à Kyoya l'envie de jeter son propre café brûlant au visage de ce monstre, son père. C'était un test, encore un test, toujours un test. Tester l'aptitude de ses fils à surmonter, non, à nier des sentiments qui ne seraient que des faiblesses.

Yuuichi sembla chercher un instant le regard de son frère, comme pour lui demander une tacite autorisation. Le calme de Kyoya qui, lui aussi, but posément une gorgée de café, l'incita à obéir. Kyoya serra imperceptiblement les dents, prêt à encaisser.

- La violence du choc a été terrible et a porté sur le côté droit, il a fallu le désincarcérer. Lorsque le patient...

Le patient. Yuuichi tentait désespérément de faire abstraction de qui était, de qui avait été le patient.

- … est arrivé au bloc, il avait perdu son membre inférieur droit et sa colonne vertébrale était sectionnée au niveau des deuxième, quatrième et septième vertèbres...

_Kyoya, tu viens courir ? Allez, tu feras ça plus tard ! Regarde, le parc est magnifique, il faut en profiter, bientôt les fleurs des cerisiers tomberont ! Allez ! Et si je gagne, tu seras obligé de gouter au café de prolétaire !_

- … il avait une grave fracture ouverte de la boite crânienne et le côté droit de son visage aurait nécessité une lourde chirurgie constructrice et serait de toute façon demeuré paralysé...

_Princesse, la beauté qui m'a été offerte n'a d'autre but que d'espérer attirer l'attention de ta sublime perfection !_

- Il a vite été évident que nous devions également amputer le bras droit...

_J'adorais jouer pour ma mère. Mozart est mon compositeur préféré. Chopin également, mais les mélodies de Mozart sont simplement parfaites. Kyoya, veux-tu que je te joue quelque chose ?_

Kyoya n'écoutait plus. Il ne bougeait pas, hochait la tête de temps à autre, mais les termes médicaux se mêlaient dans son crâne alors qu'enflait une haine sourde pour celui qui, à sa droite, sirotait tranquillement la fin de sa tasse en écoutant disséquer les derniers instants de Tamaki. Il posait ça et là une question, en clinicien avide de détails, et Kyoya n'était pas dupe. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard en biais de Yoshio et concentrait toute son énergie à ne pas bouger, à ne pas faire autre chose que lever mécaniquement sa tasse à ses lèvres, à ne pas lui offrir le plaisir de voir son fils s'effondrer.

Deux choses, néanmoins, ressortaient du récit de Yuuichi. Kyoya comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son frère l'avait appelé, avant d'entrer en salle d'opération : l'issue de l'intervention était quasiment inéluctable.

Mais, surtout... Il valait mieux, en fait, que Tamaki n'ait pas survécu.

Lorsque Yuuichi eut fini son récit, Yoshio conclut calmement :

- Je te remercie. C'était un défi intéressant.

Quel défi ? Tenter de sauver un homme dans cet état, ou devoir en faire le récit devant son meilleur ami ?

Kyoya croisa le regard de son frère et y lut, soudain, la plus entière désolation. Il hocha rapidement la tête, pour rassurer Yuuichi sur le fait que non, il ne s'effondrerait pas. Que non, entendre autopsier Tamaki après déjeuner ne l'avait pas torturé le moins du monde.

Kyoya se tapota les lèvres de sa serviette et tourna vers son père un visage parfaitement neutre :

- Père, puis-je quitter la table je vous prie, j'aurais voulu terminer au plus tôt le rapport que mon chef de projet attend à Chicago et que je n'ai jusque là pas eu le loisir de finir.

- Très bien Kyoya, retourne t'en occuper.

- Merci.

Il s'inclina rapidement et sortit de la salle à manger, traversant la maison d'un pas tranquille, regagna sa chambre, monta les marches de la mezzanine, ferma à clé la porte de sa salle de bain et s'adossa au battant, tremblant soudain de tous ses membres.

Parce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'allait entraîner pour lui la mort de Tamaki Suoh. Au-delà de la tristesse, au-delà du manque, au-delà de la perte de son meilleur ami.

Sans Tamaki à ses côtés, il allait irrémédiablement devenir comme son père.

Kyoya franchit en deux longues enjambées l'espace qui le séparait des toilettes et y vomit l'intégralité de son délicieux repas.


	3. L'adieu au roi

_Déjà, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, ni sur la forme ni sur le fond. Ma relectrice ne m'a pas donné signe de vie, et j'ai donc décidé de poster sans plus attendre. Peut-être n'ose-t-elle pas me dire que mon chapitre est nul ! Enfin, je suis un peu inquiète, j'espère surtout qu'elle va bien._

_Veuillez dès lors excuser les fautes que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver, j'ai beau faire je me relis très mal sur écran._

_Je veux également préciser que je n'y connais rien en plein de domaines : en médecine et en culture japonaise, notamment. J'ai fait des recherches, mais qui s'arrêtent à internet, et souvent à Wikipedia, ce qui peut être source d'erreurs. Si des connaisseurs en divers domaines ont des corrections à apporter, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se manifester._

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Le temps était magnifique, même pour une fin de mois d'avril. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès : tous les cerisiers étaient en fleur et Tokyo embaumait de leur parfum printanier. Aux abords du temple, le bleu limpide du ciel transparaissait au gré du vent entre les branches chargées de milliers de fleurs roses délicates dont quelques pétales voletaient dans l'air frais du matin.

Le contraste lorsqu'on baissait les yeux était d'autant plus saisissant.

Des centaines de personnes convergeaient en silence vers le temple, déclinant leur identité pour pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur du monument exceptionnellement fermé aux touristes. Kyoya, depuis les marches, observait cette foule muette et vêtue de noir. Les échoppes du sanctuaire avaient été fermées pour la journée, chaque marchand ayant été largement dédommagé pour le manque à gagner. Fuyumi le rejoignit enfin et tous deux se joignirent à la colonne qui avançait vers l'intérieur. Le cercueil était exposé dans l'une des grandes salles du temple, et le seul fait qu'il soit déjà fermé, contrairement aux traditions, évoquait la violence de la mort de celui qui était encore, trois jours plus tôt, un magnifique jeune homme en plaine santé. Fuyumi murmura :

- Tu n'attends pas tes amis ?

- Non. Nous ne nous sommes pas donné rendez-vous. Je les verrai certainement plus tard.

Sa sœur acquiesça et ils continuèrent d'avancer, lentement, laissant s'écouler devant eux la foule de ceux qui venaient présenter leurs respects. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent apercevoir la famille, Fuyumi se raidit et avala difficilement sa salive. La grand-mère de Tamaki était debout près du cercueil, dans un somptueux kimono sombre, et bien que les traits de son visage n'exprimassent que la plus grande dignité, ses yeux semblaient deux puits de douleur. Elle s'inclinait sans un mot pour remercier des condoléances. Kyoya repéra Shima, quelques pas derrière elle, prête à venir en aide à la matriarche alors qu'elle même semblait dévastée. Yuzuru, debout près de sa mère, restait également parfaitement digne mais avait vieilli de vingt ans. Il remerciait avec un sourire triste ceux qui s'étaient déplacés et son secrétaire recevait les traditionnels dons qui seraient tous reversés à un orphelinat ; un choix conforme à ce que Tamaki aurait pu faire.

Kyoya s'inclina tout d'abord devant la grand-mère de Tamaki et réalisa avec un certain frisson qu'elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître. En fait, elle ne semblait reconnaître personne et s'inclinait mécaniquement, fixant le cercueil, les lèvres pincées. Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite vers Yuzuru qui, lorsqu'il le vit arriver, se mordit la lèvre.

Kyoya s'inclina respectueusement mais une main tremblante sur son bras l'incita à se relever et le regard clair du père du défunt le perça de part en part. Yuzuru murmura, d'une voix étrangement douce et déterminée :

- Merci d'être venu Kyoya. Et surtout merci d'avoir été là pour mon fils, toutes ces années. Je sais qu'il a profondément chéri le lien qui vous unissait. Il est arrivé au Japon... dans les circonstances que nous savons, mais c'est votre rencontre qui, la première, lui a rendu la chose supportable. Merci Kyoya, merci du fond du cœur.

Kyoya resta silencieux un bref instant, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, le temps d'avaler difficilement sa salive et d'être capable de répondre d'une voix calme et posée :

- Connaître Tamaki fut un grand honneur. Cela aurait été à moi de le remercier.

Yuzuru acquiesça en souriant et relâcha le bras de Kyoya qui avança mécaniquement, sans un regard vers le somptueux cercueil de bois précieux qui contenait ce qui avait été son meilleur ami.

- Kyoya, Kaoru et Hikaru sont là.

Il suivit du regard la direction que lui indiquait sa sœur et vit les jumeaux, côte à côte dans la procession, qui se dirigeaient à leur tour vers le cercueil. Leurs parents les suivaient et Kyoya vit la main de Madame Hitachin presser doucement l'épaule d'un de ses fils dans un geste affectueux de soutien. Kyoya détourna le regard et murmura :

- Je vais les attendre. Pars sans moi.

- Comme tu voudras. Père va passer, je crois.

- Certainement, répondit Kyoya sèchement.

Fuyumi lança à son jeune frère un regard désolé et, remontant son châle sur ses épaules, sortit de la salle. Le jeune homme se décala légèrement contre le mur, s'écartant du flot de ceux qui passaient devant lui pour quitter le temple. De là où il était, il distinguait le profil de Yuzuru et, à droite, l'extrémité du cercueil. Lorsque les jumeaux se présentèrent devant le père de Tamaki, Kaoru était en larmes et Hikaru se mordait la lèvre au sang, son regard doré fixé sur le cercueil. Comme il l'avait fait pour Kyoya, Yuzuru se départit de son professionnalisme habituel et leur adressa quelques mots en souriant. Kyoya vit Kaoru acquiescer fébrilement alors qu'Hikaru baissait soudain la tête, tentant en vain de maîtriser les hoquets qui lui soulevaient les épaules.

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour, s'apprêtant à passer près de Kyoya sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence dans l'ombre. Ce fut Monsieur Hitachin qui le vit et arrêta doucement ses fils. Kyoya fit un pas en avant et salua poliment Monsieur et Madame Hitachin ; cette dernière sourit tristement en essuyant rapidement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et murmurèrent à leurs parents qu'ils pouvaient y aller, ils resteraient avec Kyoya et attendraient les autres. La styliste et son époux acquiescèrent et, après avoir serré leurs enfants dans leurs bras, s'éloignèrent.

Kyoya, Hikaru et Kaoru ne parlèrent pas. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, dans l'ombre, près de la sortie, à regarder la foule passer devant eux sans les voir. Des dizaines, des centaines de visages connus, des grands noms de la haute société nippone, des jeunes de leur âge, beaucoup d'anciens camarades de classe. Des jeunes filles en larmes, les yeux rouges, tentant de dissimuler leur peine derrière leur mouchoir de soie. Renge, seule, tourna la tête vers eux en sortant et ses yeux pâles s'agrandirent encore ; elle s'arrêta un bref instant, leva une main tremblante vers les trois hommes qui lui répondirent par un sourire triste, mais son bras retomba sur le tissu de sa robe sombre et elle baissa la tête avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur en pleurant ; Nekosawa leur adressa un bref signe de tête ; Kasanoda se mordit la lèvre, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête et sortit à son tour. Tous ces gens qui surgissaient du passé, tous ceux que Tamaki avaient croisés et qui, comme tout le monde, ne pourraient jamais l'oublier.

Honey souriait. Il serra la main de Yuzuru dans les siennes et lui dit quelques mots, son visage juvénile à la fois illuminé d'un sourire et baigné de larmes. Mori, derrière lui, acquiesça silencieusement. Monsieur Suoh sourit à son tour et leur répondit doucement. Puis les deux jeunes gens repérèrent leurs amis et les rejoignirent sans un mot. Hikaru le premier grommela :

- Bon, on y va ?

- On va où ? demanda son frère.

- Ailleurs. N'importe où ailleurs.

Kaoru s'apprêtait à répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils : lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés, il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son jumeau et, avant même de suivre son regard, tous surent ce qu'il avait vu.

Qui il avait vu.

Ils se retournèrent en silence et leurs cinq regards se posèrent sur Haruhi.

Elle s'avançait, dans la file, et Ranka se tenait derrière elle, dans un complet veston sombre, ses cheveux attachés dans la nuque. Kyoya se dit étrangement que c'était peut-être le même costume qu'il avait porté, vingt ans plus tôt, aux obsèques de son épouse.

Haruhi portait une petite robe noire avec un gilet gris et ne regardait personne, ne regardait rien. Surtout pas la boite sombre qui reposait au centre de la pièce.

Tous les cinq, ils la suivirent des yeux, sans prononcer une parole, sans être capable de détacher leur regard de la frêle silhouette qui avançait lentement, pas à pas, au rythme de la foule.

Ils la virent respirer profondément en arrivant au niveau de la grand-mère de Tamaki et s'incliner devant la vieille dame en murmurant quelques mots.

Alors Shizue Suoh sembla sortir de sa transe et, pour la première fois, son regard se fixa sur un visage. Elle saisit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, ridées et tremblantes, les leva à ses lèvres et les baisa. Haruhi ferma simplement les yeux et inclina la tête, avant de faire deux pas de plus, deux pas qui la conduisirent entre les bras ouverts de Yuzuru. Le père de Tamaki resserra son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

Jamais la ressemblance entre le père et le fils n'avait été aussi criante qu'en ce fragile instant.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant de s'écarter à regret et de rompre ce dernier contact. Yuzuru posa encore la main sur l'épaule d'Haruhi qui sourit maladroitement avant de s'incliner à nouveau rapidement et de glisser vers la sortie, suivie par Ranka.

Elle les vit, immédiatement.

Elle les vit, cligna simplement des yeux, détourna le regard et continua vers la sortie. Hikaru fit un pas en avant mais Ranka passa devant eux et leur fit « non » de la tête. Il leur sourit tristement, leur envoya un petit salut de la main, et s'élança à la suite de sa fille.

Hikaru se mit à trembler de colère et d'impuissance et, afin d'éviter un scandale, Kyoya proposa :

- Allons-y, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Ils acquiescèrent et, à leur tour, regagnèrent la sortie du temple. Aucun d'eux ne parlait et Kyoya les remercia intérieurement de lui épargner les pathétiques « c'était une belle cérémonie » et « son père a vraiment l'air dévasté, le pauvre ». Il avait noté que la mère de Tamaki n'était pas présente et se douta que son état de santé ne pouvait lui permettre à un tel voyage. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas songer à ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.

A l'entrée, un service d'ordre refoulait poliment les touristes, expliquant que le monument était fermé pour des obsèques privées. Certains râlaient, mais la plupart n'insistaient pas. L'attention de Kyoya fut donc attirée par une légère discussion et il tourna la tête, découvrant un couple avec un jeune garçon qui parlementaient avec un homme en costume sombre. Ses amis s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et ils prêtèrent l'oreille :

- Je vous en prie, disait la femme. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas reçu de faire-part mais... c'est pour le petit, pour notre fils...

- Nous n'irons pas voir la famille, nous ne les dérangerons pas dans leur deuil, continua l'homme, mais notre fils voulait juste venir se recueillir, et...

Un frisson glacé parcourut malgré lui l'échine de Kyoya et il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant.

Celui-ci se tenait entre ses parents, la tête baissée, les épaules brièvement secouées par les sanglots. Il avait un ridicule costume sombre trop petit pour lui et répétait comme une litanie :

- S'il vous plait... S'il vous plait...

C'était lui. C'était de sa faute à lui. Celle de ce gamin insignifiant et geignard.

- Je vais le tuer.

Manifestement, Hikaru avait réalisé également qui il était.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent d'un même pas, dans plus ou moins la même intention, qui était de ruiner la vie de ce gosse comme celui-ci avait ruiné la leur. L'humilier publiquement, le détruire, lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il avait fait et, en plus, le fait qu'il ose se montrer ici, et maintenant.

Hikaru fut une fraction de seconde plus rapide et grinça d'une voix vibrante de rage :

- Comment osez-vous ?

Le couple et l'enfant tournèrent leur tête vers eux et blêmirent, terrifiés par la haine totale qu'il lisait sur ces deux visages. Kaoru, Mori et Honey étaient restés en arrière, ne sachant plus soudain comment réagir. Kyoya ordonna froidement :

- Hikaru, pas de scandale. Ces trois... personnes vont seulement rentrer immédiatement chez elles après nous avoir donné leur identité.

L'homme avança d'un pas et bredouilla :

- Pardon, nous ne voulons importuner personne, notre fils aurait juste tellement souhaité...

- Mais votre fils ... ! s'écria l'aîné des Hitachin.

- Hikaru, tais-toi !

Lentement, les regards se tournèrent vers la voix impérieuse qui avait figé tout le monde.

Haruhi se tenait très droite, les sourcils froncés, et son regard plein de colère passait de Kyoya à Hikaru. Elle répéta, plus doucement mais d'un ton toujours aussi déterminé :

- Hikaru, tais-toi.

- Mais... Mais Haruhi... gémit l'intéressé, ce gosse... c'est lui qui...

- J'ai compris qui était cet enfant. Et justement, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Hikaru baissa la tête, vaincu, et Kyoya serra les dents. La jeune fille sourit alors, s'avança vers le couple qu'elle salua d'un hochement de tête, et s'accroupit devant le petit garçon qui pleurait maintenant silencieusement. Elle lui dit :

- Tu voudrais aller te recueillir, c'est cela ?

Il releva brièvement la tête, renifla grossièrement et répondit dans un souffle :

-Oui, juste... pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Haruhi posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et sourit plus largement :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un accident. Tu voulais juste récupérer ton ballon. C'est normal qu'un petit garçon veuille récupérer son ballon. Mais tu me promets que la prochaine fois tu feras attention ? Tu aurais pu être blessé toi aussi.

Derrière son fils, la mère étouffa un sanglot. Les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient agrandis et il regardait Haruhi avec une admiration et une gratitude sans borne. Il acquiesça fébrilement.

- Oui, Mademoiselle, je vous jure que je ferai attention.

- C'est bien alors. Excuse les deux messieurs qui sont derrière moi, ils sont juste très tristes, Tamaki était leur ami. Ils sont en colère, très en colère, mais ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est contre le destin qui leur a enlevé leur ami.

L'enfant acquiesça à nouveau et demanda, ses yeux dans ceux d'Haruhi.

- C'était... C'était aussi votre ami ?

Il y eut un bref silence, au cours duquel Hikaru se mordit la lèvre au sang, Kyoya serra les poings, Honey se blottit contre Mori, Kaoru baissa la tête et Ranka ferma les yeux.

Puis Haruhi répondit d'une voix douce et claire.

- Non, c'était mon amoureux.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur et il se mit à trembler et à balbutier :

- Oh... je suis... Je suis dé...

Haruhi l'attira doucement à elle et le serra brièvement en murmurant :

- Chuuut. Je sais que tu es désolé. Et toi, tu dois savoir que je ne t'en veux pas. Que c'était un accident. Juste un accident. Allez, je dois y aller. Va te recueillir près du temple avec tes parents, puis rentre chez toi et essaye d'oublier, d'accord ?

Elle se détacha du petit garçon qui acquiesça à plusieurs reprises, bouleversé. Haruhi passa la main dans les cheveux courts de l'enfant, s'inclina brièvement devant les parents qui, en larmes, se répandaient en remerciements émus, se détourna, et partit vers la sortie du sanctuaire, Ranka toujours à un mètre derrière elle.

Instinctivement, Kyoya la suivit du regard, avidement. Avidement car il pressentait que c'était maintenant, que la dernière pièce du puzzle allait s'emboiter en cet instant. Il vérifia du coin de l'œil que les quatre autres s'étaient détournés, affligés, meurtris, que même Hikaru avait baissé la tête. Son regard dissimulé par l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait dans le verre de ses lunettes, Kyoya observa la jeune fille en deuil qui s'éloignait, de trois quart, vers la sortie. Il la regarda gagner en quelques pas le portail extérieur et s'apprêter à tourner vers la droite. Il douta un bref instant, de sa théorie, du fait qu'elle allait se confirmer, du fait qu'elle se confirmerait un jour.

Il douta mais, juste avant de disparaître complètement, Haruhi eut un geste bref et terrible alors que sa silhouette se découpait sur la lumière.

Le geste que Kyoya attendait.

* * *

Les cinq hommes s'étaient séparés une heure après, le temps de prendre un café dans un bar proche du temple. Étrangement, pas même Kyoya n'avait renâclé à l'idée de s'installer dans un établissement plus habitué à recevoir des gens du peuple que la jeune élite de la nation. Ils burent en silence, personne ne faisant la moindre réflexion sur le goût acre du breuvage sombre.

_Tamaki leva haut sa tasse de porcelaine anglaise et déclama d'un air inspiré : « ce parfum totalement dénué de raffinement... Cette absence d'arôme... ça me laisse un je-ne-sais-quoi sur le palais... »_

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir, sans savoir s'ils avaient réellement envie de le faire. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de penser que, s'ils avaient su ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, certains auraient été prêts à le frapper pour l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il s'installa dans la limousine sombre qui l'attendait, il était plongé dans ses pensées mais, en fait, sa décision était déjà prise. Il ouvrit son portable et appela le secrétariat de la Présidence du groupe :

- Kyoya Ootori. Mon père se trouve-t-il au siège ? … Je souhaiterais le voir au plus tôt, pour une affaire de grande importance. …. Oui, très bien, j'y serai. … Ce sera, je pense, suffisant. Merci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte du luxueux bureau du Président du groupe Ootori. Le secrétaire de son père lui fit signe d'entrer et Kyoya se félicita intérieurement d'avoir tant piqué la curiosité de son père que celui-ci acceptât de le recevoir si rapidement.

D'un autre côté, Yoshio Ootori ne serait pas déçu, et l'issue de la discussion ne laissait que peu de doutes à Kyoya. Il entra dans le bureau d'un pas décidé et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

- Kyoya ?

Ranka, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, avait écarquillé les yeux à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Le troisième fils des Ootori s'inclina poliment et demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger chez vous, mais je désirerais m'entretenir avec Haruhi et j'ai cru savoir qu'elle n'était plus à l'appartement mais qu'elle demeurait chez vous.

_- Kyoya ! J'ai trouvé un appartement pour Haruhi et moi ! Figure-toi qu'il n'y a que deux chambres ! Tu te rends compte ! Seulement deux ! Et une seule salle de bain ! C'est génial ! Et Haruhi va faire le ménage elle-même ! Enfin je vais l'aider, mais elle n'a pas l'air très chaude à l'idée... Enfin elle est tellement mignonne avec son petit foulard sur la tête quand elle fait la poussière... Ah on a une terrasse, quand même, pour Antoinette ! Et le salon est grand, pour mettre le piano... Mais je ne vais même pas pouvoir prendre le piano à queue, seulement le demi-queue ! Oh et il n'y a un garage que pour une seule voiture ! Je te jure ! Elle veut continuer d'aller à l'université à pieds ! Bon, d'accord, c'est juste à côté, mais quand même... Kyoya ? Kyoya tu m'écoutes ?_

Ranka acquiesça, mais n'ouvrit pas davantage la porte. Il murmura d'un air désolé :

- Oui, elle est là, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle est dans sa chambre, elle étudie. Je ne sais pas trop si...

- Qui est-ce papa ?

Kyoya porta son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Ranka et découvrit Haruhi, debout près de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Lorsqu'elle vit Kyoya, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et sembla hésiter un instant. Le jeune homme dit doucement :

- Haruhi, pardonne-moi de venir jusqu'ici te déranger, mais je dois m'entretenir avec toi, au plus vite.

Ranka avait ouvert le battant et son regard surpris allait de l'un à l'autre des jeunes gens. Kyoya attendait, imperturbable, dans l'encadrement de la porte et Haruhi semblait peser le pour et le contre. Elle savait que Kyoya ne viendrait pas chez elle en un moment pareil si ce n'était pour quelque chose d'important. Et Kyoya savait qu'elle le savait.

- Bien, entre et assieds-toi.

- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent autour du kotatsu et Kyoya accepta le thé que Ranka se proposa de lui préparer. Ils se firent servir en silence, et Kyoya garda les yeux humblement baissés, n'ayant nullement envie de paraître dévisager la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Comme il s'en doutait, elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré, ses grands yeux bruns n'étaient pas rougis comme ceux de toutes les jeunes filles qui s'étaient présentées aux obsèques. Elle était seulement très pâle et manifestement épuisée. Ranka, après avoir déposé les tasses sur le kotatsu, fit mine de s'éclipser dans la chambre mais la voix de Kyoya l'arrêta :

- Monsieur Fujioka, si vous le permettez je préfèrerais que vous restiez, la proposition que j'ai à faire vous concerne indirectement.

Ranka resta un instant immobile et manifestement très surpris, mais il s'assit finalement autour du kotatsu, entre les deux jeunes gens. Haruhi avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils, sur ses gardes, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Kyoya. Il but une gorgée de thé pour hydrater sa gorge soudain sèche. C'était étrange, de se retrouver ici, dans ce minuscule appartement, face à cette fille qu'il connaissait si bien et qui venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'avait aimée. Les rares fois où il avait imaginé cette étape de sa vie, il se voyait avec une riche héritière choisie par son père, certainement ravissante, dans un des meilleurs restaurants du monde, ou sur la terrasse d'un hôtel particulier.

Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Haruhi avant d'annoncer calmement :

- Je suis venu te proposer de m'épouser.

Haruhi ne bougea pas, ne sursauta pas quand la tasse encore vide de Ranka, tomba sur la surface du kotatsu sans heureusement se briser. Le père d'Haruhi balbutia :

- Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Haruhi plissa les yeux :

- Kyoya, pourquoi accepterais-je cette proposition ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que tu es enceinte.


	4. La légèreté d'un souvenir

_Bon, ma bêta n'a toujours pas donné signe, donc ce n'est encore relu que par moi-même, désolée d'avance pour les fautes._

* * *

Kyoya surveilla du coin de l'oeil la réaction de Ranka, dont les yeux s'agrandirent encore de surprise, mais pas assez pour signifier qu'il n'était pas au courant. Haruhi ne tenta pas de nier, elle connaissait trop bien Kyoya pour ne plus être étonnée qu'il ait ce genre d'information. Elle demanda simplement :

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Tamaki te l'a dit ?

Pour la première fois de l'entretien, un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard gris de Kyoya.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que c'était une forte probabilité, qui s'est vue confirmée aux obsèques ce matin.

- Explique-toi.

- Tamaki m'a laissé un message sur mon portable, le matin même de l'accident. Un message qui laissait entendre qu'il avait une grande nouvelle. Il restait à savoir si tu étais enceinte, ou si vous alliez vous marier. Or ce matin, au moment où tu es partie, tu as passé la main sur ton ventre, dans un geste disons... très maternel. La déduction était simple.

Haruhi acquiesça gravement, les yeux dans le vague, puis releva soudain la tête et fronça à nouveau les sourcils :

- As-tu conservé le message ?

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent un instant, un instant qui rappela à Kyoya que Haruhi Fujioka était une jeune fille extrêmement perspicace et intelligente, à qui il serait de toute façon inutile de mentir.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais l'entendre.

Ranka avança la main vers sa fille et murmura :

- Haruhi, je ne pense pas...

- Je veux l'entendre.

Kyoya hésita un bref instant, mais cela ne le concernait après tout pas. Il n'avait pas à s'y opposer, si telle était sa volonté. Il sortit son portable de sa poche intérieure, l'alluma, enclencha rapidement sa messagerie, puis le haut-parleur, et posa l'engin à plat sur la table.

- … Pour écouter votre message archivé, tapez deux, annonça la voix artificielle de l'opératrice.

Il appuya et cessa de respirer quand la voix de Tamaki s'éleva d'outre-tombe. Pleine d'une joie délirante, d'enthousiasme, de vie. Kyoya fixa intensément le fond de sa tasse de thé, se refusant à regarder Haruhi en un moment si intime.

- Kyoooyaaaa ! Ah non ! Réponds ! Pas ton répondeur, pas maintenant, pas là ! Kyoya, si tu savais ! Je viens de passer la soirée la plus merveilleuse de ma vie ! Kyoya réponds, je t'en supplie ! Oh mon dieu comme je suis heureux ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Je suis béni des dieux !

L'éclat de rire étonnamment juvénile résonna dans le silence de l'appartement.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'avoir au téléphone ! Pas question je te le dise sur ton satané répondeur ! Mais rappelle-moi, hein ! Sans faute ! Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille au siège, je veux absolument voir mon père et puis je suis en retard ! Ahlala, dire qu'il faut aller travailler un jour pareil ! Rappelle-moi hein ! Oh ce que je suis heureux Kyoya, si tu savais !

Un déclic.

- Pour conserver le message, tapez un. Pour le supprimer, tapez deux. Pour écouter...

Kyoya avança la main mais Haruhi fut plus rapide, saisit le téléphone et appuya résolument sur deux. Puis elle le tendit à Kyoya tout en essuyant, de son autre main, la larme unique qui coulait sur sa joue. Les lèvres de Ranka tremblaient ; il fit un mouvement vers sa fille mais celle-ci l'arrêta en murmurant :

- Ça ira, papa. Ça ira.

Elle releva la tête vers Kyoya et, avec une lenteur qui trahissait l'émotion qu'elle voulait dissimuler, annonça :

- En fait tes deux hypothèses étaient bonnes. Ce soir-là j'avais annoncé à Tamaki que j'étais enceinte. Il m'avait immédiatement demandée en mariage, j'avais accepté.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer gravement. Il se voyait mal débiter des platitudes telles que « je suis désolé, c'est tragique... » et doutait qu'elles fussent du goût d'Haruhi. Celle-ci respira profondément avant de reprendre :

- Pour ce qui est de ta proposition, j'avoue ne pas saisir quel serait ton intérêt. Je tiens à te dire tout de suite que j'ignore encore si je vais garder l'enfant...

- Haruhi ! s'écria Ranka d'un ton outré.

Sa fille lui jeta un coup d'œil et son père se tut, dépité. Le père et la fille avaient manifestement déjà eu cette discussion et n'étaient, évidemment, pas d'accord. Elle enchaîna :

- De plus, si je décide de l'avoir, sois bien conscient que je ne compte pas mettre les Suoh au courant, encore moins pour leur demander le moindre centime ou pour leur demander de reconnaître cet enfant comme leur descendant. Si c'est cet héritage qui intéresse ton père, il fait fausse route. Parce que je me doute que ton père a donné son accord à cette proposition que tu ne me ferais pas sinon, je me trompe ?

N'eût été le tragique de la situation, Kyoya aurait en envie de sourire tellement elle le connaissait bien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête :

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, mon père a donné son accord, je lui en ai parlé il y a deux heures à peine. Lui et moi nous doutions que tu ne veuilles pas que cet enfant soit reconnu comme un Suoh, et n'y avons rien à redire.

- Alors quel est ton intérêt, Kyoya ?

Haruhi s'était penchée par-dessus le kotatsu et fixait l'intéressé d'un regard inquisiteur et glacial. Ranka bredouilla, confus :

- Haruhi, c'est un peu impoli, Kyoya n'est pas...

- Si, il l'est. Il a forcément un intérêt, et son père aussi. Et ne va pas prétendre que tu fais cela pour mon honneur et toutes ces conneries.

Kyoya soutint le regard d'Haruhi sans ciller et répondit posément :

- Je ne suis pas vexé, Monsieur Fujioka. Haruhi et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est de mon père, tu seras bientôt avocate. Une grande avocate, nous en sommes tous conscients. Tu as obtenu une bourse à Ouran, tu as été major de ta promotion tout le temps que tu y as passé, puis tous les ans à l'université. Grâce à Ouran entre autres, tu as un impressionnant carnet d'adresses. Il n'y a pas d'avocat dans ma famille. C'est un manque. Il est judicieux, dans notre position, d'avoir un membre du barreau parmi nous. Ne serait-ce que pour les connections que cela peut apporter. Je suis le troisième fils et mes frères et ma sœur ont déjà fait de grands mariages. Bien sûr, je pourrais servir par un mariage arrangé à une nouvelle alliance. Mais aucune réelle opportunité ne se présente pour le moment et mon père n'a jamais marqué un grand intérêt à me marier. Ta position lui semble en fait bien plus profitable.

Il marqua un silence, le temps de reprendre une gorgée de thé et de surveiller Haruhi derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée, et Kyoya comprenait parfaitement que placer cet entretien sur un ton professionnel empêchait la jeune fille de céder à son émotion. Il continua :

- Pour ce qui est de mon intérêt, il est bien réel. Je n'éprouve aucune envie de convoler, mais dans ma famille c'est une nécessité. Le mariage me semble une alliance hasardeuse avec quelqu'un qui, dans ma position, serait au mieux une étrangère, au pire une gène. Toi, Haruhi, tu peux être une alliée. Tout comme moi, ton travail est une priorité. Nous nous connaissons bien, depuis longtemps, et avons un fonctionnement relativement parallèle. En bref, je ne te propose évidemment pas une union classique, mais plutôt... un partenariat qui nous serait totalement bénéfique, à toi et à moi. Je suis également prêt à reconnaître ton enfant comme le mien, à lui donner mon nom et tout ce que cela implique. Mon père y consent également, sans discussion.

Haruhi avait posé les coudes sur le kotatsu et son menton reposait sur ses mains. Elle l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention sans qu'il pût deviner quelle était son opinion. Ranka, lui, le regardait bouche bée, sans sembler comprendre ce que Kyoya venait d'énoncer tellement c'était, fondamentalement, à l'opposé de ses convictions les plus profondes.

- Ton intérêt, maintenant, Haruhi, est celui de pouvoir achever tes études et commencer ta carrière sans aucun soucis d'ordre matériel quel qu'il soit et avec l'assurance que ton enfant bénéficiera de tout ce que le nom des Ootori peut lui apporter. Nous pourrions rédiger un contrat de mariage qui détaille précisément notre engagement et je n'exigerais jamais de toi plus que ce dont nous conviendrions ensemble.

- C'est là que je vois une faille dans ton raisonnement, Kyoya.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu me dis que mon enfant bénéficierait de tout ce que le nom de Ootori peut apporter. Mais justement, je vois mal en quoi ta famille peut apporter à un enfant ce dont il a vraiment besoin.

Kyoya avala plus difficilement sa gorgée de thé. Voilà, on y était. Il se doutait qu'il devrait en passer par là pour la convaincre. Il tourna la tête vers Ranka et demanda doucement :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? J'ai des points plus... personnels à discuter avec Haruhi.

- Oui, je... Je vais sortir quelques minutes, juste sur le perron, prendre l'air. Rappelez-moi.

- Merci Ranka.

Le père d'Haruhi se leva et Kyoya le vit échanger un regard avec sa fille qui le rassura d'un demi-sourire. Kyoya se demanda un instant si Ranka craignait qu'il menace Haruhi. Il sortit néanmoins et Kyoya laissa passer un moment de silence avant de se lancer, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. Il n'aurait à le faire qu'une seule fois, qu'à le dire une seule fois. Autant en finir vite.

- Tamaki m'avait fait réaliser des choses importantes, très importantes. Notamment que le poids de ma famille n'était pas une fatalité. Ton objection est parfaitement compréhensible, tu dois craindre que je fasse un piètre père avec le modèle que j'ai eu moi-même.

Machinalement, Kyoya avait posé ses mains à plat sur la surface du kotatsu et imprimait ses paumes dans le bois. Il s'efforça de relever la tête et de plonger son regard dans celui, soudain plus doux, d'Haruhi.

- Tamaki était... ma part d'humanité. Il est mort. Je crains que ce qu'il m'avait montré de moi-même, ce qu'il m'avait laissé espérer, ne meure avec lui. Je vois dans cet enfant, dans le fait de l'élever et d'être père, la possibilité de garder cette humanité. La possibilité de ne pas devenir comme mon propre père.

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir la douleur dans ceux d'Haruhi. Il avait soudain du mal à respirer et pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise comme les fois, les très rares fois où il s'était vu mis à nu devant autrui. Devant Tamaki, principalement. Haruhi aussi, parfois. Celle-ci murmura doucement :

- Je comprends Kyoya.

Il acquiesça vivement et elle continua, d'une voix à présent moins sèche :

- Mais, Kyoya, tout le monde sait que j'étais avec Tamaki. Je ne suis enceinte que d'à peine un mois, tout le monde fera le rapprochement. Tout le monde saura que cet enfant n'est pas le tien et que c'est un mariage de façade.

Il nota qu'elle employait le futur : l'idée faisait son chemin. Parfait.

- Haruhi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas une star de cinéma. Au risque de te choquer, je te rappelle que le monde dans lequel je vis ne connait quasiment que des mariages arrangés. Puis chacun fait sa vie, de son côté ; les liaisons extra-conjugales, et parfois les enfants illégitimes sont relativement fréquents et... cela importe peu, en fait. Ma vie personnelle pourrait éventuellement intéresser ce petit microcosme si elle était extrêmement scandaleuse, ou si j'épousais une très riche héritière fort convoitée. Sinon, _tout le monde s'en moque_. Je peux avoir un enfant, trois, cinq, et ils peuvent avoir les cheveux noirs, bruns, ou blonds, _tout le monde s'en moque éperdument_. Quant à ton argument sur ta relation avec Tamaki, je te rappelle qu'elle est en fait demeurée fort discrète, conformément à tes souhaits. Tu avais toujours refusé d'apparaître lors des événements officiels, de même que tu lui avais interdit de venir te rendre visite à l'université afin que son nom n'influe pas sur ta carrière.

_Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui apporter un déjeuner... Tu te rends compte... Elle dit que je la déconcentrerais et qu'après tout le monde ne la verrait plus que comme ma petite amie... Pffff... Je voulais lui préparer des sushis au thon... Et si je me déguisais ? Hein, Kyoya, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Avec un imperméable et un chapeau, comme dans les films de gangsters ?_

Haruhi acquiesça gravement, puis se leva sans un mot et aller chercher Ranka qui, appuyé à la balustrade de l'immeuble, sembla étonné de se voir rappeler. Sa fille dit simplement :

- Je préfère que tu sois là. Tu as le droit d'être là.

- Bien ma chérie.

Ils revinrent s'asseoir et Haruhi reprit la parole :

- Kyoya, je te suis très reconnaissant de ta proposition, et m'engage à l'étudier rapidement et avec le plus grand sérieux. Je me permets seulement d'insister sur deux points. Premièrement, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision sur le fait de mener ou non cette grossesse à terme.

Ranka se raidit à nouveau mais n'intervint pas. Kyoya hocha la tête :

- J'en suis conscient et comprends ta position. Je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit, et te garderai mon amitié dans tous les cas.

La jeune fille releva la tête et, pour la première fois depuis que Kyoya l'avait revue aux obsèques, elle sembla tout-à-coup d'une extrême fragilité, ses immenses yeux bruns emplis de tristesse et de gratitude. Elle murmura :

- Merci Kyoya.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre et d'ignorer la boule dans sa propre gorge. Il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche de veste et la posa à plat sur la table.

- Lorsque ta décision concernant cette grossesse sera prise, et quelle que soit cette décision, appelle ce numéro. C'est une personne de grande confiance, dans une de nos cliniques. Donne juste ton nom et... l'objet de ton appel. Tu seras immédiatement prise en charge de façon discrète par l'une des meilleures équipes de Tokyo. Sans aucun frais, évidemment. Et ce même si tu refuses ma proposition de mariage, c'est indépendant.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et prit la carte d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. Kyoya l'incita doucement à continuer :

- Quelle est ta seconde objection à ma proposition, Haruhi ?

Elle respira profondément en rangeant la carte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et enchaîna d'une voix à nouveau assurée :

- Si je décide de garder l'enfant, je pense être capable de l'élever seule. Je sais bien qu'il n'aura pas... les mêmes facilités que celles que tu me proposes, mais mon père m'a montré que l'argent n'était pas le plus important, qu'on pouvait parvenir à travailler tout en élevant...

- Non, Haruhi.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers Ranka dont la voix décidée les avait surpris tous deux. Le père d'Haruhi regardait sa fille gravement :

- Dieu sait que la proposition de Kyoya me met mal à l'aise, mais sur le point que tu évoques, je ne puis être d'accord avec toi. C'est très dur, Haruhi, d'élever seul un enfant. Très très dur. Pourtant tu étais une petite fille extrêmement facile et sérieuse, qui n'a jamais posé le moindre souci, qui ne m'a apporté que des joies et de satisfactions. Et pourtant cela fut très dur. Ce sont des sacrifices perpétuels, pour toi mais, surtout, pour l'enfant. C'est ne pas pouvoir le voir souvent, devoir le confier à d'autres, devoir le laisser seul, lui apprendre à devenir indépendant très tôt, trop tôt. Et moi je travaillais au bar, je n'ai pas fait d'études, je n'ai pas eu de carrière. Toi, je crains que cela te fasse renoncer à ton rêve de devenir avocate. Ou à le réaliser dans des conditions qui ne seraient bonnes pour personne, et surtout pas pour le bébé. Haruhi, un enfant a besoin de sa mère. Je pense que tu en es douloureusement consciente. Moi, j'étais là, au moins. Mais le petit que tu portes n'a déjà plus de père, hélas.

Kyoya ne dit rien, il se contenta d'acquiescer en signe de gratitude pour ce soutient inattendu. Haruhi avait baissé la tête et demeura un long moment silencieuse, luttant manifestement contre les larmes qui, cette fois, menaçaient de l'emporter sur sa détermination. Ranka se tourna vers le jeune homme et dit :

- Kyoya, je te remercie de ta proposition fort généreuse mais... Mais quelque chose de fondamental me perturbe dans ce que tu as prévu. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre vous. Je sais bien que cela doit vous sembler dérisoire, mais... mais c'est le plus important, dans un mariage.

- Tout dépend du type de mariage, répondit Kyoya. L'union que je propose à Haruhi n'est pas basée sur des sentiments amoureux, c'est l'évidence même. Mais je connais hélas de nombreux couples qui « fonctionnent » sans le moindre sentiment entre eux. Un mariage peut aussi être un partenariat, c'est ce que je propose à votre fille.

- Et si l'un de vous tombe amoureux, un jour ? Si Haruhi veut refaire sa vie, et si tu rencontres une jeune femme qui te plaise ?

Haruhi et Kyoya écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux, tellement l'idée leur semblait à chacun absurde, pour des raisons totalement différentes. Le jeune homme renonça cependant à tenter d'expliquer son point de vue à Ranka, conscient que leurs opinions étaient trop divergentes pour pouvoir se comprendre. Il répondit simplement :

- Nous divorcerions. Le divorce est de nos jours, et même dans mon milieu, une chose fréquente. Je m'engage d'ailleurs à ce que, dans cette éventualité, Haruhi reçoive une compensation financière substantielle à la rupture de notre... association.

Ranka soupira en hochant la tête, ne trouvant malgré lui rien à redire. Kyoya en profita pour se lever et s'inclina poliment :

- Je vous remercie d'avoir écouté ma proposition, et pour le thé. Haruhi, je reste dans l'attente de ta décision. Prends le temps que tu jugeras nécessaire, mais si ta réponse est positive je suis d'avis qu'il ne faut pas tarder, pour que ta grossesse ne soit pas trop avancée. Je me tiens dans ce cas à ta disposition pour t'apporter toutes les précisions nécessaires et pour la rédaction de l'éventuel contrat de mariage.

Ses hôtes s'étaient levés à leur tour et la jeune fille s'avança, accompagnant Kyoya à la porte. Elle le retint un instant alors qu'il passait le seuil, posant sa main sur le tissu sombre de sa manche de costume.

- Kyoya ?

Il se retourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sourit tristement et murmura :

- Merci, en tout cas.

Il acquiesça une dernière fois et partit, entendant le battant se refermer alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche, la limousine tournait au coin de la rue. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en l'attendant et quelques pétales de cerisiers passèrent dans son champ de vision, poussés par la brise. Ils tournoyèrent doucement avant de retomber sur l'asphalte, à quelques mètres de lui.

_- Atchoum ! s'écria Tamaki, son éternuement repoussant au loin le pétale qui était insidieusement venu se glisser sous son nez._

_- A tes souhaits._

_- Merci ! Mes souhaits... Je souhaite... me marier avec Haruhi ! Et avoir plein de bébés ! Et vivre dans une maison magnifique, avec un parc, des jeux, et où tous les weekends nous nous réunirions tous autour de mon kotatsu avec grand-mère et papa ! Et avec maman quand elle ira définitivement bien !_

_Kyoya soupira et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tentant de se concentrer sur les chiffres qui défilaient sur l'écran._

_- Tu crois que je suis allergique ? Oh non, pas aux fleurs ! Aux fleurs de cerisiers, si belles, telles de magnifiques papillons printaniers aux ailes diaphanes et rosées ! Ce serait une catastrophe ! Tu te rends compte ? Dis, cela peut-être grave, une allergie, non ?_

_- Pas une allergie aux plantes ou aux pollens, répondit machinalement Kyoya. Les allergies comportant des risques graves pour l'individu sont les allergies alimentaires ou liées aux contact d'animaux urticants ou aux piqûres d'insectes._

_- Ah, ouf, je craignais ne pas pouvoir mettre de cerisiers dans notre parc, à Haruhi et moi. Cela aurait été une catastrophe. Tu imagines, mourir étouffé sous une pluie de pétales de cerisiers... Ce serait une scène tragique, magnifiquement tragique même. Mon corps superbe recouvert d'un drap délicats de pétales à la fois fragiles et terribles, le contraste entre..._

_- Tragique, en effet, grommela Kyoya._

_- Pfff... Tu n'as aucune compassion. Et ma pauvre Haruhi ! Elle pleurerait nuit et jour, veillant ma sublime dépouille, couvrant de larmes cristallines mon corps parfait ! Dis Kyoya, tu serais là, hein ?_

_- Pour vérifier que je suis bien débarrassé de toi, oui._

_- Méchant ! Mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais là pour aider Haruhi, hein ? Honey, Mori, les jumeaux... Vous seriez là, hein ?_

_Kyoya leva un regard noir de son écran d'ordinateur et grinça :_

_- Tamaki, si tu ne me laisses pas travailler, je pense que ce jour arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le penses._

_Le blond éclata de rire et lança à son meilleur ami une poignée de pétales de fleurs que le brun s'empressa de chasser du revers de la main avant qu'ils ne se déposent sur le clavier de son portable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une répartie cinglante mais Tamaki s'était propulsé vers lui, le saisit par les épaules et approcha son visage du sien avec une moue à la fois amusée et suppliante :_

_- Maaaamaaaan ! Promets-moi que tu t'occuperais bien des enfants ! Que tu ne serais pas trop sévère et que tu prendrais soin d'eux, et surtout de ma précieuse Haruhi !_

_- Ah mais lâche moi ! Mon portable ! Tu veux bien cesser deux minutes de te conduire comme un gamin !_

_Loin de faire renoncer Tamaki, la colère de son meilleur ami décupla sa facétie naturelle et il fit basculer le brun sur la pelouse du parc du manoir des Suoh, le maintenant au sol en riant et en répétant d'une voix chantante :_

_- Promets ! Promets ! Promets !_

_Kyoya vérifia du coin de l'œil que son ordinateur, qui avait glissé sur l'herbe, ne risquait plus rien et repoussa vivement le blond en grommelant :_

_- Je promets ! Maintenant arrête tes idioties et laisse-moi travailler !_

_Le rire de Tamaki, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe et les pétales de fleur, emplit l'air à nouveau. Malgré toute sa détermination, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._


	5. Un beau matin de printemps

_Toujours pas de bêta, donc forcément des fautes._

_J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur le net à étudier le plan de Tokyo, mais mes connaissances en la matière s'arrêtent là, hélas._

_Je reste avide, bien sûr, de vos commentaires et de vos suggestions._

_

* * *

_

Kyoya Ootori détestait attendre. Il avait toujours détesté, même s'il avait appris à le supporter. Il détestait attendre principalement parce que cela signifiait que tout ne suivait pas son bon vouloir mais que, en de très rares occasions, il dépendait d'un événement ou d'une décision extérieurs.

Les huit jours suivants passèrent avec une lenteur inadmissible. Il pouvait comprendre que la décision ne soit pas facile à prendre pour Haruhi et qu'elle ne soit pas dans un état d'esprit très serein qui aurait facilité sa réflexion. Mais il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle et cela commençait à l'exaspérer. Il était retourné cinq jours Chicago et avait expliqué la situation au directeur du MBA, sollicitant la possibilité d'achever son mémoire au Japon, compte-tenu de circonstances exceptionnelles. Le dit directeur, expert en finance internationale, n'était pas sans ignorer le décès de l'héritier d'un groupe comme celui des Suoh, et comprit fort bien la problématique de Kyoya : le jeune héritier décédé avait été un très proche ami et il se devait de rester quelques temps proche de la famille du défunt – ce qui présentait de plus un intérêt professionnel certain, les deux groupes, Ootori et Suoh, étant liés par de nombreux contrats. Le fils Ootori était de plus, malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, l'un de ses plus brillants étudiants, ses vingt et un mois de cursus arrivaient presque à leur terme et il avait validé tous ses stages. Kyoya obtint donc facilement l'autorisation de rentrer prématurément et définitivement au Japon et d'y achever son mémoire. Il ferait un dernier aller-retour pour la soutenance, ce qui ne posait aucun problème. C'était un pari, un pari risqué parce qu'Haruhi était l'une des très rares personnes dont il eût du mal à prévoir les réactions.

La première réponse qu'il attendait vint le neuvième jour, en fin de matinée, quand son portable lui indiqua que l'appel qu'il recevait provenait de la plus prestigieuse clinique privée du groupe Ootori.

- Kyoya Ootori, annonça-t-il.

- Bonjour Monsieur Ootori, je suis l'assistante du professeur Yashima. Conformément à ce qui était convenu, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que Mademoiselle Fujioka a téléphoné il y a quelques minutes pour prendre rendez-vous avec le professeur dans le cadre d'un suivi de grossesse. Elle le verra demain, à dix-sept heures.

Kyoya ferma les yeux un bref instant et, seul dans sa chambre, s'autorisa à sourire.

- Je vous remercie, je n'oublierai pas le service que vous venez de me rendre.

- Bonne journée Monsieur.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque le nom d'Haruhi s'afficha à son tour sur l'écran, il respira profondément avant de décrocher :

- Bonjour Haruhi.

- Bonjour Kyoya. Je... Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai cours dans peu de temps. Je voulais...

Elle était hésitante, ce qui était rare. Il l'imaginait se mordre légèrement la lèvre.

- J'ai décidé de garder le bébé. Et j'accepte ta proposition.

Elle avait retrouvé son ton ferme et décidé. Kyoya remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se laissa aller contre l'assise de son canapé. Il fit très attention à ce que sa voix ne marque aucune forme de satisfaction outrancière, mais au contraire une grande douceur.

- Je suis ravi et très honoré.

Elle ne répondit que par un « hum hum » incertain.

- Je suis à ta disposition pour établir le contrat de mariage. Je te suggère de me transmettre tes disponibilités, afin que je m'occupe de tout et que je prenne rendez-vous à l'état civil.

- Oui, je vais t'envoyer mon planning. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il décela une certaine urgence dans la voix de la jeune femme ; maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle souhaitait manifestement en finir au plus vite, chose que Kyoya pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

- Kyoya ?

- Oui Haruhi ?

Il y eut un silence, puis elle demanda plus doucement :

- Nous allons vivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais je suis un colocataire discret, tu as pu t'en rendre compte par le passé.

_En entendant la porte de son appartement de Boston s'ouvrir, Kyoya leva les yeux de son devoir de mathématiques pour voir Haruhi entrer et refermer à la hâte le battant derrière elle avant d'y coller son oreille quelques instants. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Kyoya :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils viennent je te cacherai._

_La jeune fille se tourna enfin vers lui, le rejoignit en quelques pas et posa sa lourde liasse de documents sur un coin inoccupé de la table sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise face au jeune homme et soupira profondément :_

_- Je n'en peux plus. Ils sont dingues. Il est dingue._

_- Cela me semblait un fait avéré depuis longtemps, et dont je pensais que tu étais consciente._

_Elle le foudroya du regard, avant de se radoucir et de demander :_

_- Dis... Je peux rester ici jusqu'au diner, pour travailler ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Merci Kyoya._

_- Je trouve relativement... ironique que, parce que Tamaki et les jumeaux passent leur temps à envahir ton appartement, tu viennes à ton tour te précipiter dans le mien, qui suis le seul à ne pas t'importuner quotidiennement par ma présence._

_- Ce dont je te remercie. Mais dis-moi, tu me trouves donc envahissante ?_

_La nuance, dans la voix d'Haruhi, entre amusement et vexation, était ténue. Kyoya releva les yeux et toisa un instant la jeune fille discrète, travailleuse et silencieuse qu'était Haruhi Fujioka. Il sourit :_

_- Non, je suppose que ce n'est pas le terme adéquat. Il y a du thé vert, sers-toi si tu veux._

Haruhi resta à nouveau silencieuse quelques instants avant de demander :

- Kyoya... Tu veux bien que je garde Antoinette ?

Il écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas anticipé cela. Il avait tout anticipé, sauf cela.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Bon, je t'envoie mon planning par mail, tiens-moi au courant. Kyoya...

- … non Haruhi, coupa-t-il vivement, c'est moi qui te remercie.

Après un autre silence, elle lui dit au revoir d'une voix étrangement peu assurée et raccrocha.

La réalisation cueillit Kyoya de plein fouet et il resta un long moment immobile, son portable à la main, assis par terre, devant son ordinateur allumé sur la table basse, le dos calé contre le canapé.

Lui, Kyoya Ootori, allait avoir une épouse.

Lui, Kyoya Ootori, allait avoir un enfant.

Lui, Kyoya Ootori, allait avoir... un chien.

Sans qu'aucun des trois ne lui appartienne vraiment.

* * *

Kyoya se rendit dès le lendemain soir chez Haruhi, afin qu'ils mettent au point le contrat qui allait régir leur vie maritale. Kyoya nota scrupuleusement toutes les demandes d'Haruhi et s'engagea à les respecter.

En fait, ce serait assez simple. Ils feraient évidemment un contrat de mariage, mais en cas de divorce Haruhi toucherait une somme substantielle pour continuer à bénéficier de l'aisance que lui aurait apportée un mariage avec un des fils Ootori. Lorsque Kyoya annonça la somme, Ranka, qui écoutait silencieusement la discussion en préparant le repas, manqua de s'étouffer et sa fille lui tapa énergiquement dans le dos pour lui faire recracher le morceau de carotte qui était resté coincé.

Bien évidemment, Haruhi pourrait aussi conserver la maison. Lorsque la jeune fille et son père demandèrent avec surprise de quelle maison il s'agissait, Kyoya sourit et répondit qu'il ne pouvait répondre à cette question vu que la dite maison n'était pas encore achetée.

Traditionnellement, le cadeau de mariage de Yoshio Ootori à ses enfants était la maison de leur choix ; les trois aînés de Kyoya habitaient donc tous de somptueuses résidences et il en serait de même pour Kyoya ; ce dernier en profita pour exposer à Haruhi ses idées sur leur futur domicile. Il chercherait en priorité à Denen-Chofu qui présentait plusieurs avantages : le fait que ce soit accessible facilement depuis le domicile de Ranka lorsque celui-ci voudrait leur rendre visite, que c'était situé près du campus de Hongo où Haruhi effectuait son troisième cycle en Droit, que c'était le quartier où se trouvait le reste de la famille de Kyoya, et que c'était ce qui semblait le plus adapté à l'épanouissement d'un jeune enfant. Sans compter que c'était là que se trouvait Ouran, qu'il ou elle pourrait intégrer ainsi dès la maternelle. Il avait songé à Shibuya, bien sûr, mais ce quartier au cœur même de la ville lui semblait moins adapté pour y élever un jeune enfant.

Haruhi et Ranka regardaient Kyoya avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, et le père de la jeune fille balbutia :

- Et ton père... va vous offrir... une maison à Denen-Chofu ?

- Oui, comme il l'a fait pour mes frères et ma sœur.

- Mais c'est... hors de prix !

- Je suppose, oui, répondit simplement Kyoya. Mais a priori, nous pouvons disposer sans problème de sept à neuf cent millions de yen.

Ranka partit d'un rire nerveux, écarlate, les yeux exorbités. Haruhi respira profondément, se massa les tempes et grogna :

- Kyoya, continue.

Il pensait que quelque chose de « simple » serait suffisant : une maison avec cinq ou six chambres, où ils pourraient s'aménager chacun un bureau. Un jardin, évidemment, qui serait agréable pour un enfant et indispensable pour Antoinette. Il faudrait prévoir un garage suffisant pour la voiture de Kyoya, un véhicule plus familiale et éventuellement une troisième voiture si Haruhi en voulait une, plus tard. La jeune femme lui transmettrait tous ses désidératas quand elle le souhaiterait, et il confierait aux bons soins d'une agence spécialisée la recherche du logement. Kyoya et Haruhi n'auraient ainsi que deux ou trois demeures à visiter avant de choisir, car leur emploi du temps respectif ne leur permettait pas de se lancer eux-mêmes dans ce type d'activité laborieuse et chronophage. Ils emménageraient quand bon leur semblerait, rien ne pressait.

Pour ce qui était de l'enfant, Kyoya le reconnaîtrait officiellement à sa naissance et s'engageait à toujours l'élever comme son propre fils, à assumer pleinement ses responsabilités et son rôle de père. Il ferait tout son possible pour être au maximum présent, bien qu'il fût évident qu'il aurait un travail très prenant. Mais il réserverait tout son temps libre à l'enfant.

- Kyoya, penses-tu que tu voudras d'autres enfants par la suite, avec Haruhi ?

La question de Ranka fit lever à sa fille un regard ahuri alors que Kyoya, parfaitement calme, repositionnait ses lunettes :

- Non. Un seul enfant me convient parfaitement, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Il est de plus bien entendu que je ne contraindrai jamais Haruhi à autre chose que ce à quoi elle s'est engagée, à savoir une coopération, et non un réel mariage.

La jeune fille tenta de croiser le regard de Kyoya mais ses yeux demeurèrent invisibles derrière le reflet de ses verres. Ranka acquiesça, satisfait.

Pour en venir, justement, à leurs obligations d'époux, il n'y en aurait quasiment pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se respecter mutuellement et savoir que leur priorité à tous deux était leur carrière. Kyoya pourrait, de temps à autre, solliciter la présence de Haruhi à ses côtés lors d'un dîner ou d'une soirée, mais cela ne serait jamais une obligation. Il mettrait à la disposition de la jeune femme tout ce que son nom pouvait permettre et celle-ci en disposerait à sa guise. Kyoya demanda néanmoins qu'Haruhi accepte d'être vêtue et traitée comme une Ootori, afin de se fondre facilement dans cette famille qui serait dorénavant la sienne.

- Tu veux que je refasse ma garde-robe ?

- Non, il serait seulement judicieux que Fuyumi puisse t'accompagner pour faire quelques achats avant une soirée, ou un dîner par exemple. Mais dans l'ensemble ta garde-robe n'étant heureusement plus comparable à celle du lycée, elle me convient.

_Tamaki saisit délicatement les doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens et, esquissant un pas de danse, la fit tourner sur elle-même. Haruhi rougit délicieusement, baissant promptement la main sur le tissu de la jupe de taffetas qui, en tournoyant, menaçait de dévoiler ses cuisses fines._

_- N'est-elle pas magnifique, Kyoya, sa beauté naturelle enfin sublimée par des atours digne de ma princesse ?_

_- Tamaki, arrête ! Kyoya s'en moque complètement de tes divagations, et moi aussi ! Et ces chaussures me font mal aux pieds !_

Ni Ranka ni Haruhi ne trouvèrent rien à redire aux propositions de Kyoya. Haruhi insista sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait conserver son nom de jeune fille à titre professionnel, pour ne pas mêler sa carrière à cette alliance prestigieuse. Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à redire sur le principe, mais objecta avec douceur que le nom des Ootori, s'il ouvrait certaines portes, mettait aussi ceux qui le portaient sous les projecteurs et que personne ne lui passerait rien. C'était à double tranchant. Haruhi acquiesça gravement et Kyoya, refermant son précieux livret noir où il n'avait cessé de prendre des notes, annonça qu'il allait prendre congé et transmettre leurs exigences à ses avocats afin qu'ils rédigent le contrat. Il le lui apporterait lui-même, afin qu'elle le relise et le signe. Cela pouvait être fait en deux jours, ils pourraient se marier le troisième.

Ils convinrent de ne pas le dire à leurs amis, d'attendre... plus tard. Ils redoutaient leur réaction, celle d'Hikaru tout particulièrement.

Ranka porta une fois de plus son regard triste sur sa fille, qui acquiesça de nouveau. Elle semblait décidée, résignée presque. La proposition de Kyoya était en effet plus que généreuse, et inespérée dans sa situation. Lorsque le jeune homme fit mine de se lever, Haruhi plongea cependant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Kyoya, il y a une question que je dois te poser. Ta réponse ne remettra pas en cause notre accord mais... j'ai besoin de savoir.

Kyoya fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné, et se rassit.

- Je t'écoute Haruhi.

- Kyoya, étais-tu amoureux de Tamaki ?

Pour le coup, Ranka faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Le troisième fils des Ootori écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais reprit rapidement contenance et sourit :

- Non. Non, je n'éprouvais pas ce type de sentiment pour Tamaki. Il était simplement... mon meilleur ami.

La voix du jeune homme avait très légèrement tremblé et Haruhi, le percevant, s'en voulut soudain terriblement.

- Pardon, Kyoya, c'était très personnel et...

- Haruhi, coupa doucement le jeune homme, ta question me semble très pertinente et je ne t'en veux nullement de l'avoir posée. Je souhaite que notre... association démarre sur les bases les plus saines possibles. Je pense que si mes préférences sexuelles m'avaient amené à m'intéresser aux hommes, Tamaki aurait certainement été mon premier choix. Mais il semble que je ne sois que banalement hétérosexuel.

- Dommage.

La voix rêveuse de Ranka fit tourner la tête aux deux jeunes gens et Haruhi s'écria, écarlate :

- Papa !

- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. Kyoya est un magnifique jeune homme que j'estime beaucoup, j'aurais été enchanté d'une telle nouvelle.

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire et inclina la tête :

- Vous me voyez fort flatté, navré de vous décevoir Ranka.

- Bah, tant pis. Et puis pour le coup, cela aurait été perturbant pour ma fille... et pour mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille !

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin de printemps, Haruhi et Kyoya se retrouvèrent devant l'un des bureaux de l'état civil de Tokyo. Ranka avait tenu à accompagner sa fille, parce que c'était, après tout, son mariage... Pourtant nul n'aurait pu croire, en voyant ces deux jeunes gens se saluer sobrement, qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour signer leur acte de mariage. Il n'avait même pas été question de la moindre cérémonie religieuse, évidemment, et Kyoya avait même proposé que son avocat se charge des formalités, la présence des futurs époux n'étant pas requise. Mais Haruhi avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient là. Elle apportait avec elle le contrat signé, contrat qu'elle avait relu avec attention et auquel elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire : Kyoya avait scrupuleusement respecté tout ce qui avait été évoqué, sans rien ajouter. On les fit entrer tous les trois dans un petit bureau et un officier d'état civil vint les rejoindre. Il était très empressé et jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à Kyoya, manifestement conscient de l'importance du jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il enregistra le contrat puis Haruhi et Kyoya apposèrent leur sceau sur le registre. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Haruhi, mais le visage de celle-ci était totalement fermé. Ranka, debout derrière sa fille, observait la scène en silence, ses traits emprunts de tristesse.

L'officier d'état civil se sentit obligé de sourire largement en récupérant les papiers et de déclarer un banal « toutes mes félicitations ! » Haruhi lui sourit poliment ; Kyoya le foudroya du regard. L'homme baissa rapidement la tête, conscient d'avoir commis un impair sans vraiment savoir comment. Ils sortirent en silence et se séparèrent sur les marches. Kyoya dit à Haruhi qu'il se tenait à sa disposition si elle avait des exigences particulières sur leur futur foyer ; elle haussa les épaules, répondant simplement qu'elle aimerait que la maison ne soit pas trop sombre. Kyoya et Haruhi restèrent un instant immobiles et silencieux, face à face, avant que la jeune fille ne murmure qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait encore passer à la bibliothèque. Kyoya acquiesça, salua la jeune femme et Ranka, se détourna et rejoignit sa voiture.

C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin de printemps, Kyoya Ootori et Haruhi Fujioka se marièrent, seize jours après le décès de Tamaki Suoh.


	6. on oi theoi philousin apothnesxei neon

_J'ai retrouvé une bêta lectrice ! Et pas des moindres ! F'sS a accepté de me relire, et fait cela très bien. Un grand grand merci à elle !_

_Bon, d'ailleurs elle trouvait la première partie de ce chapitre trop longue, et elle a certainement raison, mais je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à en ôter beaucoup. Ses remarques me font me poser la question de la longueur de mes chapitres. J'avais le sentiment que les lecteurs préféraient des chapitres longs, cependant peut-être aimeriez-vous en fait des chapitres plus courts, mais un peu plus fréquents ? J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question avant, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos préférences, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire._

_Ah et puis je suis agacée, ffnet ne veut pas de l'alphabet grec. Pfff.  
_

_

* * *

_

Ranka servit le thé pendant que Haruhi regardait les dossiers immobiliers qu'un agent avait sélectionnés pour eux. Les trois maisons étaient somptueuses, bien qu'à taille plus ou moins humaine. Disons que, pour Tokyo, des superficies pareilles étaient hallucinantes. Après avoir failli recracher son thé en voyant le prix de la première maison, Haruhi renonça à regarder les autres. Kyoya lui fit remarquer que, pour ce qui était des travaux et de l'aménagement, ils avaient carte blanche. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Une maison attira davantage son attention, parce qu'il était mentionné qu'elle était particulièrement claire et qu'elle disposait du jardin le plus vaste. La maison se trouvait de plus tout près d'un luxueux complexe sportif avec une magnifique piscine ; Kyoya précisa immédiatement que souscrire à ce type de club privé n'était absolument pas un problème. Le quartier était fort agréable, très verdoyant, et à une petite dizaine de minutes de la gare à pieds**.**

Haruhi demanda s'il était possible de visiter la maison et Kyoya sortit son portable. Dix minutes après, ils étaient installés dans la berline noire et roulaient vers l'adresse indiquée. Ils furent accueillis par le directeur d'une agence spécialisée dans l'immobilier de luxe qui s'inclina poliment devant les « jeunes mariés ». Haruhi soupira en notant la présence de la lourde porte massive qui fermait le porche d'entrée et de la caméra de sécurité qui le surplombait. Elle ne fit cependant aucune réflexion, consciente de ce qu'elle devait accepter.

La maison était, en effet, superbe. Elle ne donnait pas directement sur la rue, mais un premier petit jardin s'étendait jusqu'à la façade. Depuis le porche une courte allée de graviers rejoignait un large garage prévu pour trois voitures, au-dessus duquel se trouvaient les logements - petits mais agréables et parfaitement équipés – du personnel. Haruhi avait accepté l'idée qu'une nourrice, une femme de chambre et Tachibana seraient présents régulièrement. La bâtisse en elle-même était résolument moderne, œuvre d'un architecte efficace et plein de bon sens. Les murs étaient d'un beige clair, une pierre lisse tirant sur un très léger rose.

Une vaste entrée carrelée desservait les parties à vivre, un très grand salon haut de plafond et une salle à manger de taille fort raisonnable. Ces deux pièces de réception étaient lumineuses car ouvertes par de grandes baies vitrées sur le jardin à l'occidentale, orienté au Sud-Ouest. Les pièces de service se trouvaient un peu en retrait et Kyoya sourit lorsque les yeux d'Haruhi brillèrent en entrant dans la cuisine. Celle-ci faisait la taille, ou peu s'en fallait, de l'appartement de Ranka et disposait de toutes les dernières innovations en matière d'électroménager. Le directeur de l'agence, tout en commentant la visite, demandait régulièrement leur avis aux deux jeunes gens. Kyoya demanda à Haruhi si le fait que tout soit de style occidental lui convenait, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative en haussant les épaules. Elle renchérit que c'était très bien comme cela, que la décoration était très belle et qu'il semblait inutile de tout refaire. Kyoya sourit :

- Je ne toucherai pas à la cuisine qui semble beaucoup te plaire, mais pour ce qui est du reste de la décoration, si, je compte bien tout refaire faire.

Haruhi songea un quart de seconde à répliquer, mais renonça dans un soupir. Au premier étage se trouvaient cinq chambres – enfin quatre chambre et ce que le directeur nomma « suite parentale » et dont Haruhi n'avait jamais entendu parler. Un couloir desservait l'ensemble. Ils commencèrent la visite par les deux chambres les plus exigües – que Haruhi jugea très spacieuses – qui seraient une chambre supplémentaire, pour Ranka par exemple s'il souhaitait venir de temps à autre, et la chambre d'enfant. En pénétrant dans cette dernière, Haruhi sentit son cœur se serrer et elle fit le tour de cet espace vide où leurs pas résonnaient.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est tellement merveilleux... On va voir un bébé... Je serai le meilleur père au monde, je te le promets, je ferai tout pour vous. Un enfant avec toi, j'ai tellement hâte ! Nous allons être une famille, Haruhi, une famille ! Une vraie famille ! Oh Haruhi !_

- Haruhi ?

Elle sortit de sa transe lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Kyoya la regardait, le visage fermé mais avec une inquiétude visibledans ses yeux gris pâle. Il hocha doucement la tête, en signe de compréhension, et murmura :

- Si tu veux nous pouvons rentrer.

- Votre épouse ne se sent pas bien ? demanda le directeur.

Aucun des jeunes gens ne prêta attention à l'homme et Haruhi, après avoir fermé un instant les yeux et respiré profondément, répondit simplement :

- Non, ça va, voyons la suite.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les deux autres chambres, Kyoya attira l'attention d'Haruhi sur le défaut majeur de cette propriété : soit on renonçait à une chambre d'ami, soit l'un d'eux ne disposerait pas de son propre bureau**.**

Haruhi jeta à Kyoya un regard qui en disait long sur le fait que cela soit un véritable « défaut majeur ». Vu la taille des chambres, il ne posait aucun problème à la jeune fille de travailler dans sa chambre, voire d'y installer tout un secrétariat. Kyoya sourit à nouveau et conclut simplement :

- Je préfère personnellement séparer mon bureau de ma chambre à coucher. Si cela ne te pose pas d'inconvénient, je pourrais dans ce cas disposer des deux pièces que nous venons de visiter, et tu t'installerais dans la suite.

Le directeur, empressé, sauta sur l'occasion pour leur présenter ladite suite – la future chambre de Madame Ootori, donc. Haruhi se raidit en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Elle nota au passage que l'homme ne semblait nullement surpris que chacun des époux veuille disposer de son propre espace privé. Kyoya avait raison, cela devait être plus que fréquent dans une aristocratie coutumière des mariages d'intérêt.

_- Tamaki ! Arrête ! On vient à peine d'avoir les clés ! Je n'ai même pas fait le ménage !_

_Elle tenta, assez mollement, de se défaire des longues mains fines qui l'avaient saisie par la taille et l'entraînaient dans ce qui serait leur chambre. Elle croisa le regard indigo de Tamaki, ce regard qui la faisait frissonner et rougir dès qu'il le posait sur elle. Le jeune homme murmura :_

_- Justement mon Haruhi. Nous venons d'avoir les clés. Et je refuse qu'il ne se passe une seconde plus de notre existence avant que nous fassions l'amour chez nous. Enfin chez nous. Je veux te faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de notre appartement, là, tout de suite._

_Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir refusé des chambres supplémentaires, avant de s'imaginer arc-boutée sur le minuscule lave-mains des toilettes. Il n'oserait pas, quand même ?_

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre et demanda sèchement à ce qu'on continue la visite. Kyoya fit signe au directeur de l'agence qui s'empressa de s'exécuter. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la fameuse « suite parentale » et Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. La chambre était partagée en deux parties par une double porte en vert fumé, ce qui lui valait très certainement le nom de « suite ». La moitié basse s'ouvrait par deux autres portes sur une vaste salle de bain et un dressing deux fois plus grand que tous ceux qui étaient attenants à chaque chambre de l'habitation. Haruhi remarqua machinalement :

- Mais je n'aurai jamais assez d'affaires pour remplir... ça !

- Alors nous nous en servirons comme espace de stockage, remarqua Kyoya. Il n'y a jamais assez de rangements dans une maison.

La seconde moitié de la pièce se trouvait surélevée de plusieurs marches parce qu'elle se situait au-dessus du haut plafond du salon, et semblait baignée de lumière. Deux des quatre murs n'étaient, là encore, que des vitres qui surplombaient le jardin. Haruhi s'avança et posa sa paume sur la surface transparente, laissant son regard glisser sur la pelouse parfaitement tondue, sur les massifs de fleurs, sur les quelques arbres qui ombrageaient la terrasse. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- C'est magnifique.

Kyoya tourna la tête vers le directeur de l'agence et déclara simplement :

- Nous prenons la maison. Mon bureau vous contactera pour les papiers nécessaires à la signature.

* * *

Conformément à la tradition, c'est un peu moins de deux mois après le décès de Tamaki que quelques rares personnes se retrouvèrent au cimetière pour déposer l'urne dans l'illustre caveau de la famille Suoh. Le temps était de plus en plus radieux, les couples et les familles déambulaient dans les allées, quelques personnes se recueillaient devant des tombes. Monsieur Suoh était venu seul et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de saluer d'un sourire doux et triste les amis de son fils qui s'étaient rassemblés pour l'occasion. Seul Kyoya avait été informé du lieu et de l'heure, qu'il n'avait transmis qu'aux anciens membres du Host Club. C'était d'ailleurs son premier contact avec eux, hormis quelques mails, depuis la veillée funèbre. Ils avaient cependant régulièrement appelé Haruhi, qui leur avait assuré sans détailler qu'elle allait bien, du moins aussi bien que possibledans de telles circonstances.

Ce fut extrêmement rapide, Yuzuruh se contentant de faire bruler de l'encens et d'observer longuement, en silence, la pierre tombale sur laquelle avaient été rajoutés le nom de son fils unique et une étrange inscription. Mori et Honey se tenaient côte à côte, immobiles, et le jeune karatéka tachait d'encourager du regard Hikaru et Kaoru, qui menaçaient de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Haruhi et Kyoya étaient arrivés séparément, la jeune fille résidant toujours chez son père et personne n'ayant encore eu vent de leur mariage. Yuzuruh, sa prière muette terminée, échangea quelques mots avec Kyoya, puis demanda à Haruhi de ses nouvelles. La jeune fille répondit très rapidement, évasivement. Le père du défunt salua ensuite dignement les jeunes gens assemblés et s'en fut vers la limousine qui l'attendait hors du cimetière.

Les anciens compagnons de lycée se retrouvèrent seuls, dans un silence ému, alors qu'autour d'eux les habitants de Tokyo se promenaient dans les allées dans une joyeuse décontraction. Kyoya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Haruhi qui acquiesça discrètement. Il se racla la gorge et annonça alors :

- Je souhaiterais, si vous êtes disponibles, que nous allions discuter quelque part. Haruhi et moi avons des choses à vous apprendre.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey et Mori échangèrent un regard surpris. Les jumeaux regardèrent attentivement Haruhi qui fixait le bout de ses ballerines. Ils suivirent Kyoya dans les allées, sortirent du cimetière et se laissèrent guider vers un salon de thé proche. Manifestement, Kyoya avait tout prévu : une grande table à l'écart les attendait. Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Haruhi vint naturellement se placer près de Kyoya et il fronça les sourcils. Ils commandèrent des boissons puis Kyoya se racla la gorge pour demander l'attention de tous, qui lui fut instantanément acquise. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, se demandant une énième fois comment annoncer cela, comment tourner cela, comment...

- Kyoya et moi nous sommes mariés il y a trois semaines.

Tous les visages, y compris celui de l'intéressé, se tournèrent vivement vers Haruhi qui fixait toujours la surface de la table. C'est Honey le premier qui sortit de l'immobilité dans laquelle cette phrase les avait plongés, et qui demanda :

- Kyoya... C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Demain, cela fera trois semaines que j'aurai épousé Haruhi.

Haruhi releva lentement la tête et son regard tomba sur les traits livides d'Hikaru qui avait pris place face à elle. Elle soutint son regard, même lorsqu'elle y décela les prémices d'une colère sourde, et qu'il gronda d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans savoir vraiment quoi, mais la voix vibrante de rage de Kaoru résonna à son tour :

- Comment avez-vous... osé ? Tamaki...

- ...est mort il n'y a pas deux mois de cela ! acheva Hikaru qui s'était maintenant redressé à moitié et avait posé sur la table ses mains tremblantes.

- Quand je pense que c'était soi-disant ton meilleur ami Kyoya ! renchérit Kaoru

- Mais évidemment tout cela c'était de la foutaise ! hurla Hikaru de plus belle, sans plus se préoccuper du fait que tout le monde dans le café les fixait dans un silence de mort.

Kaoru, les narines dilatées par le mépris, détourna la tête, écœuré. Mais Hikaru n'en avait pas fini, il pointa vers Haruhi un doigt menaçant et continua d'une voix venimeuse :

- Quant à toi, espèce de sale...

Kyoya se redressa, prêt à réagir, physiquement s'il le fallait, mais une voix impérieuse et glaciale les figea tous.

- Hikaru tais-toi, cela suffit.

Le visage de Honey était emprunt d'une gravité et d'une sévérité qu'ils ne lui avaient pour ainsi dire jamais vue auparavant. Hikaru, transpercé par son regard, se rassit machinalement et se tut. Honey acquiesça, satisfait, et se tourna vers Haruhi qui avait encaissé sans broncher les commentaires acerbes des jumeaux, palissant cependant à vue d'œil. Le jeune karatéka étendit sa main, la posa sur celles de la jeune femme et murmura :

- Tu es enceinte, Haruhi, c'est ça ?

Elle redressa la tête avec surprise, plongea dans le regard doux de Honey, regard à présent brillant de larmes, et acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée d'émotion pour pouvoir répondre. C'est la voix de Kyoya qui s'éleva alors :

- Haruhi est enceinte de près de trois mois.

Kaoru leva la main à sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui passa néanmoins ses lèvres. Hikaru ne dit rien, ses yeux d'or posés sur Haruhi dans un mélange d'horreur et de consternation. Mori baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

Alors Honey se redressa, repoussa sa chaise, contourna la table et alla droit vers Haruhi qui le regarda faire sans comprendre. Le jeune homme blond vint se glisser près d'elle, sourit, se pencha et la prit délicatement dans ses bras :

- Toutes mes félicitations Haruhi. Toutes mes félicitations.

Elle se laissa faire, abasourdie, réalisant soudain une chose stupéfiante : personne, en effet, ne l'avait jusque-là félicitée pour sa grossesse. Personne ne s'en était réjoui depuis le soir où elle l'avait annoncée à Tamaki.

Deux mois auparavant.

Une éternité.

Elle resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Honey et murmura d'une voix vibrante de sincérité :

- Merci.

Ils se détachèrent et le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Kyoya en souriant largement :

- Alors félicitations à toi aussi Kyoya. Et merci de prendre soin de notre Haruhi et de son bébé.

Le fils Ootori se contenta de hocher la tête. Le timbre grave de Mori s'éleva alors :

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci Mori, répondit doucement une Haruhi presque souriante mais dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Kyoya... comment l'as-tu su ? demanda le champion de kendo.

- Je m'en doutais suite à un message que m'avait laissé Tamaki. J'ai ensuite demandé confirmation à Haruhi.

Kaoru demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Alors... Alors Tamaki l'a su, avant de...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Haruhi acquiesça, avala difficilement sa salive et répondit :

- Je le lui avais annoncé la veille de l'accident. Nous avions prévu de nous marier rapidement.

Honey écarquilla les yeux et, doucement, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues roses. Mori ferma les paupières et crispa ses poings sur la table. Kaoru leva à nouveau la main à sa bouche, se demandant s'il n'allait pas vomir. Hikaru ne bougea pas, son regard toujours fixé sur Haruhi, mais il pâlit encore davantage.

Ce fut à cet instant que la serveuse revint avec les boissons que plus personne n'avait envie de consommer. Kyoya lui indiqua machinalement qui avait commandé quoi et elle se retira, non sans leur avoir indiqué :

- Merci de vous tenir convenablement, des gens se sont plaints.

Personne ne prêta attention à sa remarque et un long moment passa avant que quiconque puisse à nouveau parler. C'est Hikaru qui brisa le silence, d'un ton chargé d'incompréhension et désespoir :

- Mais... Mais pourquoi Kyoya, Haruhi, pourquoi Kyoya ?

Honey jeta un coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la remarque. Il s'y était manifestement attendu. Haruhi respira profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix et de ses émotions, puis répondit avec un sourire triste :

- Parce qu'il me l'a proposé.

- Mais tous, nous te l'aurions proposé, si nous avions su ! Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés ! Pourquoi avoir accepté la proposition de Kyoya ! Mais enfin Haruhi, c'est Kyoya ! Comment peux-tu espérer qu'il soit un bon mari, et un bon père ?

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux et Hikaru, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, jeta un regard inquiet au troisième fils des Ootori. Celui-ci reposa lentement la tasse de café qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres et dit posément :

- Je comprends Hikaru. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Seulement légèrement rasséréné, l'aîné des jumeaux fit une petite grimace gênée. Kaoru enchaîna d'une voix moins assurée :

- Hikaru voulait dire que... Enfin...

- Je sais ce que Hikaru voulait dire, coupa Haruhi. Mais justement, je ne veux pas d'un bon mari, et Kyoya ne veut pas d'une bonne épouse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes intéressés par ce qu'un mariage peut apporter traditionnellement. Si Kyoya ne m'épouse pas, il sera contraint de faire un jour ou l'autre un mariage d'intérêt et préfère l'éviter. Alors nous nous sommes associés, dans notre intérêt à tous deux, et surtout dans celui de l'enfant que je porte. Quand à être un bon père... Kyoya m'a demandé de lui donner sa chance. J'ai accepté, en mon âme et conscience. Je n'ai nullement été obligée à quoi que ce soit, sachez-le bien.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Kyoya lança à Haruhi un regard teinté de gratitude. Peut-être, grâce à elle, ne passerait-il pas pour un monstre. Hikaru se mordit la lèvre et, les yeux baissés, semblait se demander s'il allait reprendre la parole. Il finit par se décider et grinça, le feu aux joues :

- Je comprends mais... Si tu me l'avais dit... Je t'aurais épousée, moi aussi. Après tout, j'étais amou...

La main d'Haruhi se posa sur la sienne et il se tut, lui lançant un regard éperdu. La jeune femme sourit tristement et murmura :

- Je sais Hikaru, je sais. C'est justement pour cela que cela n'aurait pu être possible. J'aime Tamaki, Hikaru. Je sais bien quel merveilleux mari, quel merveilleux père tu feras. En m'épousant, je t'aurais rendu malheureux, et j'aurais gâché ce que tu seras un jour. Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et je serais incapable de te rendre heureux, hélas.

- Haruhi... murmura Kaoru qui s'était à son tour mis à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle se redressa, soudain très droite, très calme, et l'ombre d'un véritable sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Elle passa son regard sur les cinq hommes qui l'entouraient et déclara :

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous aurait été prêt à faire ce que Kyoya a fait. Je sais que pour moi, et pour Tamaki, vous auriez été prêts à tirer un trait sur votre futur. Mais je ne le souhaite pas et Tamaki ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Tamaki voulait que chacun d'entre nous soit heureux, réellement heureux. Ce bonheur, j'en suis convaincue, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, vous le trouverez tous un jour, auprès d'une véritable épouse. M'épouser aurait signifié renoncer alors que Kyoya, nous le savons tous, poursuit de son côté d'autres buts. Quand à mon bonheur, à moi... il consistera à tâcher de faire celui de cet enfant. Vous m'y aiderez tous, je le sais, et je vous en remercie à nouveau.

Ils comprirent, ou feignirent de comprendre. Kyoya leur expliqua en quelques mots qu'ils ne s'étaient évidemment mariés que civilement, qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre cérémonie. Qu'il reconnaîtrait pleinement l'enfant et l'élèverait comme le sien. La jeune femme insista sur le fait qu'ils avaient conclu un contrat de mariage, qu'elle l'avait attentivement relu et que tout était parfaitement clair entre Kyoya et elle. Haruhi et lui leur apprirent également qu'ils avaient une maison, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore aménagé, « Kyoya ayant décidé de refaire toute la décoration, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en moque », acheva Haruhi en jetant un regard agacé à son « mari » qui sourit légèrement. Hikaru s'était assombri et Kyoya, au risque de sembler inconvenant, préféra clarifier les choses immédiatement :

- Haruhi et moi ferons chambre à part, évidemment.

L'intéressée acquiesça sans rougir et Hikaru se détendit. Kyoya fronça alors les sourcils en surprenant un étrange échange de regards entre Honey et Mori. Le jeune karatéka finit par acquiescer, sembla rassembler tout son courage, et déclara :

- Eh bien, puisque nous sommes dans les annonces... Haruhi, tu disais être persuadée que nous trouverions notre bonheur plus tard, auprès d'une épouse... En fait, en ce qui concerne Mori et moi, cela ne sera pas possible. Enfin si, trouver le bonheur, si, mais... en réalité c'est déjà fait, depuis... pas mal de temps.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil, Haruhi cligna des yeux et les mâchoires des jumeaux s'effondrèrent sur la surface de la table. Là, devant eux, Honey avait doucement glissé sa main dans celle de Mori et, immobile, regardait leurs amis en souriant. Mori ne fit rien, ne bougea pas, son visage resta toujours aussi impassible, mais il ne retira pas sa main. Imperceptiblement, il resserra même ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme. Ce fut Haruhi qui, la première, sourit et dit :

- Félicitations à vous aussi.

- Merci, répondit Mori avec ce sourire que sa rareté rendait si précieux.

- Ah bah ça alors... bredouilla Hikaru

- Si on avait cru..., continua son frère. Quand je pense que toutes ces années c'était nous deux qui étions censés faire le couple gay !

Honey rit à la remarque et glissa son regard vers Kyoya. C'était peut-être lui dont la réaction serait la moins évidente ; Kyoya avait après tout été élevé dans un monde très conservateur. Mais le jeune homme brun salua ses deux amis d'un simple hochement de tête qui leur signifiait toute sa sympathie. Mori acquiesça à son tour en signe de remerciement. Honey redevint plus sérieux et dit :

- Mori et moi vous demandons de ne pas... ébruiter cela. Nos familles ne sont pas au courant, en fait, personne n'était jusque là au courant.

- Sauf Tamaki, ajouta sobrement Mori.

Les sourires disparurent à nouveau des visages et Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

- Je l'ignorais, il ne m'en avait rien dit. Quand l'a-t-il su ?

- Il y a bien longtemps de cela, en fait, répondit Honey. A Ouran, à la fin de ton année de Première, quand il s'était coupé de nous, et surtout de toi, pour conquérir le cœur de sa grand-mère. Lui et nous nous étions retrouvés dans le parc d'Ouran, brièvement, pour discuter un peu. Mori et moi l'avions encouragé, nous lui avons dit que nous admirions sa décision, qui était très courageuse, et que nous le soutiendrions. Il a alors souri et...

Honey se tut un instant, les yeux dans le vague, et Mori murmura :

- Mitsukini.

Le jeune homme blond sembla sortir de sa transe et continua d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Oui, pardon je... Tamaki nous a regardés l'un et l'autre, a souri, et nous a dit qu'il était très touché, mais qu'il savait que le vrai courage, c'était le nôtre. Que c'est nous qui allions assumer nos choix de vie, et que nous connaître lui avait entre autres donné la force de lutter lui aussi contre ce destin tracé d'avance dont il ne voulait plus. Mori et moi ne savions pas bien s'il parlait... de nous deux, alors j'ai fait celui qui ne comprenait pas. Et il a ri, il a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, même à Haruhi a-t-il précisé, mais qu'il nous admirait beaucoup et qu'il voulait vivre un amour comme le nôtre. Puis il s'est levé, nous a salués de la main, et est retourné en cours.

- C'était tout lui... murmura Kaoru.

Haruhi ne dit rien, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle buvait sa tasse de thé. Ils quittèrent tous le café peu après, se promettant de rester en contact et de se voir rapidement, mais chacun se demandant intérieurement si cela n'était pas seulement un vœu pieux. Kyoya proposa à Haruhi de la raccompagner chez Ranka, ce qu'elle accepta. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard blessé d'Hikaru. Il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Il faudrait qu'ils s'y fassent tous, elle la première. Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc en direction de la voiture en sentant peser sur eux les regards de leurs quatre amis.

Le trajet fut globalement silencieux, Haruhi regardant par la vitre de la limousine, face à Kyoya qui s'était replongé dans son Blackberry. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme repéra qu'ils s'approchaient de l'appartement du père d'Haruhi qu'il demanda :

- Haruhi, as-tu pris rendez-vous pour ta première échographie ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous et connaissait par cœur la date et l'heure. Mais il feignit la plus parfaite innocence et Haruhi répondit :

- Oui, à vrai dire c'est vendredi prochain, à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, avec le Docteur Yashima que tu m'avais recommandé.

- Je suppose que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Te convient-il ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu deux fois. Il me semble très bien et plus humain que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Kyoya se demanda si Haruhi s'attendait à ce que le Professeur Yashima soit froid à cause de son renom... ou parce que Kyoya ne pouvait apprécier et recommander que quelqu'un de froid.

- Bien. Haruhi... Me permettrais-tu d'assister à ton échographie ?

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux et resta quelques secondes silencieuse, manifestement prise au dépourvu. Puis elle répondit :

- Je... Je suppose que oui, si tu le veux.

- Il me semble que cela fait partie de mes... attributions, et cela m'intéresserait. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligées de quoi que ce soit et si cela te met mal à l'aise...

- Non, non, Kyoya. J'apprécie que tu le suggères. Je n'y avais pas songé, pardonne-moi.

Il acquiesça simplement. Ils convinrent qu'ils se retrouveraient à la clinique, Haruhi avait une ligne de train directe depuis la faculté et refusa tout net que le chauffeur de Kyoya traverse toute la ville à une heure pareille pour venir la chercher. Le jeune homme reconduisit Haruhi jusqu'à l'appartement, discuta quelques instants avec Ranka sur le pas de la porte, refusa poliment l'invitation à dîner et prit congé.

Il ne fut pas surpris, à peine assis dans la limousine, d'entendre son portable sonner à nouveau.

- Kyoya... C'est moi, Honey. Tu as déposé Haruhi ?

- A l'instant.

- Ah, bien. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Tout à fait, je suis dans la voiture, je rentre au manoir.

- Parfait. Je pense... que tu te doutes de l'objet de mon appel, non ?

- J'en ai une vague idée, oui, répondit nonchalamment Kyoya.

- Et ta réponse a-t-elle changée, après tout ce temps ?

Kyoya, dans la pénombre de la limousine, se revit, bien des années en arrière, sur l'un des balcons intérieurs du grand hall de l'académie.

_Tamaki et Haruhi, en contrebas, valsaient sous les regards énamourés de toutes les clientes du Host Club. Et même si la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme de la musique, même si Tamaki ne pouvait retenir une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'elle lui écrasait les orteils avec application, tous, et Kyoya également, goûtaient avec délectation à la perfection de cet instant. La question de Honey, si franche et si inattendue, le surprit, à dire vrai. Parce que Kyoya ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté à ce type de considération, parce que s'il appréciait profondément la jeune femme qui dansait avec son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue, justement, autrement que comme celle qui était destinée à Tamaki. Parce que de toutes façons une jeune fille de si pauvre extraction ne pouvait entrer dans le schéma si précis qui lui ferait atteindre son but, toujours le même. Surpasser ses frères, montrer à son père son éclatante victoire et hisser le nom des Ootori plus haut que ne l'avaient fait tous ses illustres ancêtres._

_Alors non, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question d'éprouver, ou non, le moindre sentiment pour celle qui, de __toute façon__, n'était pas pour lui._

_C'est en toute franchise qu'il avait répondu à Honey et Mori, parce qu'alors elle n'était qu'une étudiante boursière, même brillante. Et, surtout, parce qu'alors le sourire de Tamaki était plus éblouissant que jamais et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux en cet instant._

Ce sourire avait été effacé, à tout jamais, par un caprice du destin. Et Haruhi avait désormais sa place dans son plan de carrière. Voilà tout.

- Non, ma réponse n'a pas changé. Les circonstances ont tristement évolué, mais ma réponse n'a pas changé. Je ne suis pas amoureux, Honey. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis le jeune homme blond répondit simplement :

- D'accord Kyoya. Mais... crois-tu que dans ces conditions tu parviendras à faire le bonheur de notre Haruhi ?

- Il ne s'agit pas du bonheur d'Haruhi, elle-même est très claire là-dessus. Il s'agit de l'enfant, et j'ai pris à ce sujet des engagements que je compte bien respecter.

- Mais... Et Haruhi ? répéta tristement Honey.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Haruhi, ou de moi. Nous y trouvons tous deux notre compte. Haruhi est une amie, elle est dorénavant mon épouse, et je compte bien la traiter comme telle et faire mon possible pour qu'elle puisse vivre sereinement à mes côtés. Mais il n'est pas question de sentiments, Honey.

- Bien, soupira son interlocuteur. Je suppose que... c'est tout de même une excellente chose pour notre Haruhi. Prends bien soin d'elle, Kyoya.

Une rapide et désagréable sensation traversa Kyoya, mais c'est d'une voix franche qu'il répondit :

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Kyoya ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander, et avec tout cela, j'ai oublié... Sais-tu à quoi cela correspond, ce qui était marqué sur la stèle ? J'ai cru reconnaître des caractères grecs.

Kyoya tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, observant la ville défiler au travers de la vitre de la limousine, et répondit doucement :

- En effet, c'est du grec ancien "on oi theoi philousin apothnesxei neon". C'est une citation d'un poète grec, Léandre. Cela signifie « celui que les dieux aiment meurt jeune ».

- Oh, murmura Honey. C'est toi qui a proposé cela à Monsieur Suoh, Kyoya ?

Après un silence au cours duquel le brun remit en place ses lunettes, il déclara simplement :

- Oui.

- Cela convient très bien, Kyoya. Très bien à Tamaki.


	7. Bienvenue chez les Ootori

_Un immense merci à ma brillantissime bêta qui me fait des relectures aux petits oignons !_

_Bon, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, hein, cela fait toujours plaisir... ou bien cela fait progresser !_

* * *

- Madame Ootori, Monsieur Ootori, merci de vous donner la peine.

Ils saluèrent le médecin et pénétrèrent dans le vaste bureau dont il disposait à la clinique. Le professeur Yashima arrivait en fin de carrière ; c'était un homme de taille assez moyenne, avec des tempes fortement grisonnantes et de petites lunettes en écailles. Son sourire rassurant et le timbre doux de sa voix ajoutaient à cette impression de grand-père attentionné qui émanait de sa personne. Kyoya savait néanmoins par Yuuichi que c'était un praticien de renom mondial dans le domaine de l'obstétrique et que les étudiants se battaient pour pouvoir effectuer leur internat à ses côtés.

Le professeur Yashima ne suivait désormais que peu de patients, triés sur le volet, dont ceux qui avaient pour nom de famille celui qui était inscrit en lettres d'or sur le fronton de la clinique. Il avait en effet mis au monde tous les neveux et nièces de Kyoya et ne manqua pas de remarquer en souriant qu'il était ravi et honoré d'accueillir enfin dans son cabinet le plus jeune des enfants de Yoshio – il l'appelait par son prénom – et sa charmante épouse. Les jeunes gens sourirent poliment et le professeur reprit le dossier et les dernières analyses qu'Haruhi avait faites et qui étaient parfaitement conformes. Kyoya et elle échangèrent un regard ; Haruhi acquiesça nerveusement et détourna les yeux. Kyoya se racla la gorge et dit posément :

- Professeur, mon épouse et moi-même avons un aveu à vous faire. Haruhi ne vous l'a pas dit lors de ses deux premiers rendez-vous car nous n'en avions pas encore discuté entre nous et que c'est une situation... délicate.

Le professeur plissa les yeux et se raidit, immédiatement conscient de l'importance potentielle de ce qui allait suivre.

- Votre service a été informé du fait que Mademoiselle Fujioka et moi nous sommes mariés fort récemment, après sa première visite. Mais vous devez savoir, pour le bon déroulement de la grossesse d'Haruhi et la santé de cet enfant, que je n'en suis pas le père biologique, même si je compte le reconnaître officiellement.

Il y eut un bref silence. Le Professeur Yashima se contenta de hocher doucement la tête :

- Bien.

- Le père biologique de cet enfant était le fiancé d'Haruhi et un très proche ami à moi, Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi déglutit difficilement, alors que, cette fois, le Professeur marqua une nette surprise. Il avait déjà suivi des grossesses manifestement illégitimes, mais là c'était autre chose. Il savait qui était Tamaki Suoh, bien évidemment, en personne habituée à rencontrer la haute société qui passait dans la clinique privée des Ootori. Il murmura :

- Je suis navré. Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances.

Haruhi acquiesça sobrement et laissa à Kyoya le soin de continuer.

- Nous vous remercions. Bien évidemment très peu de gens, dont mon père, sont au courant de cet état de fait et nous souhaitons qu'il en reste ainsi. Mais en tant que médecin d'Haruhi, il nous semblait important que vous soyez informé, surtout étant donné que Madame Grantaine, la mère de Tamaki, souffre d'une maladie à caractère génétique, le syndrome du lupus érythémateux.

- Je vois, répondit Yashima avec un très grand sérieux. Vous avez fort bien fait de m'en informer et soyez assurés que cette information restera parfaitement confidentielle et ne sera pas même communiquée à mon équipe. Je vais donc effectuer des corrections sur le dossier, que j'avais bien entendu établi à partir de vos ascendants familiaux, Monsieur Ootori.

Kyoya posa alors sur le bureau une épaisse pochette : le dossier médical complet de Tamaki. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se le procurer, les Suoh ayant pour médecin de famille l'une de sommités des hôpitaux Ootori et Yuuichi ayant eu accès, hélas, à ce dossier fort récemment. Yashima remercia Kyoya, prit le dossier et l'ouvrit, le parcourant rapidement en silence.

- La maladie de la mère du défunt Monsieur Suoh est à prendre en considération, mais je vous rassure : non seulement son caractère génétique est minime et la transmission est donc peu probable, mais des avancées considérables ont été effectuées depuis quelques années dans la lutte contre cette maladie.

Yashima leva la tête et sourit légèrement à Kyoya :

- Mais je pense que vous devez être déjà au courant de cette information, le laboratoire de votre famille ayant obtenu l'exclusivité de la vente en Asie dudit traitement.

- En effet, Haruhi et moi avons suivi cela de près.

- Bien. Comme tous les examens de Madame Ootori sont parfaitement normaux, je vous propose de passer à l'échographie.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et suivirent Yashima dans une vaste salle attenante à son bureau, avec en son centre la table d'auscultation et le moniteur. Haruhi hésita un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à la petite cabine de déshabillage sur le côté. Le professeur sourit et dit que l'échographie étant extra-utérine, elle n'avait nul besoin de se dévêtir et que remonter son t-shirt sous sa poitrine serait très suffisant. Haruhi se dirigea donc vers la table d'auscultation et Kyoya lui offrit galamment sa main pour l'aider à gravir le petit marche-pied. Elle le remercia d'un sourire crispé ; le jeune homme vint se placer à côté d'elle, sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, et dit doucement :

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu es certaine que tu veux bien que je reste ?

Elle acquiesça nerveusement tout en remontant son t-shirt, découvrant son ventre à peine rebondi. Kyoya avait pudiquement détourné les yeux et observait Yashima mettre en route le matériel d'échographie. Celui-ci étala ensuite sur le ventre d'Haruhi un gel, la prévenant de l'effet de fraicheur, et en effet la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un léger tressaillement. Mais déjà le professeur avait pris la sonde et la plaçait sous le nombril d'Haruhi. Un bruit emplit la pièce : des battementsde cœur, rapides, intenses et réguliers. Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux immenses fixés sur l'écran. Kyoya sentit sa gorge se serrer d'une émotion étrange et, à vrai dire, plutôt ridicule : il s'était renseigné sur le déroulement du suivi de grossesse, sur les examens, le développement du fœtus, et tout était parfaitement prévisible. Internet foisonnait d'images et de vidéos d'échographies, et pourtant... c'était différent. Totalement différent.

Peut-être parce que la jeune femme allongée là était Haruhi Fujioka.

Peut-être parce que celui qui aurait dû se trouver à sa place était Tamaki Suoh.

Kyoya eut une vision rapide de son meilleur ami en larmes, s'extasiant sur la scène, embrassant Yashima, débitant des fadaises sur la beauté de l'instant et confondant à l'écran un rein du bébé et un petit nez en trompette.

Mais Tamaki n'était pas là. Machinalement, Kyoya baissa les yeux vers la main d'Haruhi, fermée le long de son corps et imagina les longs doigts de Tamaki crispés sur ce poing minuscule. Il pouvait presque entendre Haruhi grincer des dents et dire au blond de la lâcher.

Kyoya se demanda une seconde s'il devait poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, dans un geste de soutien, et repoussa l'idée immédiatement. La main d'Haruhi resta donc seule sur le tissu blanc qui recouvrait la table d'auscultation.

Kyoya et Haruhi écoutèrent en silence les explications du médecin. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Le bébé se développait normalement, toutes les mesures étaient dans la norme, aucun problème. Yashima précisa qu'il était encore trop tôt pour connaitre le sexe du bébé et leur demanda de décider pour la prochaine échographie s'ils voulaient ou non le savoir. Haruhi haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Kyoya :

- Moi je m'en moque. Et toi ?

- Je préfèrerais savoir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Haruhi fronça légèrement les sourcils et Kyoya sourit intérieurement, persuadé qu'elle le soupçonnait en cet instant d'espérer fortement un garçon. Il continua, d'une voix égale :

- Pour pouvoir le dire à notre décorateur, pour la chambre.

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel mais un très fin sourire passa sur ses lèvres, ce dont Kyoya se félicita. L'examen étant terminé, Yashima tendit à Haruhi une serviette tiède et elle se nettoya rapidement le ventre avant de rabaisser son t-shirt. Kyoya l'aida à nouveau à descendre de la table. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour parler en levant les yeux vers lui, mais s'arrêta net et baissa soudain la tête en acquiesçant simplement.

Kyoya sut immédiatement. Elle aurait voulu parler, faire un commentaire, partager ses sentiments... mais il n'était pas la personne avec qui elle aurait souhaité le faire. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait trouver à ses côtés. Elle ne pensait pas lever les yeux vers son visage sévère, mais vers les pupilles humides de larmes de Tamaki.

Ils repassèrent silencieusement dans le bureau de Yashima, qui se proposa de leur remettre une copie de l'échographie sur DVD. Haruhi allait refuser mais Kyoya rappela doucement que peut-être que l'enfant serait heureux, un jour, d'y avoir accès. La jeune femme accepta finalement en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Les jeunes gens fixèrent le prochain rendez-vous, firent le point sur les analyses qu'Haruhi devaient prévoir, saluèrent et prirent congé. Ils traversèrent silencieusement les couloirs immaculés de la clinique.

- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé.

- Oui, répondit machinalement Haruhi sans le regarder. Je suppose que oui.

- Ma présence...

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Kyoya. Tu ne m'as pas dérangée, au contraire.

Il écarquilla un instant les yeux, éternellement surpris de la franchise d'Haruhi, même après toutes ces années. Il sourit et hocha la tête. Devant le bâtiment, la limousine les attendait et Tachibana leur ouvrit la portière. Une fois installés sur la moelleuse banquette, Kyoya fit signe au chauffeur d'attendre et se tourna à nouveau vers Haruhi :

- J'ai une nouvelle faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Je souhaiterais, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée et si tu n'as rien de prévu, que tu viennes dîner ce soir.

Haruhi se figea, stupéfaite, et bredouilla :

- Ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Mais il est presque dix-neuf heures !

- Justement, nous pourrions aller directement au manoir.

- Mais... Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Kyoya soupira et se laissa aller contre l'épais dossier de la limousine.

- En fait, cela ne s'est confirmé que cet après-midi, et je ne voulais pas te distraire avant l'examen. Ma famille a un emploi du temps assez complexe, et il se trouve que ce soir tout le monde sera présent. C'est une occasion pour toi de les rencontrer.

Haruhi baissa les yeux vers sa tenue d'étudiante : un pantacourt bleu pâle, un t-shirt blanc sans manche, un petit gilet gris clair. Pas du tout, du tout, une tenue pour aller dîner au manoir des Ootori. Kyoya sourit :

- J'ai demandé à Fuyumi de te prévoir quelque chose, au cas où tu accepterais de te joindre à nous. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

Haruhi pesa le pour et le contre. C'était, après tout, sa belle-famille. Elle portait leur nom à présent et, même s'ils étaient évidemment tous au courant de sa situation, ils l'avaient néanmoins acceptée parmi eux, parce que Yoshio Ootori en avait décidé ainsi. Il faudrait bien qu'elle les rencontre un jour ou l'autre, et mieux valait que cela soit lors d'un dîner en famille que pendant une réception. On était vendredi soir, elle devrait passer à la bibliothèque le lendemain mais n'avait pas cours. Elle était cependant fatiguée.

- Nous passons habituellement à table à vingt-heures trente, tu pourrais être rentrée à vingt-trois heures.

Haruhi jeta un regard agacé à Kyoya ; il avait vraiment réponse à tout, et il le savait, au vu du sourire satisfait qui remontait la commissure de ses lèvres fines. Elle soupira :

- Très bien. Je vais prévenir mon père pour que...

- J'ai déjà appelé Ranka. Il travaillait ce soir, de toute façon.

Cette fois-ci, Haruhi foudroya carrément Kyoya du regard, se recala contre la banquette avec mauvaise humeur et tourna délibérément la tête vers la vitre avec une moue exaspérée, mais feinte. Kyoya sourit plus largement en rajustant ses lunettes et ordonna au chauffeur de les conduire au manoir. La limousine démarra doucement.

* * *

Haruhi était déjà venue au manoir Ootori à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais seule, toujours accompagnée soit par tout le Host Club, soit par Tamaki. Et jamais, jamais le personnel ne l'avait saluée d'un « Bonsoir, Madame » qui la glaça. Elle répondit d'un sourire maladroit et suivit Kyoya qui avait pris la direction de sa chambre. Il en referma la porte derrière eux et Haruhi trouva soudain cet espace immense, froid et, surtout, bien trop silencieux. Kyoya, qui au premier coup d'œil avait repéré le sac en toile et la housse noire qui pendaient au montant de l'escalier, s'en saisit, passa un regard satisfait sur le contenu et se retourna vers Haruhi. La jeune femme s'était avancée vers l'immense vitre qui ouvrait la pièce sur le parc et observait la nature se teindre des premières lueurs du soir.

- Haruhi, il est près de vingt heures, tu devrais te changer. Fuyumi a apporté une tenue qui devrait te convenir.

- Oh, dit Haruhi en se retournant, d'accord. Où puis-je...

- Au premier, dans ma chambre, ou même dans la salle de bain si tu le souhaites, c'est la porte de droite. Il y a un petit sac là-bas, il contient des chaussures et un petit nécessaire de toilette si tu en as besoin.

- Ah, merci. Et comment Fuyumi connait-elle...

- J'avais un dossier très complet sur chaque étudiant d'Ouran.

- Avec les mensurations et la pointure ? railla Haruhi.

- Tu étais un hôte. Je te rappelle que je commandais tous nos costumes.

Haruhi se sentit idiote d'avoir oublié cela et, agacée, arracha la housse des mains de Kyoya et grimpa les escaliers rapidement, prenant le sac au passage. Elle s'arrêta un instant en arrivant en haut des marches, comme saisie par la réalisation qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Kyoya, le temple du « Prince des Ténèbres » ! A part un immense lit, une haute plante verte et une table de nuit, rien ne venait rompre cet espace parfaitement épuré, aux murs d'un léger gris perle. Deux portes au fond de la mezzanine, certainement la salle de bain et un potentiel dressing. Haruhi hésita un instant à passer dans la première, mais renonça. Elle avait déjà le sentiment d'être ici une totale étrangère et n'avait nulle envie de pénétrer plus loin dans cet univers glacé.

Et elle allait vivre avec Kyoya. Elle l'avait épousé, et allait vivre avec lui. Elle se demanda tout à coup ce qui risquait d'advenir de la ravissante maison qu'il avait achetée une fois qu'il en aurait fait la décoration : un espace froid, impersonnel, médical ? Haruhi frissonna. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêcherait d'ajouter des petites... touches personnelles dans les pièces qui ne lui conviendraient pas.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde : Kyoya s'était installé dans un fauteuil, en contrebas, dos à elle, et tapait à toute allure sur le clavier de son portable, comme d'habitude. Nul besoin d'aller se cacher dans la salle de bain, elle entreprit de se changer dans la chambre et ouvrit la magnifique housse noire. Elle en sortit une petite robe très simple, d'un bleu pâle, avec des manches trois-quartset un décolleté rond très sage. Haruhi sourit et se promit de remercier Fuyumi pour son choix judicieux.

Passablement rassurée, elle quitta ses petits basket légères, fit glisser son pantacourt qu'elle plia sur le lit et, tout en ôtant gilet et t-shirt, appela :

- Kyoya ?

- Mmh ?

- Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur ceux qui seront présents ce soir ?

Le jeune homme, distrait dans son travail, releva machinalement la tête et se figea.

Le haut de la baie était opacifié par l'éclat irisé des premiers rayons du couchant. Le reflet doré de la mezzanine apparaissait sur la surface vitrée et, en ombre chinoise, se découpait la silhouette dénudée d'Haruhi. Elle était manifestement de dos et la lumière jouait avec son corps svelte, ondulant dans le creux de sa taille. Elle avait saisi la robe et leva les bras vers le haut, le tissu glissant sur ses hanches pour couvrir finalement ses cuisses fines.

- Kyoya ?

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, deux peut-être, mais cependant Kyoya baissa les yeux en se fustigeant intérieurement de cette inadmissible intrusion dans l'intimité d'Haruhi. Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux te dire. Il n'y aura que mes parents, mes frères et leurs épouses, Fuyumi et son mari.

Après un silence, Haruhi répéta d'une voix étonnée :

- Tes parents ?

Kyoya, tout en prenant bien soin de ne plus lever les yeux, fronça les sourcils :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te surprend ?

- Je... Rien, je suppose, c'est seulement que... tu ne parles jamais de ta mère. Je crois que j'avais même oublié qu'elle existait !

- Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais été engendré par parthénogenèse, comme une espèce de reptile ? demanda-t-il froidement, mais avec cette pointe d'ironie qui rassura Haruhi.

- Non, non ! C'est juste que... Et puis je te rappelle que la parthénogenèse, c'est à partir d'un organisme femelle, pas d'un organisme mâle !

Kyoya sourit à son écran et décida d'éteindre son ordinateur pour se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Je suppose que je ne parle pas de ma mère parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Haruhi, manifestement outrée.

- Tu te feras un avis par toi-même. Ma mère a toujours été peu présente. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans les spas aux quatre coins du monde et tient beaucoup à exhiber sa garde-robe haute couture dans quelques soirées caritatives mondaines et privées. Elle est totalement absente du monde des affaires... et du nôtre.

Haruhi s'était assise sur le lit, stupéfaite. Le ton de Kyoya était posé, sans ironie et sans aigreur. La jeune fille ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu quiconque parler de sa mère avec un tel détachement. Elle attrapa la première ballerine bleue et l'enfila en enchaînant :

- Mais elle doit s'occuper de ses petits-enfants, non ? Combien as-tu de neveux ?

- J'ai cinq neveux et nièces : Yuuichi a deux enfants, deux filles, Akito**,** un garçon et Fuyumi un garçon et une fille. Il ne viendrait pas à ma mère l'idée de s'en occuper, et jamais personne ne songerait à les lui confier.

- Oh.

Kyoya se releva, s'avança vers un miroir en pied qui couvrait la porte d'un placard et entreprit de resserrer le nœud de cravate qu'il avait détendu en entrant dans sa chambre. Il continua en même temps :

- Tu as déjà croisé mon père, ce me semble, à plusieurs reprises, et tu en as suffisamment entendu parler. Mon frère aîné, Yuuichi, serait donc l'héritier tout désigné du groupe mais, paradoxalement, c'est peut-être celui de nous trois qui est le moins intéressé par cet héritage. C'est quelqu'un de très droit, très intègre, et surtout un brillant chirurgien que son métier passionne. J'ai l'intuition qu'abandonner la pratique de la chirurgie au profit de la gestion du groupe Ootori n'a pour lui que peu d'attrait. Sa femme, Asami, est gentille mais sans beaucoup d'autre intérêt que celui d'être la fille du président d'un grand groupe d'ingénierie médicale. Mon père regrette beaucoup qu'elle n'ait pas encore de garçon.

Haruhi avait pris la petite brosse qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sac et tentait de discipliner ses cheveux courts tout en écoutant attentivement Kyoya. Elle s'offusqua :

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas sa faute !

- Non, en effet. Mais je doute que tu puisses faire entendre raison à mon père, coupa Kyoya d'une voix amusée.

- Et si l'enfant que je porte est une fille ?

- Mon père sera légèrement déçu, moi pas ; je te l'ai déjà dit, peu m'importe.

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne comprenait plus bien, au juste, si Kyoya faisait tout pour plaire à son père... ou pour le contrarier. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveau.

- Akito, c'est une autre histoire. Il a une formation de cardiologue mais passe en fait déjà son temps à seconder mon père dans la gestion de la branche pharmaceutique du groupe. Sa femme Naeko est... comment dire... quelqu'un qui te déplaira.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle ne me plait pas non plus.

- Qu'as-tu à lui reprocher, par exemple ?

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier qu'Haruhi achevait de descendre. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires danslepetit sac laissé par Fuyumi qu'elle déposa sur un canapé et s'avança vers Kyoya, les mains derrière le dos, ses grands yeux bruns emprunts de curiosité et d'étonnement. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis répondit :

- Elle m'a fait des avances, il y a quelques temps. J'ai trouvé cela inconvenant.

Haruhi faillit se décrocher la mâchoire et balbutia :

- Des avances ? Mais... Comment cela ?

- Je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails, si tu me le permets. Disons qu'elle a tenté une approche assez directe, que j'ai refusé son offre tout aussi directement, et que nos rapports qui n'étaient déjà pas excellents se sont gravement détériorés depuis. Bien évidemment, personne d'autre qu'elle, moi, et toi à présent, n'est au courant.

Il sourit devant le visage stupéfait d'Haruhi qui bredouilla :

- Mais... Enfin... Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

- Tu me vexes, là, répondit Kyoya d'un ton badin.

Haruhi secoua vigoureusement la tête en rosissant légèrement :

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela, tu sais parfaitement que tu es très séduisant...

Il haussa un sourcil mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua :

- … mais il est suicidaire de tenter une chose pareille ! Quelle honte pour elle si tu l'avais révélé !

- Elle l'aurait nié, c'était sa parole contre la mienne, et mon frère l'aurait soutenue. Je pense qu'elle espérait, en me séduisant, m'entrainer à ne plus briguer la présidence du groupe, me détourner de mes desseins, ou m'humilier et prétendre que je l'avais séduite, moi. J'aurais alors dû renoncer à une place qui ne m'est déjà pas acquise.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait quand même ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas prétendu que tu avais tenté de la... séduire ?

Kyoya se rapprocha d'Haruhi et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Parce que cette chère Naoko est loin d'être une épouse irréprochable et que je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais en possession de certaines... preuves matérielles qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à ce que je ne divulgue pas.

Un frisson glacé parcourut Haruhi, mais déjà Kyoya se redressait en lui offrant son bras :

- Nous y allons ? Mon père déteste qu'on soit en retard au dîner.

- Étrangement, je n'ai plus très faim, grommela Haruhi en posant néanmoins sa main sur l'avant-bras de Kyoya.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le corridor, il lui souffla :

- Mais il y a Fuyumi, qui te plaira sans nul doute. Et son mari Hiroki Shidou, que j'apprécie.

- Mon Dieu, quelqu'un que tu apprécies ! railla Haruhi. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Haruhi et répondit simplement :

- Parce que ma sœur est heureuse.

- Oh.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce fût car ils arrivaient devant la double porte qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger. Haruhi repéra immédiatement Fuyumi qui lui sourit largement. La sœur de Kyoya était debout près d'un homme aux cheveux châtains dont le regard clair brillait de la même douceur que celui de son épouse. Un second couple était déjà présent : l'homme, de taille similaire à Kyoya, avait un visage aux traits réguliers et froids. Une raie impeccable séparait sur le côté sa chevelure châtain foncé et il se tenait très droit, dans un costume anthracite parfaitement coupé. Son épouse était une femme superbe dont l'épaisse chevelure auburn retombait en boucles savamment étudiées sur ses épaules pâles. Sa robe d'un bleu nuit laissait deviner un corps entretenu par le sport et le bustier suggérait pudiquement l'opulence de sa poitrine. Elle sourit largement à l'entrée de Kyoya et Haruhi mais cette dernière remarqua immédiatement que son regard vert d'eau restait glacial.

Haruhi sentit une nouvelle présence derrière eux et le sourire poli qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver disparut. Yuuichi venait d'entrer à son tour, si semblable à Kyoya avec ses lunettes fines et ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux cependant sombres reflétaient à la perfection l'éternelle gravité de son visage.

_Monsieur Suoh est entré au bloc chirurgical avec de multiples traumatismes causés par l'accident, et dans un coma instable. J'ai... Nous avons tenté de stabiliser son état, mais la gravité et le nombre de ses blessures ne nous ont pas permis de le sauver, il est hélas décédé il y a quelques minutes. Je suis... désolé. Profondément désolé._

Yuuichi, instinctivement, chercha Haruhi du regard et la découvrit, droite et pâle aux côtés de Kyoya. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent Yuuichi perçut immédiatement toute la douleur dans les pupilles d'Haruhi et une profonde émotion le saisit, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Ils soutinrent ce regard une seconde à peine, juste le temps de partager le souvenir tragique de ces quelques instants bien trop récents. Puis Haruhi baissa les yeux et Yuuichi détourna les siens. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme au physique assez quelconque, petite et menue, aux cheveux bruns retenus dans la nuque par un ruban de tissu beige assorti à sa robe sage.

Toute la scène ne dura que quelques brèves secondes. Haruhi respira profondément et resta silencieuse : elle avait remarqué que personne ne s'était salué oralement et se doutait qu'ils attendaient la présence de leurs parents pour le faire. Elle sentit la main de Kyoya dans le haut de son dos et se laissa conduire vers ce qui serait dorénavant sa place à table.

Yoshio et Sayuri Ootori entrèrent alors dans la salle à manger et Haruhi comprit instantanément de qui leurs quatre enfants tenaient leur beauté. Sayuri Ootori était sublime, une de ces femmes que personne n'oubliait lorsqu'il la croisait. Elle était très grande, surtout pour une japonaise, avec un port de reine. La perfection de sa haute silhouette était mise en valeur par une robe fluide de satin pourpre. Son épaisse chevelure noire ondulée – si semblable à celle de Fuyumi – était retenue en un chignon impeccable par des attaches parsemées de grenats. Son visage aux traits de porcelaine, altier, était illuminé par des yeux d'un gris-bleu très pâle, presque transparent. Un autre visage, tout aussi magique, jaillit malgré elle dans la mémoire d'Haruhi.

_- Haruhi, je... je te présente ma mère. Maman... C'est Haruhi._

_Anne-Sophie tourna la tête vers elle et, un instant, Haruhi eut l'impression que le regard d'une fée venait de se poser sur elle. Une fée bienveillante, dont la voix mélodieuse murmura dans un japonais teinté d'un accent français chantant :_

_- Haruhi... Je suis si heureuse, si heureuse de te rencontrer. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Anne._

Mais le regard de la mère de Kyoya semblait, lui, d'un détachement glacial. Elle le passa sur ses enfants sans paraître les voir vraiment. Sur ses lèvres dessinées telles une œuvre d'art, pas l'ombre d'un sourire, quand Anne n'avait été que rire et douceur maternelle. Madame Ootori vint se placer à un bout de la table, entre Kyoya et le mari de Fuyumi. Haruhi nota immédiatement que les places à côté du chef de famille, à l'autre bout de la table, étaient réservées à ses deux autres belles-filles et à ses fils aînés. Logique, supposa-t-elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Yoshio Ootori :

- Akito, Naoko, je souhaiterais exceptionnellement avoir près de moi ma nouvelle belle-fille et son époux. Haruhi, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Haruhi sentit Kyoya se raidir. Elle acquiesça et alla se placer à la droite du maître des lieux, croisant Akito et son épouse. Le sourire engageant de cette dernière était à l'exact opposé de son regard furieux.

- Bonsoir à tous. Avant de nous asseoir, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Haruhi au sein de notre famille.

Haruhi sentit le poids des regards posés sur elle et s'inclina poliment :

- Merci. J'espère me montrer digne du nom des Ootori.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, reprit Yoshio.

Il échangea un regard avec son épouse et tous deux s'assirent, immédiatement imités par les autres convives. L'instant suivant, le ballet du personnel commença et les assiettes apparurent comme par enchantement. Akito le premier adressa la parole à la nouvelle venue :

- Haruhi, si j'ai bien saisi vous poursuivez des études de droit ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après s'être empressée de finir sa bouchée, sur le campus de Hongo. Je suis en cinquième année, je tenterai le concours d'avocat en septembre.

- En quelle spécialité ? demanda Yuuichi.

- En fait... je ne sais pas encore, je ne suis pas décidée.

Akito haussa les sourcils, surpris :

- En cinquième année ? Je pensais que le choix de la spécialisation avait lieu plus tôt.

- Oui, mais j'ai suivi un double cursus, en droit du travail et droit des entreprises, les deux m'intéressaient.

- Un double cursus ? répéta Hiroki, le mari de Fuyumi. Cela doit être fort difficile.

- Mais Haruhi a toujours été très brillante ! renchérit son épouse, ravie. Elle avait obtenu une des très rares bourses permettant d'intégrer Ouran et a toujours été major de sa promotion !

Haruhi baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, et grommela :

- Merci Fuyumi mais... ce n'est pas si difficile... Il suffit de s'organiser, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela ne l'a été pour Kyoya qui a fait finance et management en même temps !

- Mais justement, renchérit Yuuichi, nous savons tous que pour parvenir à suivre Kyoya, il faut être extrêmement brillant.

L'intéressé se contenta de hocher poliment la tête sous le compliment mais ne dit rien. Haruhi lui en voulut de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule sous le feu des projecteurs. Une voix suave s'éleva alors :

- La naissance est prévue pour quand ? demanda Naoko.

- Pour le 26 décembre, répondit Kyoya.

- Noël ! s'exclama Fuyumi. Magnifique ! Nous allons le couvrir de cadeaux !

Haruhi se retint de soupirer : à voir l'enthousiasme de sa belle-sœur, cet enfant allait en effet véritablement, littéralement, être _couvert de cadeaux_.

- Votre grossesse se déroule-t-elle bien ? demanda alors Asami.

Haruhi tourna son regard vers elle, presque surprise que cette femme frêle et timide ose prendre la parole. A déceler le rouge sur ses joues et ses yeux baissés, Asami n'était en effet pas coutumière du fait et venait de faire un effort sur elle-même. Haruhi lui sourit :

- Oui, très bien, merci. J'ai été un peu barbouillée les toutes premières semaines, je suis assez fatiguée, mais sinon tout se passe bien, je suis consciente d'avoir de la chance.

- De la _chance_ ? répéta soudain Madame Ootori d'un ton froidement étonné.

La remarque, et tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait, glaça tout le monde. Haruhi ne se démonta pas, plongea son regard dans celui, magnifique, de sa belle-mère, et répondit avec un sourire franc :

- Oui, de la chance que ma grossesse se passe bien, de la chance que mon enfant soit en bonne santé, de la chance que mes amis me soutiennent, et de la chance que Kyoya soit à mes côtés.

- Vous avez raison, il faut toujours positiver, répondit Sayuri d'un air détaché.

Après un léger silence, Yoshio préféra faire glisser la conversation vers des domaines plus professionnels et se lança avec ses fils dans une grande discussion sur les dernières acquisitions du groupe Ootori. Haruhi nota que les épouses gardaient dorénavant le silence et fit de même, se concentrant avec joie sur la dégustation des mets savoureux qui leur étaient servis. Après le dîner, tous se levèrent et Yoshio proposa aux hommes de continuer leur discussion autour d'un digestif. Les femmes se feraient servir un thé dans le jardin d'hiver. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Haruhi et déclara :

- Merci père, mais je pense que je vais plutôt raccompagner Haruhi qui semble fatiguée.

La jeune femme apprécia la sollicitude de Kyoya mais se doutait qu'il aurait souhaité poursuivre une discussion intéressante. Elle sourit en secouant la tête :

- Merci Kyoya, mais il est à peine vingt-deux heures, je peux t'attendre un petit peu.

- Je prendrai bien soin d'Haruhi, déclara immédiatement Fuyumi en se plaçant près d'elle, nous parlerons chiffons !

- Bonne chance alors, répondit Kyoya avec un demi-sourire avant de suivre son père.

Sayuri tourna alors les talons et, sans un au revoir, disparut dans un couloir. Fuyumi soupira :

- Mère ne reste jamais, elle se couche tôt.

- Ah, je vois, répondit simplement Haruhi, soulagée par l'absence de sa sympathique belle-mère.

Les quatre femmes s'assirent donc sous l'immense serre du jardin d'hiver, dans de profonds canapés. Fuyumi se lança alors dans une longue diatribe sur les vêtements de grossesses et la nécessité vitale pour Haruhi de refaire faire immédiatement l'intégralité de sa garde-robe en conséquence. Elle serait bien entendu ravie de l'assister dans cette tâche. Haruhi allait ouvrir la bouche pour décliner poliment quand elle se dit que, finalement, la présence de Fuyumi pour faire du « shopping » serait certainement moins contraignante que celle des jumeaux. Fuyumi avait de plus déjà deux enfants et, donc, des conseils pratiques à donner à sa jeune belle-sœur. Asami renchérit timidement, manifestement heureuse que soit pour une fois abordé un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait. La conversation glissa sur la décoration de la future demeure du jeune couple et ses trois belles-sœurs furent surprises que Haruhi ne prît pas en mains cet aspect très « féminin » de leur future vie de couple. La jeune femme expliqua sobrement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas outre mesure à ce type de considération et que cela l'arrangeait que Kyoya s'en charge. Naoko reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé et sourit à Haruhi :

- Décidément, Kyoya s'occupe de tout. Sa présence était inespérée dans votre... situation.

Fuyumi et Asami pâlirent légèrement, mal à l'aise de l'allusion aux épreuves traversées par Haruhi. Mais celle-ci, loin de se démonter, plongea son regard dans celui de l'épouse d'Akito et répondit du tac au tac :

- Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une chance d'avoir Kyoya à mes côtés. Une chance que, j'en suis consciente, beaucoup doivent m'envier.

Une nuance d'incertitude teintée de crainte passa dans les pupilles de Naoko ; l'échange de regard n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, assez pour que Naoko se doute que Haruhi était au courant de son _différent_ avec Kyoya, pas assez pour pouvoir en être sûre. Naoko avait promptement baissé les yeux vers sa tasse, les lèvres pincées. Quand elle releva la tête, Kyoya se tenait derrière Haruhi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son épouse :

- Haruhi, si tu es prête, je peux te raccompagner. Mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de finir de discuter avec tes charmantes belles-sœurs.

- Nous avions terminé Kyoya, je veux bien rentrer. Fuyumi a proposé de m'aider à me composer une garde-robe de grossesse.

- J'attends ton appel Haruhi, je suis à ta disposition ! s'exclama, ravie, la sœur de Kyoya.

La jeune femme se leva, s'inclina pour saluer ses belles-sœurs et suivit Kyoya vers l'entrée du manoir. Ils croisèrent Hiroki qui venait certainement chercher Fuyumi, alors que Yuuichi et Akito se trouvaient dans le hall, finissant leur discussion avec leur père. Des domestiques avaient apporté les manteaux des convives mais Haruhi n'en avait pas, ne pensant pas rentrer chez Ranka à la nuit tombée. A peine se faisait-elle cette réflexion que le tissu d'une veste glissait sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kyoya, à présent en simple chemise. Un sourire ironique passa sur les lèvres d'Akito qui remarqua d'une voix doucereuse :

- Mon cher Kyoya, qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais un jour un époux si prévenant !

- Je ne fais que me conformer à l'éducation que nous ont inculquée nos parents, répondit sobrement le benjamin.

Un éclair agacé passa dans le regard sombre d'Akito mais Yoshio s'avança et, saisissant les doigts d'Haruhi entre les siens, s'inclina brièvement :

- J'ai été ravi de votre présence et vous remercie d'avoir accepté au débotté de vous libérer pour être des nôtres ce soir.

Légèrement déstabilisée, Haruhi hésita un instant avant de s'incliner à son tour.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre accueil au sein de votre illustre famille.

- Alors à très bientôt. Kyoya, reconduis ta femme chez son père, elle doit être fatiguée par cette longue journée.

- Oui père. Bonsoir.

Haruhi salua poliment ses deux beaux-frères et se laissa conduire vers la limousine qui attendait déjà devant le perron du manoir. Installée surla banquette, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoya :

- J'avoue que la gentillesse de ton père à mon égard... me met très mal à l'aise. Je préfère presque quand il est glacial, en fait.

Kyoya sourit largement et remonta ses lunettes :

- Tu t'y feras. Paradoxalement, mon père t'apprécie depuis longtemps, depuis Ouran en fait, depuis que tu as osé lui tenir tête en public. Très rares sont ceux qui se sont permis d'agir ainsi. Comme tu le sais, il porte aussi un grand intérêt au mérite personnel des gens, et tu es, somme toute, extrêmement méritante. De plus, c'est lui-même qui a donné son accord à notre mariage pour les raisons que je t'ai exposées ; c'est bien qu'il voit son intérêt à ta présence.

- Je suppose, oui, répondit simplement Haruhi avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre, regardant filer les vastes artères de Tokyo.

Après un temps, la voix de Kyoya s'éleva à nouveau :

- J'ai entendu, et apprécié ta remarque à notre chère Naoko.

Haruhi tourna vivement la tête vers Kyoya, pour découvrir son visage fin étonnamment souriant. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Tu es un homme d'affaires. Tu comprendras facilement que je... protège mes investissements.

Kyoya haussa les sourcils, surpris et franchement amusé. _Un investissement_ ? Oui, après tout, c'était principalement ce qu'ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre. Un investissement. A long terme.

Ils restèrent un temps immobiles, puis se sourirent brièvement et Kyoya mesura toute la rareté de cet instant. Toute la rareté de ce bref éclat sur le visage d'Haruhi, si terne et si fermé depuis maintenant des mois.

Elle était pâle, légèrement amaigrie malgré sa grossesse, mais c'était surtout cette candeur qui leur manquait à tous dans le regard brun de la jeune femme assise près de lui dans la limousine. Cette franchise si particulière qui avait fait vaciller leur univers clos, dans la troisième salle de musique d'Ouran, tant d'années plus tôt.

_T'es lourd._

_Bande de gosses pourris gâtés._

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous vous ressemblez, mais vous êtes quand même différents._

_Kyoya, quand tu es venu en aide à cette dame, tu as prétendu l'avoir fait après avoir reconnu sa chevalière. C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange, d'agir comme un égoïste alors qu'au fond on ne l'est pas._

Haruhi avait un point de vue neuf sur ce qui était leur vie ; un point de vue neuf mais jamais naïf. Ce regard qui lui avait manqué, il le réalisait à présent qu'elle l'avait à nouveau posé sur lui. Qui aurait pu songé que cette étincelle si précieuse rejaillirait enfin après... un dîner chez les Ootori. Cette fille était vraiment surprenante.

La sonnerie du Blackberry de Kyoya retentit et il baissa les yeux vers l'écran. A contrecœur.

Yoshio Ootori.

Fort surpris que son père l'appelle, qui plus est alors qu'il venait de se quitter quelques minutes auparavant, il décrocha immédiatement.

- Père ?

Haruhi, perplexe, regardait toujours Kyoya et vit les traits de son visage se durcir, ses sourcils fins se froncer. Elle le vit, surtout, tourner la tête vers elle et la regarder d'un air... navré.

Des sensations bien trop récentes remontèrent à la surface, la submergèrent, et elle paniqua.

- Kyoya ? Kyoya qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Kyoya ?

Il leva la main pour lui demander un instant, juste un instant, le temps de finir sa conversation, le temps de... La main minuscule d'Haruhi s'agrippa au tissu de sa chemise et ses doigts se crispèrent, son visage levé dans une muette supplication.

- Oui, elle est encore avec moi, je vais la prévenir.

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, glacée par la certitude que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de grave, encore. Encore.

_- Honey ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?_

_Pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était affreusement pas normal. Il ne devait pas être là. Elle était heureuse de le voir, toujours heureuse de le voir. Surtout aujourd'hui. Mais cependant ce n'était... pas normal. Comme cette pâleur qu'elle venait de déceler sur les joues__ du jeune karatéka. Cette douleur dans ses pupilles normalement si pleines de vie. Ses mains tremblantes sur les poignets de la jeune femme et le frémissement de ses lèvres._

_- Haruhi, Tamaki... Tamaki a eu un accident._

_Elle ne comprit pas. Elle entendit mais... ne comprit pas._

_- Un accident ?_

_Pourquoi tout était-il si silencieux soudain ? Pourquoi la foule des étudiants dans le couloir semblait-elle soudain s'être tue ? Pourquoi sa propre voix était-elle assourdie, lointaine, étrangère ?_

_- Un accident de voiture, reprit Honey d'une voix affreusement sérieuse. Il est à l'hôpital. Je suis venu t'y conduire._

_Elle songea à dire « merci ». C'était stupide. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, sans rien trouver. Alors elle acquiesça simplement._

La voix de Kyoya près d'elle, le regard gris clair de Kyoya, le bras de Kyoya sous ses doigts crispés.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, bonsoir Père.

La main de Kyoya sur la sienne, glaciale. La voix de Kyoya, si douce, trop douce. La voix de Kyoya ne devait pas être si douce.

- Shizue Suoh est décédée. Je suis désolé.


	8. Femme aux foyers

_Ma bêta est trop forte, moi je parviens à écrire beaucoup, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !_

* * *

Un garçon.

Haruhi attendait un garçon.

Il n'aurait pas été déçu si cela avait été une fille, non, en toute sincérité. Mais un garçon c'était simplement... parfait.

Parfait l'éclat dans le regard de Yoshio Ootori. Parfait le pincement de lèvres d'Akito.

Parfait.

Kyoya allongea ses jambes sous le bois de son magnifique bureau, celui de l'un des trois directeurs financiers du groupe Ootori, poste que son père lui avait confié depuis l'obtention de son MBA. Il s'accorda une courte pause, la première depuis sept heures trente du matin – il était plus de treize heures. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse porter un déjeuner et, en l'attendant, tourna son magnifique fauteuil en cuir vers la baie vitrée pour laisser son regard s'égarer sur l'immensité de la ville.

La deuxième échographie avait eu lieu l'avant-veille et tout allait très bien. Haruhi était enceinte de près de cinq mois à présent et s'arrondissait doucement. Fuyumi avait fait des merveilles, aidant sa jeune belle-sœur à se choisir une garde robe adaptée, classique et sobre. Les travaux dans la maison se terminaient et ils avaient prévu d'emménager une semaine plus tard. Kyoya avait promis à Haruhi que tout serait fait en une journée, qu'elle n'aurait à s'occuper que de ses affaires personnelles quotidiennes. Il savait que l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Tamaki avait été revendu, bien que Yuzuruh eût proposé à la jeune femme de le conserver. Mais Haruhi n'en voulait pas, ni de l'appartement ni de l'argent de la vente. Elle ne voulait à priori rien, pas le moindre meuble, pas le grand piano silencieux, pas la batterie de cuisine offerte par Tamaki, rien. Le peu qu'elle avait gardé de Tamaki tenait dans un petit carton qu'elle conservait dans le placard de sa chambre, et qu'elle avait récupéré juste après les obsèques, en même temps que ses livres et effets personnels.

Soit.

Ah si, il y avait Antoinette.

Haruhi l'avait récupérée peu après les obsèques, malgré la proposition du personnel du manoir d'y conserver la chienne, afin qu'elle ait la place de courir, de se balader dans l'immensité du parc. Mais voilà, Antoinette ne courait plus, Antoinette ne se baladait plus. Kyoya avait trouvé étrange la décision d'Haruhi de prendre auprès d'elle un chien, dans le si petit appartement qu'elle occupait avec Ranka. Mais alors qu'il leur avait rendu visite après l'arrivée d'Antoinette, Kyoya avait compris. Si la chienne était venue blottir sa truffe dans la main du jeune homme à son arrivée, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle reconnaissait en lui un ami de son maître, elle était ensuite retournée s'allonger auprès d'Haruhi et, posant sa gueule sur la cuisse de la jeune femme assise, n'avait plus bougé. Si la race animale n'avait jamais été un sujet qui intéressât Kyoya, il s'étonna cependant du changement radical d'attitude de ce chien qui était,auparavant, à peu près aussi agaçant et énergique que son maître.

_Mais Kyoya, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime qu'elle fait cela ! Hein Antoinette tu aimes maman-Kyoya ? Allons, Kyoya, ce n'est qu'un peu de terre sur un pantalon, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce que tu peux être grognon ! Hein mon Antoinette que maman-Kyoya est grognon ?_

Le portable personnel de Kyoya sonna et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de décrocher.

- Oui Tachibana ?

- J'ai les renseignements que vous nous aviez demandés, Monsieur.

- Parfait. Auparavant, des nouvelles de Monsieur Suoh ?

- Rien de notable Monsieur. Monsieur Suoh est reparti en France pour une semaine, il repassera à Tokyo ensuite mais semble avoir un planning très chargé.

- Je vois, murmura Kyoya.

Yuzuruh Suoh s'abrutissait de travail. Il semblait tenter d'oublier la mort de son fils unique et de sa mère dans un emploi du temps inhumain. D'après les quelques informations que Kyoya avait pu obtenir, Anne-Sophie, la mère de Tamaki, avait mis fin à son traitement et restait isolée, sans sortir de chez elle, dans la maison de Barbizon où Kyoya l'avait rencontrée. Kyoya n'en avait pas parlé à Haruhi ; celle-ci n'avait plus aucun contact avec les Suoh, ne désirant pas entretenir des relations qui la faisaient souffrir et assumant sa décision de ne pas les informer de sa grossesse.

La dernière occasion pour Haruhi de voir Yuzuruh avait été les obsèques de la matriarche de la famille et grand-mère de Tamaki. Kyoya et les autres s'y étaient rendus également, saluant cet homme plus digne et plus seul que jamais, debout près du cercueil de sa mère comme il l'avait été, quelques semaines plus tôt, près de celui de son fils.

Kyoya enchaîna :

- Tachibana, comment cela se passe-t-il à l'université ?

- Pas... aussi bien qu'avant, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son fauteuil :

- Expliquez-vous.

- Mademoi... Madame Ootori a des résultats irréprochables, comme toujours. Mais son... intégration dirons-nous au sein de sa promotion semble moins évidente que lors des années précédentes, d'après nos informations. Il semble que sa grossesse ait fait grand bruit, chez les étudiants comme chez les enseignants.

Kyoya soupira :

- Elle n'a évidemment pas dit qu'elle était mariée.

- Non Monsieur, elle semble avoir refusé de parler de quelque chose qu'elle juge personnel, même avec ses enseignants.

- Ses enseignants ?

- Deux de ses professeurs, dont celui qui suit son mémoire, lui ont fait par de leur... étonnement...

« De leur déception », corrigea intérieurement Kyoya.

- … quand ils ont constaté l'état de Madame. Sa situation est jugée comme peu en adéquation avec son cursus et avec les priorités qu'elle semblait afficher jusque là.

Haruhi n'avait jamais étalé sa relation avec Tamaki. Elle avait toujours désiré séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle, surtout en sachant que l'illustre nom de son compagnon fausserait la donne. Elle était une brillante étudiante boursière, issue d'un milieu peu favorisée, humble et discrète. Elle devait désormais apparaître comme une mère célibataire qui n'avait pas su gérer sa vie privée, qui avait commis une erreur d'écervelée avant même de réellement commencer sa carrière.

Il était inadmissible que quiconque puisse penser cela d'une Ootori, de sa propre femme qui plus est.

- Bon travail Tachibana. Je prends le relais.

- Merci Monsieur, bonne fin de journée.

Kyoya pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants, le regard perdu loin au-dessus des hauts immeubles de Tokyo. Elle serait furieuse, évidemment, mais c'était un risque à courir. Il enclencha l'interphone et appela son assistant :

- En fin d'année dernière, si ma mémoire est bonne, mon père avait reçu une proposition du doyen de l'université de Todai, à laquelle il n'a pas donné suite. Retrouvez-la et transmettez-la moi.

- Bien Monsieur.

* * *

Ranka se mordit la lèvre, son regard toujours rivé sur sa fille unique. Haruhi était assise devant le kotatsu, savourant une dernière tasse de thé, sa petite valise posée près d'elle. Antoinette était assise non loin, aux aguets ; elle pressentait quelque chose, notamment parce qu'Haruhi lui avait mis sa laisse à une heure inhabituelle sans la sortir ensuite. Ranka se demanda si, finalement, il pourrait ranger le kotatsu qui n'avait pas bougé du centre de la pièce depuis des années, quelle que soit la saison.

Depuis que cet imbécile blond s'était mis à pleurer lamentablement le jour où il avait été question de ranger le meuble pour l'été.

_Haruhiii ! Je t'en supplie ! Non ! Pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Vous ne pouvez pas songer à faire disparaître dans les profondeurs d'un placard aux odeurs de renfermé ce symbole japonais de l'entente familiale ! Et puis je suis certain que l'été sera frais ! Haruhi ! Toi qui dis toujours que tu as froid aux pieds ! Où allons-nous désormais nous blottir tous trois dans cette harmonie chaleureuse ? Hein papa Ranka ?_

Cet imbécile.

Ranka soupira. Il aurait du se réjouir, en fait. Il y a longtemps, il y a si longtemps, il aurait tout donné pour cela. Il le murmurait alors à la photo de Kotoko, en secret, comme le plus grand espoir qu'il fondait pour leur fille : qu'elle ne le quitte que pour un homme comme lui. Comme Kyoya Ootori. Un homme sérieux, intelligent, riche, travailleur, et... et _vachement beau mec_ !

Un adolescent responsable, qui veillait sur sa fille, qui s'était immédiatement mis en contact avec Ranka et le traitait avec le plus grand respect.

Oui, Ranka avait cru que cet homme serait parfait pour Haruhi. N'importe quel père verrait en Kyoya Ootori un homme parfait pour sa fille.

Mais voilà, les pères devaient se ranger à l'avis des filles. Et même si cet avis semblait au départ dénué de bon sens, irrationnel, à l'opposé de ce que ce père aurait cru, seul cet avis importait. Et toute autre considération avait finalement disparu lorsque, pour la première fois, il avait décelé cet éclat dans le regard d'Haruhi. Lorsque, pour la première fois depuis ce jour où Kotoko était morte, ce sourire avait illuminé le visage si sérieux d'Haruhi.

Peu importait, finalement, que ce fût grâce à l'autre imbécile.

Alors oui, Haruhi partait aujourd'hui vivre avec Kyoya Ootori, dans une maison magnifique. Oui, Haruhi deviendrait une grande avocate et évoluerait dans un monde passionnant.

Mais la réalisation de ce rêve égoïste de père avait une saveur bien amère et Ranka repoussa sa tasse de thé vert.

Tout était prêt, évidemment. Kyoya avait pourvu à tout, pensé à tout, évidemment. Deux membres du personnel des Ootori étaient passés la veille récupérer les affaires d'Haruhi : la malle aux armoiries des Hitachin contenant tous les vêtements que les jumeaux lui avaient régulièrement offerts, toutes ces années, et les cartons de livres et de cours. Tout ce qu'Haruhi avait récupéré à la hâte, quelques semaines auparavant, dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Tamaki, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment déballé depuis.

Et le dernier petit carton, le petit carton toujours fermé contenant tant de souvenirs.

Ils avaient tout emporté discrètement pour l'installer dans la nouvelle maison, la maison de Monsieur et Madame Kyoya Ootori.

Il ne restait plus à Haruhi que ses affaires personnelles, ses cours de la semaine, les deux livres sur lesquels elle avait travaillé la veille et sa trousse de toilette. Tout ce qui tenait dans la petite valise de toile beige posée à côté d'elle, près du kotatsu.

Elle semblait minuscule, une enfant aux yeux tristes, malgré ce ventre rond qui s'épanouissait doucement sous le tissu de la chemise d'été. Ranka ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, demander, suggérer... sans savoir vraiment quoi. Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

Des coups secs et précis retentirent sur la porte. Kyoya.

Haruhi reposa sa tasse et suivit son père du regard quand il alla ouvrir le battant.

- Bonjour Ranka.

- Kyoya.

Le jeune homme perçut immédiatement la tristesse sur les traits de Ranka mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il remonta ses lunettes, flatta de la main Antoinette qui s'était avancée et suivit son beau-père dans l'appartement ; Haruhi s'était redressée tout en reposant sa tasse vide pour saluer Kyoya d'un hochement de tête. Elle fit un geste vers sa valise mais le jeune homme la rejoignit en une foulée et se saisit de l'objet sans effort. Elle le remercia d'un sourire sans âme.

Alors la gorge de Ranka se serra, à la brutale réalisation du fait qu'elle allait partir. Que Haruhi allait vraiment partir. Partir avec cette tristesse dans le regard, partir avec cet homme parfait mais qu'elle n'aimait pas, partir et souffrir, seule, sans que son propre père puisse être près d'elle. Ranka se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, en proie soudain à une panique extrême. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte, il fallait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Kyoya, vous n'allez pas partir comme cela ? Vous prendrez bien un thé ? Vous resterez dîner ? Il est encore tôt ! Tenez, ce soir, je vais appeler le bar, après tout, ils peuvent se passer de moi une soirée ! Allez, venez, posez cela, on va rester, Haruhi va nous mijoter quelque chose et...

- Papa.

Ranka se tut, désemparé, et regarda la main de Haruhi qui s'était posée sur son bras. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa fille, ce regard à la fois si triste et si décidé. Elle ne chercha pas à sourire. Elle dit simplement :

- Papa, nous allons y aller. Je veux m'installer rapidement, j'ai encore du travail ce soir.

- Mais...

- Papa, arrête.

La voix d'Haruhi, ferme et désolée.

- Tout ira bien papa.

Un sourire trembla sur les lèvres de Ranka :

- Si tu le dis, ma chérie. Si tu le dis.

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers Kyoya qui, en retrait, n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, mal à l'aise sous le regard suppliant de Ranka. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus de surveiller vaguement une adolescente bien sage. Il ne s'agissait plus d'échanger des photos ineptes. Il s'agissait de la vie d'une femme, de sa femme. De son enfant, de leur enfant.

Alors Kyoya ne put que hocher la tête, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment le droit et la légitimité de pouvoir se montrer beaucoup plus rassurant.

Mais Haruhi, elle, était décidée. Haruhi, elle, alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier, enfila rapidement ses chaussures, prit Antoinette par sa laisse, déposa une bise sur la joue de son père pétrifié, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et dit simplement :

- Kyoya, je suis prête, allons-y.

- Je te suis, la voiture est en bas.

Ranka les accompagna sur le palier, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, et regarda les deux jeunes gens descendre les escaliers vers la berline sombre dont Tachibana avait déjà ouvert la portière.

Ranka resta immobile, à observer la scène depuis la balustrade : Kyoya qui glissait la valise dans le coffre, Haruhi qui faisait monter Antoinette puis qui s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer à son tour dans la voiture, la main sur le haut de la portière.

Et soudain le visage d'Haruhi, levé vers son père, ses immenses yeux bruns si semblables à ceux de sa mère, sa voix claire et décidée :

- Je t'appellerai ce soir ou demain papa. Je t'ai laissé ton dîner dans le frigo. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Elle disparut dans la voiture, Kyoya à sa suite, et l'imposant véhicule sombre démarra, tournant un instant plus tard au coin de la rue.

Ranka se retrouva à nouveau dans l'appartement sans vraiment savoir comment il était rentré. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur, face à ce kotatsu qui n'avait rien à faire là en cette saison.

À cause de cet imbécile.

Cet imbécile même pas foutu de rester en vie.

Ranka s'agenouilla machinalement devant le kotatsu et décida de le laisser où il était.

* * *

- Je te fais visiter ?

Haruhi s'efforça de sourire à Kyoya. Elle était parfaitement consciente des efforts de son ami – de son mari – pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne savait pas lequel était, en fait, le plus mal à l'aise, mais elle savait, par contre, qu'il avait beaucoup œuvré à rendre cette maison vivable pour eux deux : Ranka avait avoué à sa fille que Kyoya lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois, pour lui demander son avis sur tel ou tel aménagement, lui demander s'il pensait que telle ou telle couleur, telle ou telle matière plairait à Haruhi. Elle avait été fort surprise et avait admiré l'effort de Kyoya pour respecter son engagement vis à vis d'elle : se charger de tout et la laisser se concentrer sur ses études et sur le concours qui approchait.

- Avec plaisir, je te suis.

Kyoya avait certainement mieux à faire que de la guider dans leur maison. Haruhi n'éprouvait pas un grand plaisir à s'installer dans un endroit où elle devrait vivre avec un homme qui n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Mais chacun faisait de trop grands sacrifices pour ne pas accepter de jouer le jeu pendant un petit moment en cette première fin d'après-midi de leur vie commune.

Le jardin devant la maison avait été peu modifié, pas suffisamment pour qu'Haruhi voie une différence avec sa première visite. Elle détacha la laisse d'Antoinette et la chienne s'en fut dans le jardin d'un pas tranquille, le museau au vent, prête à découvrir elle aussi sa nouvelle demeure.

Kyoya lui tint la porte ouverte et Haruhi le remercia d'un sourire en passant devant lui... avant de s'immobiliser, stupéfaite.

Tout semblait baigné de lumière, une luminosité à la fois intense et douce. Les murs blancs de l'entrée étaient égayés par des portes de placards aux couleurs pastel et une double porte vitrée aux montants en fer forgé ouvrait désormais sur le salon vers lequel Haruhi se dirigea en automate, hypnotisée.

Elle se laissa envelopper par la sensation de chaleur, de clarté, de distinction qui émanait du moindre détail de la décoration. Des mûrs pâles étaient semés de tableaux dont les couleurs vives rappelaient ici les teintes des immenses rideaux, là la couleur améthyste de profonds canapés élégamment disposés autour d'une table basse, devant une cheminée simple et moderne. Le précieux bois très clair du nouveau parquet s'alliait à celui, plus chaud, des meubles épurés : une console, un long buffet, un bar discret et une grande bibliothèque déjà emplie des livres et d'objets qu'Haruhi devina glanés ça et là par Kyoya au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Sur la table de la salle à manger s'épanouissait un bouquet de lilas qui attira le regard d'Haruhi plus loin, par-delà la baie vitrée, dans le grand jardin derrière la demeure. Des arbres avaient disparu, d'autres étaient apparus, divisant l'espace sans le briser, tous convergeant vers la magnifique terrasse de bois sombre qui luisait au soleil. Haruhi repéra immédiatement deux superbes chaises longues qu'elle se promit d'essayer très prochainement.

Derrière elle, Kyoya se racla la gorge et elle se souvint soudain de sa présence ; mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il lui mit entre les mains ce qui ressemblait à un portable à écran tactile – et qui se révéla être une télécommande intuitive qui commandait à peu près tout dans la demeure : alarmes, ouvertures, volets, chauffage, climatisation, hi-fi, et bien d'autres choses que la jeune femme fut incapable de retenir sur le coup. Kyoya sourit et conduisit la jeune femme sidérée vers l'étage.

La pente de l'escalier, de bois à la teinte plus pâle, avait été redessinée et adoucie et était éclairée par un puits de lumière ouvert dans la toiture. Kyoya commença la visite par la propre chambre d'Haruhi et resta à la porte pendant que la jeune femme faisait le tour de cet espace immense. L'ensemble était, là encore, sobre et chaleureux. Le parquet, magnifique et sombre, n'assombrissait cependant nullement une pièce décorée dans un subtil camaïeu de jaunes. Un vaste lit et une petite table de chevet se trouvaient dans la partie inférieure, alors qu'au centre de la partie surélevée trônait un très large bureau manifestement ancien, mais fonctionnel. Un mur entier était recouvert d'une bibliothèque parfaitement étudiée où Haruhi reconnut les ouvrages que les employés de Kyoya avaient déménagés la veille de chez Ranka. Elle ouvrit la porte du dressing pour y découvrir tous ses vêtements parfaitement ordonnés et des boites de rangements diverses. Dans la salle de bain aux mosaïques de couleurs acidulées se trouvait un immense miroir sur une vasque translucide, face à une immense baignoire au design futuriste. On devinait une douche derrière une paroi de verre dépoli. Haruhi ne voulut pas pénétrer dans l'intimité de Kyoya et se contenta, à l'invitation de celui-ci, de passer la tête par la porte de son bureau et sourit d'y retrouver des ensembles bien plus design, dans un élégant dégradé de gris perle. La chambre d'ami avait aussi été entièrement refaite dans des matières sobres mais raffinées.

La gorge d'Haruhi se serra lorsque Kyoya la conduisit enfin vers la chambre d'enfant ; elle réalisa à cet instant que, là encore, il avait dû la décorer. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur de n'avoir pu le faire elle-même mais ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne : elle n'avait pas précisé à Kyoya de la laisser s'en occuper.

- Je me suis permis d'aménager cette chambre également. Il va sans dire que si cela te déplaît, ou si tu préfères autre chose, tu peux effectuer toutes les modifications nécessaires. C'est bien sûr valable pour tout le reste de la maison.

Haruhi acquiesça avec un sourire absent, concentrée sur le battant qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle passa devant Kyoya qui ne la quittait pas des yeux ; il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque la jeune femme leva une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

Haruhi parcourut l'espace du regard, époustouflée.

Une fresque. Une gigantesque fresque recouvrait le plafond et les murs de la chambre, happant les occupants dans un monde chevaleresque aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le plafond était partagé par les couleurs de l'aube entre une moitié limpide comme un ciel d'été et une autre dont le bleu nuit était parsemé d'étoiles. Ces teintes se fondaient sur les murs avec un paysage aux multiples facettes : les sommets enneigés d'une chaîne de montagnes, un lac étincelant sous le soleil, les rubans d'argent de rivières qui courraient dans des plaines verdoyantes... Là, les fumées des cheminées d'un village, ici, les hautes et majestueuses tours d'un château de conte de fées... Et partout une multitude de personnages, enfants hilares, paysans débonnaires, lutins malicieux, troupe de chevaliers valeureux... Même les écailles rougeoyantes d'un dragon au sourire facétieux. Car tout dans la fresque ne respirait que la joie, que l'élan sympathique et rythmé d'un monde d'enfant. La teinte vert clair des meubles, un petit lit, une commode à langer et une chaise à bascule, se confondait avec l'herbe des prairies sur les cloisons. Quelques bacs en osier tressé attendaient les multiples jouets et peluches qui ne manqueraient pas de venir compléter cet univers.

- Il y avait aussi la possibilité de prendre le thème des pirates, des pompiers, ou celui des travaux publics. Mais j'ai égoïstement songé que la chevalerie serait plus... décoratif, disons. Je le répète Haruhi, si cela ne te...

Il se tut. Haruhi avait levé une main tremblante et, alors qu'elle parcourait toujours du regard cet endroit improbable, elle murmura :

- C'est... C'est parfait Kyoya. C'est magnifique. Tout, cette fresque, cette chambre... Toute la maison. C'est parfait.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et la reconnaissance dans son regard atteignit Kyoya bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que Haruhi n'était plus polie, non. Haruhi était désespérément sincère.

Kyoya avait dû passer un temps fou, malgré ses obligations personnelles, à penser cette demeure comme un endroit non pour lui, mais bien pour eux, et surtout pour un enfant. Car si le regard d'Haruhi savait reconnaître l'élégance, elle avait surtout une vision pratique des choses et avait découvert, tout au long de la visite, un endroit magnifique, certes, mais surtout un endroit à vivre. Les matières étaient douces, les angles arrondis, l'escalier sécurisé, les rangements pratiques et bien pensés, les couleurs claires et chaleureuses.

Et, point d'orgue de la réalisation, cette chambre d'enfant que jamais elle-même n'aurait pensée plus belle et plus adaptée à la fois. Alors c'est de tout son cœur qu'elle sourit largement et dit :

- Merci Kyoya. Merci pour tout.

Il acquiesça sobrement et se contenta de répondre :

- Bien, tu m'en vois ravis. Tachibana a déposé ta valise dans ta chambre. Je te laisse t'installer. Ah si, une dernière chose.

Il s'approcha d'Haruhi et lui tendit une carte gris métallisé sur laquelle la seule inscription, en lettres noires, était « Mme Haruhi Ootori ». Elle prit l'objet, cligna des yeux et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta carte de crédit. Tu as désormais un compte dans la même banque que moi.

- C'est quelle banque ?

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire :

- Cela ne te dirait rien, c'est une banque d'affaires assez... confidentielle. Tous les papiers ont été déposés sur ton bureau. Avec les clés de la maison et les codes du système d'alarme, bien évidemment.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils et tourna l'objet dans sa main :

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Maintenant si. J'ai fait un virement. Je sais bien que dans peu de temps tu gagneras bien ta vie, mais d'ici là je veux que tu puisses sereinement disposer de quoi... disons, préparer l'arrivée de l'enfant, ou ajouter ta touche personnelle à la décoration, ou t'acheter une voiture. Ce que bon te semblera, en fait.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux :

- M'acheter une voiture ? Avec cette... carte de crédit, je peux aller chez un concessionnaire et acheter une voiture ?

Kyoya sourit :

- En fait, je pense que tu peux en acheter quatre ou cinq, tout dépend du modèle. Je te laisse, je retourne travailler dans mon bureau, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il tourna alors les talons et quitta tranquillement la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Haruhi stupéfaite, immobile dans la chambre d'enfant, la carte de crédit à la main.


	9. Au coeur de l'orage

_Encore un immense merci à ma bêta, qui doit être en plein examen et que j'encourage vivement (bien que je ne sois pas très inquiète...) ^^_

_Ce chapitre marque la fin de mon avance, il faudra donc attendre pour avoir la suite, et attendre un bon mois je dirais, car les trois prochaines semaines s'annoncent très, très chargées dans mon emploi du temps. Mais dès que je peux je m'y remets, j'ai hâte !_

_EDIT : j'ai édité juste pour mettre un petit mot à__ Weishi et decadentraspberry qui m'ont envoyé de genils commentaires et que je ne peux remercier en privé car elles (?) n'ont pas de compte. D'ailleurs, decadentraspberry, comme tu sembles connaître la culture japonaise, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire si je commets des erreurs. Moi je n'y connais rien mais je toujours avide d'apprendre !_

* * *

- Ahlala c'est génial ! Franchement génial ! Et la télé qui descend du plafond dans le salon ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et ces canapés ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dedans !

Haruhi posa le plateau à thé sur la table basse pendant que Mei continuait de s'extasier, évidemment conquise par la visite de la maison. Haruhi versa le breuvage brûlant tout en écoutant son amie distraitement.

- Et alors ta douche ça fait comme de la pluie ?

- Oui, le jet est doux et tombe en pluie depuis le plafond, c'est agréable, mais j'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. De toute façon je préfère les bains et la baignoire est très confortable.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Et immense !

_- Tamaki ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Écarlate, la jeune fille chercha du regard n'importe quoi qui pût la couvrir, tout en notant que lui, au contraire, était en train de tranquillement se dévêtir. Se dévêtir complètement. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur et se recroquevilla lorsqu'il enjamba le rebord immaculé, s'asseyant face à elle dans l'eau chaude. S'efforçant de ne pas regarder Tamaki, elle entendit néanmoins son rire chantant :_

_- Mon Haruhi, je t'ai connue bien moins pudique, tout récemment._

_- Pervers ! répondit-elle en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau d'un revers de main rageur._

_Son poignet resta emprisonné dans la main douce et ferme de son amant et elle se sentit délicatement tirée vers lui. Incapable de lutter, elle glapit lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudain dos à lui, étendue contre son torse, et que les bras de Tamaki se refermèrent autour d'elle dans une tendre étreinte. Son souffle dans sa nuque humide la fit frissonner quand il murmura :_

_- Je veux simplement répondre à ta question._

_- Quelle question ? bredouilla Haruhi, l'esprit déjà embrumé par la torpeur du bain et par le contact des longs doigts de Tamaki sur la peau de son ventre._

_- Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi il était utile d'avoir une baignoire aussi grande. Souviens-toi, tu trouvais cela ridicule._

_Ah bon ? Elle avait trouvé cela ridicule ? songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le corps sculptural de Tamaki Suoh._

Haruhi porta la tasse à ses lèvres pendant que Mei commentait cette fois la cuisine que Kyoya, fidèle à sa promesse, n'avait pas touchée.

- Mon père serait dingue de voir ça. Te connaissant, tu dois t'éclater. Kyoya aime ta cuisine ?

- Oui, je crois que oui. Bon, il est très bien élevé, mais je crois qu'il l'apprécie. Je fais attention à respecter ses goûts, je fais beaucoup de ragouts épicés.

- Remarque, toi non plus tu n'es pas très « sucré ».

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais souvent, comme nous sommes très pris, Tachibana ramène des plats préparés par le cuisinier du manoir. Je cuisine surtout le weekend, nous avons tous les deux des semaines très chargées.

- Tachibana habite ici, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment. Il a un petit appartement au-dessus du garage...

Mei en profita pour pousser un nouveau petit cri perçant en se souvenant de la sublime Aston Martin gris perle qu'elle y avait vue, la voiture personnelle de Kyoya. Haruhi continua, imperturbable :

- … mais il n'y dort pas régulièrement. Il fait son planning avec Kyoya. Et puis Tachibana a une famille, il a le droit de les voir.

- Une famille ? répéta Mei, étonnée. Je l'imaginais dévoué nuit et jour à la famille Ootori.

- Moi aussi mais... En fait non. Il est très présent la journée, cependant Kyoya semble respecter certaines règles et Tachibana dispose d'un temps personnel finalement raisonnable.

- Sinon tu aurais été capable d'attaquer ton cher mari en justice pour esclavage ! s'esclaffa Mei.

« Ton cher mari » ; Haruhi lança un regard sévère à son amie qui feignit de ne rien voir et enchaîna :

- Comment ça se passe avec lui ?

Haruhi reposa sa tasse et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Bien, je crois. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté... tout ça. Kyoya est égal à lui-même, il travaille énormément mais lorsqu'il est là il se montre très attentif à mon bien-être. Il fait attention à ce que nous dinions régulièrement ensemble et me tient informé de ses absences.

- Et alors, il est aussi terrible que cela le matin ? Hikaru et Kaoru m'ont dit qu'il paraît que...

- Arrête d'écouter ces deux idiots ! coupa Haruhi en secouant la tête. Bon, Kyoya n'est pas très... causant au réveil, mais il faut le comprendre : il se couche souvent très tard et se lève à six heures.

- Six heures du matin ! s'écria Mei.

- Oui, il déjeune très peu puis part courir. Il court une heure chaque matin, avec Tachibana parfois. À Boston il courait avec Tamaki, pendant que Mori et Honey faisaient leur séance de katas. Puis il se douche rapidement, il quitte la maison peu après sept heures. C'est à ce moment que je le croise, il a changé ses habitudes et me rejoint à la cuisine pour reprendre un thé avec moi.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Mei avait froncé les sourcils et Haruhi éluda la question, arguant qu'avec la grossesse elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Mei ne dit rien, mais savait par Ranka que ce n'était pas une question de grossesse : depuis la mort de Tamaki, comme après celle de sa mère, Haruhi n'avalait quasiment rien avant midi. Elle n'intervint cependant pas et laissa Haruhi continuer.

- Bref, le portait apocalyptique que font les jumeaux du réveil de Kyoya doit surtout se vérifier le weekend, s'ils ont tenté de le lever avant midi. Il est vrai que le samedi et le dimanche il ne descend pas avant déjeuner, mais je trouve normal qu'il ait besoin de récupérer.

Mei leva sa tasse à ses lèvres et savoura le délicieux thé vert tout en regardant attentivement son amie. Haruhi se gardait bien de la regarder dans les yeux, fixant le fond de sa propre tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains.

- Et toi Haruhi, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire figé. J'ai eu très peu de nausées, et même si j'ai perdu un peu de poids au départ cela s'est stabilisé. Le bébé est calme, il bouge le soir mais me laisse dormir. Et...

Mei reposa sa tasse sur le plateau dans un bruit sec.

- Haruhi, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne parlais pas de ça.

La jeune avocate soupira et répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Je vais bien Mei. Je vais bien. Il suffit de laisser passer le temps, voilà tout. Je suis très occupée, Kyoya veille à ce que je ne manque de rien, je vois régulièrement mon père, Mori, Honey et les jumeaux. Je vais bien. Ça a été un peu difficile au départ, d'accord, mais là je vais bien. Tout va bien.

Mei hésita un bref instant. Son premier réflexe, en entendant un tel discours récité d'une voix atone, avait été prête à hurler à son amie que non, qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que c'était de la foutaise, et que ce n'était pas en se plongeant dans le travail et en jouant à la maîtresse de maison modèle qu'elle allait parvenir, peut-être, à faire son deuil. Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour dire cela ? Et, surtout, de tels propos n'auraient aucun effet sur Haruhi. Aucun. Elle feindrait l'incompréhension, au mieux la rassurerait par des paroles vides, au pire se refermerait sèchement comme une huître.

Alors Mei ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle savait déjà qu'elle appellerait les jumeaux en sortant, pour renchérir sur ce que tous déploraient intensément : Haruhi n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Ranka, le premier, en était douloureusement conscient. Mais, comme il l'avait dit lui-même à Mei et aux quatre garçons venus l'interroger, il n'y avait rien à faire. L'histoire se répétait, et à la mort de Kotoko, lui-même n'était pas parvenu, là encore, à atteindre Haruhi par-delà le mur qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle. Elle n'avait accepté de baisser sa garde que douze ans plus tard, en fait. Lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés, eux.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, _lui_.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien qu'à être là, attentifs et souriants, autour d'elle. Ranka, Mei, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori et Honey y faisaient très attention, mais à priori sans effet. Hélas.

Kyoya, lui, considérait qu'il jouait également son rôle. À la perfection.

Il était aimable, prévenant. Haruhi ne manquait matériellement de rien et il prenait grand soin à faciliter son quotidien tout en étant présent à ses côtés. Il avait décidé qu'ils passeraient ensemble deux soirs par semaine, au moins, en plus des weekends. Il ne lui imposait pour le moment aucune sortie, respectant l'effort de travail de la jeune fille.

Il se félicitait de leur « association » : Haruhi était telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Discrète, très sérieuse, modeste et facile à vivre. Elle vivait son deuil discrètement, digne et sobre.

Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Il remplissait son contrat, personne ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

Tout irait très bien. Tout allait très bien.

* * *

Kyoya s'inclina poliment et regarda s'éloigner les représentants du groupe médical indien avec lesquels il venait de passer près de deux heures en entretien. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres : le contrat était signé, son père serait ravi. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil agacé par l'immense baie vitrée du bureau et s'empressa de rallumer son portable. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il avait onze appels en absence, mais n'eut même pas le temps d'en vérifier les émetteurs que l'appareil se mit à sonner. Hikaru Hitachin, lut-il sur l'écran.

- Hikaru, que...

- Dis-moi que tu es avec elle ! Dis-le moi bordel ! Je n'arrive pas à la joindre !

Kyoya, qui s'avançait alors vers son bureau, s'arrêta net. Il inspira profondément, décidant de ne pas tenir rigueur au jeune styliste du fait... qu'il se permettait de lui parler de cette manière, à lui. Il répondit donc calmement mais froidement :

- Hikaru, je sors juste de rendez-vous. Je suis conscient que...

- Conscient ? hurla l'aîné des jumeaux. Mais tu es à Tokyo, non ?

- Oui.

- Et t'es pas foutu de regarder par la fenêtre ?

- Si tu veux parler du fait qu'il y a un fort orage depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure, si, je l'ai constaté tout comme toi.

Il y eut à l'autre bout un silence consterné, et Kyoya sentit soudain malgré lui la culpabilité le disputer à l'agacement. Hikaru répondit cette fois en bafouillant, manifestement sidéré :

- Mais... Mais Kyoya... Haruhi... Tu sais bien que Haruhi...

- Que Haruhi a peur de l'orage, oui, je le sais. J'ai d'ailleurs reporté deux rendez-vous supplémentaires pour pouvoir aller m'enquérir de son état.

- Pour aller... t'enquérir de son état ? Et tu... tu es fier, Kyoya ?

- Hikaru, tu dépasses les bornes, là, gronda le benjamin des Ootori d'un ton qu'il voulait sans appel.

Mais, étonnamment, Hikaru répondit cette fois d'une voix aussi tranchante et glaciale :

- Dites-moi, Monsieur Ootori, vous êtes-vous déjà trouvé aux côtés d'Haruhi lors d'un orage ?

- Non.

C'était le rôle de Tamaki. Le blond était devenu un quasi professionnel de la prédiction météorologique et, à Boston, Haruhi avait même dû taper du poing sur la table pour qu'il remporte l'aquarium géant acheté dans le but de le peupler de grenouilles à échelles imbattables pour anticiper l'arrivée des intempéries. Invariablement, lorsque la cité américaine retentissait des prémices d'un orage, Tamaki et Haruhi disparaissaient.

Kyoya, à vrai dire, avait mis cela sur le compte de l'attitude exagérément chevaleresque de son ami et l'avait soupçonné de profiter de la légère frayeur de sa dulcinée pour se réserver ainsi de tendres moments à deux. Pourquoi pas, peu importait.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis à nouveau la voix d'Hikaru, exceptionnellement calme. Bien trop calme.

- Kyoya... Haruhi a vraiment peur de l'orage. Vraiment très peur. C'est une phobie, Kyoya. Je n'ai jamais vu Haruhi dans un état pareil à un autre moment que... ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là. Le souvenir atteignit Kyoya en plein cœur.

_Tamaki s'était soudain fermé, hermétiquement, et toute gaité dans son regard avait disparu. Il s'était détourné pour sortir son portable, composant à tout allure un numéro sans rien expliquer à Kyoya, Mori, Honey et Kaoru qui le regardaient faire sans comprendre._

_Lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler à Hikaru, le silence était total. Parce que jamais, jamais ils n'avaient vu Tamaki si froid, si tremblant de rage. Parce que son timbre d'ordinaire si enjoué était devenu la voix distante et impérieuse du leader qu'il savait être, inconsciemment._

_- Imbécile ! Retourne immédiatement chercher Haruhi ! Mais quel homme laisserait une jeune fille dehors par un temps pareil ? Et écoute-moi bien : Haruhi a très peur de l'orage ! Lorsqu'elle entend le tonnerre, elle est pétrifiée de terreur ! Alors avant de te complaire dans ta jalousie, pense un peu à elle !_

_Il avait raccroché et tous étaient restés figés, dans un silence de mort, un silence finalement brisé, de longues secondes plus tard, par la voix douce de Honey :_

_- Alors tu as trouvé de quoi Haruhi a peur, en fait. C'est toi qui as gagné, Tamaki._

_Tamaki, sans se retourner, répondit d'un ton absent :_

_- Je suppose, oui. Mais franchement, quelle importance._

_Alors deux choses étaient devenues d'une évidence limpide :_

_Haruhi Fujioka devait réellement avoir très, très peur de l'orage._

_Et Tamaki Suoh était désespérément amoureux d'elle._

Et merde.

- Je suis en train d'arriver à la voiture, Hikaru. Je te laisse.

- C'est toi qui as voulu l'épouser Kyoya, murmura Hikaru d'une voix amère. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

Kyoya glissa son portable dans sa poche et gagna en quelques longues enjambées le parking de la Direction. L'Aston Martin jaillit quelques instants plus tard du sous-sol du complexe du groupe Ootori et les pneus crissèrent dans le premier virage. Tout en se glissant avec habileté entre les voitures, Kyoya ressortit son téléphone et enclencha la commande vocale :

- Portable Haruhi.

Il fut directement basculé sur la messagerie et grinça des dents. Il passa un deuxième appel :

- Domicile.

Les sonneries commencèrent à s'égrainer, interminables, et Kyoya se jura de ne plus permettre à Haruhi de laisser des jours supplémentaires de repos à la femme de chambre. En désespoir de cause il appela Tachibana qui, bien qu'avec sa famille, répondit immédiatement :

- Monsieur ?

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, une urgence. Où êtes-vous par rapport à chez moi ?

- À approximativement une vingtaine de minutes en voiture. Je doute que ce soit plus rapide en train.

Kyoya jura : il y serait lui-même dans dix minutes à peine.

- Tant pis, j'y serai avant vous.

- Y a-t-il un problème Monsieur ? Avec Madame, ou avec le bébé ?

La chaleur et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Tachibana réchauffèrent un instant le cœur de Kyoya qui répondit :

- Non, rien de grave. Profitez de votre journée Tachibana, à demain.

Il n'écouta même pas les salutations de son garde du corps et raccrocha tout en négociant un virage délicat ; la voiture fit une embardée sur le sol détrempé, mais il accéléra immédiatement et récupéra sa trajectoire, dans un concert de klaxons auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention.

Kyoya continua sa course folle, ponctuée par les éclairs qui étaient autant de rappels de son erreur. Chaque éclair, chaque roulement du tonnerre était un de plus qu'elle supportait seule. Plus jamais elle ne serait seule. Ils en avaient âprement discuté encore récemment, mais Haruhi était restée ferme : elle n'avait pas besoin d'un secrétaire, ou d'un garde du corps, et détestait être suivie partout. Non, une femme de chambre n'était pas nécessaire tous les jours. Si, le système de sécurité ultra-moderne et encore amélioré par Tachibana serait amplement suffisant.

Il avait cédé : soit, elle n'était pas prête pour un changement si radical de ses habitudes. Tant pis, il y reviendrait plus tard.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi, Haruhi aurait eu quelqu'un auprès d'elle, il n'aurait pas eu à annuler ses rendez-vous, il ne serait pas là en train de slalomer entre les voitures sous une pluie battante, et surtout Hikaru n'aurait pas eu à le rappeler à l'ordre.

Kyoya haïssait avoir à se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il passait sa vie à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus.

Insupportable.

Il pila devant la porte de la propriété et maudit la lenteur d'ouverture du portail. Dès que sa voiture fut garée sur le gravier, il gagna la porte d'entrée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il fut accueilli par une ambiance lugubre, l'orage ayant assombri la capitale. Il appela Haruhi, mais seul le martèlement de la pluie sur les vitres et la toiture lui répondit. Cela, et un grattement étrange.

Antoinette.

Kyoya alla déverrouiller la porte de la buanderie où Antoinette se réfugiait en cas de pluie. Le chien lança vers lui un regard plein d'une inquiétude qui faisait écho à la sienne et Kyoya s'entendit ordonner d'une voix sourde :

- Antoinette, trouve Haruhi. Trouve-la.

Le chien partit comme une flèche, Kyoya sur ses talons. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre dans la lueur grisâtre diffusée par le puits de lumière. Tout était affreusement silencieux et l'estomac de Kyoya se noua un peu davantage. Antoinette était déjà devant la porte fermée de la chambre d'Haruhi et tournait sur elle-même, son regard implorant fixé sur Kyoya. Arrivé à son tour devant la chambre d'Haruhi celui-ci posa la main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir le battant à la volée, mais s'immobilisa quelques instants.

Juste le temps de respirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de la situation. Parce qu'il était Kyoya Ootori, et que Haruhi ne risquait rien qu'une légère frayeur. Il avait cédé à la panique transmise par Hikaru qui, il le savait, adorait sur-jouer, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Haruhi.

À nouveau calme, il repoussa doucement Antoinette et lui fit signe de l'attendre dans le couloir : c'était une règle, l'animal n'irait pas dans les chambres. Elle n'aurait même pas dû monter l'escalier, normalement. La chienne émit un gémissement plaintif mais s'assit à contrecœur et regarda Kyoya pousser délicatement la porte en appelant Haruhi, en vain une nouvelle fois. Kyoya referma le battant derrière lui et fronça les sourcils devant la pièce vide et silencieuse lorsqu'un éclair illumina la chambre et qu'il distingua, près du bureau, des papiers éparpillés. Des papiers qui étaient habituellement posés en piles organisées et rigoureuses. À cet instant, le grondement du tonnerre roula à l'extérieur et un gémissement retentit, quelque part. Kyoya pénétra alors plus avant dans la pièce et avisa le lit, auquel manquait la superbe couverture en mohair qui le couvrait habituellement. Kyoya s'avança, contourna le lit et se figea, pétrifié.

Entre le lit et le mur, il distinguait une forme recroquevillée, recouverte par ladite couverture. Une forme agitée de tremblements et de spasmes.

Ce n'était pas Haruhi. Cela ne _pouvait pas_ être Haruhi.

Les vitres tremblèrent d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre et un cri désespéré retentit dans la pièce.

- Tamaki !

Le souffle manqua un bref instant à Kyoya. Se détournant, il alla rapidement tirer les lourds rideaux pour couper la pièce de la lumière des éclairs. C'est donc dans une quasi obscurité qu'il se rendit à nouveau auprès d'Haruhi et qu'il mit un genou à terre, avançant la main vers la couverture tremblante qui recouvrait la jeune femme.

- Haruhi, appela-t-il doucement. Haruhi...

Kyoya tira avec précaution sur le tissu, révélant petit à petit le corps roulé en boule d'Haruhi. Il écarquilla les yeux : la jeune femme était secouée de sanglots terribles, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les lèvres en sang à force de les mordre. Il nota des marques rouges sur ses bras, marques qu'elle s'était manifestement infligées elle-même en se plantant les ongles dans la chair. Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau et le corps d'Haruhi fut soulevé par quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une convulsion. Elle sembla réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi la couvrir, chercha à tâtons la couverture et leva machinalement les yeux.

Vers lui, vers sa haute silhouette mince, vers cette présence masculine et rassurante. Un nouveau cri, plein d'une joie étranglée, retentit à nouveau. Un nouveau cri qui était encore ce même prénom, celui de Tamaki.

Il y eut un bref instant d'immobilité totale.

Le temps que Kyoya réalise que la jeune femme s'était jetée, éperdue, contre lui, et que ses bras enserraient son torse avec bien plus de force qu'il ne s'y serait attendu.

Le temps que Haruhi réalise que ce n'était pas _Lui_. Ce n'était pas son odeur, pas sa chaleur, pas sa douceur.

Elle se rejeta en arrière avec un hurlement d'horreur étranglé et rampa à nouveau avec un gémissement vers le mur, se recroquevillant contre la paroi, fixant Kyoya avec des yeux hagards.

Il comprit alors qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Que tout ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'était pas Tamaki. Que Tamaki n'était pas là, que Tamaki ne serait plus jamais là. Kyoya resta quelques longues secondes figé, à genoux par terre, à regarder Haruhi se recroqueviller en pleurant, en hoquetant, en tremblant comme une feuille contre le mur froid.

Haruhi Fujioka. Cette fille qui n'avait peur de rien, cette fille à la volonté d'acier et au caractère bien trempé. Cette fille qui avait tout encaissé avec le même visage décidé et fermé. Cette fille qui n'avait pas pleuré aux obsèques de Tamaki.

Kyoya réalisa combien il avait eu tort. Elle souffrait, elle souffrait atrocement, à chaque instant de chaque journée. Il avait l'intuition étrange que certes elle avait peur de l'orage, mais que cette peur était en cet instant décuplée par quelque chose de bien plus profond que sa phobie. Par le manque viscéral de celui qui, justement, lui permettait dans ces cas là de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas céder à la panique.

De la voix la plus douce qu'il put, Kyoya murmura :

- Haruhi... Haruhi c'est moi, Kyoya... Haruhi laisse-moi...

Il avait avancé sa main et le regard terrifié de la jeune femme se posa sur ces doigts qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle tenta de se reculer encore davantage, collée au mur, et secoua la tête avec un cri étranglé :

- Non ! Non !

Il arrêta son geste et recula finalement. Haruhi tourna la tête sur le côté et recommença à sangloter bruyamment, son corps secoué par des spasmes. Kyoya se redressa, prit la couverture qui avait glissé sur le sol et en couvrit la jeune femme en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher. Elle ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Il regagna en quelques pas la porte de la chambre, sans quitter Haruhi du regard, et ouvrit le battant, s'écartant pour laisser passer Antoinette. La chienne se faufila entre ses jambes avec une agilité étonnante pour son âge et se précipita près d'Haruhi. Kyoya, stupéfait, observa comment l'animal resta tout d'abord à bonne distance, comme conscient qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer sa maîtresse, puis s'approcha doucement et toucha du bout de sa truffe le bras d'Haruhi. La jeune femme releva son visage un instant et ouvrit les bras d'un geste d'automate. Antoinette s'y glissa, s'enroulant autour de la jeune femme et s'allongeant contre son corps mince. Les bras d'Haruhi se refermèrent alors sur elle et ses doigts tremblants s'enfoncèrent dans le pelage doré de l'animal.

Antoinette leva un regard triste vers Kyoya.

Celui-ci regardait la scène, bouleversé. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, Kyoya refit le tour du lit et s'assit à même le sol, le dos calé contre le matelas, à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Haruhi, et ressentit, pour la première fois, un vide abyssal.

Le vide laissé par Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

La première impression que Haruhi perçut fut la chaleur, la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Elle se sentit soulevée délicatement et reconnut le parfum qui émanait de la chemise blanche. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et murmura :

- Kyoya ?

Il la déposa sur le matelas et alors seulement Haruhi réalisa dans quelle tenue se trouvait Kyoya : il avait ouvert le col de sa chemise froissée, sa cravate ayant disparu depuis longtemps dans une de ses poches. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, il détourna le regard et dit simplement :

- J'espérais ne pas te réveiller. Tu devrais continuer de dormir.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle machinalement.

- Presque vingt et une heure. Je descends me faire à dîner. Bonne nuit, Haruhi.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle le regarda se redresser, prendre quelque chose par terre et étendre sur elle la couverture de mohair. La gorge d'Haruhi se serra violemment devant ce geste si incongru de la part de Kyoya. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans cette tenue, pourquoi il avait soudain ce geste presque... tendre.

Et tout à coup cela lui revint en mémoire : l'orage. Elle poussa un léger cri et se redressa, attrapant au passage la manche de Kyoya qui s'était détourné pour partir. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils :

- Haruhi ?

Elle reconnut l'inquiétude dans sa voix. La même que celle qu'elle avait entendue, plus tôt dans la journée, par-delà le bruit du tonnerre. Elle revit son visage inquiet, son visage qui n'était pas celui qu'elle cherchait désespérément mais qui avait cependant été là, pour elle.

Elle réalisa alors que Kyoya était resté là, dans la chambre. Qu'elle avait dû s'endormir, épuisée nerveusement et physiquement, mais qu'il était resté, assis quelque part, et qu'elle s'était éveillée alors qu'il voulait simplement l'allonger sur son lit.

Haruhi sentit les larmes monter, encore, mais parvint cette fois à les ravaler. Larmes de honte, de reconnaissance. Elle baissa les yeux et balbutia :

- Pardon, je me souviens maintenant. Excuse-moi, j'ai été odieuse alors que toi, tu...

Le contact d'une main sur la sienne la fit taire et elle releva la tête : Kyoya avait délicatement saisi les doigts de la jeune femme et les détachait de sa manche de chemise tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, remontant ses lunettes le temps de se masser l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés. Puis sa voix grave retentit dans le silence de la chambre :

- Non Haruhi. C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de l'entendre proférer de telles paroles. Elle le laissa continuer, ce qu'il fit sans la regarder, le regard fixé sur le mur près de la porte.

- Il semble que j'ai gravement sous-estimé certaines choses, et je te prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- J'ai négligé la gravité d'une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui et c'est inadmissible. J'aurais dû être bien plus réactif.

Haruhi cligna des yeux, stupéfaite :

- Mais... Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage, tu sais, et...

- Pas grave ? coupa Kyoya d'une voix ferme, en tournant vivement la tête vers Haruhi et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se sentit rougir et eut honte, soudain, de l'énormité de son mensonge. Elle avait réalisé dans quel état il avait dû la trouver et savait qu'on pouvait reprocher des choses à Kyoya Ootori, mais certainement pas de manquer d'intelligence et de perspicacité. Il avait compris, il avait très bien compris la gravité de la situation et ses implications. Il avait donc également compris autre chose, qu'elle murmura dans un souffle :

- Non, tu as raison, je ne... perds pas ainsi le contrôle de tous mes moyens habituellement. Mais... il y a de toute façon des choses pour lesquelles toi et moi ne pouvons rien faire. Merci d'avoir été là, même si je n'ai pas dû te sembler très reconnaissante, tout à l'heure.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, conscients de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et, hélas, de leur incapacité commune à le surmonter. Puis Kyoya se releva, remonta ses lunettes et annonça :

- Tu devrais dormir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je vais me faire à dîner.

- Kyoya ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, surpris du ton de voix soudainement enfantin d'Haruhi. Elle rougit, remonta la couverture sur elle, se mordit la lèvre, puis déclara d'une traite :

- En fait je crois que j'ai faim.

Le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête :

- Reste là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te l'apporte.

Il ferma à demi la porte derrière lui et Haruhi se rallongea sur le matelas, les yeux au plafond, une main caressant machinalement son ventre rond. Elle sourit.

Kyoya l'avait veillée, allongée, bordée, et était descendu lui préparer à dîner – depuis quand Kyoya Ootori daignait-il préparer à manger ? Manifestement il avait même l'attention de lui faire un plateau repas.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Haruhi se sentit en sécurité et cette sensation desserra un peu, juste un peu, le nœud qui ne la quittait pas au plus profond d'elle-même.


	10. Maître Fujioka épouse Ootori

_Désolée de ce délai un peu long, ma relectrice (que je remercie encore pour son super boulot !) et moi avons été très occupées dernièrement. Le chapitre suivant devrait venir plus rapidement._

_Il se passe peu de choses dans ce chapitre, j'en suis consciente, mais il me semblait cependant indispensable pour le développement des personnages. Cette fic devrait faire, je pense, une vingtaine de chapitres. Oui, nous sommes donc loin de la fin. j'espère ne pas vous lasser !  
_

_Je remercie Wyskie, Lucia von ludweev et Alena de leurs commentaires, ne pouvant le faire par mp comme pour les autres. Et merci encore à vous tous qui me lisez, et à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour m'envoyer tous ces commentaires qui me font tant plaisir._

* * *

Haruhi se glissa sur le banc de l'amphithéâtre, prenant soin de ne pas heurter ce ventre déjà bien trop proéminent à son goût. Elle s'assit avec un léger soupir et se massa la nuque, prête néanmoins à affronter la fin de sa journée de séminaire. Elle finalisait son mémoire et suivait depuis la rentrée des congés d'été les derniers cours destinés à préparer les étudiants en Droit à l'examen d'avocat, qui aurait lieu moins de trois semaines plus tard. D'autres étudiants s'installaient dans un bruissement de bavardages et de feuilles de papiers ; Haruhi resta néanmoins seule, sans que personne vînt la rejoindre. Elle n'y prêtait même plus attention, préférant définitivement la solitude aux regards emplis de pitié de tous ceux qui avaient désormais connaissance de son « état ». Elle assumait cela, comme tout le reste. Sa grossesse avait été « accidentelle... »

_Ta trousse de toilette ? Cette... chose en plastique vert, c'était ta trousse de toilette ? Ah non ma chérie, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas mise dans les bagages, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous demanderons une ordonnance au médecin de maman demain matin... Mais non, ce n'est pas grave ! Juste un soir ! Nous irons à la pharmacie demain à la première heure ! Quoi le décalage horaire ? Oh, vingt-quatre heures ou trente-six, c'est pareil, non ? Comment ça ne pas faire l'amour ce soir ? Tu plaisantes ?_

… mais les avait ravis tous les deux en fait, Tamaki et elle. Elle avait un peu paniqué, soit. S'était énervée, avait crié, jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Jusqu'à voir son visage s'illuminer d'un bonheur si grand que toute autre considération avec soudain, et définitivement, disparu. Elle n'avait pas achevé ses études, c'était vrai. Mais la naissance aurait lieu en toute fin d'année, d'ici là elle se serait présentée à l'examen et, avec un peu de chance, aurait décroché son diplôme d'avocate. Enfin. Après, il lui aurait fallu trouver du travail, mais grâce à Tamaki elle n'aurait plus été pressée de le faire. Cela aurait pu attendre quelques semaines, quelques mois, le temps qu'elle profitât de son enfant, de leur enfant. En fait, cela serait plutôt bien tombé.

En fait, cela avait été une bonne nouvelle. Cela l'avait été, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quinze heures de ce bonheur, à peine.

Chassant ces sombres pensées, Haruhi réorganisa ses notes de la journée et prépara son bloc pour la dernière intervention. La journée de séminaire des troisième cycle portait sur les lois d'organisation des sociétés mères et leurs montages financiers. L'amphithéâtre était donc plus rempli que d'habitude car les interventions s'adressaient tout autant aux étudiants en droit fiscal qu'en droit des sociétés ou en droit du travail. Haruhi revérifia le programme de la journée : ce dernier intervenant n'était pas annoncé, mais c'était déjà arrivé. Tous les étudiants avaient regagné leur place et, en bas, près du pupitre, un appariteur vérifiait le branchement du matériel après avoir apporté une bouteille d'eau minérale.

La porte du fond de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit finalement, un groupe de personnes fit son entrée et Haruhi cessa de respirer.

Kyoya descendait tranquillement les marches, en grande conversation avec le président de l'université et le directeur du département de Droit. Quelques pas derrière suivaient Tachibana et Monsieur Kaze, l'assistant personnel de Kyoya.

Les murmures avaient immédiatement cessé alors que tout ce petit monde gagnait l'estrade. Kyoya, parfaitement détendu, se tint un peu en retrait le temps que le Président s'approche du micro :

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accueille dans mon université le fils d'un ami de longue date, Monsieur Kyoya Ootori, l'un des Directeurs Financiers du groupe médical du même nom. Je le remercie chaleureusement d'avoir pris la peine, malgré un emploi du temps que j'imagine fort chargé, de venir vous faire part de son incomparable expérience concernant le complexe montage légal d'une entreprise telle que celle de sa famille.

Haruhi fulminait. Il avait tout manigancé, tout. Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il devait intervenir à l'université, dans son cursus qui plus était. Elle entendait encore son « bonne journée, Haruhi » lancé ce matin alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine. Cela devait l'amuser follement, lui, là, avec son sourire parfait horripilant, debout dans son costume parfait, à écouter les fleurs qui lui envoyait le président pendant que Monsieur Kaze branchait le portable et lançait la présentation. Kyoya se rapprocha du micro à l'instant même où un gigantesque logo du groupe Ootori apparaissait sur l'écran de l'amphithéâtre.

- Waou, je l'avais déjà vu en photo dans je ne sais plus quel article, mais ce type est encore plus beau en vrai !

- Quelle classe...

La main d'Haruhi se crispa sur son stylo et elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux étudiantes qui venaient d'échanger ces propos dans un murmure, juste derrière elle. Deux jeunes femmes brillantes, sérieuses, qui en cet instant regardaient Kyoya avec l'air stupide de l'adolescente qui bave devant un poster de son chanteur de rock préféré. Comment la seule présence de ce type parvenait-elle à priver les représentants de la gent féminine de l'usage de leurs neurones ?

_Les lèvres de Kyoya effleurèrent à peine la main de la lycéenne qui se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Sans lâcher les doigts de la jeune fille, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire délicieux :_

_- J'implore votre pardon, cet oubli de notre part est inadmissible. Je vais dès ce soir vous refaire imprimer un exemplaire, auquel, si vous le permettez, j'ajouterai une planche de photographies inédites, espérant ainsi vous faire oublier notre maladresse._

_La jeune fille, hypnotisée par les yeux gris du vice-président du Host Club et par le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, balbutia :_

_- Je... je vous en prie... Ce... Ce n'est pas si grave... Ne vous donnez pas la peine..._

_- La peine ? répéta Kyoya, feignant la plus parfaite surprise. Mais si vous consacrer ma soirée est une peine, alors j'accepte avec délice une condamnation à perpétuité._

_Il retint gracieusement la jeune fille qui venait de s'effondrer d'émotion, dans un concert de hurlements féminins. Haruhi, son plateau à la main, soupira. D'accord, quand Kyoya s'en donnait la peine, lui aussi était vraiment doué._

Kyoya s'avança vers le pupitre alors que les éminents représentants de l'université allaient s'installer sur le côté, désireux d'assister à l'intervention. Il salua l'assemblée, remerciant le président de son invitation et évoquant avec un sourire tout son plaisir et son honneur de se trouver devant une assemblée d'étudiants aux avenirs tous si prometteurs.

Haruhi pouvait voir lesdits étudiants se liquéfier devant la perfection de ce sourire, devant la perfection de ce physique subtilement mis en valeur par un costume sur mesure hors de prix, devant la perfection de chacun des gestes de Kyoya Ootori.

La perfection de son exposé, également.

Haruhi avait toujours su que Kyoya était quelqu'un de brillant. Que non content d'être naturellement doué, en tout, toujours, il avait travaillé avec acharnement à être meilleur. A être _le_ meilleur. Son intervention alliait clarté scientifique et maîtrise du moindre détail. Derrière lui, les diapositives s'enchainaient les unes après les autres sur l'écran géant et son exposé en suivait le déroulement à la seconde, sans que jamais Kyoya ne se retournât pour vérifier la bonne synchronisation de ses paroles avec la présentation informatique.

L'agacement d'Haruhi le céda finalement à l'intérêt et, comme tous les autres, elle se trouva happée par les propos passionnants de Kyoya, par sa voix décidée au timbre étonnement chaud. Elle remarqua que dès qu'elle songeait à une question, à une objection sur ce que Kyoya venait de dire, il éclaircissait dans la minute suivante ce point précis. Ses connaissances de l'entreprise familiale paraissaient sans limite, et sa maîtrise des aspects juridiques de la société stupéfiait la jeune femme.

À la fin de l'exposé, il y eut quelques instants de total silence. Puis les étudiants se mirent à applaudir fébrilement et Kyoya, un fin sourire aux lèvres, inclina sobrement la tête, ajoutant délicieusement qu'il espérait avoir répondu aux attentes de son auditoire et qu'il attendait les éventuelles questions.

Les mains se levèrent petit à petit, hésitantes au début, puis presque avides. Des mains féminines, pour beaucoup. Kyoya désignait d'un geste gracieux l'étudiant dont il sélectionnait la question. Plusieurs jeunes femmes durent s'éclaircir la voix avant de pouvoir formuler leur interrogation.

Kyoya répondait du tac au tac, sans hésitation, récitant par cœur chiffres et textes de loi, faisant références à des motions qu'Haruhi elle-même n'avait rencontrées qu'à de rares occasions dans son cursus.

La jeune femme écoutait, notait, mais se résolut à ne pas participer au débat. Elle ne voulait certainement pas donner à Kyoya la moindre occasion de faire référence à leur relation, même si elle avait le désagréable pressentiment que sa présence ici n'avait en fait pas d'autre but.

Elle pourrait lui poser ses questions plus tard, ce soir au dîner.

Cette pensée la saisit un instant à la gorge. Cet homme, qui faisait en cet instant l'admiration de toute la future élite judiciaire du pays – de ses membres féminins surtout – elle le retrouverait ce soir chez elle.

Chez eux.

Elle sortit de sa réflexion pour croiser le regard de Kyoya.

Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, si bref qu'elle se demanda si c'était bien elle qu'il regardait, alors que la seconde suivante il semblait avoir tourné son attention vers un étudiant au fond de l'amphithéâtre.

Mais elle savait. Elle avait appris, il y avait bien longtemps déjà, à lire dans l'éclat des fines lunettes de Kyoya Ootori.

La séance de questions continua au-delà du temps imparti et ce fut le président qui se permit d'intervenir pour « libérer leur hôte à l'emploi du temps si chargé ». Les remerciements fusèrent, auxquels Kyoya répondit avec une modestie confondante. Les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires à regret, la salle résonnant de murmures admiratifs et de hochements de tête conquis. Haruhi se leva également, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kyoya qui discutait à nouveau avec le président sur l'estrade pendant que Monsieur Kaze rangeait l'ordinateur. Tachibana, debout en retrait le long d'un mur, n'avait pas bougé de toute l'intervention.

La jeune femme ramassa ses notes, cala son sac sur l'épaule et se glissa vers le bout de la rangée dans l'espoir vain de passer inaperçue.

- Haruhi ?

Elle suspendit son pas. Raté. Elle pensa un instant à faire mine de n'avoir pas entendu la voix claire de Kyoya qui avait instantanément fait taire le reste de l'assemblée. Elle songea à rentrer son cou dans ses épaules et à fuir vers la porte de l'amphithéâtre qui semblait tellement proche. Mais, elle le savait, c'était déjà trop tard. Les visages étaient tournés vers elle, les yeux étaient écarquillés, tous attendaient la suite, tous attendaient ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis que Kyoya avait mis un pied dans cet endroit.

Elle soupira profondément et se tourna vers l'estrade. Le président de l'université et, surtout, le directeur du département de droit – son directeur de mémoire – la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Kyoya se tourna un bref instant vers eux et dit d'une voix que tous entendirent dans un tel silence :

- Pardonnez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Il grimpa alors lestement l'escalier vers la jeune femme, un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres, fendant la foule des étudiants qui s'écartaient sur son passage, stupéfaits. Il arriva devant Haruhi et, en découvrant le regard furieux de la jeune fille, son sourire s'élargit encore. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, nota-t-elle. Elle inspira profondément et répondit de la voix la plus neutre possible :

- Oui ?

- Je dois aller discuter un bref moment avec le président, qui est un ami de longue date de mon père, mais exceptionnellement je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ensuite. Si tu peux m'attendre un quart d'heure, pour une fois nous pourrons rentrer ensemble à la maison.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Cet homme n'était pas Kyoya Ootori : il avait dit cela avec un sourire tendre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses magnifiques yeux gris brillants de... d'affection. Elle sentait les regards effarés autour d'eux, mais lui semblait ne voir qu'elle. Déstabilisée, elle acquiesça machinalement.

- Si... Si tu veux.

Le visage de Kyoya s'illumina et un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine d'Haruhi.

- Parfait. Tachibana va te reconduire à la voiture. Je suis ravi.

Il tourna alors les talons et redescendit vers l'estrade.

L'amphithéâtre semblait toujours figé. Baissant brusquement les yeux, Haruhi grimpa rapidement l'escalier mais fut vite rattrapée par des éclats de voix :

- Haruhi ! Eh, Haruhi, attends-nous !

Elle passa la porte avant d'être obligée de se retourner. Tout un groupe d'étudiants venait vers elle, la curiosité évidente sur leurs visages. Des étudiants qui ne lui adressaient quasiment jamais la parole, avant. Une fille osa finalement poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres, à tous :

- Tu... Tu connais Kyoya Ootori ?

Elle hésita un instant à nier, ou à partir sans rien dire. Mais elle se doutait que là-bas, sur l'estrade, alors que quelques étudiants avaient leurs oreilles aux aguets, Kyoya était tranquillement en train d'expliquer au président qui était cette étudiante qu'il semblait si bien connaître. Tout le monde saurait, dans quelques minutes à peine. Alors, après une seconde silence, elle répondit simplement :

- Oui. C'est mon mari.

Les visages autour d'elle se peignirent de sentiments différents : l'ahurissement, l'envie, et surtout l'incrédulité.

- Ton mari ?

Le cri du cœur d'une autre fille, une parfaite inconnue celle-là. Haruhi la toisa froidement :

- Cela semble donc si extraordinaire ?

Oui, cela leur semblait extraordinaire. Forcément. Que cette fille modeste, cette bucheuse du premier rang, sans fortune et sans lignée, soit l'épouse d'un homme comme lui, c'était tout bonnement... surréaliste. Cela l'avait toujours été, même lorsque l'homme en question avait la blondeur des blés.

Haruhi sut instantanément à quelle explication ils allaient se ranger et resserra son sac de cours contre la courbure de son ventre. La fille qui avait semblé stupéfaite suivit d'ailleurs cette logique de pensée et dit subtilement :

- Non, non, pas du tout... Mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Ou seulement depuis la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble, la nuit où une fille insipide comme toi a réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à coucher avec un homme comme lui ? La nuit où tu l'as piégé, la nuit qui l'a obligé à t'épouser, toi, au lieu de la somptueuse créature à laquelle il était certainement promis ?

Haruhi, pour le coup, sourit largement :

- Oui, je connais Kyoya depuis neuf ans.

La fille écarquilla les yeux, soufflée, et Haruhi éprouva un bref instant un certain plaisir à anéantir ainsi toute sa sordide théorie. La situation commençait cependant à l'exaspérer ; elle n'avait nulle envie de raconter sa vie à ces sympathiques jeunes gens qui, il y a quelques heures encore, la considéraient avec la pitié et la condescendance réservée aux filles-mères sans ressources. À les voir cependant ainsi groupés autour d'elle, Haruhi doutait hélas qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Mais alors une silhouette providentielle se glissa près d'elle :

- Madame, si vous le permettez je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la voiture.

- Merci Tachibana.

Le cercle des étudiants s'était immédiatement écarté à l'arrivée du garde du corps et Haruhi profita de ce mouvement pour s'élancer sans regarder personne vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Tachibana un pas derrière elle.

Elle se laissa conduire sans un mot vers le parking des enseignants, à l'écart, là où avait été garée la Mercedes Classe S noire que Kyoya préférait dorénavant à la limousine pour se faire conduire. Elle refusa de prendre place dans le véhicule et préféra rester debout, à faire quelques pas sur une pelouse proche, en attendant l'arrivée de _son cher mari_. Celui-ci apparut une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné du Directeur du département de Droit. Haruhi se raidit et les laissa s'avancer. Kyoya et le directeur se saluèrent et ce dernier se tourna alors vers Haruhi qui s'inclina poliment.

- Vous nous avez réservé une sacrée surprise, Mademoiselle Fu... Pardon, Madame Ootori.

Elle s'efforça de rester naturelle et de ne surtout pas regarder le fin sourire de Kyoya.

- Mais mon mari m'en réserve aussi, car je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il interviendrait aujourd'hui devant les troisièmes cycles...

Le reproche évident à l'égard de Kyoya fut interprété par le directeur comme une délicieuse coquetterie. Cela horripila Haruhi, parfaitement consciente de ce qui devait à cet instant passer à l'esprit de cet homme : ah, la jeunesse... ah, l'amour... Ces petites attentions romantiques entre jeunes mariés, faire des surprises à l'autre, venir le chercher au travail...

Kyoya dut sentir la jeune fille sur le point d'exploser car il jeta un coup d'œil à Tachibana qui ouvrit la portière et il s'inclina à nouveau devant le Directeur, tout en prenant délicatement la main d'Haruhi pour l'inciter à monter dans la voiture. Elle se laissa faire non sans le foudroyer du regard en montant dans le véhicule. Kyoya se glissa à sa suite, la portière claqua et la voiture démarra.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Kyoya ?

Haruhi le toisait avec colère, les poings fermés, glaciale.

- Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes dans mon cursus. Je ne veux pas de ta notoriété, je ne... Ah !

Elle poussa un léger cri. Kyoya s'était brutalement tourné vers elle et avait posé sa main sur le bord de la fenêtre derrière Haruhi, la coinçant dans son siège, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, son visage très proche de celui de la jeune femme. Trop proche. Le visage de Kyoya, tel qu'elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps : fermé, froid, calculateur. Il parla d'une voix grave, vibrante :

- Tu portes le nom des Ootori. Tu as accepté d'être ma femme, et ceci fait partie du contrat. Je ne laisserai personne, jamais, penser que ma propre épouse n'a pas droit à tout le respect qu'implique le fait de partager mon existence et de porter mon héritier. Ce n'est pas négociable, Haruhi.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres fines de Kyoya et il ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas agi autrement que toi, Haruhi. Je ne fais que _protéger mon investissement_.

Haruhi sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle. De colère de l'entendre utiliser contre elle ses propres paroles, d'impuissance à argumenter, et de gêne.

Gêne de le voir si proche, de lire si ouvertement dans ses yeux gris, de sentir son souffle sur son visage et le parfum masculin de sa peau mêlé à celui de son eau de toilette française. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer sèchement.

Kyoya se recula immédiatement, satisfait, et remonta ses lunettes en continuant d'un ton badin :

- Si tu as des questions sur mon exposé, je suis bien entendu à ta disposition et me ferai un plaisir de t'éclairer sur certains points, le cas échéant.

* * *

- Haruhi ?

La jeune femme qui, assise sur la banquette de l'entrée, était en train de nouer sa sandale, leva la tête. Kyoya était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main. Il sourit, remonta ses lunettes et dit avec une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même :

- Même si toi et moi savons que tu n'en as nul besoin, bonne chance Haruhi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis sourit à son tour et répondit :

- Merci. À ce soir.

- À ce soir.

Elle se redressa et cala son sac sur son épaule, non sans vérifier que sa convocation d'examen s'y trouvait bien, soigneusement pliée. Puis, après avoir respiré profondément, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la voiture dont Tachibana ouvrit la portière en souriant.

* * *

- Kyoya ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée de son bureau et découvrit le visage d'Haruhi glissé dans l'embrasure. Elle avait les joues roses et regardait au sol, manifestement mal à l'aise. Intrigué, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui Haruhi ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà couchée.

- Je... Excuse-moi de te déranger mais... je... enfin je voudrais ton avis pour quelque chose.

Kyoya repoussa la surface de verre dépoli de son bureau et fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la jeune femme :

- Tu ne me déranges pas. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis ouvrit le battant. Kyoya s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit en pyjama, surtout un soir comme celui-ci, mais elle était au contraire bien vêtue.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de ma tenue pour mon oral, demain.

Kyoya se retint de sourire, parce que vraiment la scène était cocasse : Haruhi venait lui demander, à lui, un conseil vestimentaire. D'un autre côté, il comprenait parfaitement que ce soit vers lui qu'elle se tourne au final : il serait en fait plus apte à juger de la tenue convenable pour un oral d'examen national que les jumeaux habitués à une mode bien plus tape à l'œil. Lui le savait parfaitement, la tenue vestimentaire était une composante non négligeable dans une entrevue de cette importance. Il décida donc de prendre cette question très à cœur et se leva en répondant doucement :

- D'accord. Avance-toi un peu s'il te plait.

Haruhi acquiesça vivement, manifestement gênée. Forcément, demander des conseils vestimentaires, à Kyoya Ootori qui plus était, devait lui paraître fort incongru. Kyoya la regarda longuement, attentivement. Elle portait un ensemble beige, acheté avec Fuyumi quelques semaines plus tôt. La robe de grossesse était nouée sous la poitrine par un ruban discret d'une teinte marron glacé. Une veste assortie complétait la tenue, retenue elle aussi par un ruban de même couleur. Haruhi portait également une paire de petites ballerines plates.

- C'est sobre, impeccablement coupé sans afficher avec ostentation une marque quelconque, et cela rappelle subtilement la teinte de tes yeux. Cela me semble parfait, Haruhi.

- Ah, répondit-elle simplement. Je me demandais si je devais me maquiller un peu, les yeux peut-être. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas le faire, et cela signifie que je devrais demander à Hikaru ou Kaoru de passer demain matin, or j'ignore si...

- Cela me semble totalement inutile.

Haruhi, surprise, leva les yeux vers Kyoya qui la regardait toujours. Il continua, d'une voix posée et d'une surprenante sincérité :

- Tu es absolument ravissante au naturel Haruhi. Tu l'as toujours été.

La jeune femme demeura muette quelques instants, saisie.

_La nuit lui semblait bien trop claire ; la nuit n'était pas sensée être si claire, la nuit ne devait pas laisser passer tant de cette luminosité argentée par la fenêtre de la chambre. Haruhi réalisa d'un seul coup ce qui était maintenant un fait depuis tout un moment déjà. Elle réalisa d'un seul coup que sa chemise de nuit était quelque part au sol, loin, bien trop loin, presque aussi loin que la petite culotte blanche qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir ôtée. Elle réalisa d'un seul coup la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau, toute sa peau, tout son être._

_Elle prit conscience de sa peau à lui, bien trop blanche, bien trop belle, bien trop douce, bien trop chaude. Presque aussi brûlante que son regard sur elle._

_Elle détourna la tête, rougit, chercha fébrilement de la main le drap qui pourrait la cacher, la dissimuler, la faire disparaître._

_- Haruhi ? Haruhi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? Tu veux... Tu veux arrêter ?_

_- Non !_

_Elle s'empourpra encore davantage, honteuse de l'avidité dans sa propre voix. Elle sentit une main -si douce, si chaude- se poser sur son épaule et la forcer avec délicatesse à se rallonger sur le dos. Elle sentit le matelas bouger lorsqu'il se décala, lorsqu'il vint se placer au-dessus d'elle – oh mon dieu, au-dessus d'elle- sans pourtant la toucher. Elle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder, de garder la tête tournée vers le côté, vers le mur de la chambre. Mais la main du jeune homme remonta dans son cou, glissa le long de sa mâchoire pour se poser sur sa joue, l'appelant silencieusement. Elle obéit malgré elle, lovant son visage dans cette paume, finissant par croiser son regard._

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Son esprit si brillant ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Personne ne pouvait avoir un regard aussi magnifique. Personne, surtout, ne pouvait porter un tel regard sur... sur elle. Personne ne pouvait lui sourire ainsi._

_- Mon Haruhi... Tu n'as pas à rougir... Laisse-moi te regarder, je t'en prie... Tu es tellement belle... Tu n'en as aucune idée, et c'est ce qui te rend encore plus belle..._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre en se tortillant sur le matelas, sans savoir elle-même si c'était pour fuir ou pour rechercher le contact de ce corps sculptural au-dessus du sien, à la fois si proche... et bien trop loin. Elle murmura d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu sévère :_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Je sais bien comment je suis. Rien qu'à Ouran les autres filles faisaient bien plus attention à elles, moi sans les jumeaux je suis incapable de me mettre le moindre maquillage, et..._

_Un baiser la fit taire. Un de ces baisers qu'ils n'échangeaient que totalement seuls, et très rarement. Un de ces baisers qu'ils ne comptaient plus depuis le début de cette soirée. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Haruhi haleta et découvrit avec stupeur que son propre corps avait de lui-même choisi de se creuser sur le matelas, de s'arquer contre le sien. Que sa peau était toujours aussi douce, aussi chaude. Que son regard était encore plus magnifiquement intense. Que sa voix était plus grave._

_- Mais tu es naturellement belle, tu es belle parce que tu es Haruhi, et c'est même ainsi que tu es la plus belle. Ainsi et maintenant. Sans maquillage, sans vêtement, sans rien que toi et moi. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle._

_Et il était sincère. Si désespérément sincère qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir les deux larmes qui brillèrent au coin de ses yeux et que Tamaki, sans un mot, essuya du bout des lèvres en s'appesantissant pour la première fois sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait._

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes et enchaîna d'un ton badin :

- Si j'ai répondu à tes interrogations, je te suggère d'aller dormir pour être en pleine forme demain.

- Je... Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais.

Il la vit se détourner vivement, ouvrir la porte puis, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui, ajouter de ce ton désarmant d'honnêteté qui avait bouleversé leur monde tant d'années plus tôt :

- Bonne nuit Kyoya et... Merci. Merci pour tout.

Il acquiesça simplement et la porte se referma derrière elle. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de s'imprégner de tout ce que contenaient ces simples mots.

Merci de ta confiance. Merci de ton calme. Merci de ta sincérité. Merci d'être là, dans l'ombre, mais toujours là.

Kyoya ferma les paupières lorsque, à nouveau, la saveur amère de la culpabilité lui monta à la gorge.

* * *

Il avait fait en sorte de rentrer tôt, bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée et savait d'instinct où trouver Haruhi. Il rangea sa veste de costume et remonta ses manches de chemise tout en gagnant le jardin. Antoinette était couchée, assoupie, au pied de la chaise longue où Haruhi profitait des derniers rayons de l'après-midi. Kyoya nota immédiatement qu'elle avait troqué son ensemble pour une large tunique sur un pantalon de toile, avec une couverture de mohair relevée sur elle pour la protéger des premiers frimas du soir. Haruhi lui sourit en l'entendant approcher et Kyoya vint s'asseoir sur une chaise de jardin, près d'elle.

- Alors ?

- Cela s'est plutôt bien passé je crois. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait si long, en fait.

- Ah ?

- Oui, la durée prévue pour l'oral était de quarante minutes et je suis restée près d'une heure et demie ! Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en sortant, car c'est passé assez vite, c'était finalement plus une discussion avec le jury qu'autre chose. C'était très intéressant. J'espère que le fait qu'ils m'aient gardée si longtemps sera plutôt bon signe.

Kyoya sourit intérieurement : évidemment que c'était bon signe. Un jury qui se laisse entraîner à discuter avec une étudiante au milieu d'une épuisante journée d'oraux, évidemment que c'était bon signe. Mais Haruhi était passionnante, lui et tant d'autres le savaient depuis fort longtemps ; elle seule semblait encore l'ignorer, en fait.

- Soulagée ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel :

- Oui, infiniment. Quoiqu'il advienne, c'est terminé, au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine si je dois le repasser.

Kyoya retint un léger rire : là encore, il n'y avait qu'elle pour croire qu'elle aurait à repasser un quelconque examen dans toute sa vie. Pour croire qu'elle pourrait échouer. Haruhi tourna son regard vers Kyoya, puis baissa les yeux vers son ventre proéminent et y fit glisser sa main :

- Mais bon, je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper.

- Quand les résultats du concours seront-ils publiés ?

- Dans trois semaines, peut-être un peu avant. D'ici là, je vais m'occuper de tout préparer pour le bébé, cela m'occupera.

- Repose-toi aussi, tu as beaucoup travaillé pour le concours.

Haruhi sourit avec malice :

- Ah, parce que toi tu suivrais ce genre de conseil peut-être ?

Touché. Kyoya sourit à son tour :

- Non, mais je ne suis pas enceinte de plus de sept mois.

* * *

Kyoya sortit du salon lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée et trouva Haruhi en train d'ôter son manteau. La rejoignant en quelques pas il l'aida à se défaire du vêtement, le faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise :

- Kyoya ? Tu es déjà là ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, oui. Tu n'as pas eu mon message ?

- Ah, non, j'ai encore oublié d'allumer mon portable ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Elle voulut fouiller dans son sac pour retrouver l'inutile objet, mais les doigts de Kyoya sur son bras l'arrêtèrent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrais tôt.

Il la vit laisser glisser dans le sac le portable qu'elle venait d'y trouver et un sentiment fugitif traversa le jeune homme habituellement si impassible. Elle n'avait pas allumé son portable. Elle n'avait pas eu leurs messages.

Elle était calme, se réjouissait candidement d'avoir trouvé les ingrédients qu'elle voulait dans une boutique qui n'était pas, pour une fois, totalement hors de prix. Elle voulait faire un ragoût, sauf s'il souhaitait autre chose, ou si Tachibana avait rapporté un succulent dîner du manoir.

Kyoya sourit : elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas eu la nouvelle.

Il était celui qui allait le lui dire.

Il s'étonna de ressentir cette joie égoïste pour une chose après tout assez insignifiante. Mais lui, Kyoya Ootori, qui détestait tant le céder au moindre sentiment, décida pour une fois de faire une exception. Il le méritait bien, après tout : n'était-il pas celui qui depuis des mois veillait sur elle, sur sa santé ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse travailler dans les meilleures conditions ?

Haruhi partit dans la cuisine, son sac plastique à la main, et il la suivit avec un fin sourire, s'appuyant au comptoir pendant qu'elle rangeait son précieux butin. Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Alors ? Un ragoût, cela te convient ?

- Comme vous voulez, Maître.

Elle se figea et Kyoya vit ses immenses yeux bruns s'agrandirent encore, d'espoir et d'incertitude. Elle répondit, presque sèchement :

- Pardon ? Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Maître. Maître Haruhi Fujioka.

Il aurait pu ajouter « épouse Ootori » mais choisit de ne pas le faire. Pas là, pas maintenant.

Haruhi ne répondit rien, n'osant pas demander, n'osant pas briser ce fragile instant, attendant qu'il explique, qu'il justifie, qu'il...

- Tu es avocate, Haruhi. Les résultats sont parus cet après-midi. Toutes mes félicitations.

Elle pâlit, s'appuya à son tour au rebord du plan de travail et Kyoya se redressa légèrement, craignant soudain qu'elle se trouve mal. Mais une rougeur délicieuse empourpra bientôt les joues de la jeune femme qui murmura :

- Je... Je suis reçue ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument certain. Monsieur Kaze m'a prévenu et j'ai vérifié moi-même.

- Monsieur Kaze ? bredouilla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi... ?

- Tu m'avais dit que les résultats pouvaient sortir plus tôt, alors je lui avais demandé de jeter un coup d'œil régulièrement.

Haruhi acquiesça machinalement et s'adossa à son tour au comptoir, une main sur son ventre. Elle répéta, les yeux dans le vague :

- Alors je suis... Je suis avocate. Ça y est.

- Oui. Maître Fujioka.

- Maître Fujioka, répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Kyoya vit un sourire mélancolique passer sur les lèvres d'Haruhi et sut immédiatement à quoi elle songeait. _À qui_ elle songeait, plus exactement. À celle qui avait été avant elle, jadis, Maître Fujioka. Cette silhouette fine en tailleur sombre dans le cadre posé sur le bureau d'Haruhi. La jeune femme releva la tête et demanda :

- Kyoya, est-ce qu'ils donnaient aussi...

- Tu es première.

Pour le coup, Haruhi resta immobile, bouche ouverte, son regard effaré fixé sur Kyoya qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, bien plus largement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il répéta calmement :

- Tu es reçue à la première place, Haruhi.

Elle sembla sortir de sa transe et balbutia :

- Mais... Mais... Que veux-tu dire... Comment ça première... Première sur quoi...

- Première au concours. Première au classement national, Haruhi. Je pense que tu recevras ultérieurement le détail de tes résultats, mais c'est déjà officiel.

- Oh mon dieu...

Elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et releva la tête quand la main de Kyoya se glissa sous son bras :

- Viens t'asseoir au salon, je doute d'être encore capable de vous hisser, le bébé et toi, sur l'un des tabourets de bar.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé mais se laissa conduire dans le séjour où elle s'assit dans l'un des profonds canapés. Après quelques instants de silence hébété, elle releva finalement la tête et sembla prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait : des flutes à champagne sur la table et des bouteilles encore bouchées, des plats garnis de sushis, du gigantesque bouquet de fleurs exotiques qui trônait dans un angle de la bibliothèque. Kyoya suivit son regard et annonça calmement :

- Les fleurs viennent de mon père. Il est ravi.

Haruhi acquiesça machinalement et ouvrit la bouche pour s'enquérir de la raison du banquet, lorsque la sonnette retentit, plusieurs fois. Kyoya remonta ses lunettes :

- Tu devrais y aller, je pense que c'est pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, trop intriguée, émue et amusée pour parler, et s'avança vers l'écran, allumant le visiophone. Elle faillit avoir un geste de recul lorsque les visages apparurent, congestionnés contre l'écran. Un hurlement unanime retentit dans le haut-parleur :

- Félicitations !

Elle leva la main à sa bouche, retenant un rire : Ranka bondissait au premier plan, entre Hikaru et Kaoru. En retrait, Mori semblait avoir bien du mal à garder sur ses épaules un Honey surexcité qui brandissait Usa-Chan en vainqueur. Radieuse, Haruhi enclencha l'ouverture.

* * *

Honey, ses bras autour du cou d'Haruhi, éclata à nouveau de rire, de joie et d'ébriété mêlées. Mori posa sa main sur l'épaule du karatéka, l'incitant doucement à le suivre et Honey accepta finalement de se détacher de la jeune femme. Elle sourit largement et leur fit un petit au revoir de la main, les suivant du regard lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris lorsque la double accolade des jumeaux manqua de la faire basculer, mais elle demeura blottie quelques instants entre leurs bras. Kaoru déposa une bise rapide sur la tempe de la jeune femme et Hikaru ébouriffa ses cheveux courts. Elle se sentit rosir de plaisir sous leurs regards si heureux et si fiers, à tous. Les deux frères s'écartèrent à leur tour et passèrent leurs manteaux en la félicitant une dernière fois.

La père d'Haruhi était également en train de se vêtir, les Hitachin ayant proposé de le déposer chez lui. Ranka venait de tourner la tête vers sa fille lorsqu'il le vit : Haruhi, dans le léger courant d'air de la porte ouverte, frissonna très légèrement et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Aussitôt une pashmina en cachemire apparut sur ses épaules, délicatement déposée par Kyoya. La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard teinté de gratitude et il hocha simplement la tête, un sourire étrangement doux sur les lèvres.

Cela n'avait duré que l'espace d'un instant : Haruhi parlait à nouveau avec Kaoru, et Kyoya consultait discrètement son portable. Ranka cligna des paupières, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé... Mais alors il remarqua Hikaru. Il décela le regard fixe d'Hikaru sur Kyoya, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, l'étonnement et l'incrédulité dans ses pupilles d'or. Et Ranka sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, car manifestement Hikaru avait perçu la même chose que lui dans cette seconde volée à Haruhi et Kyoya.

Hikaru tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Ranka. Ils se figèrent tous deux, puis Hikaru sourit tristement et Ranka acquiesça. Mais déjà Kaoru allait sortir et son frère, à son tour, salua leur hôtesse et la félicita une fois de plus. Et Ranka s'apprêta à bondir sur sa fille unique pour la féliciter une centième fois, parce qu'il était tellement, tellement fier.

* * *

- Bonne nuit Haruhi.

- Bonne nuit Kyoya.

Chacun d'eux regagna sa chambre et la jeune femme allait vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle suspendit son pas et se dirigea finalement vers son lit. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, resta immobile une seconde puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une photographie.

Kotoko souriait largement en regardant son mari qui prenait le cliché. Dans les bras de l'avocate, une minuscule Haruhi d'à peine un an riait en tendant les bras vers Ranka, son visage enfantin illuminé de joie d'être là, simplement là avec son père et sa mère.

- J'y suis parvenue maman. Je suis avocate, comme toi. Je sais que cela ne s'arrête pas là, que beaucoup de travail m'attend pour être aussi forte que toi. Pour être une aussi bonne avocate, et une aussi bonne mère.

Haruhi reposa doucement la photo, hésita un instant, puis en saisit une seconde.

C'était leurs premières vraies vacances depuis leur départ à Boston, exception faite bien sûr de ce fameux weekend à Barcelone. Les autres étaient partis skier dans le chalet de Kyoya à Aspen, mais Tamaki avait emmené Haruhi en France. Parce qu'il fallait qu'Haruhi connaisse Paris. Parce qu'il fallait, surtout, qu'Haruhi connaisse Anne-Sophie.

Tamaki avait décrété qu'ils devaient faire un tour en bateau mouche. Après tout, Haruhi était japonaise, et de ce qu'il en savait, tous les touristes japonais faisaient _obligatoirement_ un tour en bateau mouche. Alors ils étaient là, sur le pont supérieur, dans le froid de l'hiver parisien. Le long manteau noir de Tamaki accentuait encore la finesse de sa silhouette élancée alors que Haruhi, dans son duffle-coat gris, semblait minuscule contre lui. Ils étaient debout le long de la balustrade, presque de dos. À l'arrière-plan, la sublime façade de Notre-Dame de Paris, dorée par les rayons du couchant qui nimbaient les visages du jeune couple d'une auréole de lumière. Tamaki avait encore le bras levé pour montrer la cathédrale à la jeune fille.

Anne-Sophie, qui tenait l'appareil, les avait appelés et ils avaient tous deux tourné leur visage vers elle.

Les joues d'Haruhi étaient rosies par le froid mais son regard était celui d'une enfant émerveillée.

Sur les traits de Tamaki, le bonheur absolu d'être là, à Paris, avec _elles_. Juste _elles_.

_Haruhi ! C'est la cathédrale Notre-Dame ! Regarde, elle brille comme un joyau dans cette lumière ! Tu as vu l'éclat du soleil dans la rosace ? Oh Paris n'a jamais été si beau !_

- Tu le savais que j'y arriverais. Tu me l'as toujours dit. C'est assez humiliant d'avoir toujours tort face à un idiot comme toi, tu sais !

Elle sourit et passa la main sur la surface lisse du cliché. Sur ce visage illuminé de bonheur.

- Tu le savais, mais je voudrais quand même que tu sois là pour pouvoir te le dire. Tu me manques, espèce de crétin égocentrique. Tu me manques tellement, Tamaki.


	11. Esquisses

_Bon, encore un chapitre où il ne se passe rien en fait, ou presque. Rassurez-vous, l'action avancera bientôt un peu, puis beaucoup !_  
_Un grand merci à ma fidèle bêta !_

_J'ai édité pour un problème de paragraphe en italique qui n'aurait pas du l'être, et j'en profite pour remercier ici Lucia von ludweev, Alena et Mel pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre 10 !  
_

* * *

Lorsque Kyoya pénétra dans sa chambre, la surprise fut totale. Il baissa immédiatement le variateur de lumière, craignant de l'avoir réveillée. Car Haruhi se trouvait là, un livre de droit fermé près d'elle, profondément endormie sur le lit de Kyoya. Ce dernier sourit en découvrant sur le sol, près du lit, la manifeste raison de la présence de la jeune femme ; elle avait dû venir l'attendre là pour être certaine de ne pas le rater à son retour.

Kyoya, dans la pénombre, se défit de sa cravate qu'il jeta avec la veste de son costume sur l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Il vint alors s'asseoir sur le matelas, près d'Haruhi, avec l'idée de la réveiller d'une légère pression sur l'épaule mais il suspendit machinalement son geste.

Haruhi était allongée sur le côté, ses huit mois de grossesses lui interdisant toute autre posture. Ses jambes étaient remontées contre elle-même, contre ce ventre si rond sur lequel elle avait posé une de ses minuscules mains. La chemise du pyjama bleu nuit se soulevait lentement, régulièrement, au rythme de la respiration qu'exhalaient ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mèches courtes étaient éparpillées sur l'oreiller et contrastaient avec la pâleur diaphane de son teint. De ses traits émanait toujours la même grâce juvénile qu'à l'époque d'Ouran, pourtant dix ans plus tôt. Kyoya, au cours des mois passés sous le même toit, avait remarqué avec une satisfaction non feinte que les marques de fatigue et de tristesse s'estompaient peu à peu du visage de la jeune femme.

Sa femme.

Kyoya cligna des yeux derrière le verre de ses lunettes. C'était toujours une pensée étrange, que de se savoir marié à Haruhi Fujioka. Elle était davantage... une colocataire parfaite. Chaque jour passé sous le même toit que la jeune femme le confortait dans la décision qu'il avait prise : ils s'entendaient à merveille, respectaient le travail et l'intimité de chacun. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre dont, en fait, beaucoup de couples réels devaient rêver sans jamais l'atteindre. Oui, à quelques détails insignifiants près, Kyoya et Haruhi partageaient une vie maritale idéale.

Le visage d'Haruhi frémit dans son sommeil et Kyoya, arraché à ses pensées, fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme ne s'éveilla pas, mais il vit ses traits se tendre et sa main se crisper contre son ventre. Le tissu du pyjama tressaillit très légèrement et Kyoya sut immédiatement que le bébé devait bouger ; Haruhi faisait régulièrement la sieste depuis quelques temps, car elle était fréquemment réveillée la nuit par les mouvements de son fils.

Mû par un désir instinctif de ne pas éveiller Haruhi – chose en fait assez stupide quand il s'était lui-même apprêté à le faire quelques instants plus tôt – Kyoya, sans réfléchir, posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, à l'endroit où elle-même avait dirigé ses doigts. Il cessa de respirer, saisi à la fois par la réalisation de son geste et par le mouvement qu'il perçut sous ses doigts, à travers le mince tissu de la veste de pyjama. Par la réalisation de la cause de ce mouvement.

Il n'avait pas assisté aux séances de préparation à l'accouchement : Haruhi ne désirait pas particulièrement qu'il y soit, son emploi du temps ne le permettait pas et il se voyait mal assis au milieu d'autres couples à écouter les conseils de respiration d'une sage-femme.

Il avait par contre été présent à toutes les échographies, qui l'intéressaient sincèrement, et suivait très sérieusement le déroulement de la grossesse d'Haruhi. Il avait pu constater avec soulagement que ces histoires d'envies de femmes enceintes s'étaient avérées totalement fausses, du moins dans leur cas. Mais, hormones ou pas, Haruhi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de capricieux et il avait du mal à se la représenter exigeant un met quelconque en pleine nuit. Exception faite du soir où il était rentré de conseil d'administration à une heure du matin pour découvrir la jeune femme assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine devant un immense bol de ramen. Soit.

Haruhi dormait. Ses traits s'étaient étrangement détendus lorsque la main de Kyoya s'était posée sur son ventre, lorsqu'au même instant le mouvement avait cessé, ou plutôt avait changé. L'attention de Kyoya était entièrement concentrée sur sa paume, sur la très légère protubérance qui s'était soudain figée. Puis il y avait eu un autre mouvement, plus doux, plus souple, et quelque chose était venu se blottir contre lui, épousant la forme de sa paume, recherchant son contact avant de ne plus bouger, calé contre cette large main d'homme.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent sans que Kyoya n'y prît garde, sans qu'il ne pût détacher son attention de ce qu'il percevait, à travers le pyjama et la peau distendue d'Haruhi. De cette étrange présence. Petit à petit, la pression contre sa paume se fit moins intense, moins avide, mais Kyoya resta pourtant immobile, sa main toujours posée contre le ventre d'Haruhi.

- Je pense qu'il s'est rendormi, murmura la voix de la jeune femme.

Kyoya redressa la tête, semblant sortir de sa transe, et croisa le regard d'Haruhi. Ce regard qui brillait d'une étrange émotion, d'une étrange douceur. Il détourna les yeux, gêné malgré lui, et retira vivement sa main :

- Pardonne-moi, il était inconvenant de...

Mais la jeune femme, d'un geste étrangement vif, attrapa ses doigts entre les siens et força la main de Kyoya à se reposer sur son ventre. Il perçut un nouveau mouvement, plus léger cette fois, le bébé semblant bouger dans son sommeil.

- Ce n'était pas inconvenant du tout Kyoya. Je ne t'ai jamais proposé de... de toucher mon ventre, le bébé, et j'aurais dû.

Kyoya retira à nouveau sa main, sans brusquerie cette fois, et remonta ses lunettes.

- Je n'y avais jamais songé moi non plus. C'est juste que... que le bébé risquait de te réveiller.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais. Même toi tu peux faire, parfois, ce dont tu as simplement envie.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Kyoya finit par sourire malgré lui. Sourire de cet incomparable regard franc que Haruhi portait sur lui et sur tous les autres, toujours. Il acquiesça puis, en se penchant, ramassa le paquet qui était posé à terre pour le montrer à Haruhi :

- Je suppose que c'est la raison de ta présence dans ma chambre ?

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, l'esprit encore ensommeillé, puis rougit et se redressa, semblant réaliser enfin où elle se trouvait.

- Oui, pardon, je ne voulais pas te rater lorsque tu rentrerais et j'ignorais si tu repasserais par le salon, je suis venue lire et... et j'ai dû m'endormir, excuse-moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas inconvenant du tout, répondit-il en reprenant avec humour les paroles même de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit plus largement et, s'asseyant sur le matelas, désigna du menton le paquet que Kyoya tenait toujours :

- Alors ouvre-le.

Il défit délicatement le papier cadeau et découvrit la surface laquée d'une magnifique boite à bentô noire, décorée sur le couvercle d'une très discrète gravure argentée : Kyoya Ootori. L'objet était superbe, en bois manifestement précieux, d'excellente facture. Haruhi enchaîna rapidement, d'une voix teintée d'incertitude :

- Je me doute que tu dois te faire servir à déjeuner chez les meilleurs traiteurs, qu'elle ne te sera pas une grande utilité, mais... Mais tu as déjà tout, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver une idée, et je me disais qu'à l'occasion, enfin si tu le souhaites, je pourrais te préparer à déjeuner. Avant de reprendre le travail, parce qu'après ce sera certainement bien plus difficile pour moi, mais bon, si d'ici là tu as envie, un midi que...

- Haruhi ?

Elle interrompit sa tirade et leva vers Kyoya un regard un peu inquiet. Il la rassura d'un sourire amusé :

- C'est une excellente idée et, même si je reconnais n'avoir pas encore pratiqué l'usage du bentô personnellement, l'idée me semble bonne et je serais très honoré que tu me fasses à déjeuner à l'occasion.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Haruhi dont le visage s'éclaira.

- Oui.

- Tu ne dis pas cela pour me faire plaisir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne t'en fais pas, je ne me vexerai pas si...

- Non, je ne dis pas cela pour te faire plaisir.

- Ah.

Kyoya cligna des yeux : Haruhi était touchante d'insécurité avec ces joues roses, ces paupières encore lourdes de sommeil mais ce sourire enfantin et sincère. Elle prit son livre, se laissa glisser sur le bord du lit, enfila ses mules et accepta la main de Kyoya pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sembla alors hésiter un bref instant puis, dans un élan charmant, se penchant vers Kyoya toujours assis sur son lit et déposa une bise légère sur sa joue.

- Bon anniversaire Kyoya.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et répondit un merci machinal en la regardant regagner la porte de la chambre. Elle avait ouvert le battant quand il l'appela :

- Haruhi ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais dis-moi... Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour vouloir cuisiner toute la journée ?

Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés, puis un rire léger passa ses lèvres et elle répondit avec un soupir feint :

- Tu n'as pas idée. Tu n'as pas idée combien je m'ennuie. Vivement qu'il arrive, je n'en peux plus !

Elle avait désigné son ventre et, avec un dernier petit geste de la main, quitta la pièce.

Kyoya sourit largement en regardant la magnifique boite de bentô qu'il tenait toujours. Oui, vraiment, Haruhi et lui formaient un couple parfait.

Un couple...

Le sourire s'effaça lentement des traits de Kyoya et il resta immobile un long moment, son cadeau entre les mains.

Haruhi. Son visage endormi, son corps roulé sur les draps de son lit.

_Elle regarda Kyoya droit dans les yeux, sans plus la moindre once de peur ou de gêne dans ses immenses pupilles brunes._

_- Tu ne feras pas ça. Parce que tu ne retirerais aucun profit du fait de coucher avec moi._

_Il resta immobile un instant, au-dessus de cette toute jeune fille. Au-dessus de son corps trop mince étendu sur son lit, dans cette petite robe improbable qui dévoilait ses cuisses fines._

_Kyoya Ootori n'avait en effet aucun intérêt à coucher avec Haruhi Fujioka. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que, l'espace d'un très bref instant, il n'en avait pas eu envie._

Kyoya ferma les yeux et respira très profondément. Il posa brutalement la boite de bentô sur sa table de chevet et se redressa, agacé.

_- Kyoya, dit doucement Honey, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais peut-être le plus aveugle de tous sur tes propres sentiments, en fait._

Ridicule. Haruhi était... Haruhi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il était absolument hors de question de se laisser aller à un sentimentalisme déplacé et contre-productif. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril tout ce pour quoi il œuvrait depuis des mois. Les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, n'étaient que sources de complications et de souffrance, il en avait fait l'expérience.

_Le claquement de la gifle retentit dans le grand hall de l'académie. Kyoya resta un bref instant immobile, la joue meurtrie par l'accès de rage de Yoshio Ootori, son père. Autour d'eux régnait un silence de cathédrale._

… _chute spectaculaire et attendue des valeurs du groupe Suoh, suite au décès hier après-midi du jeune héritier annoncé de l'entreprise, Tamaki Suoh, dans un accident de voiture à Tokyo._

Il s'était fixé des objectifs. Il ne s'en détournerait pas. Nul ne pourrait l'en détourner. Ni Haruhi, ni personne.

Personne.

_Puis il y avait eu un autre mouvement, plus doux, plus souple, et quelque chose était venu se blottir contre lui, épousant la forme de sa paume, recherchant son contact avant de ne plus bouger, calé contre cette large main d'homme._

* * *

Haruhi vérifia que tout était bien installé sur la table à langer. La chambre était fin prête, bien que l'armoire semblât encore un peu vide. Elle avait suivi le conseil de Fuyumi qui l'avait assurée que, mis à part les premiers bodys et pyjamas pour la clinique, tout se remplirait en quelques jours vu le nombre de présents que les heureux parents recevraient. Soit. Haruhi n'avait donc acheté elle-même que deux ou trois petites tenues, pour se faire plaisir.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les reins, son dos étant un peu plus soumis à dure épreuve chaque jour qui passait. Elle s'autorisa finalement à s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule de la chambre d'enfant et laissa son regard glisser sur la gigantesque fresque que Kyoya avait fait peindre : les personnages par dizaines, les animaux merveilleux ou non, tout cela dans la festive ambiance de l'univers chevaleresque et bon enfant d'une Europe médiévale qui évoquait immédiatement des contes de fée universels. Haruhi ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée sur les innombrables détails et prit le temps, enfin, de simplement contempler ce qui serait la chambre de son fils. Tournant la tête sur la droite, elle suivit du regard le dessin du lierre qui remontait le long de la bien réelle table à langer ; les meubles étaient intégrés au décor, paressant surgir de la décoration murale. Un peu plus loin, les fumées des cheminées des maisons et des villageois assemblés pour assister à un spectacle de saltimbanques. Au premier rang, les enfants battaient des mains devant les facéties du petit jongleur blond et d'un grand homme brun qui domptait, sous des regards qu'on imaginait émerveillés, un ours brun coiffé de clochettes. La rivière qui passait au milieu du village faisait le lien, un peu plus loin avec...

Haruhi se redressa vivement et approcha soudain son visage du mur.

Le jongleur était petit, menu, vêtu d'un improbable costume multicolore mais où le rose dominait. Le dompteur près de lui était par contre particulièrement grand et tourné vers l'ours qui paraissait lui obéir sans contrainte, sans chaîne d'aucune sorte, apprivoisé pacifiquement par la sérénité de l'homme.

Honey et Mori.

Haruhi cligna des yeux, stupéfaite : Kyoya avait fait représenter Honey et Mori dans la fresque de la chambre.

On ne distinguait pas leurs traits, les visages étaient trop petits pour être plus qu'esquissés, mais c'était eux. C'était indéniablement eux.

Alors, si Mori et Honey étaient représentés, il était certain que...

Haruhi avança de deux pas pressés au milieu de la pièce et chercha avec avidité.

Deux courtisans roux vêtus l'un de bleu, l'un de jaune, qui se battaient joyeusement à l'épée au milieu d'une cour de jeunes dames en admiration. Hikaru et Kaoru.

Une jeune femme perchée sur la plus haute tour du château, appelant son prince d'un geste ample du bras, ses cheveux châtain retenus par un nœud sur sa tête. Renge.

Un sorcier tout de noir vêtu, mais qui brandissait une gentille marionnette et dont le chaudron exhalait un sympathique nuage rose en forme de chat. Nekosawa.

Haruhi étouffa un rire en découvrant un second mage, vêtu d'une ample robe violette et avec un grand chapeau pointu assorti, en train d'écrire avec application dans un livret noir. Kyoya, sans lunettes.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra un instant, se demandant si le roi et la reine, qui trônaient fièrement devant les chevaliers en plein tournoi, seraient... Non. Ce n'était pas elle. La reine, dont on ne distinguait pas les traits, était une noble dame dont les mèches brunes retombaient sous la coiffe moyenâgeuse. Le roi, lui, semblait plein d'allant et encourageait vivement les compétiteurs dont les cheveux s'élançaient en contre-bas. La longue chevelure auburn du souverain ressortait sous sa couronne et... Et c'était son père. Le roi, c'était Ranka. Haruhi, une main sur la bouche, s'avança encore davantage, jusqu'à toucher presque la surface du mur : ce visage fin, ce port altier, cette chevelure de même teinte que la sienne... Sa mère. Kyoya avait fait représenter Ranka et Kotoko.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une puissante émotion. Son regard s'égara à nouveau et elle tomba en souriant sur la troupe de chevaliers qui s'élançaient contre un dragon à vrai dire plutôt sympathique. Parmi eux, un peu en avant, un des cavaliers ne portait pas son heaume et on distinguait ses cheveux roux, retenus par une demi-queue de cheval. Kasanoda.

Près du dragon, pas du tout effrayée a priori, une jeune femme était simplement assise par terre, contre un arbre, en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un gros grimoire. Elle portait une sobre robe mauve, de l'exacte teinte de leurs anciennes vestes d'uniformes. Ses cheveux courts dissimulaient son visage penché sur sa lecture ; elle paraissait totalement indifférente à la bataille qui allait avoir lieu contre le monstre, bataille dont elle était pourtant l'enjeu manifeste. Haruhi.

Mue par une intuition, Haruhi porta à nouveau son regard vers les chevaliers qui s'apprêtaient à combattre le gentil monstre aux écailles rougeoyantes.

Vers le chevalier qui menait tous les autres, qui était déjà descendu d'un fier destrier blanc et menaçait le monstre d'un geste de son épée à la fois grandiloquent et ridicule. Son armure argentée étincelait sous le soleil et son heaume cachait son visage, mais laisser passer les mèches qui s'en échappaient. Les mèches aussi blondes que le soleil. Tamaki.

Lui, eux. Une troupe de saltimbanques ridicules dont les tenues rappelaient les couleurs de Lobelia, Ayame, Chika, Fuyumi et tant d'autres qui apparaissaient soudain au détour d'une scène en apparence anodine. Haruhi déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge serrée par l'émotion : Kyoya avait demandé au peintre de les représenter, tous. Cette chambre était bien plus qu'un magnifique décor pour enfant ; cette chambre était l'histoire de leur jeunesse, de leur rencontre, de cette famille improbable qu'était devenue Ouran pour Haruhi. Elle se demandait comment Kyoya avait bien pu expliquer à l'artiste ce qu'il voulait, à lui faire représenter les attitudes des uns et des autres. Certes Kyoya avait toutes les photographies nécessaires, mais de là à parvenir à faire ressentir à la perfection les individualités des uns et des autres...

_Le livret noir claqua sèchement et Kyoya tourna la tête vers Haruhi :_

_- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

_Surprise, la lycéenne rougit et grommela :_

_- C'est bon, je venais te proposer une tasse de thé, je ne voulais pas mettre le nez dans ton précieux carnet de comptes !_

_- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais à l'avenir, veille à ne plus t'approcher dans mon dos, je trouve cela fort désagréable. Quant au thé, je te remercie mais je n'en ai pas envie._

_Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. C'était à se demander s'il faisait vraiment les comptes, ou s'il ne dessinait pas plutôt des scènes obscènes, vu le soin qu'il mettait à dissimuler le contenu de ces précieux carnets noirs._

Ou s'il ne dessinait pas plutôt...

Haruhi hésita un instant, juste un instant. Mais il fallait, après tout, qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle partit d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Kyoya et balaya du regard l'espace au design épuré avant de s'attaquer aux premiers placards. La jeune femme avait rejeté la pensée qu'elle faisait ainsi intrusion dans les affaires personnelles de Kyoya, car le désir de savoir était trop pressant et elle se doutait que lui ne dirait rien. Alors elle faisait glisser les panneaux, entrouvrait les tiroirs qui ne contenaient jusque là que des dossiers parfaitement classés sur lesquels elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle cherchait autre chose, autre chose qu'elle savait que Kyoya conservait. Elle finit par trouver et poussa un cri de victoire : ils étaient là, sur la tranche, alignés parfaitement, assurément classés par ordre chronologique. Il y en avait des dizaines, une centaine peut-être, qui occupaient près de deux mètres de long dans le bas d'un long placard.

Des carnets reliés noirs.

Elle hésita, laisser glisser ses doigts sur les tranches avant d'en sortir un au hasard, tout en prenant bien soin à repérer l'endroit.

Elle l'ouvrit et le visage de Honey lui sauta aux yeux. Il dormait, ses traits enfantins reposant de côté sur le coussin de ce qu'Haruhi reconnut comme l'un des canapés du club. Le précieux lapin du karatéka était posé près de lui et Honey avait refermé sa main dessus, même dans son sommeil.

Sur la page attenante, des listes de chiffres, des noms de clientes. Les comptes. La plupart des pages en étaient couvertes, d'ailleurs.

Haruhi s'assit en tailleur sur le sol du bureau et feuilleta, émerveillée, le carnet. Les visages apparaissaient, magnifiquement esquissés au critérium. Ce n'était pas seulement des portraits, c'était bien plus que cela ; Kyoya Ootori, le froid cerveau du Host Club, avait capté dans chaque dessin, chaque croquis, l'âme de son sujet. Le regard doux de Kaoru sur son frère ; Mori assoupi, son visage reposant dans sa paume ; Fuyumi regardant au loin, les traits sereins ; Tamaki souriant, son menton entre ses mains.

Haruhi remarqua qu'elle n'était pas représentée et jeta un coup d'œil à la première page : les dates indiquaient que le carnet correspondait à quelques mois avant son arrivée. Elle le remit en place et, glissant vers la droite, en sortit un autre qu'elle ouvrit.

Elle découvrit son propre visage tourné de trois quarts, les lèvres entrouvertes et les sourcils légèrement froncés. L'amusement le disputait à l'agacement sur ses traits, comme si souvent au club.

Kaoru seul cette fois, avec ce sourire infiniment doux.

Le regard de Mori sur Honey.

Renge lisant un manga.

Tamaki boudant, la lèvre inférieure retroussée.

Hikaru avec dans les yeux cette pointe de fragilité qu'il cherchait tant à dissimuler.

Haruhi s'arrêta longuement sur une série de croquis rapides, à peine des ébauches à la volée. C'était des études de mains, posées sur un clavier de piano. Des mains longues, fines et gracieuses. Les mains de Tamaki.

Haruhi feuilleta les carnets l'un après l'autre, s'émerveillant de la technique de Kyoya et de son regard acéré sur le monde qui l'entourait. Sur les gens, surtout : la très grande majorité des dessins était des portraits. Le Host Club, très principalement. À vrai dire, c'est peu avant l'ouverture du club que Kyoya semblait avoir commencé ses précieux livrets noirs ; à son entrée au lycée peut-être. Fuyumi était également souvent représentée. Haruhi ne vit par contre aucun dessin du reste de la famille de Kyoya, chose qui, sans pour autant l'étonner, la peina. Des portraits d'inconnus, parfois ; peut-être des gens croisés dans la rue. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Des expressions, des regards croqués sur le vif à la perfection.

Les carnets qui suivaient leur départ de Boston, l'installation de Kyoya pour sa fin de cursus à Harvard, puis son MBA à Chicago, étaient quasiment vides de dessins. Une bref esquisse ça ou là, fort rarement. Alors que Kyoya semblait user un carnet entier par mois à l'époque du Host Club, un seul durait désormais plus d'un an aux États-Unis. Haruhi mesurait bien que l'esprit de Kyoya s'était alors totalement fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas ses prestigieuses études. Elle se saisit du livret le plus récent d'une main tremblante, redoutant ce qu'elle allait y trouver, ignorant s'il s'arrêtait avant ou après l'accident.

Après, à en juger par les comptes compliqués sur la dernière page qui faisaient référence à des décorateurs, des travaux, des achats relatifs à la maison qu'ils occupaient désormais.

Rien sur Tamaki. Pas un dessin, pas un croquis.

Presque soulagée, Haruhi referma le dernier carnet et le remit en place. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, elle avait en fait passé plusieurs heures assise en tailleur sur le sol à regarder un à un les livrets noirs qui retraçaient ainsi leur vie. Elle n'avait pas regardé les comptes qui y figuraient, cela ne la concernait pas.

Haruhi se demanda une minute si elle en parlerait à Kyoya, si elle le remercierait pour la fresque. Elle ne craignait pas de lui avouer qu'elle avait ouvert ses carnets, elle estimait que ce qu'il y avait représenté lui appartenait en fait autant qu'à lui, c'était leurs souvenirs communs, ceux qui les avaient menés à cette vie qu'ils partageaient désormais à deux – presque trois. Haruhi était cependant consciente qu'il serait contrarié car il taisait manifestement ce loisir, même si quelqu'un d'autre, en y repensant, avait été au courant. La jeune femme sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

_- Tamaki... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tableau ?_

_Le blond jeune homme se tourna vers elle, découvrit la toile entre les mains de la jeune fille et sourit :_

_- Il est beau, non ?_

_- Oui, très._

_C'était son salon, à Boston. La table basse, et eux tout autour. Tamaki assis en tailleur, versant du thé d'un air concentré ; Haruhi sur le canapé, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Honey devant une part de gâteau, Mori assis près de lui bras croisés, les jumeaux nonchalamment allongés par terre sur le ventre, semblant regarder un illustré, et Kyoya installé dans un fauteuil, son portable ouvert sur les genoux. Un tableau, d'assez petite taille, dont les couleurs chaudes évoquaient une fin d'après-midi estivale. Haruhi passa délicatement les doigts sur la peinture, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une photo, d'un instantané parfait de leur vie de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Elle fronça les sourcils :_

_- Il n'est pas signé. Qui l'a peint ?_

_Tamaki se détourna et se remit à déballer ses affaires des cartons._

_- L'artiste ne signe jamais, il fait peu de tableaux en fait. Mais c'est lui qui a également peint le bouquet de tulipes que tu aimes tant et que nous comptions accrocher dans la chambre._

_- Ah. On pourra y mettre celui-ci aussi ? Je l'aime bien. Je suppose qu'il est réalisé sur photo, c'est très, très réaliste._

Haruhi se souvenait à présent que Tamaki s'était contenté d'un « hum hum » sans se retourner. A bien y repenser, cela pouvait être un rire étouffé.

Elle ne dirait rien à Kyoya, du moins pas maintenant. Elle garderait ce secret, qui était de partager le sien.


	12. Lorsque l'enfant paraît

_Ce chapitre a mis plus longtemps à paraitre que je ne pensais, mais c'est pour une bonne cause : ma bêta était en plein examen, et je suis la première a dire que les révisions sont bien plus importantes que la relecture d'un chapitre de fic ! Bref, merci à elle de s'être jetée dessus dès les épreuves finies._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant. MAIS les vacances arrivent, et je compte bien m'y atteler très rapidement._

_PS : merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre en mp : Lucia von ludweev, Loony, et un anonyme !_

* * *

- Kyoya.

À peine une rumeur, loin, très loin de lui.

- Kyoya.

Le bruit avait légèrement augmenté, parvenant à se frayer un chemin dans les limbes de son esprit.

- Kyoya. Réveille-toi.

Un contact désagréable sur son bras. L'atroce, l'horrible sensation d'être arraché au sommeil. Son cerveau se remit lentement à fonctionner et il crispa les doigts sur le tissu de son oreiller, dans le vain espoir que cela s'arrête et qu'il puisse rester accroché à son lit. En vain.

- Kyoya !

Une voix de femme, une voix connue mais qu'il n'identifiait pas encore. Une voix agacée. Peu importait : homme ou femme, il allait devoir payer pour le fait de le tirer de ce sommeil dont il avait tant, tant besoin. Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux, le seul geste dont il fut capable en cet instant maudit. Une silhouette se dessina, quelqu'un était assis sur son lit. Quelqu'un avait osé s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Kyoya, il faut que tu te lèves ! Le bébé... Je vais accoucher.

Il resta immobile encore une seconde, peut-être deux. Puis il posa instinctivement sa main sur sa table de chevet, attrapa ses lunettes, les mit. Alors sa vue et son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner, toute envie de dormir s'étant évaporée comme par enchantement.

Haruhi était assise sur son lit, une main sur le ventre. Kyoa nota immédiatement qu'elle était habillée, coiffée. Un bref coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il se redressa sur son séant et regarda la jeune femme et se passant une main dans les cheveux :

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. Les contractions m'ont réveillée. J'ai attendu pour être certaine puis je me suis levée et j'ai fait ma toilette. Nous pouvons partir quand tu seras prêt. Ma valise est dans le couloir.

- Bien. Je la descendrai. Donne-moi cinq minutes et nous y allons.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, sembla hésiter un instant, puis demanda :

- Kyoya... Je peux rester dans ta chambre en attendant ?

Il la regarda, surpris. Haruhi Fujioka n'était pas femme à avoir besoin de la présence de qui que ce soit et rester seule au rez-de-chaussée ne semblait pas une bien grande épreuve.

Mais mettre un enfant au monde, si. Et Kyoya réalisa soudain que cet étrange éclat dans les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme, c'était de la peur. Il sourit :

- Bien sûr. Allonge-toi sur mon lit si tu le souhaites.

- Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le salirai pas, j'ai déjà perdu les eaux.

Kyoya, qui se dirigeait déjà vers son dressing son portable à la main, se figea et se retourna vers Haruhi :

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, dans ma chambre. C'est pour cela que je te dis que je suis sûre. Mais j'ai nettoyé.

Pour le coup, il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait : elle était sur le point d'accoucher, on était en pleine nuit, elle avait pris le temps de nettoyer sa chambre, de se laver, de préparer la fin de ses affaires.

- Haruhi... À quelle heure les contractions t'ont-elles réveillée ?

- Un peu après onze heures.

Le jeune homme cessa un instant de respirer. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures, et elle n'avait rien dit avant. Soit, un premier accouchement pouvait durer très longtemps. Mais cinq heures, c'était déjà...

- Ah !

Haruhi venait de s'allonger sur le lit de Kyoya quand il la vit se redresser brutalement, les deux mains sur le ventre, le visage crispé par la douleur. Il fut près d'elle en un instant et, machinalement, posa une main encourageante dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se mit à respirer de façon saccadée, comme on le lui avait enseigné. Ils attendirent tous deux que la contraction passe, puis Haruhi leva vers Kyoya un sourire fragile et il dit simplement :

- Je me dépêche. Ça va aller.

Il gagna en deux enjambées son dressing et choisit ses affaires d'une main assurée alors que de l'autre il enclenchait son portable.

- Tachibana, Haruhi va accoucher. Sortez la voiture, nous descendons dans cinq minutes.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et composa un autre numéro tout en gagnant la salle de bain avec ses habits sous le bras.

- Bonjour. Kyoya Ootori au téléphone. Mon épouse va accoucher, nous serons là dans moins de trente minutes, merci de préparer tous le nécessaire et de prévenir le professeur Yashima.

Il posa le téléphone sur le plan de travail près de la vasque en verre et entra sous la douche.

Cinq minutes plus tard le couple s'engouffrait dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Tachibana jeta un coup d'œil discret aux deux jeunes gens dans le rétroviseur et ne put s'empêcher de se sourire à lui-même. Il était heureux, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être le seul dans cette nuit encore noire à savoir que Haruhi et Kyoya partaient pour la clinique et qu'ils allaient devenir parents dans quelques heures. Car il avait la certitude absolue que Kyoya serait bien père également, pas biologiquement, soit, mais père de la façon la plus importante qui soit.

La vision de l'enfant que Tachibana avait rencontré, bien des années plus tôt, s'imposa un instant dans l'esprit du garde du corps ; cet enfant fin, pâle, discret, mais dont le regard brillait déjà d'une détermination qu'il n'avait plus jamais vue chez personne.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant Haruhi gémir doucement. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil : elle s'était penchée en avant et ses mains tremblaient sur son ventre. Kyoya avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et pour une fois, pour la première fois, Tachibana décela de l'angoisse sur le visage de son jeune maître. Il déclara doucement, calmement :

- Respirez bien, Madame, et tâchez de vous détendre le plus possible, le stress augmente la douleur.

Elle resta encore quelques instants concentrée puis releva la tête et sourit au garde du corps dans le rétroviseur :

- Merci Tachibana. Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si mal, en fait.

- C'est ce qu'a dit ma femme, à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas juger, mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'a toujours dit que cela en valait la peine.

La jeune femme sourit et Kyoya jeta à son garde du corps un regard où perçait une étrange nuance de gratitude. La voiture se gara devant la clinique et, alors que plusieurs infirmiers se précipitaient, Tachibana remit à l'un d'eux la valise d'Haruhi et s'inclina poliment pendant que la jeune femme s'installait dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Je suis certain que tout se passera parfaitement bien.

Haruhi lui sourit sincèrement et Kyoya acquiesça. Puis ils disparurent derrière les grandes portes vitrées de l'établissement.

* * *

La jeune femme avait été installée dans une magnifique salle d'accouchement rutilante, dotée de tout le matériel dernier cri. Il y avait même une énorme baignoire, l'eau étant réputée pour atténuer les contractions, mais Haruhi avait refusé l'offre. Elle voulait accoucher « normalement », et se voyait de plus assez mal faire trempette nue avec Kyoya nonchalamment assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle avait passé la petite tenue obligatoire, et avait retenu un rire en voyant le directeur financier du groupe Ootori, ex directeur du prestigieux club d'hôtes de la non moins prestigieuse académie d'Ouran, entrer dans la pièce vêtu d'une tenue d'hôpital bleu layette. Kyoya l'avait faussement foudroyée du regard.

Le professeur Yashima était arrivé peu après le jeune couple et était venu ausculter Haruhi. Kyoya, assis près de la jeune femme, nota immédiatement que le médecin avait froncé les sourcils en ôtant ses gants en plastique et demanda :

- Alors Professeur ?

L'homme soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le couple et dit avec un demi-sourire :

- Tout se présente parfaitement bien, mis à part que votre épouse a été bien trop résistante à la douleur, et qu'elle va donc devoir l'être encore davantage dans peu de temps.

- Comment ça ? demanda Haruhi d'une voix qui trembla malgré elle.

- Vous auriez dû alerter votre mari plus tôt si les contractions ont commencé vers vingt-trois heures. Le travail est déjà enclenché, vos contractions ont lieu toutes les cinq minutes à peine et le col est dilaté à près de sept centimètres. Ce qui veut dire que la naissance devrait avoir lieu dans moins de deux heures. Ce qui veut dire aussi, hélas, qu'il est trop tard pour vous faire une péridurale, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'agir.

- Ah, répondit Haruhi qui avait blêmi.

Kyoya serra les mâchoires, de colère. Vingt-trois heures : il ne dormait même pas encore à cette heure-là, il devait être sur le point de se coucher, et elle n'avait rien dit ! Elle avait attendu, souffert, s'était préparée, levée, avait même nettoyé le sol, mais n'avait rien dit ! Et maintenant qu'ils avaient à leur disposition la meilleure équipe obstétrique de tout Tokyo, maintenant que le meilleur anesthésiste du Japon était prêt à agir dans la salle d'à côté, elle ne pourrait pas recevoir de péridurale, tout cela parce qu'elle avait supporté sans rien dire trop longtemps les contractions. Quand la douleur crispa à nouveau les traits d'Haruhi, Kyoya faillit lui dire sèchement qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même, mais il se tut, évidemment. Il attendit que la douleur passe, détestant Haruhi d'avoir à endurer cela, détestant la science de ne plus pouvoir palier à cette situation, se détestant de ne pouvoir que rester là, assis stupidement dans un costume ridicule.

La tête de la jeune femme retomba sur l'oreiller et elle respira profondément avant de dire simplement :

- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la première femme sur Terre à accoucher sans péridurale. Tant pis.

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes en se demandant s'il devait détester encore plus la jeune femme pour sa négligence, ou l'admirer pour son courage. Il choisit finalement de chasser ce genre de considération de son esprit en ébullition et de tenter de les distraire tous les deux de cette attente douloureuse et insupportable. Il demanda d'une voix posée :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je ne prévienne personne ?

- Non, pas maintenant. Tu les appelleras après. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon père débarquer dans la minute en talons aiguilles et de savoir que tous les autres sont dans le couloir en train de faire des paris sur le prénom... ou de manger des gâteaux.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

Le silence retomba, mais la contraction suivante arriva à peine une minute plus tard et le dos d'Haruhi se creusa sur la table d'accouchement. Une infirmière prit délicatement la jambe de la jeune femme et remit son pied dans l'étrier métallique.

- Lors des contractions, appuyez-vous au contraire sur les étriers et restez bien allongée, vous aurez d'autant plus mal si vous crispez votre corps.

Haruhi, les dents serrées, acquiesça brièvement et tenta d'obéir. Elle avait levé la main machinalement et, tout aussi machinalement, Kyoya s'en était saisi. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il hocha simplement la tête. Un faible sourire passa sur les lèvres pâles d'Haruhi et elle blottit sa paume contre celle de Kyoya. Quatre minutes après, ses doigts se crispèrent, les ongles courts griffant la chair du jeune homme qui ne dit rien.

Kyoya avait perdu la notion du temps. Les contractions se rapprochaient, indiquant l'imminence de la naissance. La souffrance d'Haruhi n'était plus silencieuse désormais : à chaque fois, la jeune femme gémissait longuement, lèvres serrées pour ne pas hurler. Pourtant, alors qu'en toute autre circonstance Kyoya aurait trouvé déplacée une telle marque de faiblesse, il n'y songea pas un instant. Bien au contraire, à chaque contraction, sa main enveloppait plus étroitement celle d'Haruhi, et son propre estomac se serrait d'une angoisse insolite. Chaque murmure d'Haruhi l'atteignait au plus profond de lui-même, faisait vibrer quelque chose d'étrange, de douloureux également.

Yashima se préparait, les moniteurs étaient branchés, les infirmières et la sage-femme s'agitaient dans un ballet millimétré que les deux jeunes gens ne voyaient pas. Kyoya, par pudeur et par respect pour Haruhi, restait assis près de son buste sans nulle envie d'aller regarder ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du champ stérile installé sur les cuisses ouvertes de la jeune femme.

Yashima revint, leur expliquant que la naissance allait intervenir d'ici quelques minutes probablement, demandant d'une voix douce et rassurante à Haruhi de suivre ses indications. Elle acquiesça à nouveau alors que Kyoya passait sur son visage en sueur un tissu imbibé d'eau fraîche. Puis elle leva les yeux et murmura :

- Kyoya ?

- Oui Haruhi ?

- S'il te plaît... Ne reste pas.

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il murmura à son tour, dans un effort violent pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

- Haruhi... Si je te gêne, je...

Une main sur sa joue. Une main minuscule, moite, tremblante, qui le fit taire dans l'instant.

- Tu ne me gênes pas, du tout. Merci d'avoir été là jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Kyoya. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. S'il te plaît.

Kyoya avala douloureusement sa salive. La main d'Haruhi glissa de son visage et il se leva lentement. La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement :

- Merci Kyoya. Pardonne-moi.

Il acquiesça, physiquement incapable de faire davantage. Il demeura quelques secondes immobile, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage de la jeune femme, puis tourna les talons et sortit.

C'est à cet instant précis que Haruhi hurla pour la toute première fois.

Kyoya n'eut que le temps de se retourner brièvement vers le battant de la salle qui se refermait lentement derrière lui. Cet épais battant qui n'en finissait pas de se refermer derrière lui. Et ce cri, ce cri perçant d'absolue souffrance qu'elle était parvenue à retenir jusque là.

Le battant se referma et le cri mourut étouffé.

Et Kyoya resta seul, insupportablement seul dans cette salle d'attente glacée et impersonnelle.

Ses doigts tremblaient. Il s'appuya machinalement sur le mur face à lui, mains à plat sur la surface froide, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur les dalles du sol sans les voir.

Une voix, quelque part, froide et distante, lui souffla qu'il était ridicule. Qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, sortir son portable. Il avait des choses à faire, des réunions à décaler, des clients à joindre. Les rares fois où il s'était représenté ce moment, il s'était d'ailleurs imaginé tranquillement installé avec son ordinateur, à gérer les affaires courantes en attendant distraitement.

Mais voilà, c'était impossible, physiquement impossible.

Kyoya tenta de calmer sa respiration anarchique, y parvint plus ou moins. Il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler sur quelqu'un, briser un objet quelconque, faire quelque chose.

Mais voilà, il ne servait à rien, à rien.

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps cela pouvait-il prendre ? Des minutes ? Combien ?

Il avait passé des années à manipuler les chiffres, à les plier à sa volonté.

COMBIEN ?

- Monsieur Ootori ?

Il se redressa brutalement et découvrit une infirmière devant la porte.

- Le Professeur Yashima m'envoie vous prévenir que tout se passe bien, la naissance est imminente.

Imminente ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, IMMINENTE ?

- Ah, merci.

Le calme de sa propre voix sidéra Kyoya.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Monsieur, en attendant. Voulez-vous qu'on vous fasse porter quelque chose à boire ?

Kyoya plissa les yeux et hésita un instant à virer cette incompétente. À virer cette abrutie qui faisait son hôtesse de l'air alors que sa femme était en train de hurler de douleur dans la pièce d'à côté. Le regard gris de Kyoya se fit glacial.

- Je n'ai pas soif, et je suis capable de m'asseoir tout seul si l'envie m'en prend. Bien que je n'en sois pas certain, il me semble que votre présence serait plus utile à mon épouse en ce moment, ne pensez-vous pas ?

L'infirmière pâlit, bredouilla quelque chose, et disparut dans la salle d'accouchement.

À nouveau, un hurlement se fit entendre juste avant que le lourd battant ne se referme.

Haruhi.

Kyoya se laissa glisser dans un fauteuil sans vraiment le réaliser. Il voulut se passer la main dans les cheveux, réalisa qu'il portait toujours la ridicule petite coiffe bleu clair et l'arracha violemment. Il tourna le morceau de tissu entre ses doigts, le mit en boule et le jeta vers la corbeille qui se trouvait à un mètre de lui.

La coiffe rebondit sur le côté de la corbeille et retomba par terre.

Kyoya cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

C'était un geste machinal, accompli sans y penser depuis toujours. Jeter un papier ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans une corbeille. Il n'y prêtait plus attention, parce qu'il ne ratait jamais son tir.

Il regarda la coiffe se déplier lentement au sol, près de la corbeille.

Il avait raté son tir.

- Monsieur Ootori ?

Il ne la regarda même pas. Une autre voix, une autre infirmière. Elles n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de venir lui dire que tout allait bien et que la naissance était imminente ?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les mots s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit de Kyoya et il tourna enfin la tête. Une inconnue lui souriait largement et tenait la porte de la salle d'accouchement ouverte.

Et plus personne ne hurlait.

Sans se souvenir s'être relevé, sans se souvenir avoir marché, il se retrouva dans la salle d'accouchement. Il y avait sûrement encore du monde, de l'agitation, mais il ne vit rien. Il ne vit qu'Haruhi, que les bras d'Haruhi, que la minuscule petite chose qui y reposait.

L'enfant était blotti sur la poitrine de sa mère, lové dans sa chaleur et dans son odeur, son dos se soulevant au rythme rapide de sa respiration de nourrisson.

Kyoya s'avança de quelques pas, lèvres entrouvertes sans savoir quoi dire, ou à qui. Il entendait le personnel autour murmurer des « félicitations, Monsieur Ootori » et acquiesçait machinalement. Puis Haruhi leva le visage vers lui et sourit.

Elle était manifestement épuisée, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux collés par la sueur, le visage blême et les traits tirés. Mais Kyoya réalisa instinctivement qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais vu Haruhi sourire ainsi auparavant.

- Ichiro, je te présente ton papa. Il s'appelle Kyoya.

Kyoya et Haruhi échangèrent un long regard. Il vit l'évidente tristesse passer un instant dans les yeux bruns d'Haruhi, tristesse qu'elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler, parce que tous deux ne savaient que trop ce que signifiaient aussi ces mots. Mais Haruhi avait parlé d'une voix ferme, et son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée.

L'enfant remua légèrement et Haruhi baissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Alors, très délicatement, elle le détacha d'elle ; une infirmière s'empressa d'envelopper le nourrisson dans une petite couverture bleu pâle et le tendit à Kyoya.

- Prends-le, Kyoya, dit doucement Haruhi.

Il ouvrit les bras et y reçut le nourrisson, obéissant machinalement aux conseils, plaçant sa large main sous le crâne minuscule et déjà couvert de cheveux bruns.

- Bonjour, Ichiro, dit simplement Kyoya.

Alors le bébé remua légèrement, bailla, entrouvrit les yeux.

Alors le bébé posa sur Kyoya deux iris d'un bleu magnifique, profond, tirant sur le violet, et Kyoya sut instantanément qu'il était perdu.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais rien pu refuser à ce regard.

_Un magnifique jeune homme de son âge, d'à peu près sa taille, élancé, d'une blondeur irréelle, se tenait devant lui dans la classe. Son visage d'ange était illuminé par un sourire ravi._

_- Mademoiselle Jonochi, Monsieur Ootori, je vous présente Tamaki Suoh._

_Kyoya resta figé un très bref instant, paralysé par la beauté et la candeur du regard que cet adolescent avait posé sur lui. Un regard d'une couleur improbable et magnifique, un bleu profond tirant sur le violet._

* * *

- Ranka ? Bonjour, c'est Kyoya. Je... Oui, effectivement, c'est l'objet de mon appel, Haruhi a accouché il y a quinze minutes et... Oui elle va bien, et le bébé aussi. Ichiro, il s'appelle Ichiro. Oui, merci, mais je... Bien sûr, venez dès que vous voulez. Oui, c'est la clinique que nous vous avions indiquée. Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un vous chercher ?... Oui oui, cela peut être rapide, j'appelle Tachibana, il sera chez vous au plus vite... Oui, merci. À tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour Honey. Haruhi a accouché. Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Elle est fatiguée, elle dort, mais tout va bien. Ichiro. Moi ? Je... Oui, oui, je suis content. Oui, passez quand vous voulez Mori et toi. J'ai appelé Ranka et je vais appeler les jumeaux en suivant. Oui, Merci.

- Kaoru, c'est seulement pour vous prévenir qu'Haruhi a accouché. Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas compris, avec le hurlement d'Hikaru derrière. Oui, oui, tout le monde va bien, Haruhi est fatiguée mais elle va bien. Il s'appelle Ichiro. Oui, vous venez quand vous voulez, c'est la bonne clinique, c'est ça. Je vous laisse prévenir Mei. Oui, à plus tard.

- Bonjour Père, Haruhi a accouché ce matin, l'enfant et elle se portent bien. À plus tard.

- Fuyumi ? Oui, je t'appelle parce que... Oui, voilà, c'est cela, elle... Oui, tout va bien... Fuyumi, si tu me laissais... Oui, par voie basse, pas de césarienne... Il s'appelle Ichiro... Oui, merci, mais bon tu sais je... Oui... Oui, arrête de crier s'il te plaît... Oui, j'ai laissé un message à notre père. Oui, quand tu veux, elle sera contente je pense. Oui, merci. Merci.

Il raccrocha et soupira profondément en remontant ses lunettes. Bientôt, très bientôt, la clinique serait envahie par une troupe bruyante.

Un défilé de gens qui allaient continuer de le féliciter.

C'était stupide. Il n'y était pour rien. Les traditions, certainement.

* * *

Kyoya fit une fois de plus appel à toute sa concentration et tenta de se fermer à l'agitation autour de lui. La chambre d'Haruhi – sa suite, plutôt – était remplie par des jeunes gens bruyants, un grand-père extatique et une tante en pâmoison. Ranka ne se lassait pas de bercer son petit-fils, les jumeaux présentaient à Haruhi la garde-robe qu'ils avaient créée spécialement pour le nouveau-né, Honey et Fuyumi, penchés par-dessus l'épaule de Ranka, faisaient des sourires béats au nourrisson endormi (mais comment parvenait-il à dormir ?) et Mori... Mori restait assis sur l'un des canapés en souriant.

Kyoya avait passé la journée à la clinique, même s'il devrait repasser le soir à son bureau et s'il était présentement en train de répondre à son courrier électronique. Enfin, en train de tenter de se concentrer suffisamment pour y répondre.

Tachibana avait déjà fait deux aller-retour pour vider la chambre des cadeaux et fleurs arrivés lors de cette première journée. Le bébé allait très bien, Haruhi également malgré son épuisement. Elle avait dormi deux heures à peine après la naissance et son visage bien que souriant était tiré par la fatigue. Cela agaçait d'autant plus Kyoya, car bien que leurs amis proposent régulièrement de laisser la jeune mère se reposer, au final ils étaient toujours là, plantés dans la chambre, à discuter bruyamment.

- Madame, Messieurs, il va falloir laisser Madame Ootori dormir, l'heure des visites est terminée et nous avons des soins à faire.

Kyoya releva la tête, ravi de l'arrivée providentielle de l'infirmière. Celle-ci le chercha du regard et sourit :

- Bien entendu, le père peut rester.

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné, si bref que l'infirmière ne s'en rendit pas compte alors qu'elle avançait vers Haruhi. Kyoya referma son portable et remonta ses lunettes :

- Merci mais je vais y aller également.

Mais déjà Honey et Fuyumi soupiraient de devoir partir, déjà les jumeaux embrassaient Haruhi, déjà Ranka déposait Ichiro dans les bras de sa mère. Après encore quelques minutes de risettes ridicules et d'embrassades émues, tous sortirent de la chambre. Kyoya ferma le pas et se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme assise dans le lit, le bébé entre les bras. Haruhi écoutait ce que lui disait l'infirmière, mais tourna cependant la tête vers Kyoya un instant et lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire, main sur la poignée, et dit simplement :

- Je tâcherai de repasser demain. Repose-toi.

- Merci, à demain.

* * *

- Mitsukini ?

Le jeune karatéka cessa de regarder par la vitre de la limousine pour tourner la tête vers Mori et lui sourire. Mais le brun ne fut pas dupe et vit immédiatement cette lueur de tristesse dans les grands yeux d'Honey. Il leva doucement la main et le blond vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Mori glissa ses doigts dans les mèches dorées et dit simplement :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... Je voudrais le prévenir. Je trouve cela injuste. Il a tout perdu, et...

- Haruhi ne veut pas.

Honey pinça les lèvres et se lova plus étroitement contre son amant en soupirant.

- Je sais mais... C'est inévitable, non ?

- Mitsukini...

- C'est un moment important et... et il n'est pas idiot, il apprendra, il saura, alors qu'importe que...

- Mitsukini, répéta Mori tout en sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu.

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance d'Ichiro, quatre jours qu'Haruhi avait passés à la clinique, dans un luxe extrême, choyée et entourée par une équipe médicale aux petits soins pour cette hôtesse de marque. Ichiro faisait l'admiration de tous ; c'était un nourrisson en pleine santé, qui dormait paisiblement et buvait goulûment ses biberons. Haruhi avait tenté d'allaiter sans succès et y renonça sans regret. Elle ne se lassait pas de bercer son fils, de le tenir blotti contre elle, peau contre peau. Elle ne se lassait pas de la perfection de ses traits et de la profondeur de son regard.

La quantité de cadeaux de naissance reçus des quatre coins du monde l'avait laissée pantoise, et elle en avait déjà expédié une grande partie dans différents orphelinats de la région, jugeant raisonnablement qu'un enfant ne pouvait avoir besoin de l'équivalent en nombre de quatre garde-robes de grands couturiers.

Kyoya était passé tous les jours, mais dès le soir de la naissance d'Ichiro il avait dû se replonger dans son travail. Il avait cependant fait en sorte d'être présent en ce dernier matin qu'Haruhi et Ichiro passeraient à la clinique, et il les remmènerait lui-même chez eux. Haruhi était habillée et vérifiait le contenu des sacs pendant que son fils dormait encore. Kyoya était passé saluer l'équipe de direction de la clinique et le professeur Yashima, les remerciant pour leurs bons soins. Il avait rejoint son épouse dans sa chambre et, assis dans un des fauteuils, consultait son portable lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La jeune mère répondit machinalement et se retourna, Kyoya leva la tête, et tous deux se figèrent.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main encore sur la poignée, tenant dans l'autre un somptueux bouquet de roses. Son sourire doux avait néanmoins du mal à illuminer ses yeux tristes, ses traits fatigués.

Yuzuruh Suoh, instantanément, posa ses pupilles pâles sur l'enfant endormi dans son berceau translucide.


	13. Recommencer à vivre

- Monsieur... Monsieur Suoh... bredouilla Haruhi d'une voix peu assurée.

- Alors voici donc le jeune Ichiro Ootori... Vous permettez ?

Kyoya et Haruhi échangèrent un regard inquiet malgré le sourire doux de Yuzuru. Ce fut Kyoya qui acquiesça finalement et Monsieur Suoh, déposant le bouquet de fleurs sur une table basse, s'avança lentement vers le berceau. Haruhi se mordit les lèvres en le voyant observer longuement le nourrisson. Les yeux de Yuzuru s'embuèrent légèrement et il se racla la gorge avant de murmurer, comme pour lui-même :

- Il lui ressemble tellement... Et à toi aussi, Haruhi.

- Monsieur Suoh... répéta-t-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Le père de Tamaki se redressa lentement et posa les yeux sur ce couple improbable : Haruhi et Kyoya se tenaient debout, côte à côte, semblant attendre une sorte de châtiment quelconque. Yuzuru sourit tristement :

- Félicitations. Pour votre mariage, pour le bébé.

Haruhi se mit à trembler et s'avança rapidement vers lui, soudain paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse imaginer, qu'il puisse penser que... Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Yuzuru lui-même qui avait fait à son tour deux pas vers elle et qui l'attira contre lui.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix Haruhi. C'est la meilleure solution. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, heureux que tu puisses continuer à vivre.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un court instant, inhalant ce parfum étranger et familier à la fois qui émanait du corps de Yuzuru, avant de finalement s'écarter de lui doucement.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous tenir informé, il était stupide de ma part...

Yuzuru posa sa large main sur l'épaule d'Haruhi et secoua la tête :

- Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, et à vrai dire j'ignore comment j'aurais pu réagir à ces nouvelles il y a... quelques mois.

- Je ne voulais pas vous tenir à l'écart, c'est seulement que je ne désirais pas vous rajouter cette difficulté, je ne voulais surtout pas que vous vous sentiez redevable vis-à-vis de moi.

Kyoya avait croisé les bras et, en retrait, écoutait sans mot dire la discussion. L'émotion d'Haruhi, habituellement si maîtresse d'elle-même, était palpable : elle parlait vite, sa voix tremblait, ses poings étaient crispés, ses bras tendus le long de son corps. Yuzuru s'en était également rendu compte et sourit plus largement :

- Ne t'en fais pas Haruhi, je comprends parfaitement. Je te connais un peu, tu sais.

La jeune femme acquiesça en rougissant et murmura :

- Oui, je sais... Pardon, vraiment, il était stupide de ma part de penser que vous ne sauriez jamais, que je pourrais vous épargner cela.

- M'épargner quoi ? Mon petit-fils ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aie envie de ne pas le connaître ? Ou penses-tu que je puisse vouloir te l'enlever, le garder pour moi ? Haruhi, voyons...

Le ton de Yuzuru n'était en rien agressif, plutôt amusé. Elle ferma à nouveau les paupières, puis un léger rire amer passa ses lèvres et Haruhi secoua la tête :

- Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais songé à cela, je... J'ai été idiote, tellement idiote, pardonnez-moi. J'aurais dû vous le dire, depuis le début.

- Oui, j'avoue que tu as légèrement manqué de perspicacité, ce qui en d'autres circonstances m'aurait réellement étonné de ta part, mais là... Nous avons tous fait comme nous pouvions, et je le répète, je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

Monsieur Suoh posa alors son regard sur la silhouette immobile de Kyoya et ajouta d'un ton badin :

- Ce manque de discernement me surprend davantage de votre part, mon cher Kyoya.

- Je n'ai fait que respecter la volonté d'Haruhi, Monsieur Suoh. Mais il me semblait évident que vous ne resteriez pas sans savoir.

Haruhi intervint d'une voix assurée :

- J'avais été très claire avec Kyoya lorsqu'il m'a proposé le mariage à cause de ma grossesse. Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à reconnaître l'enfant comme votre petit-fils, je ne le veux toujours pas, et Kyoya n'a jamais rien trouvé à y redire.

Kyoya sentit la nuance inquisitrice dans le regard du père de Tamaki et ne bougea pas, ne baissa pas les yeux. Ils restèrent un bref instant silencieux, avant que Monsieur Suoh ne sourie à nouveau et salue le jeune homme de la tête :

- Pardonnez mon hésitation, Kyoya, mais je connais trop votre cher père pour ne pas avoir quelques arrière-pensées, à tort manifestement. Acceptez mes remerciements pour la très noble proposition que vous avez faite à Haruhi et que je suis heureux qu'elle ait acceptée. Tamaki n'aurait pas souhaité autre chose pour elle et pour son fils, j'en suis persuadé.

Kyoya avala difficilement sa salive et s'inclina respectueusement.

- En réalité... J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, à vous deux.

La soudaine tension dans la voix de Yuzuru fit se redresser Kyoya vivement, juste à temps pour voir le père de Tamaki se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, en proie à une émotion manifeste, les traits creusés. Stupéfait par ce brusque changement, Kyoya fronça les sourcils et s'avança alors qu'Haruhi s'était précipitée et assise à son tour près de monsieur Suoh. Celui-ci se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux grisonnants, sembla chercher ses mots, puis murmura d'une voix éteinte :

- Anne... La mère de Tamaki est en train de mourir.

Haruhi se mit une main sur la bouche pour retenir un gémissement et Kyoya, sans un mot, s'assit face à eux sur la table basse de la chambre. Yuzuru se pinça les lèvres, inspira profondément, puis continua :

- Depuis la mort de Tamaki, elle a cessé de se battre. Elle a renoncé à son traitement, ne veut plus sortir de chez elle. Elle... Elle ne veut plus continuer. Pas sans lui. Et sincèrement... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haruhi, larme que la jeune femme essuya rapidement avant de saisir entre ses mains celles, tremblantes, de l'homme qui releva la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Elle ne sait pas pour Ichiro. En fait, je n'ai moi-même été mis au courant que par un coup de fil de Monsieur Morinozuka... Ne lui en veuillez pas, je sais que je l'aurais de toute façon appris dans peu de temps...

- Nous ne lui en voulons absolument pas, affirma Haruhi. Pardonnez-nous seulement de ne pas l'avoir fait nous-mêmes.

Kyoya se contenta d'acquiescer et incita tacitement le père de Tamaki à continuer, ce qu'il fit.

- Je me dis... Je me dis que si elle savait, si elle connaissait Ichiro, alors peut-être... Peut-être retrouverait-elle une raison de vivre.

Sa voix se fit soudain plus désespérée, brisée par la tristesse et les malheurs accumulés depuis tant d'années :

- Je n'ai rien à exiger de vous deux, je ne le ferai jamais. Vous n'aurez jamais rien à craindre de moi, j'espère que vous le savez, la décision vous appartient à tous les deux et je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur d'un éventuel refus. Haruhi, je respecte le fait que tu veuilles donner à cet enfant une vraie famille et je ne révèlerai à personne qu'il est le fils de Tamaki, je garderai ce secret mais... Mais si vous pouviez aller voir Anne... Elle n'a plus la force de faire le voyage, bien entendu... Je suis conscient de ce que je vous demande, mais je me dis que si elle le voyait... Que si elle savait que tout en lui n'est pas mort... Que cet enfant...

Il se tut, incapable de continuer, et baissa la tête, bouleversé. Haruhi avait renoncé à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle crispa ses mains sur celle de Yuzuru et murmura :

- Je comprends, je vous promets d'y réfléchir, Kyoya et moi allons y réfléchir, je vous donne notre réponse dans les deux jours.

Yuzuru releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes et d'espoir. Kyoya, la gorge nouée, acquiesça à nouveau sobrement. Un gémissement doux se fit alors entendre et tous trois tournèrent la tête vers le berceau où Ichiro s'éveillait de sa sieste matinale. Haruhi sourit en se levant et alla chercher son fils. Elle revint vers Yuzuru avec le nourrisson auquel elle murmura :

- Ichiro, je te présente Yuzuru. Yuzuru, si vous voulez...

Elle tendit doucement Ichiro et le père de Tamaki reçut l'enfant entre ses bras avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il le berça quelques instants en silence, observant les pupilles pâles que l'enfant gardait fixées ce nouvel étranger.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents comme Haruhi et Kyoya, Ichiro. Je les connais bien et je sais qu'ils s'occuperont très bien de toi. Et je sais aussi que tu es déjà quelqu'un d'absolument unique, d'absolument extraordinaire. Si tes parents sont d'accord, on se verra peut-être régulièrement toi et moi.

- Bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire Haruhi en récupérant le bébé que Yuzuru lui tendait. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous et vous pourrez voir Ichiro quand vous le souhaiterez, c'est évident.

Yuzuru jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoya qui acquiesça à nouveau aux paroles d'Haruhi. Le père de Tamaki soupira et sourit en se redressant.

- Merci. Je vais me retirer, je vois que vous étiez sur le point de rentrer chez vous, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. Songez seulement à ce que je vous ai dit, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, nous vous tiendrons informé au plus vite, ajouta Haruhi.

Kyoya s'inclina poliment devant Yuzuru et, se tournant vers Haruhi, tendit les mains vers elle :

- Raccompagne Monsieur Suoh, je vais garder Ichiro.

- Oui, merci.

Elle glissa doucement le bébé entre les bras de Kyoya qui le redressa délicatement et le cala contre sa poitrine, sa petite touffe de cheveux bruns ressortant sur la chemise immaculée de l'homme d'affaire. Kyoya posa une main rassurante dans le dos de l'enfant dont les paupières se fermèrent à demi ; puis il releva les yeux et croisa ceux, teintés d'amertume, du père de Tamaki. Ce dernier sourit néanmoins et hocha la tête avant de suivre Haruhi dans le couloir de la clinique.

* * *

Kyoya réalisa tout à coup qu'Haruhi n'était plus à ses côtés et, éteignant son téléphone, il se retourna. La jeune femme s'était figée debout sur le tarmac et, les yeux écarquillés, regardait droit devant elle. Il sourit, amusé, et déclara d'une voix calme :

- À voir ta tête, tu n'as jamais pris un avion privé.

Elle sortit de sa transe et lui jeta un regard courroucé :

- Non, figure-toi. Lorsque je suis allée en France avec Tamaki, il avait voulu emprunter les lignes régulières.

- Ah. Alors bienvenue sur Ootori Airlines.

La jeune femme posa sa paume sur le crâne d'Ichiro qui était blotti contre elle dans le porte-bébé et foudroya faussement Kyoya du regard avant de reprendre sa progression. Le blanc immaculé du jet de Yoshio Ootori étincelait sous le soleil froid de ce début février et ils rejoignirent la passerelle pour monter dans l'appareil. Haruhi balaya du regard l'espace feutré, les tablettes en bois précieux, les profonds fauteuils de cuir clair, l'écran plat, le bar, et au fond la porte qui devait mener à la chambre et à la salle d'eau. Tous les bagages avaient été chargés dans les soutes et Tachibana portait le sac d'Ichiro, une petite valise pour Haruhi et Kyoya et, en bandoulière, la mallette de leurs deux portables. Un lit d'enfant sécurisé avait été installé dans l'espace chambre mais Haruhi attendrait pour coucher Ichiro qu'ils aient atteint leur altitude de croisière puisqu'on lui avait recommandé de faire boire l'enfant pendant toute la phase de décollage pour lui éviter les maux d'oreilles.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils et lui sourit tout en sortant le biberon du sac. Ichiro, âgé à présent de près de deux mois, était un nourrisson particulièrement facile : il avait fait ses nuits à peine quinze jours après sa naissance, dormait bien et avait bon appétit. Comme tous les nourrissons, quelques difficultés de digestion tenaient de loin en loin Haruhi éveillée un peu tard, mais rien de notable.

Haruhi devait bien le reconnaître, Kyoya se montrait là encore parfaitement à la hauteur de son nouveau rôle de père. Il travaillait énormément, mais comme il l'avait promis ses moindres moments de répit étaient consacrés à Ichiro et il n'avait jamais rechigné à s'occuper de l'enfant. Haruhi n'abusait pas de sa bonne volonté, et Kyoya de son côté veillait jalousement à ce que sa femme et son fils ne manquent de rien, et à ne surtout pas se conduire envers eux comme avait pu le faire son propre père avec lui. Cela, ajouté au fait que Ranka, Fuyumi et tous leurs amis étaient aux petits soins, avait permis au jeune couple de s'adapter très rapidement et facilement à leur nouvelle parentalité.

Kyoya et Haruhi étaient en fait tombés immédiatement d'accord sur le fait qu'ils rendraient visite à Anne-Sophie au plus vite et avaient fixé une date pour ce voyage qui ne devait durer que quatre ou cinq jours au plus. Kyoya n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient, d'autant que le groupe Ootori avait certains dossiers en cours avec une firme pharmaceutique parisienne et qu'il avait donc proposé à son père de profiter de l'occasion pour se charger des rendez-vous, ce que Yoshio avait bien entendu accepté. C'était lui qui leur avait proposé le jet, n'en ayant pas lui-même besoin dans cet intervalle de temps. Yuzuru, qui avait eu du mal à maîtriser son émotion au téléphone lorsque Haruhi l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de leur décision de se rendre à Barbizon avec Ichiro, leur avait proposé toutes les facilités, même l'usage de son propre avion personnel. Si Haruhi avait été légèrement agacée par toutes ces propositions de jets privés, elle n'en avait évidemment rien laissé paraître et s'était contentée de décliner l'offre poliment.

Elle n'avait pas commencé ses recherches d'emploi et à la place avait décidé d'attendre qu'Ichiro ait trois mois pour se mettre à chercher sérieusement. Kyoya se contentait de l'écouter distraitement quand elle détaillait ce qu'elle aurait à faire : lettres de motivation, entretiens contraignants à répétition... Il avait renoncé à essayer de lui faire comprendre que, major du concours, elle n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver un travail, et que plusieurs cabinets prestigieux avaient déjà fait de leurs côtés des démarches pour récupérer cette prestigieuse étudiante. Bref, il lui donnait une semaine maximum pour se faire embaucher.

Le vol durerait plus de douze heures, avec une escale rapide juste pour refaire le plein des réservoirs. Kyoya avait choisi de les faire partir en début d'après-midi, afin qu'ils arrivent à Paris vers dix-huit heures et n'aient plus qu'à regagner leur hôtel à Barbizon. Ils seraient certes fatigués, mais pourraient alors se coucher et entamer leur séjour à l'heure française. Ils décollèrent donc à treize heures et Ichiro s'endormit peu après la stabilisation de l'appareil à son altitude de croisière. Kyoya et Haruhi passèrent la plus grande partie du voyage à travailler, à discuter également, pendant que Tachibana, près de la porte du cockpit, lisait silencieusement. Haruhi se tenait très au fait de l'actualité judiciaire et continuait d'échanger avec ses anciens professeurs de la faculté qui la sollicitaient régulièrement.

La jeune femme, depuis qu'Ichiro s'était éveillé de sa sieste, avait ramené l'enfant en cabine. Le bébé avait l'exacte teinte de cheveux de sa mère, mais la couleur de ses yeux et son rire éclatant ne pouvaient qu'évoquer le souvenir de Tamaki. Kyoya s'était fait la réflexion que son fils portait sur Haruhi le même regard émerveillé que, jadis, son meilleur ami. Elle était le centre de son monde, comme auparavant elle avait été celui de Tamaki. Pourtant l'enfant chérissait déjà les rares moments que Kyoya s'efforçait de lui consacrer, l'observant avec une attention touchante, buvant ses moindres paroles avec délectation. Présentement, Haruhi avait déplié sur le sol de la cabine un tapis d'éveil où le bébé était étendu et elle faisait remuer les quelques jouets qui pendaient depuis un arceau au-dessus d'Ichiro. Celui-ci suivait les formes des yeux, tendait maladroitement ses poings minuscules vers elles, riait lorsque sa mère faisait des grimaces ou le chatouillait doucement. Kyoya, qui travaillait sur son portable, leur jetait de temps à autre des regards amusés, stupéfait lui-même que le bruit ambiant ne l'agaçât en fait pas le moins du monde.

Le vol se déroula sans problème, Ichiro s'endormant même sur son biberon dans les bras de Kyoya au moment de l'atterrissage. Il garda donc l'enfant contre lui pour l'arrivée, enfilant le porte-bébé et attendant que Haruhi ait emmitouflé Ichiro dans une couverture polaire pour affronter le froid de l'hiver parisien. Le passage en douane fut rapide, Tachibana prit le volant d'une voiture qui les attendait, ils arrivèrent à Barbizon à peine un peu plus d'une heure et demie après l'atterrissage à Orly. Kyoya avait réservé trois chambres contigües à l'hôtellerie du Bas Bréau. Cet hôtel renommé au charme typiquement français était situé dans Barbizon même et c'est à pied qu'ils pourraient se rendre le lendemain chez Anne-Sophie. Kyoya décela la tristesse dans les yeux d'Haruhi lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture et qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite ville française où elle devait avoir de précieux souvenirs, mais il ne dit évidemment rien. Ils se firent servir à dîner dans la chambre de la jeune femme puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se couchèrent rapidement.

Kyoya avait demandé à ce qu'on l'éveille à huit heures, les prochains jours s'annonçant fort chargés. Il descendit peu après dans la salle de restaurant et y trouva Haruhi déjà attablée, Ichiro babillant sur ses genoux. Ils convinrent de se rendre au plus tôt chez Anne-Sophie, Yuzuru leur ayant indiqué qu'à cause de sa santé déclinante elle passait ses après-midi à dormir. Tachibana les attendrait à l'hôtel. Il était à peine neuf heures lorsque le jeune couple traversa la petite ville encore bien calme, sous un ciel limpide mais dans un vent glacial. Ichiro disparaissait totalement sous les épaisseurs protectrices dont sa mère l'avait couvert, même pour quelques dizaines de mètres.

Kyoya et Haruhi restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux devant le portail en bois de la maison qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu oublier. Kyoya n'y était venu qu'une fois, bien des années auparavant, mais le souvenir de cette rencontre était encore très vivace, même si depuis il avait revu la mère de Tamaki à plusieurs reprises lorsque la santé de celle-ci et la bienveillance de Shizue Suoh lui avaient permis de refaire des aller-retour avec le Japon. Haruhi avait elle passé des semaines entières dans cette maison avec Tamaki, au moment des vacances, pendant et après Boston.

La jeune mère se mordit la lèvre et, lorsqu'elle leva la main vers la sonnette, ses doigts tremblèrent. Kyoya posa une main sur son épaule et dit doucement :

- ça va aller.

- Je... Peut-être n'est-ce pas une bonne idée, nous aurions dû la prévenir, le choc...

- Nous avons suivi les conseils de Monsieur Suoh, c'est lui qui est le plus à même de savoir.

Haruhi s'immobilisa, baissa la main sans sonner et leva ses grands yeux bruns vers son compagnon :

- Kyoya, j'ai... J'ai peur.

Peur. Peur de ce qu'Anne-Sophie serait devenue. Peur de perdre à nouveau ce qui avait été, pour Haruhi, la personne la plus semblable à une mère depuis le décès de la sienne. Peur de rouvrir des plaies, bien trop nombreuses et à peine refermées.

Alors Kyoya s'autorisa à saisir dans sa main les doigts d'Haruhi et les pressa un bref instant.

- Je sais.

_Moi aussi_, songea-t-il.

Haruhi ne retira pas sa main tout de suite, mais attendit quelques secondes avant de respirer profondément et de presser enfin résolument la sonnette. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit peu après et une femme d'un certain âge traversa le jardin tout en enfilant rapidement un manteau. Quand elle arriva au portail ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement et elle demanda dans un anglais approximatif :

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle Fujioka ? C'est bien vous ?

- Oui, bonjour. Je suis venue voir Anne.

La femme, une infirmière française qui soignait Anne-Sophie depuis des années, resta tout d'abord figée, puis balbutia en ouvrant le battant du portail :

- Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie ! Suivez-moi... Je n'étais pas informée de votre visite, Madame ne m'en a pas parlé, et...

- Elle n'est pas au courant, sur les conseils de son époux je ne l'ai pas prévenue de cette visite pour ne pas l'agiter inutilement au préalable.

- Ah bien...

La femme détourna les yeux, manifestement mal à l'aise et précéda le couple vers la maison. Ils montèrent les quelques marches, pénétrèrent dans la demeure où l'infirmière ôta rapidement son manteau et prit ceux des jeunes gens. Elle écarquilla encore davantage les yeux en découvrant le bébé dont Haruhi enleva la couverture, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et demanda résolument :

- Comment va Anne ?

- Mal, répondit l'infirmière tristement. Depuis le décès de son fils... Pardon, veuillez d'ailleurs recevoir mes plus sincères condoléances...

Haruhi acquiesça simplement et encouragea du regard la femme à continuer, ce qu'elle fit :

- Elle se laisse aller. Elle refuse de continuer son traitement, alors que tout allait si bien... Même les visites de Monsieur, qui vient très régulièrement, ne lui rendent plus le sourire. Une femme aussi gentille, tant de malheurs, c'est bien triste... Mais je suis certaine que votre venue lui fera plaisir !

- Je l'espère aussi, murmura Haruhi. Pouvons-nous la voir ?

- Oui, oui. Elle ne quitte plus sa chambre, mais à cette heure-là elle ne dort habituellement pas. Je vais lui annoncer qu'elle a de la visite, attendez-moi une minute.

- Merci, répondit Kyoya.

Haruhi, les lèvres pincées, regarda l'infirmière disparaître à l'étage. La main de Kyoya se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et elle lui sourit timidement. La française revint alors :

- Allez-y, je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle avait de la visite. Je reste en bas, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci, répéta Kyoya alors qu'il suivait déjà Haruhi dans l'escalier.

Ils empruntèrent en silence le long couloir qui desservait les chambres jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de celle d'Anne-Sophie. Haruhi frappa délicatement à la porte et un murmure lointain l'invita à entrer. La jeune femme poussa le battant et Kyoya, à sa suite, fit trois pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser.

La chambre d'Anne-Sophie était la plus belle pièce de la maison, vaste, claire, décorée de meubles anciens et chaleureux. Le soleil hivernal baignait l'espace d'une douce luminosité et un feu crépitait dans la cheminée en marbre. Face à la porte, le grand lit surmonté d'un épais dais brodé de fleurs pastelles. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière visite d'Haruhi, et pourtant elle se figea, pétrifiée. Pétrifiée par l'odeur intense des médicaments, par la chaise roulante près de la fenêtre de gauche, par l'atmosphère morbide de cet endroit normalement si délicat et féminin.

Pétrifiée de découvrir, à demie couchée, celle qui avait été la plus belle femme qui lui ait été donnée de voir, et qui n'était plus qu'une ombre. Anne-Sophie n'était plus mince, elle était désormais amaigrie, décharnée. Même allongée sur de larges oreillers son corps fragile semblait sur le point de se briser à tout instant. Son visage jadis si doux, si magnifique, avait un teint de cire et était encadré par de longues mèches cendrées.

Et ses yeux, ses immenses yeux bleus aux reflets violacés, étaient éteints, vides de cette étincelle qui caractérisait son regard et celui de Tamaki.

_- J'ai rencontré une femme blonde en France, déclara calmement Kyoya, juste assez fort pour que Tamaki l'entende depuis le coin de la salle de musique où il boudait avec application._

_- Hein ? s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux._

_- Il y avait un chien qui ressemblait à Antoinette... Ce chien a d'ailleurs des frères et sœurs au Japon. Cette femme pense tous les jours au fils dont elle a dû se séparer. Elle vit avec ce chien et ses parents._

_Kyoya se délectait de chaque mot qu'il énonçait. Se délectait du silence total de ses amis, du fait que tous, sauf lui-même, s'étaient lentement tournés vers Tamaki qui semblait figé dans la cire. Kyoya se délectait, étrangement, du plaisir gratuit de faire simplement plaisir à son meilleur ami. Honey sourit largement et demanda d'une voix douce :_

_- Est-ce qu'elle était belle ?_

_- Oui, très belle._

_- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? demanda Haruhi dont la voix tremblait d'inquiétude._

_- Oui, répondit doucement Kyoya, elle allait très bien. Elle était très souriante. Elle espère que son fils vit heureux au Japon._

_Les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur Tamaki qui murmura d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :_

_- Je vois... Elle vit avec un sourire aux lèvres... Je vois..._

_Il ne s'était pas retourné, trop bouleversé pour faire un seul geste, si ce n'est, au bout de quelques longues secondes, celui d'essuyer du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ce n'est qu'en partant qu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. La gratitude et le bonheur que Kyoya lut alors dans les pupilles violacées de Tamaki valaient, de très loin, le temps passé et la fatigue ressentie à la recherche d'Anne-Sophie Grantaine._

- Ha... Haruhi ? Haruhi c'est bien toi ? demanda Anne-Sophie en japonais.

Kyoya sentit Haruhi tressaillir puis, prenant sur elle-même, la jeune femme s'avança résolument vers le lit de la mourante.

- Oui, Anne. C'est bien moi.

Les lèvres ternes de la mère de Tamaki tremblèrent d'émotion et elle voulut faire un effort pour se redresser, effort qui lui arracha une quinte de toux terrible. Kyoya franchit en deux enjambées rapides la distance qui le séparait d'Anne-Sophie et saisit délicatement ses épaules pour l'asseoir, attendant qu'elle retrouve son souffle et repositionnant les coussins pour qu'elle soit moins allongée. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et cligna des paupières, surprise, avant de bredouiller :

- Kyoya Ootori ? Tu es venu, toi aussi ?

- Oui, bonjour Madame Suoh.

- Anne... Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle-moi Anne.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en se reculant d'un pas. Haruhi s'assit sur le lit et, au prix d'un terrible effort sur elle-même, sourit :

- J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas... C'est votre époux qui nous a conseillé de vous faire la surprise.

- Me déranger ? Oh mon dieu non, je suis si contente, si contente... Mais il faut que j'appelle Mathilde, qu'elle vous fasse préparer une chambre, et un repas, et...

Haruhi posa sa main sur celle, décharnée, d'Anne-Sophie :

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Kyoya et moi logeons au Bas Bréau, nous ne voulons pas être une charge.

- Une charge, Haruhi, comment pourrais-tu ? sourit tristement Anne.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et, au même instant, Ichiro s'étira contre sa mère, faisant entendre un bâillement d'enfant. Anne-Sophie se figea et baissa les yeux, découvrant soudain le bébé blotti contre la poitrine de sa mère, protégé par son gilet. Il y eut un silence, Haruhi ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire, comment annoncer que...

Anne leva les yeux et posa son regard sur Kyoya. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots moururent, étouffés par la tristesse et la stupéfaction qu'il lut dans les prunelles pâles de la mère de Tamaki.

- Ah, je... Je vois... Non non, c'est bien, c'est... Je ne savais pas, je... Je suis surprise, c'est tout, mais c'est bien, la vie continue pour vous, c'est bien... Il faut que...

Elle se tut dans un sanglot qui ramena à la vie Haruhi et Kyoya qui étaient restés immobiles, muets, pétrifiés. Ils s'exclamèrent au même instant :

- Madame Suoh, vous vous méprenez, ce n'est pas...

- Anne, non, vous...

Mais Anne-Sophie avait baissé les yeux vers l'enfant qui, s'éveillant doucement, posa sur cette inconnue ses prunelles violacées. La mère de Tamaki sursauta et leva à sa bouche une main tremblante, étouffant un gémissement, faisant se taire à nouveau les deux jeunes gens. Elle dévisagea longuement le bébé, les yeux écarquillés alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues fanées. Elle leva finalement la tête, tournant son regard plein d'incertitude vers Kyoya, se demandant pourquoi...

- Je suis au courant Madame Suoh. Je l'ai toujours été. C'est pour cela que j'ai épousé Haruhi.

Alors un sourire naquit enfin sur les traits tirés d'Anne-Sophie, un sourire tremblant, signe d'une émotion intense. Elle avança la main en tremblant vers le bébé qui la regardait et elle la posa doucement sur son front, repoussant machinalement une mèche brune. Haruhi avala difficilement sa salive et expliqua :

- Il s'appelle Ichiro Ootori. Il est né le quatorze décembre. C'est un petit garçon en pleine forme et qui sourit déjà beaucoup.

- Mon dieu, balbutia Anne-Sophie, oh mon dieu... Il lui ressemble tellement, tellement...

- Voulez-vous le prendre dans vos bras ? proposa Kyoya

Anne-Sophie releva la tête, éberluée, et bredouilla :

- Je... Je ne sais pas si... Je ne voudrais pas...

- Mais si Anne, prenez-le dans vos bras, Kyoya a raison, coupa Haruhi.

Elle sortit son fils du porte-bébé et le déposa doucement contre Anne-Sophie qui avait ouvert les bras en tremblant. L'enfant fut calé contre la poitrine de sa grand-mère et se laissa faire sans rien dire, se contentant de vérifier du coin de l'œil que ses parents étaient toujours là. Les larmes avaient finalement cessé de couler sur les joues de la mère de Tamaki et elle berça longuement Ichiro, extatique devant son visage d'ange, la vivante et délicate image de son fils disparu.

- Haruhi, demanda-t-elle gravement, Tamaki était-il au courant ?

- Oui. J'avais dit à Tamaki que j'étais enceinte. Il était très heureux, nous voulions nous marier.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres exsangues d'Anne-Sophie et elle acquiesça machinalement :

- Oh oui, comme il a dû être heureux... Quel grand bonheur tu lui as offert, Haruhi...

_Jamais Tamaki n'avait ri ainsi. Haruhi aurait pu trouver cela désagréable, couchée contre lui, la tête reposant sur cette poitrine masculine qui se soulevait au rythme de son rire, secouée par cette joie débordante. Son rire cristallin comme l'eau d'un torrent, une cascade de pur bonheur, et ses bras, ses bras fins autour d'elle, ses mains de pianistes qui glissaient de son visage à son ventre lisse, ses yeux étincelants, ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient, encore et encore, qui ne cessaient de l'embrasser que pour laisser échapper un rire, encore un rire. _

Gênée, l'intéressée ne répondit rien. Anne-Sophie ne demanda pas quand c'était arrivé par rapport à l'accident et Haruhi fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à raconter la terrible vérité.

Kyoya s'était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre et, la tête posée dans une main, regardait la scène sans bouger. Ce fut Mathilde, l'infirmière, qui frappa finalement à la porte pour signifier à Anne-Sophie qu'il était temps de déjeuner. À regret, celle-ci rendit à Haruhi Ichiro qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme promit de revenir plus tard dans l'après-midi, après la sieste de l'enfant. L'infirmière se racla la gorge :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais l'après-midi Madame se repose, et...

- Non non ! Coupa vivement la mère de Tamaki. Revenez, bien sûr ! Je vais me reposer en attendant, c'est bien suffisant ! Je ne fais que dormir, on ne peut pas dire que je manque de repos, je peux bien rater une sieste ! Reviens me voir Haruhi, s'il te plaît !

Les deux jeunes gens et l'infirmière se figèrent un bref instant, surpris de l'étonnante énergie qu'Anne-Sophie avait mise dans son propos tout en se redressant à demi dans son lit, les joues rosies par l'émotion. Haruhi s'empressa d'acquiescer, pour la plus grande joie de la malade qui se rejeta contre ses oreillers avec un large sourire.

De retour à l'hôtel, Haruhi fit déjeuner Ichiro pendant que Kyoya passait des coups de fil depuis sa chambre. Il venait de raccrocher lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce avant avoir frappé à la porte de communication. Rangeant son portable dans la poche de veste, il s'approcha en déclarant :

- Descendons déjeuner au restaurant, Tachibana doit déjà y être et... Haruhi ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait immobile devant la porte close, la tête baissée, les mains serrées devant elle. Kyoya fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas vers Haruhi avant de s'arrêter à son tour, stupéfait. Les épaules de la jeune femme venaient de se soulever dans un sanglot, une fois, deux fois. Kyoya franchit le peu d'espace qui les séparait et, posant les mains sur les bras d'Haruhi, se pencha vers elle. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sûrement pour tenter de retenir ses larmes.

- Haruhi... murmura-t-il

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Saisi, Kyoya la reçut contre lui, hésitant à peine une seconde avant de l'étreindre, avant de serrer ce corps mince qui hoquetait, secoué par des pleurs terribles. Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant même contre Kyoya, crispant ses poings sur sa chemise, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans le creux de son épaule. Il remonta sa main dans le dos d'Haruhi, la glissant dans sa nuque dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Il ne dit rien, pris au dépourvu par cette détresse qu'il aurait dû anticiper, là encore.

Elle mit de longues minutes à se calmer légèrement, à parvenir à gémir dans le cou de Kyoya :

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne supporterai pas... Si Anne meurt à son tour, je...

Kyoya se recula vivement et saisit le visage d'Haruhi entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune femme avant de déclarer d'un ton sans appel :

- Alors il faut la convaincre de reprendre son traitement. Sa santé s'améliorera à nouveau si elle reprend la molécule. Elle le fera, pour Ichiro, j'en suis persuadé.

Haruhi resta quelques secondes silencieuse, son visage levé vers Kyoya, ses immenses yeux bruns posés sur lui, ses lèvres humides de larmes légèrement entrouvertes, la peau de ses joues douce et fraîche contre les paumes du jeune homme. Elle acquiesça machinalement en le regardant avec un étrange abandon mêlé d'épuisement.

Un délicieux frisson traversa Kyoya. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur le visage d'Haruhi, ses lèvres frémirent, l'espèce d'un instant il se sentit vaciller.

Il cligna des yeux et, instinctivement, reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il se redressa en détachant ses mains du visage d'Haruhi, repositionna sa veste de costume convenablement et remonta ses lunettes en disant :

- Allons, descendons déjeuner et cessons de nous inquiéter, je sais que tu sauras la convaincre.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, semblant sortir de sa transe, essuyant d'un revers de main ses yeux rouges, respirant profondément.

- Je... J'espère, oui, nous verrons bien...

Sans plus attendre, pressé soudain de sortir de cet espace confiné, Kyoya ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'effaça pour laisser sortir Haruhi. Elle leva la tête vers lui en passant la porte et murmura :

- Kyoya, merci de...

- N'en parlons plus.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prise à contre pied par le ton tranchant de sa voix. Kyoya avait détourné le regard et, la main serrée sur la poignée, attendait avec une impatience manifeste qu'elle sorte enfin de la chambre. Ce que fit Haruhi, intriguée par ce brusque et étrange changement d'attitude. Ils gagnèrent en silence la salle de restaurant.

Haruhi passa les trois jours suivants auprès d'Anne-Sophie avec Ichiro. La mère de Tamaki, illuminée par la présence de l'enfant, ne se lassait par de questionner Haruhi sur lui, de demander des détails, des anecdotes et, surtout, de le bercer, de lui donner biberons et câlins avec une ferveur émouvante. Elle fit ressortir l'album photos de la naissance de Tamaki et, alors que Haruhi redoutait que cela ne les attriste toutes deux, elles passèrent en fait un agréable moment à regarder ces photos, à sourire de la ressemblance, à comparer ici l'éclat de son regard, là une adorable fossette.

L'infirmière, Mathilde, réalisait ravie qu'Anne-Sophie reprenait doucement des couleurs, mangeait avec davantage d'appétit, insistait pour aérer la chambre. Elle insista même pour se lever un peu et, aidée par Haruhi, pouvoir aller s'asseoir dans un des profonds fauteuils de sa chambre : passer son temps ainsi allongée serait un très mauvais exemple pour son petit-fils !

Les parents d'Anne-Sophie vinrent se joindre à eux une journée. Ils vivaient désormais dans leur manoir, dans l'ouest de Paris, très affectés également par le décès de Tamaki. Ils avaient insisté, soutenus par Yuzuru, pour que leur fille s'installe avec eux, très inquiets pour sa santé, mais celle-ci avait obstinément refusé de quitter Barbizon. Ils faisaient donc le trajet pour venir la voir, une à deux fois par semaine au moins, mais leur grand âge leur interdisait davantage de déplacements. Dernièrement, ils semblaient décidés à abandonner la demeure familiale des Grantaine pour s'installer près de leur fille, étant donné la dégradation de son état.

Ils découvrirent avec émerveillement leur arrière petit-fils et passèrent avec Anne-Sophie, Ichiro et Haruhi une journée délicieuse.

Anne-Sophie, hésitante, avait questionné Haruhi sur la place qu'elle pourrait tenir auprès d'Ichiro, et la jeune femme lui répondit en souriant avec sa franchise habituelle qu'elle était la grand-mère d'Ichiro et que de ce fait elle avait tous les droits qu'une grand-mère pouvait vouloir. Haruhi serait enchantée qu'Anne veuille s'investir auprès de l'enfant qui n'avait pas d'autre aïeule – on ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer en Sayuri Ootori une grand-mère attentive et aimante.

Haruhi saisit à ce moment la main d'Anne-Sophie dans la sienne et, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage, dit gravement :

- Il faut cependant me promettre quelque chose, Anne.

La mère de Tamaki écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et murmura :

- Tout ce que tu voudras Haruhi.

- Il faut vous soigner. Il faut vous rétablir. Il faut reprendre votre traitement.

La main d'Anne trembla dans celle d'Haruhi mais elle ne la lâcha pas. Ses grands yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes et elle murmura d'une voix sur le point de se briser soudain :

- Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux te promettre... C'est si difficile, Haruhi, il me manque tellement... Il était mon fils bien aimé, il...

- Il était l'homme que j'ai aimé, coupa doucement Haruhi. Il était le père de mon enfant, et il me manque aussi atrocement. Je suis consciente que ma douleur n'est pourtant pas comparable à la vôtre, et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si je perdais Ichiro. Mais justement, lui est bien là et je veux lui épargner le plus possible ce que nous avons traversé, ce que nous traversons toujours. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous perde. Je veux qu'il passe du temps avec vous, que vous lui parliez de Tamaki, que vous lui racontiez l'enfant que son père a été. Je ne veux pas que mon fils n'ait une grand-mère que pour la voir mourir, Anne.

Sans baisser les yeux, la mère de Tamaki acquiesça gravement en caressant le crâne d'Ichiro endormi contre elle.

- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai mais... Mais tu m'as donné une raison d'essayer Haruhi.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

Le séjour passa très rapidement. Kyoya s'était beaucoup absenté, ayant de nombreux rendez-vous à Paris. Il avait proposé à Haruhi de l'emmener une demi-journée dans la capitale, mais la jeune femme, après avoir réfléchi, déclina l'offre : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir cette magnifique citée que Tamaki lui avait fait découvrir, des années plus tôt. Elle irait une autre fois, lors d'une autre visite à Anne-Sophie. Soit. Kyoya faisait cependant en sorte de passer plusieurs fois à la demeure de Barbizon, saluer la mère de Tamaki et passer un peu de temps avec Ichiro. Le dernier soir, au moment de quitter la maison, Anne-Sophie le rappela alors qu'il sortait de la chambre à la suite d'Haruhi. Il revint auprès d'elle, obtempérant de bonne grâce lorsqu'Anne-Sophie lui fit signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le bord du lit. Il se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle lui prit la main, ce qui fit sourire la française :

- Pardon, je devrais pourtant savoir qu'un jeune japonais tel que toi n'apprécie pas ce genre de familiarité.

Kyoya laissa cependant sa main dans celle d'Anne-Sophie et sourit :

- Tamaki m'y a habitué, contre mon gré.

Sa mère rit de bon cœur et Kyoya nota qu'en à peine trois jours elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Elle fixa quelques instants le jeune homme en silence, avant de déclarer simplement :

- Merci, de tout cœur merci de si bien t'occuper d'Haruhi et Ichiro. D'avoir sacrifié...

- Je n'ai rien sacrifié, coupa doucement Kyoya. Haruhi et moi avons conclu un accord. Vous la connaissez, c'est une jeune femme brillante et discrète. Je n'aurais pu trouver une épouse plus conforme à mon souhait, même si notre union n'est pas sentimentale.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard clair d'Anne-Sophie :

- C'est la seule chose que je déplore dans votre mariage... Elle et toi semblez avoir renoncé à toute relation amoureuse, alors que vous êtes si jeunes ! Tu as le droit d'aimer, Kyoya, et Haruhi a le droit d'aimer à nouveau. Vous ne trahiriez pas Tamaki en faisant cela, tu sais.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, un instant où Kyoya se demanda ce que voulait dire, exactement, la mère de Tamaki. Pas un muscle du visage du jeune homme ne remua, mais il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Anne-Sophie le regardait toujours, avec un sourire doux et indéchiffrable. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour continuer mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha et Kyoya se leva pour lui porter le verre d'eau toujours posé sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle se recala contre son oreiller, Kyoya resta debout et s'inclina poliment. Elle acquiesça et dit doucement, pour épargner sa gorge sèche :

- À demain matin Kyoya, c'est gentil de repasser me voir avant votre départ. Et encore merci de tout ce que tu fais pour eux. Tu es un bon père pour Ichiro.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la pièce rapidement.

Ils revinrent comme promis saluer Anne-Sophie le lendemain, avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Elle fit promettre sans difficulté à Haruhi de revenir la voir avec Ichiro lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. Les au revoir ne furent en rien déchirants et le jeune couple partit sur l'image rassurante d'une femme souriante, aux joues roses de plaisir, aux yeux bleus à nouveau pétillants d'espoir.

Quinze jours à peine après leur retour, Haruhi reçut chez elle un gigantesque et magnifique bouquet de roses multicolores, avec une simple carte rédigée à la main en ces termes :

_Anne a repris son traitement, sa santé s'améliore déjà. Mon avion est à votre disposition lorsque vous désirerez retourner en France. Je suis, à jamais et avec la plus grande joie, votre débiteur. Yuzuru Suoh._

* * *

_Oui, c'est long, je sais. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais. L'action viendra, si si, je l'attends avec autant d'impatience que vous qui lisez cette histoire et me faites de si gentils commentaires. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui la mette dans leurs favoris ou la suivent discrètement, et à Lucia von ludweev, Farah et Ma-chan pour leur commentaire au chapitre 12.  
_

_Pour reprendre la métaphore de ma bêta, j'avance mes pions un à un. J'ai songé à sauter quelques coups, à supprimer quelques scènes, mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, tout me semble (surement à tort) indispensable. On ne fait pas son deuil rapidement, les sentiments sont longs à rennaître lorsqu'ils ont été si malmenés par la vie._

_Pour vous consoler, le chapitre suivant est presque achevé et devrait partir à la relecture très rapidement. Ma chère bêta ayant également brillamment passé ses examens, elle est semble-t-il bien plus disponible également, je compte en user et en abuser ! ;-)_

_Alors, à très bientôt j'espère !  
_


	14. Moments

_Voilà, ce coup-ci je ne vous aurai pas trop fait attendre ! J'ai écrit en temps record, et ma super bêta a tout corrigé en une journée ! Chapitre très léger, comme le prochain normalement. Après... Après ce sera différent._

_Mon but d'ici fin aout : faire les chapitres 15 et 16, le second promettant de me donner du fil à retordre, mais c'est aussi celui que j'attends d'écrire depuis longtemps._

_Merci à tous de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires qui sont un vrai bonheur._

* * *

Haruhi sursauta quand la porte de la chambre d'Ichiro s'ouvrit et elle leva la tête, pour découvrir Kyoya Ootori en pyjama de flanelle grise, sans lunettes, les cheveux ébouriffés, et manifestement furieux. Il demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Y a-t-il une raison particulière au fait qu'il pleure depuis près de deux heures ?

La jeune femme soupira et reprit le balancement de la chaise à bascule, le bébé blotti contre elle. Il se tortilla, se tut un bref instant, puis se remit à pleurer, de sa voix stridente dans le silence de la nuit. Haruhi répondit finalement, d'une voix affaiblie par la fatigue, physique et nerveuse :

- Je l'ai changé, il n'a pas de fièvre. Je pense qu'il a eu mal au ventre, que cela l'a réveillé et que maintenant il n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil.

- Seulement moi non plus je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil et j'ai la préparation du Conseil d'Administration demain, toute la journée.

- Je suis navrée Kyoya, répondit Haruhi froidement. Figure-toi que sans avoir conseil d'administration, moi aussi je suis actuellement passablement fatiguée.

- Cela n'arriverait pas si tu laissais davantage la nourrice se...

- Kyoya, peut-on éviter de reprendre ce débat là, maintenant, à deux heures du matin ?

- Trois heures, il est presque trois heures.

Haruhi ferma simplement les yeux alors que l'enfant, sentant le stress de sa mère, se mettait à crier de plus belle. Kyoya se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Une solution, il fallait trouver une solution.

- Je veux bien lui chanter une berceuse, mais je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, déclara Haruhi d'une voix ironique et agacée.

- Non, effectivement, je pense que tu peux t'en abstenir.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque Kyoya quitta soudain la chambre sans un mot de plus.

- Charmant, vraiment, grommela Haruhi sans cesser de bercer son fils que rien ne calmait.

Persuadée que Kyoya avait regagné sa chambre, elle fut stupéfaite lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, de la musique s'éleva depuis les haut-parleurs discrètement installés dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Du piano.

Une sonate.

Mozart.

Les notes s'égrainaient dans l'espace de la chambre, légères, virevoltantes, apaisant la jeune femme qui sourit pour elle-même. Ichiro cessa un instant de pleurer, se tortilla contre sa mère, cria à nouveau, s'arrêta, gémit doucement, puis se tut. Haruhi avait baissé la tête vers le visage de son fils, blotti dans son cou. Ses traits rougis par les pleurs se détendirent peu à peu et il entrouvrit les paupières, semblant écouter sans bouger le son étrange qui les enveloppait.

Les notes qu'Haruhi connaissait si bien glissaient à la perfection et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à la pensée que cela faisait désormais bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus écouté de piano. Elle aurait pensé, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne supporterait pas avant longtemps d'entendre ces morceaux, que Tamaki aimait tant, joués par un autre. Mais cette interprétation était superbe, tout en légèreté, alliant gaité et douceur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et les longues mains fines et délicates apparurent dans son esprit, parcourant l'ivoire avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre jouer, avec cette grâce et cet allant qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit à nouveau Kyoya dans l'embrasure. Il avait mis ses lunettes et observait avec un demi-sourire l'enfant endormi contre sa mère. Celle-ci murmura comme une évidence :

- C'est Tamaki.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait enregistré des morceaux.

- C'était pour le Host Club, avant même que tu arrives en fait. Il n'y a que deux CD. Je les tiens à ta disposition si tu le souhaites.

- Ah. Merci.

Kyoya s'avança et, avec l'étrange délicatesse qu'il se découvrait depuis quelques semaines, prit Ichiro des bras d'Haruhi. L'enfant, désormais endormi, se blottit contre le torse de Kyoya le temps que celui-ci le dépose à nouveau dans son berceau. Haruhi s'était également extirpée de sa chaise à bascule et s'étira.

- Je vais me coucher. Merci Kyoya.

- De rien. Le CD est presque terminé, j'avais mis le dernier morceau, la chaîne s'arrêtera d'elle-même.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pendant que Kyoya repositionnait près d'Ichiro la petite peluche en forme de lapin offerte par Honey. Il remonta ses lunettes et murmura avec un sourire :

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, toi.

* * *

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, il...

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ! Pour la dernière fois, Tachibana, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre !

Le hurlement excédé de Kyoya fit frémir le stoïque garde du corps et il renonça définitivement à intervenir. Il tourna la tête en entendant des pas et vit Haruhi sortir de la maison, un châle serré contre elle. Elle vint le rejoindre et murmura tout en regardant Kyoya :

- Cela n'a pas avancé ?

- Non Madame.

- Ah. Et il ne veut toujours pas qu'on...

- Non Madame.

La jeune femme et le garde du corps échangèrent un regard et Tachibana, malgré des années d'entraînement, eut bien du mal à conserver son sérieux alors qu'Haruhi se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Se moquer aurait eu des conséquences certainement dévastatrices, ils en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients. Haruhi se racla la gorge pour étouffer dans l'œuf tout possible éclat de rire et déclara simplement :

- Bon, je rentre, il fait froid. J'espère qu'il ne va pas y passer le reste de la journée, j'ai faim moi, il est déjà treize heures trente...

Elle soupira, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Tachibana ne dit rien mais dissimula par une fausse toux le grondement disgracieux de son propre estomac également affamé.

Kyoya ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien. Le haut de son corps avait disparu à l'intérieur de la Mercedes où il s'affairait, furieux. Il s'extirpa du véhicule quelques secondes pour relire à nouveau la notice qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés. Il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise et, malgré le froid, semblait en sueur. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses lunettes légèrement de travers sur l'arrête de son nez. Il se replongea dans l'habitacle et Tachibana l'entendit gronder d'une voix exaspérée :

- Je suis sorti major d'Ouran... Major de Todaï en finance _et_ en management... J'ai décroché haut la main un MBA à la Chicago Graduate School of Business... Ce n'est pas pour... pour me faire emmerder par l'installation d'un siège auto conçu par des abrutis finis !

* * *

Kyoya, en bras de chemise, sourit et s'agenouilla quelques instants devant Ichiro qui gazouilla gaiment, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur son père avec une admiration touchante. Après tout, Kyoya pouvait s'accorder quelques minutes de pause, de toutes façons il savait déjà qu'il devrait travailler une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'assit donc en tailleur, sortit doucement Ichiro de son transat et le déposa, assis face à lui, sur ses jambes repliées. L'enfant essaya de se redresser, leva haut la main pour tenter, une fois de plus, d'attraper les lunettes de Kyoya qui évita le geste in extremis en souriant. Ichiro, loin de renoncer, recommença avec un petit cri têtu. Même résultat. Le bébé se tendit alors sur ses jambes pataudes, debout en équilibre précaire sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci le laissa faire, ses yeux gris fixés sur le visage d'Ichiro, sur ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, avec cette même moue sérieuse que celle d'Haruhi lorsqu'elle travaillait sur son ordinateur, tard le soir.

Kyoya, après quelques semaines, avait cessé de lutter contre lui-même. Contre cette attraction étrange qu'il ressentait pour cet être minuscule et faible, qui ne parlait pas encore et ne lui ressemblerait jamais. Heureusement, peut-être. Il avait pris des engagements vis-à-vis de cet enfant, il les respectait. Il était conscient de se mettre lui-même en danger, en danger de ressentir, en danger de souffrir un jour. Mais lutter était vain, lutter contre ce regard était vain, il en avait fait l'expérience tant d'années auparavant.

Tant pis.

Il laissa finalement Ichiro attraper la monture de ses lunettes, soupirant lorsque le bébé, avec un cri de victoire, posa ses doigts potelés à plat sur le verre, y laissant des traces qu'il faudrait, une énième fois, nettoyer ensuite.

Tant pis.

Kyoya rit doucement et un autre rire fit écho au sien. L'homme et l'enfant se retournèrent simultanément et découvrirent Haruhi debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ichiro s'élança vers elle. Kyoya le retint et le déposa doucement par terre avec de se relever lui-même, dépliant ses longues jambes. Le bébé, qui maîtrisait fort bien le quatre pattes, rejoignit rapidement sa mère qui le leva dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne journée ? demanda Kyoya

- Oui, ça va, c'est passionnant. Mais bon, il me reste encore tant de choses à apprendre... Yoko n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure, après avoir donné son bain à Ichiro. Il n'y a plus qu'à le faire dîner, mais j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais le faire.

- Oui, merci ! répondit Haruhi en échangeant des sourires ravis avec son fils. Ah, je suis passée chercher ma robe pour la soirée de demain.

Elle alla reposer Ichiro dans le transat et Kyoya l'aida à ôter sa veste d'été.

- Haruhi, m'accorderais-tu... une vingtaine de minutes ?

- Oui, il est encore un peu tôt pour faire manger Ichiro... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est à propos de demain soir justement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup pratiqué la valse depuis le lycée ?

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux effarés. Il faudra danser ?

- Il y aura une piste de danse, c'est certain. Danser ne sera cependant en rien une obligation. Mais à tout hasard, puisque toi et moi sommes rentrés ce soir exceptionnellement tôt, peut-être pouvons-nous réviser un peu ? Je crains que tu en aies besoin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ichiro qui secouait son lapin avec application, soupira et haussa les épaules:

- Bon, si tu veux... Mais où ? Ici ?

- Oui, nous avons suffisamment d'espace. Par contre tu devrais passer les chaussures que tu as prévues pour demain.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Après un sourire à son fils, Haruhi sortit du salon. Elle y revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours vêtue de sa robe jaune pâle, mais avec aux pieds de petites chaussures noires avec un talon minuscule. Kyoya avait repoussé le fauteuil et le transat d'Ichiro qui suivait la scène, intrigué, en mâchouillant son lapin, et une valse assez lente sortait des hauts parleurs de la pièce. Il sourit à Haruhi qui se renfrogna, les joues roses, mais prit néanmoins la main que Kyoya lui offrait. Il l'attira à lui doucement, glissant son autre main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme, enserrant ses doigts entre les siens et imprimant à leurs deux corps le premier mouvement de valse.

- Laisse-toi faire... Ne cherche pas à conduire, ne cherche pas à résister, laisse-toi guider. Pour le moment, baisse la tête et regarde nos pieds : souviens-toi, il faut que tu cales tes pas dans les miens... Lorsque j'avance, tu recules, et vice-versa, c'est ce qui permet de... Haruhi !

- Pardon !

- … de ne pas nous marcher sur les pieds, justement ! Recule, décale, ramène, puis avance, décale et ramène... Un deux trois, un deux trois...

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Bien sûr que si.

- C'est trop compliqué !

- ...dit la jeune femme qui a, en un seul entretien, été engagée dans le plus grand cabinet de droit des sociétés de Tokyo ? railla Kyoya.

Haruhi le foudroya du regard mais ne put dissimuler son sourire.

- Voilà, détendue tu y parviens bien mieux. Pense juste aux premiers pas, puis laisse-moi continuer.

Machinalement elle voulut baisser à nouveau la tête vers leurs pieds mais Kyoya relâcha la taille d'Haruhi juste le temps de poser ses doigts fins sous le menton de sa femme pour lui faire relever doucement la tête. Elle croisa son regard gris et cessa un instant de respirer.

- Ne regarde plus tes pieds, murmura-t-il. Regarde-moi.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement pendant que Kyoya, satisfait, reposait sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Ils glissaient sur le parquet et, même si elle écrasa les pieds de Kyoya à plusieurs reprises, Haruhi sentait qu'elle retrouvait des automatismes qu'elle croyait à tort oubliés. Un éclat de rire leur fit tourner la tête et ils virent Ichiro hilare, qui les observait depuis son transat en battant des mains. Les deux jeunes gens sourirent plus largement à ce public inattendu et conquis et échangèrent un regard amusé. Kyoya, d'une pression sur la télécommande de la chaîne, changea la musique pour une valse plus rapide et entraîna Haruhi de plus belle sur le parquet. Elle poussa un petit cri et ses yeux bruns pétillèrent de joie.

* * *

La gorge un peu sèche, Kyoya s'excusa poliment auprès de son interlocuteur qui, de toutes façons, n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, et se dirigea vers l'un des magnifiques buffets. Il se fit servir une coupe de champagne et se retourna, savourant quelques instants de calme au milieu de toute cette agitation feutrée. L'immense salon de réception bruissait des conversations des centaines de convives, du murmure du petit orchestre, des pas des couples sur la piste de danse, près des balcons. Il embrassa du regard cette illustre assemblée, l'élite politique et financière du Japon. Son regard passa sur Naoko qui arborait un sourire de petite fille sage, debout près d'Akito. Certes, elle était magnifique, elle avait dû passer la journée dans les salons d'esthétiques et ce fourreau sombre mettait son corps particulièrement en valeur. Mais la salle était pleine de femmes tout aussi magnifiques, toutes vêtues de tenues somptueuses payées par leurs richissimes époux. La jeune épouse du consul d'Allemagne était superbe, de même que celle du Président d'Ikabayi Electronic. Elles étaient toutes très belles, souriantes et silencieuses au bras de leur mari.

Kyoya avala une autre gorgée de champagne et tourna la tête vers Haruhi.

Haruhi était ravissante et pleine de charme, certes, mais objectivement elle était bien moins belle que beaucoup des femmes présentes à cette soirée. Elle avait acheté, avec son premier salaire et sur les conseils des jumeaux, la robe noire qu'elle portait. Une petite robe bustier dont la jupe évasée lui descendait sous les genoux. Ce modèle, très sobre, la faisait ressembler à la jeune Audrey Hepburn de _Sabrina_. La même délicatesse, la même grâce, la même apparente fragilité. Le même profil fin, mutin.

Kyoya sourit. Car Haruhi n'était pas près de lui, Haruhi était en cet instant entourée de quatre hommes, que Kyoya identifiait parfaitement : le chef de cabinet du ministre de la santé, le directeur financier du groupe pharmaceutique Takeda, le vice-président du Mitsubichi Financial Group et l'un des membres les plus éminents de la chambre des conseillers.

Et ces quatre hommes écoutaient Haruhi avec la plus grande attention. Kyoya ignorait totalement le sujet de la conversation, mais rien que les regarder de loin était fascinant. L'un d'eux objecta quelque chose ; Kyoya vit Haruhi réfléchir une seconde, les sourcils délicieusement froncés, puis répondre, et les trois autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Le jeune fils Ootori sentit une présence près de lui et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Yoshio se fit servir à son tour une coupe de champagne et s'arrêta près de son plus jeune fils, suivant son regard et observant à son tour sa belle-fille quelques instants. Kyoya ne bougea pas, sirotant son propre verre.

- Cette jeune femme est réellement très surprenante, et fort intéressante.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un bref regard, puis Yoshio continua d'un ton faussement badin :

- C'était une excellente initiative de ta part, à de nombreux égards. Excellente initiative, vraiment.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer sobrement alors qu'un intense sentiment de satisfaction parcourait ses veines.

- Mais je pense que, présentement, elle pourrait avoir besoin de ton soutien, Kyoya.

- Je m'en suis aperçu, j'y allais. Merci père.

Yoshio se détourna et s'éloigna dans la foule des convives pendant que son fils, galvanisé, reposait sa coupe et se dirigeait vers son épouse. Comme lui et Yoshio l'avaient immédiatement noté, Monsieur Ikanu, le directeur financier du groupe Takeda, semblait à présent conduire le débat. L'air sévère d'Haruhi, les mines fermées des trois autres convives et les grands gestes d'Ikanu permettaient de déduire facilement qu'il avait abusé du champagne, ce qui ne devait rien arranger à sa grossièreté naturelle que Kyoya connaissait bien. En approchant d'un pas assuré, Kyoya vit en effet le chef de cabinet lever les yeux au ciel, manifestement excédé, et Haruhi serrer la main sur son propre verre de jus de fruit.

- Messieurs, pardonnez-moi, je vais vous enlever mon épouse le temps d'une valse.

Il avait dit cela en posant la main entre les omoplates d'Haruhi dans un geste d'apaisement affectueux et elle leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant : il avait fait taire Ikanu.

- Votre épouse, Monsieur Ootori ? demanda le chef de cabinet. Mes félicitations, j'ignorais votre mariage.

- Merci. Haruhi et moi avons préféré éviter la publicité.

- Votre épouse est en tous cas une jeune femme charmante et tout à fait passionnante, mon cher Kyoya, renchérit en souriant Kobari, le vice-président de Mitsubichi Financial.

Haruhi s'inclina en rosissant délicieusement et se laissa entraîner par la main de Kyoya dans son dos. Il la conduisit vers la piste de danse et l'attira contre lui, leur imprimant les premiers mouvements de la valse. Haruhi pinça les lèvres, concentrée sur le rythme et sur l'enchaînement de ses pas, inquiète à l'idée de ridiculiser son illustre mari dans un tel environnement.

- Haruhi ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle en levant la tête.

- Comme tu peux le constater, savoir danser peut s'avérer fort utile.

Elle cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée à danser de façon anodine, mais pour la soustraire à une discussion qui était devenue fort pesante à cause de l'un des interlocuteurs.

- Oh. Oui, merci... C'était intéressant, mais Monsier Ikanu est...

- Oui, je sais, je suis entièrement d'accord, soupira le jeune homme.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que leurs pieds glissaient sur la piste avec une relative aisance. Kyoya resserra très légèrement la jeune femme contre lui et nota qu'elle portait le parfum qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Des notes fleuries, délicates, qui lui allaient à la perfection. Kyoya les décala légèrement pour éviter la progression d'un autre couple sur la piste ; le corps d'Haruhi se raidit entre ses bras et elle fronça les sourcils, craignant de perdre le rythme de ses pas.

- Haruhi, détends-toi et souris, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air de trouver cela agréable.

Elle releva alors ses grands yeux bruns vers Kyoya, sembla réfléchir puis déclara :

- Mais je crois que je trouve vraiment cela agréable, en fait, Kyoya.

La gorge de Kyoya se serra sous l'intensité et la sincérité de ce regard. Joignant le geste à la parole, Haruhi resserra la pression de ses doigts sur le tissu du magnifique costume sombre de son époux et lui sourit largement. Les yeux gris de Kyoya se firent un instant plus doux, puis une nuance amusée y brilla et, se penchant vers Haruhi, resserrant à son tour leur étreinte, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tant mieux, parce qu'on nous regarde.

- Quoi ? Mais qui ? glapit Haruhi.

- À peu près tout le monde, répondit-il avec un calme olympien.

Immédiatement la jeune femme rougit intensément et manqua un pas. Kyoya avait décalé in extremis son propre pied qui risquait l'écrasement et un étrange rire sincère passa ses lèvres.

* * *

Haruhi sortit du vestiaire – qu'elle aurait davantage qualifié de salon particulier – avec Ichiro dans les bras, qui était assez ridicule à vrai dire avec son énorme couche de baignade. Elle balaya l'espace du regard en soupirant. Forcément, si Kyoya avait suggéré de lui-même d'aller tous les trois à la piscine, il ne pouvait s'agir de n'importe quelle piscine.

Haruhi ne s'était pas encore rendue au club de sport privé que Kyoya avait évoqué lors de l'achat de la maison, mais à présent qu'Ichiro avait sept mois elle trouvait intéressant de l'y emmener, surtout un dimanche de juillet où il faisait fort chaud. La jeune femme savait que Kyoya, lui, s'y rendait régulièrement, très tôt le matin, en plus ou à la place de son habituel entraînement de course.

Le complexe était magnifique, sur plusieurs étages contenant spa, salles de sport, restaurant, et bien d'autres facilités. Au dernier niveau, dont le toit était ouvert en été, se trouvait le complexe de baignade, avec un grand bassin de natation et diverses petites piscines annexes pour les enfants notamment. Une clientèle richissime se retrouvait là, des hommes discutant autour du bar, des femmes nonchalamment allongées sur les transats au bord des bassins, leur peau délicate abritée du soleil par de larges parasols aux tons discrets.

Une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme du personnel se présenta à Haruhi et la conduisit en souriant vers deux transat inoccupés ; sur l'un d'eux Haruhi repéra les lunettes de Kyoya posées près d'un journal. Elle chercha du regard son époux tout autour, sans succès, avant de s'intéresser au bassin de natation. Plissant les yeux, elle détailla les nageurs qui évoluaient dans les différentes lignes d'eau, et l'un d'eux retint son attention. Il fendait l'eau sans effort, à un rythme régulier, son corps longiligne glissant sous la surface dans un crawl impeccable. Kyoya. Haruhi avait posé Ichiro à l'ombre près d'elle, sur l'immense et duveteuse serviette fournie par le club. Le petit garçon, allongé sur le dos, semblait fasciné par le jeu des rayons de soleils dans la toile claire du parasol. La mère sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers la piscine pour voir Kyoya sortir de l'eau au bout du bassin, montant lestement à l'échelle chromée, ôtant ses lunettes de natation et son bonnet, rejetant ses cheveux sombres en arrière, quelques gouttes d'eau s'éparpillant dans le soleil alors que d'autres glissaient impudiquement sur son corps mince mais musclé.

Un éclat de lumière attira l'œil d'Haruhi : une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, installée sur un transat à côté, avait relevé ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et lorgnait manifestement du côté de Kyoya d'un air très intéressé, tout comme sa voisine qui lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- … fils Ootori, il a emménagé dans le quartier, mon mari le croise souvent au club.

La première répondit quelque chose qu'Haruhi ne comprit et les deux comparses partirent d'un éclat de rire étouffé et stupide. Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel et tourna à nouveau la tête vers son mari qui regardait autour de lui. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, sourit, et s'avança vers elle.

Soit, la réaction de ces femmes demeurait stupide, mais d'un autre côté... Kyoya était réellement très bel homme.

_Haruhi sortit de la salle de bain avec précaution, réalisant qu'elle était entrée dans la première chambre disponible, sans en connaitre l'occupant._

_Un inconnu se trouvait en effet debout près de la porte fenêtre, torse nu, une bouteille d'eau minérale dans une main. De l'autre, il frottait avec une serviette de toilette ses cheveux mouillés. Le jeune homme devait être lycéen, un ami de Nekosawa certainement. Sa silhouette longiligne se découpait sur l'obscurité de la fenêtre et son pantalon de toile descendait sur ses hanches, découvrant sa taille fine, ses abdominaux sculptés. Haruhi rougit furieusement, de l'incongruité du moment et de l'intensité du regard clair de l'inconnu. Elle se détourna vivement vers la porte en balbutiant :_

_- Je suis navrée, faire ainsi irruption dans la chambre d'un étranger... Ah, et j'ai déjà nettoyé la salle de bain..._

_- Eh, ce n'est que moi ! Quelle grossièreté._

_Haruhi se figea et se retourna vers lui. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait en effet ses lunettes à la main avec la serviette. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle n'avait jamais, en fait, imaginé Kyoya sans ses lunettes... ou bien torse nu, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et humides... Elle avala sa salive :_

_- Kyoya ?_

Sa morphologie était la même que lorsqu'il était adolescent, grand et élancé, mais la maturité avait accentué la carrure de ses épaules et ses muscles fins et ciselés étaient plus dessinés sous sa peau très légèrement hâlée. Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'échanger un salut et quelques mots polis avec un autre habitué du club, puis reprit sa progression vers elle. Haruhi fit attention à ne pas jeter le moindre regard aux deux péronnelles lorsque Kyoya se laissa tomber sur son transat en soupirant, remettant ses lunettes et se décalant sur le côté pour passer la main sur le crâne d'Ichiro. L'enfant ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et Haruhi lui chatouilla le ventre :

- Dis donc, Ichiro, tu pourrais faire un sourire à papa quand même !

Le bébé tourna alors la tête vers Kyoya, sourit largement et s'écria :

- Papa !

Les deux adultes se figèrent, stupéfaits, et Kyoya se redressa lentement. Ichiro, ravi de son effet, répéta alors d'une voix chantante, son regard violacé toujours dardé sur Kyoya :

- Papa papa papa papa !

Haruhi sourit doucement et son mari vit passer dans son regard une pointe de tristesse qui fut cependant bien vite remplacée par une joie sincère :

- Oui mon chéri ! C'est papa ! Bravo !

Kyoya se contenta d'ébouriffer la tignasse brune du bébé, ne sachant trop que dire, l'estomac noué par une étrange fierté.

* * *

- Je me disais... Si tu veux, on peut coucher ensemble.

Kyoya se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu et jeta un regard par-dessus le rebord du Financial Times. Haruhi essuyait les lèvres d'Ichiro qui babillait dans sa chaise-haute et ne le regardait pas. Mais la rougeur de ses joues confirma à Kyoya que oui, elle avait bien dit cela. Il fronça les sourcils et, du ton le plus détaché qu'il put, demanda :

- Pardon ?

- Avoir des relations sexuelles, quoi.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Kyoya Ootori, mais là, pour le coup, il était soufflé, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il replia son journal, le posa sur la table du petit déjeuner et se racla la gorge.

- Je te remercie, j'avais saisi. Et puis-je connaître la raison de cette étrange et subite proposition ?

Haruhi, avec des gestes nerveux, détacha Ichiro et le déposa sur le sol de la cuisine ; le bébé d'à peine neuf mois entreprit immédiatement de rejoindre à quatre pattes Antoinette qui était allongée dans un coin. Sa mère se leva vivement et commença à débarrasser.

- Nous... Nous vivons ensemble depuis plus d'un an, tu es un homme jeune, je suis consciente que notre... association te prive de certaines... facilités auxquelles peut normalement prétendre un homme marié. Voilà. J'ai confiance en toi, et si tu as... besoin... ou envie... enfin, je suis disposée à le faire s'il le faut, je trouverais ça normal. Pour toi. Voilà.

Kyoya aurait pu trouver cela comique, ou émouvant. Mais c'est seulement un profond agacement qu'il ressentit, en fait, en cet instant. Il répondit sèchement :

- Je te remercie de vouloir te sacrifier pour mes supposés... besoins naturels, mais je me permets de décliner ton offre généreuse.

Et sur ce il déplia à nouveau son journal, dans le vain espoir de clore par ce geste la discussion. C'était mal connaître Haruhi, qui cligna des yeux et renchérit :

- Mais... Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Kyoya soupira, reposa le journal et darda sur son épouse un regard froid :

- Non. Je ne vois pas de nécessité de me justifier sur un tel sujet et je préfèrerais que nous n'en reparlions plus à l'avenir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien...

- Kyoya, ton personnage de Prince des Ténèbres détaché de tout et de tout le monde commence à dater et tu es avant tout un homme comme les autres. Mais peut-être ne me trouves-tu pas séduisante ?

« Erreur, grave erreur », songea-t-il immédiatement, malgré lui. Il soupira à nouveau, plus profondément et passa ses doigts fins sous les montures de ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez. Elle ne lâcherait pas. C'était Haruhi. Elle ne lâcherait pas.

- Haruhi, je t'ai toujours trouvée jolie et pleine d'un charme certain. Je peux tout à fait te qualifier du terme de « séduisante ». Mais il se trouve qu'en plus de te trouver séduisante, je te trouve digne de mon respect. Et que ce respect implique entre autres, en ce qui me concerne, de ne pas te considérer comme... un simple moyen d'assouvir d'éventuelles pulsions post-adolescentes.

Pour le coup, Haruhi rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

- Pardon Kyoya, ma proposition n'impliquait pas un quelconque manque de respect, mais... Mais tu as renoncé à beaucoup de choses lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'épouser...

« Autre erreur... »

- … et je pensais juste à... compenser... Enfin... Tu as une maîtresse ?

Pour le coup Kyoya fronça carrément les sourcils et répondit sèchement :

- C'est hors de question. Je vois que nous n'avons manifestement pas la même notion du respect, Haruhi.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants silencieuse, manifestement troublée, mais cette lueur de curiosité brillait toujours dans le brun de ses yeux.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais. Nous en avions parlé dès le tout début. Tu pourrais divorcer, si tu rencontrais quelqu'un. C'est seulement... Cette conversation est gênante, j'en conviens, et voilà un moment que j'y songe avant d'avoir pu oser t'en parler mais... Je ne te prends pas pour un animal, mais pas non plus pour un moine. Je te respecte assez pour vivre avec toi et te voir élever notre fils mais... Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Et quelque part je me dis que si... que si je ne te le propose pas, cela peut être un facteur qui, plus tard, te fera te détacher de moi, et donc d'Ichiro.

Haruhi avait baissé les yeux et tordait entre ses doigts l'éponge qu'elle venait de passer sur la table de la cuisine. Elle jetait de temps à autre à coup d'œil à son fils qui jouait à glisser ses mains minuscules dans les longs poils clairs d'Antoinette. Kyoya resta muet quelques secondes, réalisant qu'en fait, cette brillante jeune femme avait peur, peur de le perdre. C'était une pensée étrange, nouvelle. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux : elle tenait à lui. Elle savait que s'il rompait leur association, il lui laisserait une très grosse somme d'argent, de quoi vivre très confortablement, de quoi élever Ichiro comme bon lui semblerait. Elle savait qu'il ne renierait pas sa paternité, il avait pris grand soin à remplir tous ses engagements vis-à-vis de leur fils. Donc c'est qu'elle avait peur qu'il la quitte, elle. Peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule. Une peur suffisamment forte pour qu'elle lui propose... ça.

Il pesa en un instant le pour et le contre, inspira profondément, et répondit du bout des lèvres :

- Je comprends. Mais je persiste dans mon refus. Si cela peut te rassurer sur ma... santé, sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ce type de services mais je te remercie néanmoins de ta généreuse proposition.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux, et s'exclama avec une sincérité désespérément désarmante :

- Tu as recours à des _prostitués_ ?

Machinalement, Kyoya jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, même s'ils étaient parfaitement seuls, hormis Antoinette et Ichiro qui avaient cependant tous deux levé la tête au cri d'Haruhi. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes en grinçant des dents. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela, jamais dû répondre. Il articula lentement, au comble de l'agacement :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du terme adéquat, Haruhi.

- Ah, je vois, dans ton monde on n'appelle pas ça ainsi, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Alors... disons des escort-girls ? Des courtisanes ? Des call-girls ? Des geishas ?

- Haruhi...

- Oui, je vois, des jeunes femmes spirituelles, magnifiques, cultivées, et payées extrêmement cher pour leur discrétion... Mais Kyoya, comment peux-tu faire cela ! Enfin ! Oh mon dieu, à cause de moi, tu en es réduit à cela ! Et tu réduis ces jeunes femmes à cela !

Il sourit avec une froideur ironique :

- Tu n'as jamais croisé les jeunes femmes dont tu parles, sinon je pense que tu nous plaindrais moins, elles et moi.

- Je me doute bien qu'elles sont sublimes, et tu ne dois vraiment pas être leur client le plus repoussant...

Kyoya serra les dents au terme de « client ». Se voir rabaissé au rang de « client » de vulgaires prostituées était injurieux, et n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Rien.

- … mais c'est la réalité Kyoya ! Cela se passe peut-être dans des hôtels de luxe, dans des appartements feutrés de très grand standing, peut-être sont-elles vêtues par les plus grands couturiers, peut-être parlent-elles plusieurs langues et ont-elles tel et tel diplôme, mais au final c'est un commerce ignoble que tu encourages ! Que j'encourage moi-même par mon attitude ! Mais... Ah !

Toute à sa réflexion, toute à sa révolte, Haruhi n'avait pas pris garde au mouvement rapide de son époux qui s'était levé, avait rejoint sa femme en deux enjambées et, la dominant de sa haute stature, la coinça entre la table de cuisine et lui, posant ses mains à plat sur la surface de chaque côté du corps mince de la jeune femme. Elle se figea, prise au piège, tétanisée par l'intensité des yeux gris de Kyoya, par son souffle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il murmura d'une voix chaude, grave :

- Méfie-toi Haruhi. Je pourrais décider de me ranger à tes théories féministes et te prendre au mot.

Haruhi déglutit difficilement, réalisant bien trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas songé qu'il pouvait réellement... accepter. Elle était coincée, au sens propre comme au figuré, et ses lèvres tremblèrent malgré elle. Elle ferma soudain les yeux, pour tenter de dissimuler la peur qu'ils devaient refléter, et répondit dans un murmure qu'elle aurait voulu assuré :

- Kyoya, je... Juste pas maintenant, il y a Ichiro, et je...

- Il y a comme une impression de déjà vu dans tout cela, non ?

Haruhi rouvrit les yeux, surprise, et vit Kyoya se détacher d'elle et se redresser calmement. Il recula d'un pas et la toisa avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Non, vraiment, je décline encore ta délicate proposition. Les jeunes femmes qu'il m'arrive épisodiquement de rencontrer n'ont certainement pas ton charme et ta moralité, mais au moins je suis certain qu'elles ne gémiront pas le prénom de mon meilleur ami décédé.

Haruhi ne répondit rien, les mains crispées à la table derrière elle, les jambes flageolantes. Kyoya replia tranquillement le Financial Times, sourit à Ichiro et déclara d'un ton badin :

- Le sujet est clos, ne l'abordons plus, veux-tu. Je monte travailler un peu, mais tu peux me déranger si tu as besoin de moi.

Il quitta la cuisine d'un pas égal, monta à l'étage mais, avant de passer dans son bureau, gagna sa salle de bain et resta un moment immobile, face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Haruhi.

Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Haruhi... _ainsi_.

Pas la voir fermer les yeux, pas la voir détourner la tête, pas craindre qu'elle s'imagine ailleurs, avec un autre.

Ailleurs, avec un autre.

_Cet imbécile avait certainement oublié qu'ils devaient réviser ensemble leur devoir d'économie. Dire qu'il perdait de précieuses secondes à descendre à son appartement pour aller le lui rappeler... Kyoya tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Tamaki mais les mots moururent lorsque son regard se posa sur le miroir accroché au mur de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il distingua le reflet du salon de Tamaki._

_Kyoya referma immédiatement la porte, doucement, sans un bruit, et remonta à son appartement, le souffle court._

_Réaliste, il renonça d'office à parvenir à effacer de sa mémoire la vision des deux corps enlacés._

_La haute silhouette de son meilleur ami, assis dans son canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier, les mèches blondes couvrant son regard fiévreux, ses lèvres entrouvertes, la gorge offerte._

_Haruhi Fujioka, cette jeune fille pudique, discrète, réservée. Haruhi Fujioka, au dos d'albâtre entièrement nu, assise à califourchon sur le jean de son amant, ses petites mains posées entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte, ses lèvres glissant avec ferveur sur le torse offert de Tamaki Suoh._

Comme jadis, à Boston, Kyoya Ootori ôta vivement ses lunettes et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée.

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Ichiro ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Haruhi se pencha en souriant vers son fils et l'accompagna quand il souffla sur la bougie qui trônait au sommet de l'énorme gâteau à la fraise apporté par Honey. Un concert d'applaudissements retentit et Honey, l'eau à la bouche, se précipita pour ôter la bougie et entreprendre de couper le gâteau. Kaoru jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Kyoya :

- ça va rendre, tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement le brun en baissant le caméscope.

- On nous entendra chanter ?

- Oui.

Kaoru baissa la voix :

- Et on entendra Haruhi chanter ?

- Je le crains, oui, soupira Kyoya.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant que Ranka ne bondisse, un paquet à la main :

- Mon paquet, Ichiro ! Commence par le paquet de papi !

L'enfant ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes, surpris mais enchanté d'être au centre d'une telle effervescence. Ranka s'assit près de lui sur le sol du salon et entreprit de l'aider à déchirer le papier cadeau, brandissant le présent enfin libéré d'un air vainqueur sous les cris de joie d'Ichiro. Un relatif silence se fit.

- Euh... une poupée, Ranka ? commenta Hikaru.

- Parfaitement ! répondit Ranka, très fier, en donnant l'objet à Ichiro qui entreprit de la secouer avec un air ravi.

Haruhi soupira profondément, croisa le regard amusé de Kyoya qui filmait toujours et lui sourit en prenant un air affligé. Honey avait entre temps entreprit la distribution des parts de gâteaux. Il alla poliment déposer la première assiette sur la table qui jouxtait le fauteuil incliné où Anne-Sophie était confortablement installée, Yuzuru auprès d'elle. Elle s'exclama dans son japonais chantant :

- Oh, Honey, merci mais cela fait beaucoup trop pour moi !

- Mais c'est du gâteau à la fraise, Anne ! gémit le karatéka. C'est le meilleur des remèdes ! Après cela, vous pourrez revenir très très souvent nous voir !

Elle rit et, près d'elle, Yuzuru s'illumina.

- Merci, mais je vais pour le moment m'en tenir à mon traitement habituel, qui m'a quand même permis de faire mon premier voyage pour une si belle occasion.

- Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, Anne, rétorqua Honey enchanté. Plein d'autres anniversaires de notre Ichiro !

- Peut-être pas seulement d'Ichiro, murmura Anne rêveusement.

Honey qui seul l'avait entendue, suivit discrètement son regard. Ichiro était assis au milieu de Kaoru, Hikaru, Mei qui voulait chacun que leur cadeau soit le suivant à être ouvert. Haruhi s'était levée et, sur le chemin de la cuisine, avait rejoint Kyoya. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son époux pour attirer son attention et il baissa immédiatement le caméscope pour tourner vers elle un visage étonnamment détendu et souriant. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sans qu'Haruhi n'ôtât sa main, sans que Kyoya ne semblât le moins du monde gêné par ce contact. Le jeune homme acquiesça et Haruhi détacha ses doigts lentement, comme inconsciemment à regret. Elle se détourna vers la cuisine, et Kyoya posa le caméscope pour aller ouvrir les premières bouteilles de champagne.

Cela n'avait duré que trois secondes, peut-être quatre.

Honey sourit et murmura, pour n'être à son tour entendu que d'Anne-Sophie :

- Peut-être pas. Mais qui sait...

Puis il conclut joyeusement :

- Pour le gâteau, si vous en avez trop, tant pis, je le finirai, hein !

* * *

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas. Mais la tentation... était puissante.

C'était un dimanche. Elle se trouvait à la maison, seule avec Ichiro. Kyoya s'était absenté pour le week-end, tenu d'assister avec son père à l'inauguration d'un centre médical en province. Il était quatorze heures, l'enfant faisait la sieste, tout était calme.

Et Kyoya, elle l'avait remarqué, venait la semaine précédente de changer de carnet noir. Ce qui signifiait que le précédent se trouvait dorénavant rangé avec les autres, à quelques mètres de là. Quelques mètres qu'elle finit par franchir, les joues roses mais décidée. Elle s'assit par terre dans le bureau de Kyoya, ouvrit le placard et saisit le dernier carnet.

Kyoya s'était remis à dessiner. Moins qu'à l'époque du lycée, bien évidemment, son emploi du temps drastique et la présence d'Ichiro lui laissant très peu de loisirs. Mais il y avait tout de même de nombreux dessins qui couvraient les deux dernières années. Depuis le décès de Tamaki, en fait, même si l'événement semblait totalement occulté.

Il y avait un portrait des jumeaux, deux de Mori et Honey. Deux de Ranka également, et plusieurs de Fuyumi avec ses enfants.

Sinon il n'y avait presque qu'elle, elle et Ichiro.

Les premiers dessins la représentaient enceinte, endormie sur un canapé, ou en train de remuer un plat, l'autre main sur son ventre rond. Les sourcils froncés devant son ordinateur. En petite robe... n'était-ce pas celle du jour de son oral ? Assise devant un kotatsu, levant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres – chez Ranka, certainement. Des portraits également, des esquisses, des émotions croquées sur le vif.

Puis elle, à demie allongée, donnant le biberon à Ichiro – il devait avoir quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus.

Deux portraits d'Anne-Sophie, épuisée mais souriante, le second avec Haruhi et Ichiro près d'elle.

Ichiro. Ichiro qui dort, qui rit, qui mord une peluche, qui pleure, qui caresse Antoinette.

Ichiro dans les bras de sa mère, leurs regards soudés et heureux. Ses mains de bébé, potelées et attendrissantes.

Haruhi feuilletait toujours, la gorge serrée par une émotion douce-amère.

Une page avait été arrachée, quelques lambeaux minuscules près de la reliure témoignaient de la violence du geste. Haruhi fronça les sourcils et secoua le carnet, consciente qu'il y avait bien peu de chances qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourtant la page, pliée en deux, tomba du dos du carnet, à l'intérieur duquel elle avait été glissée. Haruhi l'ouvrit et se mordit la lèvre.

Tamaki était représenté assis en tailleur, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, le regard posé sur Ichiro allongé dans le creux de ses jambes. Une des mains de Tamaki était glissée derrière la tête du bébé, ses longs doigts de pianiste perdus dans les mèches sombres. L'homme et l'enfant s'observaient simplement, avec curiosité et sérénité à la fois.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit une larme tomber sur le papier qu'Haruhi réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

Cette scène n'arriverait jamais.

Haruhi observa longuement le papier déchiré, incapable de s'en détacher, envahie par une étrange sensation qui remplaça peu à peu la tristesse, l'amertume, le regret.

Le sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose, que ce dessin était incorrect, imparfait.

Tamaki tenant Ichiro dans ses bras, voilà ce qui aurait pourtant dû être, et pourtant...

Et pourtant, soudain, ce fut l'image de Kyoya tenant Ichiro dans ses bras qui s'imposa à elle. Et l'homme et l'enfant n'étaient plus si sérieux et graves, l'homme souriait, et l'enfant riait en tentant d'attraper ses lunettes.

Haruhi étouffa un cri, replia le papier d'une main tremblante et referma vivement le carnet noir. Le claquement de la couverture de cuir dans le silence de la maison la fit sursauter.

* * *

Haruhi fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau le message sur son téléphone : « _Quand vous sortirez, je suis stationné dans la première rue à droite. Tachibana_ ». Elle salua poliment les collègues qui étaient sortis en même temps qu'elle et se dirigea donc vers la droite sans prendre, comme d'habitude, le chemin du métro. Une limousine – et non la Mercedes - attendait en effet un peu plus loin et Tachibana sortit pour lui ouvrir la portière.

- Bonsoir... Dites-moi, tout va bien ?

- Tout va parfaitement bien Madame. Monsieur souhaite que vous le rejoigniez, je suis chargé de vous conduire. Des affaires vous attendent sur la plage arrière.

Haruhi ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Quoi ? Nous sortons ? Mais, normalement, il me prévient à l'avance !

- Il semble que Monsieur ait été pris de court. Madame Yoko est de service ce soir auprès d'Ichiro.

Kyoya ? Pris de court ? Impossible... Quant au petit sourire que Tachibana avait bien du mal à cacher, il intriguait Haruhi au plus haut point. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais le garde du corps ajouta :

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... Le véhicule est assez mal garé et Monsieur vous attend.

Elle plissa les yeux puis haussa les épaules et entra dans la voiture en acquiesçant. Elle ouvrit la housse posée sur la banquette de cuir et découvrit une superbe robe couleur crème, agrémentée d'arabesques dorées sur la jupe qui, manifestement, lui arriverait aux genoux. Un modèle de la maison Hitachin. Des ballerines, une pochette et une épaisse étole assortie complétaient la tenue, un petit nécessaire de toilette posé à côté. Tachibana avait levé la vitre de séparation en annonçant que le trajet durerait une vingtaine de minutes. Haruhi soupira, renonça à appeler Kyoya pour demander des explications et entreprit de se changer avant de se passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux. Désespérément hermétique aux tentatives des jumeaux pour lui apprendre à se maquiller, elle se contenta d'un peu de mascara sombre.

Elle finissait de ranger ses affaires lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Tachibana lui demanda si elle était prête, puis la portière fut ouverte et Haruhi sortit du véhicule pour se retrouver dans une artère de Ginza, devant un superbe bâtiment entouré de buissons savamment étudiés. Au-dessus de la porte monumentale, des arabesques de métal écrivaient en français le nom d'un des plus prestigieux restaurants de Tokyo, L'Osier. Avec un soupir elle s'avança vers les portes de verre qu'on lui ouvrit en souriant.

Kyoya exagérait. Une soirée, d'accord, mais un dîner à l'improviste avec des gens dont l'identité ne lui était pas communiquée en amont serait bien plus difficile à gérer.

- Bonsoir Madame. Madame Ootori, je présume ? s'enquit un membre du personnel en s'inclinant.

- Bonsoir. Oui, tout à fait.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Votre époux vous attend au premier.

- Bien, merci.

Elle suivit l'homme vers l'escalier de marbre, passant son regard sur la superbe décoration du lieu. Elle n'y était jamais venue ; Tamaki l'avait emmenée dîner dans quelques grands restaurants, mais à peu de reprises, et surtout dans des établissements du groupe Suoh dont L'Osier ne faisait pas partie. Ils débouchèrent sur la salle principale, ornée d'œuvres qu'Haruhi reconnut comme appartenant au courant du Surréalisme et aux Arts Décoratifs français. On la dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart ; Kyoya se leva lorsqu'elle approcha et Haruhi, stupéfaite, découvrit qu'ils ne seraient manifestement que deux à dîner. Elle s'installa dans la chaise molletonnée qu'on lui présenta, face à son mari qui s'amusait beaucoup de sa surprise.

- Bonsoir Haruhi. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Euh, oui, merci, mais... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Kyoya ?

Il sourit largement et remonta ses lunettes :

- Comment cela ? Je ne peux pas inviter ma chère femme à dîner à l'improviste ? dit-il d'un air taquin.

- Foutaises, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, j'ai dû oublier quelque chose... Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire... ni le tien... Les deux ans d'Ichiro, c'est dans encore trois mois...

Elle songea un instant à leur anniversaire de mariage, mais cela ne correspondait pas non plus et, tacitement, ils avaient décidé de ne jamais le « fêter ». Kyoya se contenta de sourire malicieusement quand un serveur apparut près d'eux.

- Madame, Monsieur, souhaiterez-vous un apéritif ?

- Non, merci, répondit machinalement Haruhi, je...

- Oui, nous prendrons pour le dîner une bouteille de Roderer Cristal 2002.

- Roderer Cristal 2002, Monsieur ? répéta le serveur pour être certain de ne pas commettre d'erreur en servant ce qui était peut-être l'un des plus chères bouteilles de la cave du restaurant.

- Tout à fait, répondit posément Kyoya qu'Haruhi dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

Kyoya évita soigneusement toutes les questions d'Haruhi jusqu'à l'arrivée du champagne. Quand les coupes furent remplies, il leva son verre vers la jeune femme qui fit de même, intriguée.

- Tu as manifestement un toast en tête, Kyoya...

- En effet.

Il attendit quelques instants, le regard étrangement perdu dans les bulles translucides qui remontaient dans le liquide doré. Sans cesser de sourire, et Haruhi réalisa que c'était un véritable sourire. Un sourire détendu, sincère, comme ceux qu'il arborait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Ichiro.

Kyoya respira profondément, pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent : que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il pour que Kyoya ait l'air si... si... heureux ?

- Si tu le permets, je propose de boire à ma nomination comme héritier à la tête du groupe Ootori.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Ses doigts sur la coupe de champagne, si.

Haruhi faillit lâcher la sienne et oublia de trinquer, les yeux écarquillés, le regard plongé dans celui, si magnifique et si pétillant de joie, de Kyoya. Ce fut le tintement de la coupe du jeune homme contre la sienne qui la ramena à la vie et elle balbutia :

- Mais... Mais quand est-ce que... Oh mon dieu...

Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit encore.

- Mon père nous a convoqués tous les trois cet après-midi pour nous annoncer sa décision. Elle sera irrévocablement entérinée par le Conseil d'Administration qui se réunit jeudi.

- Oh mon dieu... Tu as... Tu as réussi...

- Oui, répéta-t-il doucement. J'ai réussi.

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, leur coupe de champagne levée entre eux. La stupéfaction fit place à une joie totale sur le visage d'Haruhi et le cœur de Kyoya se serra dans sa poitrine.

- Kyoya, je suis... Je suis si heureuse pour toi... C'est merveilleux... Tu as tellement travaillé, tellement... Mes félicitations, Kyoya, toutes mes félicitations !

Elle était sincère, toujours merveilleusement sincère. Kyoya but une première gorgée du divin nectar, le seul digne d'une soirée pareille.

- Mais dis-moi, continua Haruhi, quelle a été la réaction de tes frères ? Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'ils s'en doutaient, ou bien...

- Je pense, oui, qu'ils s'en doutaient sans y croire, comme moi. Yuuichi m'a félicité. Je crois qu'en fait, cela lui ôte un poids. Il va pouvoir pleinement se consacrer à sa carrière de chirurgien. Akito...

Kyoya s'interrompit quelques instants, et Haruhi en profita pour lever à son tour sa coupe à ses lèvres. Même elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement et murmura :

- Oh... C'est délicieux !

- Le meilleur champagne du monde, à mon avis.

- Évidemment ! railla-t-elle en souriant cependant. Akito, tu disais... ?

- Il l'a très mal pris. Il a tenté de n'en rien laisser paraître devant notre père, bien sûr, mais il a à peine croisé mon regard et est parti très rapidement après le rendez-vous.

Haruhi acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'y avait rien à dire, pas de commentaire à faire. C'était le principe même de la compétition, et la victoire de Kyoya était totale. Qu'Akito ne l'accepte pas ne faisait que montrer, là encore, qu'il n'aurait pas été digne de l'emporter.

- Mais Kyoya... pourquoi ce dîner ? Je suis ravie pour toi, mais... Ne voulais-tu pas célébrer cela avec nos amis ? Avec Fuyumi ? Ou bien...

- Non. Pas ce soir. Je vais avoir beaucoup d'occasions de trinquer à cette annonce, avec plein de gens différents, mais aujourd'hui...

« … je ne voulais que te le dire à toi. Je ne voulais que le fêter avec toi. Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi, mais c'était une évidence, juste une évidence. »

- … aujourd'hui j'avais envie de quelque chose de simple, en petit comité.

- Quelque chose de simple avec le meilleur champagne du monde, quand même !

Kyoya et Haruhi se sourirent largement, sereinement.

Ils tournèrent la tête au même instant et remercièrent le serveur qui leur donnait la carte.

_Une lueur de défi brilla dans le regard de Tamaki alors que son visage fin et habituellement si jovial se teintait d'un étrange sérieux._

_- Qui t'en empêche ? Si tu peux surpasser tes frères, alors fais-le ! C'est toi qui n'y mets pas assez d'efforts ! Celui qui abandonne sans même essayer, c'est toi !_


	15. Calme blanc

_Je remercie mille fois ma bêta de ses super corrections, et aussi de ses encouragements perpétuels. Elle m'a aidé à prendre une décision importante, que je tâcherai d'expliquer au chapitre suivant._

_A savoir, il y a un personnage dans ce chapitre qui n'apparaît que dans le tout dernier volume d'Ouran, dans l'épilogue en fait : c'est Ageha, la petite sœur des jumeaux, qui est née on ne sait pas précisément quand, lorsqu'ils avaient environ vingt ans. Au passage, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé cette idée géniale, leur créer une petite sœur qui ait le même caractère odieux envers eux que eux avec les autres au même âge ! Hihihi !_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'envoient de charmants commentaires, qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs histoires favorites ou qui la suivent, tout simplement._

_Merci également (j'ai oublié de le faire au dernier chapitre ! désolée !) à mes commentateurs sans profil ffnet : Mel, Lucia von ludweev, Farah et Ma-chan ! (j'espère n'oublier personne !)_

* * *

Tout s'était enchaîné avec une étonnante facilité malgré les emplois du temps surchargés des uns et des autres.

Haruhi avait été sommée de poser fin janvier dix jours de congés amplement mérités et avait décidé d'aller voir Anne-Sophie en France.

Or les jumeaux partaient à ce moment précis pour assister avec leur mère aux défilés de haute-couture à Paris et lui avait proposé de profiter du jet familial.

Or Kyoya, en tant que futur héritier du groupe Ootori lorsque son père déciderait de passer la main, devait justement aller en France pour rencontrer ou revoir leurs principaux partenaires. En modifiant un peu son agenda, il pourrait s'y rendre début février.

Or Honey et Mori étaient incapables de refuser une semaine de vacances avec toute la petite troupe, dans le chalet que les Hitachin possédaient dans les Alpes, à Megève.

Haruhi se retrouva donc, en ce mardi 1er février, avec Ichiro dans un des salons privés de l'aéroport du Bourget, où Kyoya lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle venait de passer quatre jours délicieux avec son fils à Barbizon où elle avait été accueillie comme une reine par Anne-Sophie et ses parents. Elle finissait de donner sa compote à Ichiro lorsqu'une hôtesse s'approcha :

- Madame Ootori, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Haruhi suivit la jeune femme qui l'aida à passer les différents obstacles avec la poussette et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le tarmac.

- Pardon, dit Haruhi en ralentissant, mais je dois attendre mon mari, il m'a...

- Monsieur Ootori vous attend au niveau de l'appareil.

- Ah, bon, répondit Haruhi surprise. Mais mes bagages...

- … ont déjà été récupérés et chargés par nos services, Madame.

Haruhi soupira et reprit sa progression à la suite de l'hôtesse. Ichiro, dressé dans sa poussette, observait avec passion les différents appareils, pour la plupart des jets et des avions légers. Haruhi regardait machinalement autour d'elle, tentant d'apercevoir Kyoya, sans succès. Elle arriva finalement à un petit monomoteur devant lequel discutaient deux pilotes.

- Monsieur Ootori ? Votre épouse est arrivée.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et la mâchoire d'Haruhi s'écrasa sur le bitume. L'un d'eux était un parfait inconnu, mais l'autre, vêtu d'un treillis d'aviateur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, n'était autre que Kyoya. Ichiro lança les mains en avant, dans le vain espoir de sortir de la poussette pour aller embrasser son père. Celui-ci s'excusa en anglais auprès de l'autre homme et s'approcha, déposant un baiser rapide sur le front de l'enfant ravi avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard gris – sans lunettes – dans celui d'Haruhi.

- Tu as fait un bon trajet depuis Barbizon ?

- Kyoya... gronda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rien d'autre que ce qui était prévu : nous partons au ski.

- En avion ? J'ai fait de la voiture depuis Barbizon, puis nous allons rejoindre... Lyon, ou Genève, en avion, puis encore de la voiture ? Tu ne crois pas...

- Pardon de t'interrompre mais tu fais erreur : nous allons directement à Megève.

Après un instant de silence, Haruhi cligna des yeux et dit :

- Hein ?

Kyoya sortit Ichiro de sa poussette et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant d'expliquer tranquillement :

- Il y a un altiport dans la station. Nous en avons pour moins de quatre heures, la météo est parfaite. Soit, un Jodel 140 n'est pas l'appareil le plus confortable dans lequel tu aies voyagé, mais j'ai pensé que tu trouverais cela amusant, non ?

Elle inspira profondément et regarda le petit appareil dans la soute duquel l'hôtesse venait de glisser la poussette repliée, avec ce que Haruhi reconnut comme le reste de leurs bagages. Elle grommela :

- Non. Je pense que je vais rejoindre Tachibana à la voiture.

- Tachibana t'a juste déposée à l'aéroport, il est parti aussitôt, il nous rejoindra là-bas.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils mais Kyoya n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop occupé par ses retrouvailles avec son fils.

- Lunettes ? Lunettes papa ? demanda l'enfant en caressant le nez de son père.

- Eh non Ichiro, je ne dois pas porter mes lunettes pour piloter, j'ai mis mes lentilles, désolé.

- Pour _quoi_ ? s'étrangla Haruhi.

- Pour piloter, répéta posément Kyoya.

- Mais cet homme... dit Haruhi d'une voix blanche en regardant l'inconnu qui semblait vérifier l'appareil une dernière fois.

- Un employé de l'aéroport, nous discutions du plan de vol et de la météo, tout est parfait, nous embarquons quand tu veux.

Pour le coup elle s'appuya d'une main contre la carlingue du petit appareil et prit quelques instants pour tenter de se calmer avant de grogner :

- Tu es pilote ?

- Oui.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- J'ai obtenu ma licence à seize ans. J'ai eu la spécification montagne à dix-huit.

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, regarda l'appareil, puis Kyoya, puis à nouveau l'appareil, puis à nouveau Kyoya, et demanda :

- Tu es sûr... Tu es certain...

- Oui, sinon jamais je ne vous ferais monter, Ichiro et toi.

Elle croisa à nouveau son regard, sérieux et serein à la fois. C'était Kyoya Ootori. L'homme qui ne supportait pas la moindre improvisation, qui calculait le moindre risque. Surtout quand cela les concernait, Ichiro et elle, Haruhi en était en effet intimement persuadée. Elle acquiesça :

- Bon. Allons-y alors.

- Bien, répondit Kyoya en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai beaucoup d'heures de vol à mon actif, et j'ai déjà atterri à Megève auparavant pour aller chez les Hitachin. Je ne t'ai pas prévenue car je voulais être certain de la météo avant de te proposer cela. Et au moindre changement de la météo, justement, nous nous poserons à Lyon ou à Genève et Tachibana fera en sorte de venir nous chercher.

Avec un soupir, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et grimpa sur l'aile comme Kyoya le lui indiquait, puis pénétra dans l'habitacle, en effet réduit au minimum. Elle s'installa sur la petite banquette deux places derrière celle du pilote et Kyoya lui passa Ichiro qui observait tout cela avec le plus grand intérêt. Elle mit son harnais à l'enfant avant d'attacher sa propre ceinture de sécurité. Elle luttait encore avec sa boucle en métal lorsque Kyoya, qui avait cessé de parler avec l'homme au sol, s'installa à son tour dans l'appareil. Il se retourna et posa les mains sur celles d'Haruhi :

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Elle se mordit très légèrement la lèvre du bas en sentant les longs doigts fins de Kyoya s'affairer contre elle, glisser sur ses hanches et sa taille pour parvenir finalement à fermer la ceinture. Il vérifia également qu'Ichiro était parfaitement harnaché puis passa deux casques à Haruhi.

- Nous aurons peut-être du mal à communiquer avec le bruit du moteur. Dans ce cas mets ton casque et parle dans le micro. En voici un autre pour Ichiro, mais il n'y en as pas de plus petit, si tu en as vraiment besoin il faudra que tu l'aides à le tenir. Ah, et nous ne volerons pas à haute altitude, mais le chauffage peut ne pas être suffisant, il y a donc une épaisse couverture derrière pour Ichiro et toi.

- Ah, d'accord. Merci.

Kyoya s'était assis à sa place de pilote, avait fermé l'habitacle, démarré le moteur et vérifiait les instruments de bord. Il se tourna une dernière fois et sourit :

- On y va ?

_Tamaki ouvrit les bras, ravi, et s'exclama :_

_- Il faut faire ses propres expériences ! Toutes sortes d'expériences, dans la vie !_

Haruhi avala difficilement sa salive mais finit par sourire en glissant sa main dans celle d'Ichiro et acquiesça :

- On y va.

Le bruit du moteur s'accentua et, doucement, l'avion se mit à rouler sur la piste. Tout en souriant à Ichiro qui ne semblait nullement impressionné, Haruhi écoutait Kyoya qui échangeait avec la tour de contrôle dans un anglais étrange, semé de codes et d'expressions inconnues. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra d'une angoisse légère quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste d'envol, attendant leur tour derrière un jet qui lui sembla énorme. L'avion devant eux démarra et s'éloigna de plus en plus vite avant de décoller. À peine une minute après, Kyoya communiqua avec la tour de contrôle puis enclencha les gaz. Haruhi cessa de respirer et serra plus fort la main de son fils qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents – ou presque, il lui manquait encore les canines.

Le petit monomoteur glissa sur la large piste, de plus en plus vite, l'habitacle s'emplissant du bruit du moteur à pleine puissance. Haruhi se pinça les lèvres en distinguant au loin le bout de la piste qui venait à toute allure à leur rencontre mais, soudain, l'avion s'éleva et seul le bleu du ciel hivernal resta visible. Kyoya dit à nouveau quelques mots, laissa l'avion gagner un peu d'altitude avant d'amorcer un premier virage.

Haruhi poussa un petit cri et Ichiro colla ses mains sur la vitre en éclatant d'un rire cristallin que ses parents ne purent entendre. Sa mère n'avait jamais imaginé prendre place dans un monomoteur et le contraste était saisissant : tout l'habitacle était entouré par la vitre du cockpit et le ciel s'offrait totalement à eux, puis la terre lorsque l'avion vira. Haruhi crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de son siège à la vue de l'horizon qui montait dangereusement sur le côté gauche, dévoilant le sol de la banlieue nord de Paris.

- Le survol de la capitale est bien entendu interdit mais nous allons la contourner par l'Est et, par ce temps, la vue devrait être intéressante, sur la droite de l'appareil, dans quelques instants.

La voix calme de Kyoya avait jailli dans le casque et Haruhi tressaillit, avant de coller ses lèvres au petit micro pour répondre :

- D'accord, merci !

La nuque de Kyoya se tendit avant qu'il réponde d'un ton grinçant :

- De rien. Mais comme les micros fonctionnent parfaitement, il est inutile de hurler dedans.

- Ah, balbutia-t-elle, désolée.

- Pas de problème, mes tympans semblent avoir survécu.

Le vol fut un enchantement. Le petit appareil atteignit rapidement son altitude de croisière et contourna la Région Parisienne, laissant sur sa droite la capitale et la minuscule épingle argentée de la Tour Eiffel. Il descendit le cours de la Seine puis, peu après le majestueux plateau de Langres, prit son cap dans la vallée de la Saône. Ichiro s'était endormi, blotti contre sa mère, les yeux pleins de paysages somptueux, de forêts, de plaines maraichères, de lacs scintillants au soleil. Kyoya restait concentré sur sa navigation mais dialoguait de temps à autre avec Haruhi dont les yeux brillaient de joie. Ils se montraient ça ou là un village, un détail géographique, essayaient de deviner de quelle ville française il s'agissait avant que Kyoya ne le vérifie d'un coup d'œil sur sa carte.

Il expliqua à Haruhi qu'il avait souhaité apprendre à piloter pour être capable de réagir en cas de défaillance du pilote. Il prenait depuis toujours énormément l'avion et trouvait désagréable d'être ainsi à la merci des compétences d'autrui – cela lui correspondait parfaitement, songea Hauhi en souriant. Même s'il profitait le plus souvent de ses nombreux déplacements en avion pour travailler, il prenait régulièrement les commandes du jet familial pour cumuler des heures de vol et s'entrainer aux manœuvres de décollage et atterrissage des nombreux aéroports où il passait. Comme Kyoya avait de plus passé beaucoup de temps dans le chalet familial d'Aspen, il en avait profité pour apprendre à piloter en haute montagne.

Les premiers reliefs du Jura finirent par apparaître au loin, avant de devenir les contreforts des Alpes. Kyoya conseilla à Haruhi d'étendre la couverture sur elle et Ichiro qui se réveillait doucement et elle obtempéra de bonne grâce alors que pointaient à l'horizon les pics enneigés de la haute montagne. L'avion prit de l'altitude et l'air se refroidit dans l'habitacle. Ichiro avait repris son observation et s'amusait à souffler de la buée sur la paroi glacée du cockpit. Une légère angoisse avait à nouveau saisi Haruhi que le fait de survoler des régions si accidentées ne rassurait nullement. Lorsque le petit monomoteur commença sa descente pour se faufiler entre les cimes, Haruhi ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Kyoya, tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Certain, répondit-il posément. Par contre, sans vouloir t'offenser, évite de me parler jusqu'à l'atterrissage, sauf cas de force majeure.

- Très bien.

- Un dernier conseil : regarde en face, par-dessus mon épaule.

Haruhi avala sa salive et ne voulut pas se demander ce que pouvait être un cas de force majeure. Elle suivit le conseil de Kyoya et se décala très légèrement vers Ichiro pour observer le paysage. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, à peine, elle poussa un cri admiratif lorsque, au détour d'une barrière rocheuse, le Mont Blanc apparut face au petit appareil. Kyoya échangeait avec les tours de contrôle des altiports, totalement concentré sur la procédure d'approche qui n'était pas des plus simples. L'avion baissait petit à petit en altitude, le bruit du moteur se faisait moins intense au fur et à mesure que Kyoya baissait les gaz. Un grincement sourd se fit entendre et Haruhi en conclut que Kyoya avait sorti le train d'atterrissage, de petits skis rétractables lui avait-il expliqué. Lorsqu'un cirque rocheux se dressa en face d'eux, Haruhi cessa de respirer et jeta un œil à son mari : celui-ci ne parut pas le moins du monde étonné et guidait l'avion d'une main sûre. Il dut cependant sentir l'inquiétude de la jeune femme car il passa un bref instant sur le circuit interne et murmura d'une voix apaisante :

- L'arrivée est impressionnante mais tout va bien, nous atterrissons dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Merci, balbutia Haruhi mais Kyoya s'était déjà remis à échanger avec les contrôleurs.

Le petit appareil glissa sur la droite et Haruhi distingua en contre-bas, sur la gauche, une piste recouverte de neige. D'autres petits avions volaient non loin dans le ciel clair. Le Jodel décrivit un arc de cercle contre la paroi rocheuse avant, étrangement, de repartir en sens inverse vers la vallée. Mais ce changement de cap ne dura pas, l'avion pivota à nouveau et revint, plus bas et plus lentement, se mettre dans l'axe de la piste. Haruhi saisit la main d'Ichiro et se cala dans son siège.

Le bruit du moteur était à présent très doux, à peine un souffle, et l'avion semblait planer vers sa destination. Les immenses roches recouvertes de neige les enveloppèrent de part et d'autre, des routes apparurent, des voitures, un chemin, des promeneurs, un couple qui montra du doigt leur avion à un jeune enfant, à quelques mètres à peine.

Un léger choc, un second, puis le glissement de l'appareil et le bruit intense du freinage du moteur.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Kyoya. Tout va bien derrière ?

- Ça va oui, mais... c'était impressionnant, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être sur la terre ferme.

- La neige en l'occurrence.

Le petit monomoteur avançait très doucement vers le large hangar sombre en bout de piste pendant qu'Haruhi ôtait sa ceinture et le harnais d'Ichiro qui tentait déjà de se lever. Kyoya acheva de garer l'avion dans le hangar, coupa définitivement les gaz et ouvrit enfin le cockpit. L'air froid et pur de la montagne s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et Haruhi, ravie, inspira à pleins poumons. Les vacances.

- Ichiro ! Youhou ! On est là ! clamèrent en cœur deux voix bien connues.

Haruhi suivit les voix du regard et découvrit Hikaru et Kaoru, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui s'avançaient vers eux. Elle suivit les instructions de son mari, abandonnant couverture et casques sur la banquette, lui passa l'enfant qui tendait les bras avant de s'extirper de l'appareil. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats, étouffé de baisers par les jumeaux qui s'extasiaient. Haruhi sourit et se laissa glisser de l'aile de l'avion, Kyoya la retenant par la taille et la déposant doucement au sol. Après les retrouvailles d'usage et le chargement des bagages dans le van noir des Hitachin, tout ce petit monde quitta l'altiport. Lorsque la voiture passa près du chemin qui longeait la piste, Haruhi sourit en reconnaissant le couple et le jeune enfant qui avait quelques minutes plutôt suivi leur avion du regard.

* * *

- Bon, il faut qu'on vous dise, on a un problème pour les chambres, annonça Kaoru en faisant une grimace désolée.

- Il n'y a que six chambres au chalet... Enchaîna son frère.

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel.

- … et dans l'une d'elle une canalisation a sauté pendant notre absence, le gardien ne s'en est pas aperçu et nous l'avons découvert en nous installant avant-hier ; le chauffage n'y fonctionne plus.

- Inutile de vous dire que la chambre est donc inutilisable, car située en plus au Nord, il y fait un froid polaire.

- Notre mère a retourné tout Megève et les environs mais il semble bien que cela ne puisse pas être réparé si simplement, alors on a refait l'organisation des chambres.

- On a essayé de réfléchir à l'endroit où vous faire dormir chacun, et avec qui, mais...

À l'idée de dormir avec quelqu'un, Kyoya se rembrunit immédiatement et une lueur sombre brilla dans son regard. Kaoru et Hikaru avalèrent difficilement leur salive et l'aîné continua d'une voix peu assurée :

- Oui, voilà... On se disait que peut-être avec Honey et Mori...

- Pourquoi, comment sont les chambres ? demanda Haruhi.

- En fait, expliqua Hikaru, il reste quatre chambres avec des lits doubles, et une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. On pensait mettre Haruhi avec Ageha et Ichiro, mais cela veut dire... que Kaoru et Kyoya devront partager une chambre, voire un lit si...

Le frère d'Hikaru avait blêmi, manifestement peu enchanté à l'idée de partager ses nuits – et surtout ses réveils – avec le Prince des Ténèbres.

- Hors de question, coupa sèchement ce dernier. Ne le prends pas contre toi, Kaoru, mais c'est hors de question. Je vais simplement me réserver une chambre à l'hôtel, si vous pouviez m'indiquer...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, grommela son épouse et lui ôtant des mains le portable qu'il venait déjà de dégainer, nous dormirons tous les trois, ce sera très bien.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les trois hommes observèrent bizarrement Haruhi qui venait d'énoncer cela comme la chose la plus évidente. Elle haussa les épaules :

- C'est bon Kyoya, on vit ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Je ne te dérangerai pas, je ne bouge pas dans mon sommeil. Ne pas loger tous ensemble à cause d'un truc aussi futile serait ridicule, et je veux qu'Ichiro puisse profiter de ta présence, et non pas que tu disparaisses à l'hôtel.

Le ton était sans appel. Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'oeil en coin à Kyoya qui hocha la tête d'un geste brusque avant de détourner vivement le visage. Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard amusé : manifestement, le Prince des Ténèbres était fort agacé de ne pas pouvoir, pour une fois, dissimuler son regard derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes...

* * *

- Kyoya ! Mon dieu, quelle allure ! s'exclama Madame Hitachin en joignant les mains devant elle, après avoir embrassé Haruhi et Ichiro. Cette tenue de baroudeur, le fait que tu n'aies pas tes lunettes... Je t'assure, tu n'as décidément rien à envier à nos mannequins ! N'est-ce pas, Ayame ?

La jeune femme ainsi prénommée acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec discrétion, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise au sein de ce petit groupe si soudé. Âgée de vingt-six ans comme Haruhi et les jumeaux, elle avait fait du mannequinat pendant quelques années. Mais ce qui l'avait toujours passionnée était ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de l'objectif et elle avait brillamment étudié la photographie. Yuzuha avait voulu donner sa chance à cette jeune fille discrète qui avait posé pour elle quelques années plus tôt et l'avait embauchée dans son équipe de photographes, sans le regretter. C'est lors d'une séance d'essayage qu'Hikaru avait découvert cette ravissante eurasienne aux yeux si pâles, en jean et t-shirt, ses longs cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon approximatif, et qui photographiait les mannequins avec passion et inventivité. L'aîné des jumeaux était tombé sous son charme et en fut le premier surpris. Pour la première fois, il demanda à Kaoru une faveur particulière : ne pas chercher à piéger Ayame sur leur identité. Kaoru, ravi, avait bien entendu accepté. La jeune femme se trompait d'ailleurs de plus en plus rarement, et son œil acéré de photographe l'aidait à ne pas confondre les deux frères.

Voilà désormais près de trois ans qu'elle était avec Hikaru et Yuzuha se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de parler mariage et petits enfants. Ageha, qui avait à présent presque six ans, se rêvait déjà en demoiselle d'honneur.

Haruhi, qui achevait justement d'embrasser la petite sœur des jumeaux, haussa les épaules :

- Si vous le dites, Yuzuha... Mais je pense que Kyoya est un peu trop occupé pour jouer les mannequins.

L'intéressé se contenta de sourire en s'inclinant brièvement devant leur hôtesse. Madame Hitachin se rembrunit un seconde plus tard :

- Oh, j'oubliais, j'ignore si les garçons vous ont prévenus, mais pour les chambres...

- C'est bon maman, déclara Kaoru d'un air faussement détaché, Haruhi et Kyoya dormiront ensemble avec Ichiro. On peut leur laisser la chambre bleue, non ?

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement pendant lequel Mori et Honey échangèrent un regard surpris. Mais Madame Hitachin reprit immédiatement :

- Ah, très bien, très bien ! Oui, la chambre bleue sera parfaite ! Kyoya, dis-moi, quels jours nous feras-tu le plaisir d'être avec nous ?

- Je serai disponible demain. Jeudi et vendredi matin je me rendrai à Paris, mais je serai à nouveau des vôtres samedi.

- Vous repartez très tôt dimanche, c'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait. Le jet nous attendra à Genève pour rallier Tokyo.

- Parfait ! Allons, entrons, ne restons pas sur le pas de la porte.

Ichiro se précipita à l'intérieur en riant, poursuivi par Honey et Ageha. Haruhi soupira en levant la tête vers l'immense chalet en bois des Hitachin et son très vaste jardin clos. L'ensemble était situé sur les hauteurs de Megève, au milieu d'autres demeures tout aussi cossues.

* * *

Lorsque Haruhi sortit de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, Kyoya était assis dans le lit double et tapait rapidement sur le clavier de son portable. La jeune femme avala sa salive, angoissée à l'idée de partager son lit avec Kyoya. En fait, elle ne savait pas bien si ce qui l'angoissait était l'idée de repartager son lit avec quelqu'un... ou le fait que cela soit Kyoya. Cela lui avait semblé la chose la plus logique lorsque le problème de chambre avait été soulevé, mais à présent elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec cette idée. Trop tard.

Elle tira machinalement sur son ample veste de pyjama jaune pâle tout en avançant vers le lit. Elle jeta en passant un coup d'œil dans le lit d'enfant installé en retrait dans un coin de la chambre et sourit : Ichiro dormait depuis longtemps, suçotant son pouce et tenant son lapin serré contre lui. L'enfant avait depuis toujours un sommeil calme et profond, et le fait de dormir avec ses parents ne le dérangerait nullement. Haruhi tourna finalement la tête vers l'immense lit double et hésita un instant. Kyoya leva les yeux :

- Haruhi ? Si tu ne veux pas...

- Non non, répondit-elle précipitamment, tout va bien, c'est juste... Enfin... Cela me fait bizarre de dormir à nouveau avec quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est que pour quatre nuits, rappela Kyoya.

- Oui, je sais.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Kyoya observa Haruhi qui tortillait ses doigts dans sa veste de pyjama. Elle finit par demander d'une voix faussement détachée :

- Tu... Tu préfères te mettre à gauche, alors ?

Kyoya cligna des yeux et réalisa que, machinalement, il s'était en effet installé sur le côté gauche du lit. Il haussa les épaules :

- Non, je me suis allongé là mais je m'en moque totalement, je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, on peut changer si tu veux.

- Je... Enfin... Tamaki se mettait du côté droit, et moi à gauche mais...

Kyoya acquiesça et fit un geste pour se décaler mais Haruhi l'arrêta d'un geste de main :

- Non ! Non, reste comme ça, en fait je... Je préfère, c'est bien comme ça.

C'est bien comme ça. Tu n'es pas Tamaki. Personne ne sera plus jamais Tamaki.

Kyoya acquiesça à nouveau et se recala contre les épais oreillers disposés dans son dos. Haruhi gagna rapidement le côté droit et se glissa sous l'épaisse couette en plumes. Son mari gardait les yeux obstinément braqués sur l'écran de son portable. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence qui décuplait le cliquetis des doigts de Kyoya sur le clavier.

- Kyoya ?

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la droite. Haruhi était blottie sous la couette qu'elle avait remontée jusque sous son menton. N'apparaissait que son visage aux traits fins, ceint de sa couronne de cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle sourit, timidement, et ses grands yeux noisette brillèrent dans la demi-obscurité de la chambre uniquement éclairée par la lampe de chevet de Kyoya.

- Oui Haruhi ?

- Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda un instant en silence, puis murmura avec une chaleur sincère :

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Alors Haruhi sourit largement et ferma les yeux.

Le cliquetis des doigts de Kyoya sur le clavier de son portable ne reprit qu'une longue minute plus tard.

* * *

Haruhi fut éveillée le lendemain matin par Ichiro qui, assis dans son lit, babillait tranquillement. La jeune femme s'étira en tournant la tête et s'immobilisa. Kyoya était allongé sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers Haruhi, à une trentaine de centimètres à peine du sien. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par la sérénité de ses traits habituellement si sérieux, par les cheveux bruns en bataille sur l'oreiller qu'il enserrait jalousement, par la chaleur apaisante de sa présence.

Elle avait fort bien dormi, d'une traite. Elle avait redouté en se couchant de frôler Kyoya dans la nuit, qu'il ait un sommeil agité, ou qu'il ronfle, mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il avait un sommeil de plomb et ne bougeait manifestement quasiment pas, demeurant bien sagement de son côté du matelas. C'était une bonne chose.

_- Haruhi ! Je veux juste me blottir !_

_- Non. Je déteste ça._

_- Mais ma princesse, il y a à peine dix minutes..._

- … _nous faisions l'amour, Tamaki. Cela implique du contact. Maintenant je dors. Et je ne veux plus de contact._

_- Mais... !_

_- Non._

_- Et si je te tiens juste la main ? Ou que je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux ? Ou seulement que je..._

_- Tamaki, soit tu ne me touches pas quand je dors, sois tu dors dans ton appartement. Point final._

_- Tu es méchante._

_- Oui, et fatiguée. Bonne nuit._

Un appel plus aigu la tira de ses pensées :

- Maman ? Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri, je suis réveillée, chuchota Haruhi en se glissant hors du lit. Nous allons descendre à la cuisine, mais ne fais pas de bruit, papa dort.

Pendant qu'Haruhi enfilait rapidement une polaire par-dessus son pyjama et attrapait couche, lingettes et de quoi habiller Ichiro, ce dernier, debout dans son lit de bébé, observait son père. Il souriait largement en suçotant son pouce, ses yeux indigo agrandis par l'heureuse surprise. Il réalisait qu'il avait dormi avec eux, tous les trois dans la même chambre. Ichiro, maman et papa. Bonheur suprême.

* * *

- Ichiro, tu vas chercher papa ?

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient en cet instant dans l'immense cuisine du chalet, autour de la grande table de bois, se figèrent d'horreur. Kaoru glapit :

- Tu veux sa mort ou quoi ?

- T'es folle ? renchérit son frère. Tu veux envoyer ce pauvre gosse réveiller Kyoya ?

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit très raisonnable Haruhi, renchérit Honey.

Mori haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que son blond compagnon était, au réveil, tout aussi dangereux que l'héritier des Ootori. Haruhi sourit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a bien une personne qui ne craint rien des réveils de Kyoya, c'est Ichiro.

L'enfant reposa à cet instant son biberon vide et sauta du banc pour s'élancer vers les chambres. Les jumeaux et Honey se précipitèrent à sa suite, tant pour le protéger que par curiosité. Le petit garçon de juste deux ans poussa le battant et se glissa dans la pénombre de la chambre. Ses trois comparses, courageux mais pas téméraires, passèrent à peine la tête dans l'entrebâillement et observèrent.

Ichiro traversa la chambre d'un pas tranquille, grimpa non sans difficulté sur le haut lit double et avança à quatre pattes vers la touffe de cheveux bruns qui seule était visible sous la couette. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un rire cristallin et se blottit contre Kyoya.

Un grognement sourd émergea des profondeurs du lit Hikaru, Kaoru et Honey frémirent.

Puis, finalement, un bras sortit de sous la couette et enlaça l'enfant qui gloussa de plaisir.

- Bonjour Ichiro, grommela la voix ensommeillée et pourtant étonnamment agréable de Kyoya.

- Jour papa !

Ichiro reprit son pouce pendant que son père lui caressait doucement le front tout en s'étirant sous la couette. Hikaru, Kaoru et Honey échangèrent un regard médusé. La voix tranchante de Kyoya les fit sursauter :

- Au lieu d'espionner les gens dans leur intimité, vous feriez mieux de me préparer un thé, crétins.

Ils filèrent dans l'instant.

* * *

Kaoru aidait Haruhi à enfiler ses chaussures de ski. Les Hitachin avaient pourvu à tout son équipement, dernier cri mais confortable. Hikaru et Ayame achevaient également de se préparer, alors que Mori attendait déjà, stoïque, tenant son snowboard contre lui. Honey et les parents des jumeaux resteraient au chalet, ravis à l'idée de garder Ichiro. Honey et Ageha se relayaient déjà depuis un moment pour lui faire monter puis descendre en luge les petites pentes du jardin. L'enfant riait aux éclats.

- Mais... Tu vas skier aussi, Kyoya ? demanda Haruhi, incrédule, en voyant son mari redescendre de leur chambre dans une couteuse combinaison de ski noire.

- Kyoya ? répéta Kaoru. Mais... c'est celui qui skie le mieux de nous tous, tu ne savais pas, Haruhi ?

- Non, pas du tout... Lors de notre séjour à la montagne, au lycée, tu n'avais pas skié pourtant !

L'intéressé avait souri et, tout en enfilant sa veste de ski, répondit :

- En effet, mais il fallait alors quelqu'un pour prendre des photos des hôtes et des clientes. Faire du ski dans un cadre pareil n'était nullement profitable, alors que si j'ai bonne mémoire la vente de l'album photos du weekend a rapporté au club une somme tout à fait honorable.

- Évidemment, soupira Haruhi. Alors comme ça tu skies bien ?

- Kyoya a refusé une sélection dans l'équipe nationale junior de ski alpin, expliqua Hikaru avec un sourire amusé.

- Hein ? s'écria Haruhi.

Ayame écarquilla les yeux alors que même Mori souriait doucement. Kyoya expliqua d'un ton badin, tout en enfilant ses gants :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ma famille a un chalet aux Etats-Unis, à Aspen. J'y passais presque toutes les vacances scolaires. J'avais des cours le matin et entraînement de ski l'après-midi. J'aimais beaucoup cela, je dois dire.

- Des cours ? Des cours de quoi ?

- De tout, des révisions, mais énormément d'anglais, bien sûr.

- Je comprends mieux que tu sois parfaitement bilingue, commenta Haruhi.

Enfin prêts, ils montèrent dans le van qui les déposa au pied du grand téléphérique de la station. La matinée était déjà un peu avancée et le flot des touristes était passé. Haruhi tenta de porter ses skis mais, devant son peu de technique, Kyoya les attrapa sans un mot et lui confia plutôt les bâtons. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, un peu vexée mais renonçant à batailler : les jumeaux, Ayame et Mori les attendaient déjà.

Alors que Kyoya aidait Haruhi à chausser ses skis à l'arrivée du téléphériques, Kaoru décela le regard nostalgique de son frère et lui donna un coup de coude affectueux. Hikaru soupira et Ayame lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Rien, c'est juste... Enfin cela évoque des souvenirs.

- Au lycée, expliqua Kaoru, c'est nous deux qui nous étions occupés d'Haruhi au ski. On avait skié avec elle, on lui avait appris les bases, le chasse-neige...

- Cela fait bizarre de voir Kyoya prendre le relais, c'est tout.

- C'est normal, ils sont mariés maintenant, commenta doucement Ayame.

- Oui, murmura Hikaru. Ça aussi c'est encore bizarre.

Ayame et Kaoru se sourirent. La jeune photographe savait parfaitement qu'Haruhi resterait à jamais le premier amour d'Hikaru, et n'était pas jalouse. Elle savait l'importance d'un premier amour, et ne doutait néanmoins nullement des sentiments qu'Hikaru éprouvait à présent pour elle. Elle avait appris à connaître Haruhi, à l'apprécier bien sûr, et ne l'avait jamais perçue comme une rivale. Elle avait sa place dans le cœur d'Hikaru, une autre place, voilà tout.

Ils se relayèrent auprès d'Haruhi, qui n'avait jamais que deux jours de ski à son actif, une dizaine d'années auparavant. Elle retrouva assez vite les automatismes du chasse-neige et descendait lentement des pistes bleues, encouragée et guidée par l'un de ses compagnons. Elle était sur un large télésiège de quatre places, avec Ayame et les jumeaux, lorsque Kaoru s'exclama en pointant un doigt vers une piste en contrebas :

- Là ! Regardez ! C'est Kyoya ! Et voilà Mori !

Haruhi suivit la direction indiquée et écarquilla les yeux. Kyoya filait à une vitesse vertigineuse sur une piste extrêmement pentue Mori suivait, un peu plus lentement, assez loin derrière, mais avec un style également impressionnant. Les quelques skieurs qui s'étaient aventurés sur la piste s'arrêtaient à leur passage et regardaient avec admiration ce skieur au style impeccable qui descendait comme une bombe.

- Ah d'accord... murmurèrent en même temps Haruhi et Ayame.

- Oui, Kyoya skie vraiment comme un professionnel, renchérit Hikaru.

- De ce que nous en savons, il avait été repéré par l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale junior, mais il avait refusé d'entrer dans la sélection, il ne voulait pas que cela empiète sur ses études, continua Kaoru.

Haruhi resta un instant silencieuse, suivant du regard les deux silhouettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent très loin en contrebas. Puis elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

- Il a refusé, ou son père a refusé ?

- C'est un peu la même chose, non ? répliqua Kaoru.

* * *

La semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils profitèrent au mieux de la station et des assez bonnes conditions météo. Les Hitachin se firent un plaisir de faire découvrir à leurs hôtes là un restaurant prisé perdu dans la montagne, ici un bar d'altitude réputé. Ichiro était au centre de toutes les attentions et s'en donnait à cœur joie, passant ses journées à jouer dans la neige avec les uns et les autres.

Kyoya et Haruhi réalisèrent que partager le même lit ne leur posait en fait pas grand problème, voire que c'était étrangement chaleureux et agréable. Haruhi se surprit même à soupirer lorsque, Kyoya étant à Paris, elle se glissa seule dans le large lit double. Mais après tout, ils ne dormiraient ensemble que quatre nuits.

Kyoya ne s'absenta pas davantage que les deux jours prévus et profita largement de son temps libre pour skier et passer des moments avec son fils ravi. Le samedi matin, il se leva même à l'aube de son plein gré : lui, Honey, Mori et les jumeaux avaient réservé un hélicoptère qui les déposa en haut de l'Aiguille du Midi, sur la Vallée Blanche qu'ils descendirent en à peine trois heures.

L'après-midi, la veille de leur retour à Tokyo, tous restèrent au chalet, profitant du jardin enneigé et des luxueux transats en surplomb sur la terrasse de bois sombre. Attirés par les éclats de rire d'Ichiro, les jumeaux rejoignirent d'ailleurs leur mère et Honey qui étaient tranquillement accoudés à la rambarde et observaient, en contrebas, Kyoya assis dans la neige qui regardait jouer Haruhi et Ichiro. L'enfant et sa mère s'étaient lancés dans une pseudo bataille de boules de neige. L'enfant visait encore fort mal, mais Haruhi s'efforçait tout de même de feindre recevoir ses projectiles, ce qui le faisait éclater de rire. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis saisit un amas de neige dans ses gants et le lança vers Kyoya qui le reçut sur le front.

Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais l'homme d'affaire secoua la tête en souriant et, se saisissant à son tour d'une bonne poignée de poudreuse, la lança à son épouse avec une précision démoniaque. Ichiro se roula de rire dans la neige en voyant la mine faussement consternée et recouverte de neige d'Haruhi, qui répliqua de plus belle. Kyoya rejoignit en deux pas son fils et tous deux bombardèrent Haruhi qui feignait la détresse la plus totale.

- Vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'ils sont heureux ?

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vivement vers leur mère, qui avait demandé cela d'un ton rêveur, avec un sourire un peu triste. Honey sourit à son tour en secouant la tête :

- Non, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. C'est encore trop tôt.

Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent en silence. Dans le jardin, Ichiro avait finalement décidé de se ranger du côté de sa mère dans la bataille, sans grand succès. Haruhi et lui se faisaient joyeusement canarder par un Kyoya étonnamment souriant.

Au loin, de l'autre côté de la vallée, le soleil déclinait doucement sur les hautes montagnes françaises.

C'était le samedi 5 février 2011.


	16. 11 mars 2011

_Ce chapitre, vous vous en doutez, est très spécial. Je tente, peut-être vainement et certainement maladroitement, de m'en expliquer en fin de chapitre._

_Entre temps, un grand merci à Lucia von ludweev, Mel, Shana-haji (merci pour tous ces compliments, adorables même si totalement disproportionnés !^^) et Kerbellan. Et, bien sûr, à nouveau à tous ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu en mp, et à tous ceux qui me lisent en silence._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère._

* * *

Kyoya jeta un très discret coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait 14h45. La réunion avec le bureau financier se déroulait à un rythme normal, il ne serait pas en retard sur son agenda de l'après-midi. La séance de photos officielles dans son bureau qu'il avait programmée à Megève avec Ayame ne devrait pas prendre plus de vingt minutes. Il pourrait lui consacrer jusqu'à la demi-heure.

Cette réflexion lui avait pris un quart de seconde et son attention était à nouveau toute dévolue au responsable des achats du pôle recherche. Kyoya griffonna quelques notes sur son carnet noir et ouvrit la bouche pour demander une précision quant aux chiffres annoncés, lorsque les verres et les carafes se mirent à vibrer.

Lorsque le bâtiment entier se mit à trembler.

Il y eut un silence total et tous se regardèrent autour de la grande table de réunion. Chacun vérifia qu'il était assez loin des murs chacun se dit que chercher à descendre les vingt-sept étages ne servirait à rien, la secousse serait très certainement passée avant qu'ils arrivent aux escaliers. En hommes d'affaires aux réflexes aguerris, ils se saisirent tous de leurs ordinateurs portables et les soulevèrent de la table avant que l'eau répandue des carafes brisées ne les atteigne.

Mais cela ne cessait pas. Quinze, vingt très longues secondes plus tard, cela ne cessait pas. Et les présents ne se regardaient plus, les présents gardaient les yeux fixés sur la baie de verre sécurisée, sur Tokyo qui tanguait tout entier, sur ces immeubles monstrueux qui semblaient soudain de fragiles constructions balayées par un souffle trop puissant.

- Kaze, branchez-moi sur le réseau interne, ordonna soudain Kyoya.

Son assistant s'exécuta dans la seconde et Kyoya se pencha vers le micro intégré face à lui à l'intérieur de la table en bois.

- Ici Kyoya Ootori. Je vous demanderai de respecter les procédures, d'éteindre et de sécuriser les ordinateurs puis d'évacuer l'immeuble dans le calme. Merci.

Sa voix venait de retentir dans toutes les pièces, à tous les étages de la tour Ootori.

Puis, suivant son exemple, tous les présents à la réunion se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent, rapidement mais toujours dignement, vers les escaliers. Kyoya suivit le flot des employés, car à bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais emprunté auparavant les escaliers du siège du groupe. Des hommes et des femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vus, ou à peine croisés, le dévisageaient, impressionnés de descendre quelques marches aux côtés du jeune et charismatique futur président de leur entreprise. Les secrétaires, les employés de la cafétéria, les responsables de services et autres dirigeants du groupe se mêlaient pour la première fois dans un élan discipliné.

Pourtant personne ne parlait. Tous ne restaient concentrés que sur une seule chose : cela ne cessait pas. Le tremblement de terre ne s'arrêtait pas.

Ce n'est que huit étages plus bas, soit environ deux minutes après le début du séisme, que les murs cessèrent enfin de vibrer, que les gens n'eurent plus besoin de s'agripper à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas chuter dans les marches.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, les uns et les autres se demandant s'ils devaient retourner dans leur bureau. Kyoya, debout au milieu de cette foule hésitante, ordonna d'une voix claire :

- On continue l'évacuation.

Le flot reprit, mais bruissant des conversations, résonnant ça et là plus ou moins des mêmes réflexions :

- L'épicentre ne devait vraiment pas être loin...

- Je dirais au moins 6...

- Non, plutôt 7 ou 8 de magnitude !

- Il faut se méfier des répliques.

Kyoya s'était saisi son portable : un séisme de cette ampleur ne resterait certainement pas sans conséquence sur les infrastructures de télécommunication, qui seraient de plus très bientôt submergées par un afflux d'appels prévisible.

Il savait qui appeler, il avait des contacts, il y avait des procédures très strictes, des accès réservés aux décideurs de grands groupes potentiellement impliqués lors d'un séisme de grande ampleur. Comme les dirigeants du premier groupe médical japonais.

Il sentait la présence de Tachibana, juste derrière lui. Le garde du corps l'avait rejoint discrètement et le suivait sans bruit, comme à son habitude.

- Le Président n'était pas présent au siège ? demanda son interlocuteur, un membre d'une des cellules de crise du ministère de la santé.

- Non, il est parti il y a une heure, il devait rallier Narita.

- Le séisme ressenti à Tokyo est d'une magnitude de 7,9. Nous avons besoin de quelques heures pour faire le point sur les dégâts potentiels et de l'aide nécessaire que nous ne manquerons pas de vous demander.

- Le groupe Ootori est au service de son pays, répondit Kyoya.

- Bien. Les tous premiers relevés laissent cependant craindre une situation plus alarmante sur la côte Est, l'épicentre se situerait à une centaine de kilomètres au large de Sendai.

Kyoya se figea un instant sur une marche, le souffle coupé par le choc. Sans le réflexe de Tachibana qui s'immobilisa derrière lui pour faire barrage, il aurait été rudement poussé en avant par le flot.

L'épicentre n'était absolument pas près de Tokyo. L'épicentre était à des centaines de kilomètres. L'épicentre était au large de Sendai.

Sendai...

_- Je serai absente jeudi et vendredi, je dois me rendre à Sendai pour travailler avec un autre cabinet sur un dossier. Comme papa est de repos, il gardera Ichiro chez lui. Cela ne te pose pas de problème Kyoya ?_

_Il reposa sa tasse de thé, vérifia d'un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il disposait encore de trois minutes et répondit à Haruhi :_

_- Absolument pas. Merci d'avoir tout prévu pour Ichiro._

_- Oh, tu sais, cela fait tellement plaisir à mon père... je ne devrais pas rentrer tard vendredi, en début de soirée, je passerai chercher Ichiro._

_Ils se sourirent, avant de quitter la cuisine chacun de leur côté pour commencer leur journée._

- ... de force 8 sur Richter. Nous avons lancé une alerte au tsunami sur l'intégralité des côtes. Nous redoutons le pire.

Kyoya, qui avait machinalement recommencé à descendre, réalisa que son interlocuteur lui parlait toujours et, instinctivement, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Il dicta rapidement le numéro du téléphone satellite qu'il irait récupérer après la secousse, conscient que les réseaux habituels ne tiendraient pas longtemps. De toute façon, on n'aurait pas besoin de Kyoya avant plusieurs heures au moins, il fallait recouper les informations, estimer les dégâts...

La foule des employés achevait d'évacuer le bâtiment et, calmement, gagnait le petit parc de l'autre côté de l'avenue, respectant les procédures. Kyoya était sorti également et resta un bref instant immobile, imperméable à l'agitation de la foule autour de lui.

Il lui semblait, soudain, manquer d'air. Il cligna des yeux, reprit à nouveau ses esprits et tapa à toute allure le numéro d'Haruhi. Il fut instantanément basculé sur sa boite vocale et faillit jeter son propre portable au sol, hors de lui. Tachibana s'approcha, inquiet : Kyoya avait notablement pâli.

- Monsieur ? Un problème ?

- Gardez cela pour vous Tachibana, répondit Kyoya entre ses dents, mais... l'épicentre est au large de Sendai. Une alerte tsunami a été lancée.

Tachibana écarquilla les yeux derrière ses verres fumés. Il connaissait parfaitement l'emploi du temps des trois membres de la famille, c'était son travail. Il savait donc où se trouvait Haruhi. Il se racla la gorge pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

- Avez-vous pu joindre Madame ?

- Non.

Ils restèrent côte à côte, immobiles, étreints par la même angoisse. Kyoya réfléchissait à toute allure, et ne mit que quelques secondes à prendre sa décision. Ce qu'il avait à faire était en fait lumineux d'évidence. Tout en regardant fébrilement autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un du regard dans cette foule, il reprit son portable. Il avait constaté que, bien évidemment, tout le monde sortait son téléphone. La ligne fonctionnait encore mais il devait faire vite, très vite : le réseau, ou ce qu'il en restait, serait rapidement saturé.

- Kyoya ? répondit la voix calme et posée du champion de kendo, manifestement surpris que ce soit lui que l'homme d'affaire appelle en un moment pareil.

- Mori, il me faut un hélicoptère et un pilote qui accepte de m'emmener à Sendai, tout de suite.

- Pourquoi Sendai ?

- C'est l'épicentre du séisme. Il va y avoir un tsunami, d'une minute à l'autre.

Il y eut un bref silence étonné, puis Mori répondit :

- Cela va être difficile. Ton hélicoptère ?

- Mon père est parti avec il y a une heure à peine.

- Ah.

Kyoya crispa sa main sur le portable, sentant l'hésitation de Mori, sentant que la conversation pouvait être coupée d'un instant à l'autre. Il inspira profondément avant de continuer.

- Mori, Haruhi est à Sendai. Je vais la chercher.

Il y eut un autre silence, qui ne trahissait plus l'hésitation de Mori, mais le choc de la nouvelle.

- Sois au sommet du ARK Mori Building dans une heure.

- J'y serai, répondit Kyoya dans un souffle en raccrochant.

Il s'avançait toujours, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés qui de toute façon s'écartaient respectueusement. Il discerna enfin la silhouette longiligne de la jeune femme qu'il cherchait et la héla :

- Ayame !

La photographe se retourna et sembla quelque peu rassurée de croiser enfin un visage connu. Ils se rejoignirent en quelques pas et elle leva son portable :

- J'ai appelé Hikaru, mais la communication a été coupée, il semble que les réseaux lâchent les uns après les autres. Je...

- Ayame, j'ai une proposition à te faire, coupa Kyoya. Une proposition dangereuse.

Elle cligna des yeux, prise de cours.

* * *

Presqu'une heure plus tard, Kyoya, Ayame et Tachibana arrivaient en courant au pied du complexe immobilier de la famille Morinozuka. Les ascenseurs fonctionnaient à nouveau et ils s'y précipitèrent, profitant des longues secondes de trajet vertical pour reprendre leur souffle.

Sitôt sa décision prise, une heure plus tôt, Kyoya avait remonté en courant avec Tachibana les vingt-sept étages du siège du groupe Ootori et s'était rendu dans le bureau. Là il avait récupéré un téléphone satellite avec plusieurs batteries longue durée. À la demande d'Ayame, il avait aussi pris de nombreuses cartes SD pour son appareil photo.

Puis les employés, sidérés, avaient regardé le jeune héritier de leur entreprise partir au pas de course, en bras de chemise, suivi par son garde du corps et une jeune photographe.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, un homme les attendait qui les conduisit sur le toit où un petit hélicoptère était prêt à décoller. Mori se trouvait debout à côté, l'air sombre. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant Ayame. Ils se saluèrent à peine et Mori annonça simplement :

- Voici Hayoki, un pilote en qui j'ai toute confiance. Il a accepté de te conduire où tu voudras. L'appareil a environ six heures d'autonomie, mais tu devrais pouvoir rallier Sendai en deux heures. Comment comptes-tu trouver Haruhi ?

- Son portable est équipé d'un traceur GPS qui fonctionne toujours, répondit Kyoya.

En d'autres circonstances, Mori aurait froncé les sourcils. En d'autres circonstances, Mori aurait trouvé insultant d'équiper le téléphone de son épouse d'un traceur GPS. Mais en cet instant, Mori acquiesça simplement, avant de demander :

- Kyoya, pourquoi Ayame est-elle ici ?

- Elle m'accompagne. Nous avons besoin de photos, d'informations, pour organiser les secours au mieux. Nous allons tenter de faire un état des lieux précis de la situation sur place. Maintenant si...

Kyoya se tut : Ayame venait de pousser un cri et, livide, observait l'écran de son portable. Si les réseaux avaient lâché, la 3G fonctionnait toujours.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kyoya avec un ton qui trahissait son angoisse.

- Ils ont annoncé... des vagues..., balbutia-t-elle, des vagues de dix mètres... sur la côte... il y a quelques minutes... Oh mon dieu...

Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Kyoya qui, immobile, avait blêmi. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible. Si Haruhi... Il secoua la tête, se refusa à songer plus avant à cette éventualité et annonça sèchement :

- J'y vais.

Ayame sembla hésiter, se mordit la lèvre, puis acquiesça à son tour, l'étui de son appareil photo serré contre elle. Mori lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit doucement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kyoya :

- Il y a des sacs dans l'appareil. Tu y trouveras une tenue plus confortable que ton costume, mais je n'ai rien prévu pour Ayame.

- Non, non, merci, moi ça ira, répondit-elle.

- Bien. J'ai également fait charger des bombonnes d'eau potable, des couvertures de survie, du matériel de premier secours. Par contre je crains qu'il ne faille en décharger un peu, si vous êtes trois passagers, car...

- Non, Tachibana ne vient pas avec nous, coupa simplement Kyoya.

- Monsieur ! s'écria le garde du corps en avançant d'un pas.

Kyoya leva la main et l'homme se tut, décontenancé.

- Franchement, Tachibana, répondit Kyoya avec une douce ironie, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer votre travail, mais que pouvez-vous faire, de toute façon, contre un séisme et un tsunami ? Je vous charge de vous assurer qu'Ichiro et Ranka sont en sécurité. Après, rentrez chez vous. Je vous tiendrai informé.

L'homme acquiesça, à contre cœur. Kyoya et Ayame s'installèrent alors dans l'appareil et, avant que le rotor ne se mette en mouvement, Mori plongea simplement ses yeux dans ceux de Kyoya et dit :

- Ramène-nous Haruhi.

- Oui, répondit Kyoya.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère se mirent à fendre l'air de plus en plus vite et, soudain, l'engin s'éleva dans le ciel de Tokyo et s'élança vers le Nord.

* * *

Ils volèrent à relativement basse altitude. Dans un premier temps, ce fut partout le même spectacle : des gens indécis, debout près des voitures arrêtées, errant dans les rues, sans savoir s'ils devaient rentrer chez eux, retourner travailler. Des foules immobiles, ou qui semblaient marcher sans but, accablées par les nouvelles.

Car les premières informations tombaient, les premières dépêches, et tous dans la région de Tokyo réalisaient que le séisme en lui-même n'avait que peu d'importance. Que ce qui se jouait au Nord-Est était en train de faire basculer le pays dans l'horreur.

Kyoya ne quittait pas son téléphone, enchaînant les appels. Personne ne songea à critiquer son initiative : après tout, il restait joignable, on n'avait pas encore besoin de lui à Tokyo, alors que les autorités manquaient encore cruellement de données sûres sur l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

- Monsieur... appela le pilote.

Kyoya, qui avait échangé son luxueux costume contre un treillis sombre et confortable, se glissa dans le cockpit et mit son casque.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, les données GPS ne correspondent plus.

- Pardon ?

- Nous ne nous trouvons pas... là où nous devrions.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils et, avec le pilote, refit le point sur leur position. Il murmura leur conclusion dans un souffle :

- Tout est faux, parce que tout a bougé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ayame en passant la tête vers l'avant de l'appareil.

- L'île entière a bougé, de quelques mètres.

- L'île entière ? Comment ça ? répéta-t-elle.

- Le Japon, répondit simplement Kyoya.

Ayame mit une main sur sa bouche et, machinalement, leva les yeux vers la vitre de l'appareil. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que, sous eux, apparaissaient les premiers dégâts du tsunami. Les doigts du pilote tremblèrent sur le manche et Kyoya serra les poings avant de lui annoncer froidement :

- Je ne peux pas vous obliger à poursuivre. Par contre, j'ignore quelle somme Monsieur Morinozuka vous a promise, mais je la double.

L'homme acquiesça machinalement, tentant de rester concentré sur le pilotage de l'appareil, essayant bien en vain de faire abstraction de ce qu'ils survolaient. Les ports avaient disparu. Des toits de maisons sortaient de la surface boueuse, des carcasses de voitures, de bus, de maisons même, flottaient ça et là, ou s'enfonçaient dans un bouillonnement. Par endroits, la mer avançait encore, gagnant sur les terres, ou stagnait après avoir pris possession de tout une cité.

- Ayame, s'il te plait, essaye de prendre des photos. Nous allons en avoir besoin.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement, s'installa à l'arrière, bien attachée sur son siège, et Kyoya ouvrit la porte de l'appareil. L'air glacé les gifla mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Ayame se mit à mitrailler fébrilement tout ce qu'elle jugeait intéressant, ou ce que Kyoya lui indiquait : des rescapés qui agitaient les bras sur le toit d'un immeuble, les limites de l'avancée de la vague boueuse... Toute la désolation d'un peuple.

Kyoya se refusa lui aussi à céder à l'émotion qui l'étreignait bien malgré lui et reprit son portable. Il était désormais en contact permanent avec le ministère de la Défense, l'armée ayant pris en charge l'organisation des premiers secours. Mais cela serait long, très long. Bien trop long pour ces hommes, ces femmes qui attendaient déjà, quelques mètres plus bas, dans le froid, qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

L'héritier des Ootori fronça les sourcils, hésita à peine une seconde, puis appela un autre numéro fixe qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître.

- Kyoya Ootori. Je cherche à joindre Ritsu Kasanoda, c'est très urgent.

Son interlocuteur se tut, interloqué, puis répondit d'un ton hautain :

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, J'ignore qui vous a donné ce numéro mais...

- Ecoutez-moi bien, grinça Kyoya. Si vous ne me passez pas Kasanoda immédiatement, vous en subirez les conséquences dans un futur très proche.

- Je ne vois pas de qui...

Kyoya, dont la patience avait déjà été soumise à rude épreuve lors de ses échanges avec les différents ministères, explosa :

- Vous voyez très bien qui c'est ! Alors bougez-vous ! S'il apprend que vous avez tardé à lui donner ce putain de téléphone, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie !

Son interlocuteur se tut et bafouilla un assentiment. Kyoya respira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit le visage médusé d'Ayame qui le regardait, bouche bée.

- Kyoya ? demanda une voix lointaine dans le combiné.

- Oui Ritsu, c'est bien moi. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Vas-y.

- Je participe à la coordination des secours, mais cela s'annonce très compliqué, et très long. Trop long. Je pense que tu disposes de moyens plus rapides de venir en aide aux sinistrés.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du chef d'une des plus grandes familles de yakuzas du Japon trembla.

- C'est à ce point ?

- C'est bien pire que ça.

Kyoya entendit la respiration de Ritsu s'accélérer, puis il murmura :

- C'est une bonne idée. Je m'occupe de ça. Je fais en sorte que ce soit rapide et efficace.

- Bien.

- Kyoya... Dis-moi, où te trouves-tu ? Le bruit...

- Je suis en hélicoptère, je vais à Sendai.

- À Sendai ?

Kyoya hésita un instant. Mais après tout Ritsu avait, jadis, fait partie de ce petit cercle très fermé de gens qu'il pouvait qualifier d'amis. Ça, et le fait que Ritsu Kasanoda avait, jadis encore, été très amoureux d'_elle_.

- Haruhi est à Sendai. Je suis parti la chercher.

- Haruhi est... Oh putain. Tu as... Tu as pu la joindre ?

- Non. Mais le GPS de son portable émet toujours.

Ils se turent une seconde. Refusant l'un et l'autre d'envisager ce qui était, de façon de plus en plus évidente, l'hypothèse la plus plausible.

- Ramène-la. Je t'envoie mon numéro de portable, tiens-moi au courant, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le trajet continua dans un silence de mort, mis à part les incessants coups de fil de Kyoya. Ayame photographiait sans s'arrêter, tentant inconsciemment d'utiliser son appareil comme un filtre dérisoire entre elle et la réalité qui défilait sous leurs pieds. De temps à autre, machinalement, elle essuyait d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Kyoya, qui venait de changer la batterie de son portable, lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui tendit son téléphone :

- Tiens. Essaye d'appeler Hikaru, il doit s'inquiéter.

Elle acquiesça et composa le numéro fixe de la résidence des Hitachin. Le père des jumeaux décrocha lui-même et, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Ayame, hurla dans la vaste demeure le prénom de son fils aîné. Trois secondes plus tard, Hikaru se saisit de l'appareil comme un fou et l'angoisse dans sa voix fit éclater Ayame en larmes. Kyoya se détourna et posa sa tête contre la paroi de l'hélicoptère, fermant les paupières quelques instants.

- Je vais bien, je... Oui, avec Kyoya... Non, non, je sais bien que je n'étais pas obligée mais je voulais le faire... Hikaru, Hikaru, s'il te plait... Je vais bien, je t'assure... Non, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'il sache non plus, en fait elle a un traceur dans son portable, et il émet toujours... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas... Comment... ?

Elle sanglota quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Je ne peux pas te décrire, je ne... C'est tellement... Tout est détruit, tout... La côte, elle a... disparu par endroits... Il devrait y avoir des villes, et... et plus rien, rien !

Kyoya s'efforçait de dompter sa respiration, de garder son calme, de ne pas céder à la panique. La panique. Il ne pensait pas connaître cela un jour, en faire un jour l'expérience. Il s'était entrainé toute sa vie à maîtriser, à supprimer les émotions. Mais là...

Rien ne préparait à cela.

Alors en plus si Haruhi...

- Merci Kyoya, murmura Ayame en lui tendant le portable.

* * *

Paradoxalement, malgré le sifflement du vent et le grondement du rotor, c'est le silence qui semblait assourdissant. Ayame photographiait toujours, mécaniquement, et n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Le pilote s'efforçait de rester concentré sur sa route, sur le traceur du portable d'Haruhi qui, quelque part, émettait encore. Kyoya s'était assis sur le sol de l'hélicoptère et observait son pays en ruines. La côte avait entièrement disparu, effacée, engloutie par un océan de déchets. La catastrophe avait brisé en Kyoya ce rempart infranchissable, ce mur de protection qui avait cédé devant les images insoutenables imprimées sur sa rétine.

Il se sentait vidé, par l'ampleur du désastre, par l'ampleur de la tâche.

Terrifié par les autres informations, celles qu'ils n'étaient pour le moment qu'une poignée à avoir.

Et pourtant il lui faudrait trouver la force de réagir, les réserves pour assumer cela. Parce qu'il était l'héritier désigné du plus grand groupe médical du Japon.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie ?

Au-delà de la désolation, un seul sentiment l'habitait encore, étrange et impérieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve Haruhi. Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie.

Alors, peut-être, trouverait-il la force de continuer.

- Le signal semble émettre depuis les zones épargnées, à l'ouest de la ville... ou de ce qu'il en reste.

- Bien, répondit simplement Kyoya au pilote.

Ayame se mordit la lèvre, voulant s'accrocher à ce minuscule espoir qu'Haruhi soit saine et sauve. Ils survolèrent bientôt la zone, l'enchevêtrement dans les rues, les voitures abandonnées, les carcasses de bateaux démembrées qui avaient été poussées à l'intérieur de la cité. Le signal GPS semblait émettre depuis des camps de fortune, des sortes de zones où les gens paraissaient se rassembler. Beaucoup levèrent la tête au passage de l'hélicoptère, agitèrent les bras, crièrent, mais Kyoya et Ayame ne reconnurent pas Haruhi, qu'ils cherchaient tous deux avidement du regard.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me poser, le terrain n'est pas assez dégagé ! annonça le pilote.

- L'université du Tohoku, répondit Kyoya. Je m'y suis déjà rendu, il y a des terrains de sport, vous y trouverez l'espace nécessaire.

L'appareil se décala un peu plus à l'ouest et ils repérèrent bientôt les différents campus. Des zones herbeuses, dégagées, apparurent, mais où des gens s'étaient regroupés. Kyoya ordonna au pilote d'insister et il se mit en vol stationnaire, pour inciter à ce qu'on lui dégage une zone d'atterrissage. Un espace fut libéré et le petit appareil se posa, bientôt entouré par les curieux. Kyoya sauta à terre et estima au jugé la distance qui le séparait du signal GPS. Deux kilomètres au plus.

Autour d'eux, les gens se pressaient, étudiants, enseignants de la faculté, ou simples riverains. Kyoya s'efforça de répondre calmement aux questions : non, ils n'étaient pas les secours. Non, ils ne pourraient emmener personne, ils n'étaient là que pour estimer les dégâts. Oui, les secours s'organisaient. Non, ils n'avaient pas moyen de se renseigner pour savoir si telle ou telle personne allait bien, ou elle se trouvait.

Il fit rapidement abstraction des demandes, se tourna vers Ayame qui restait dans l'hélicoptère et lui demanda de leur distribuer ce que Mori avait préparé. Lui allait chercher Haruhi. Il serait de retour dans une heure. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Il disparut dans la foule sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

Kyoya régula sa course, fit en sorte de garder une respiration de régulière, parcourant la cité fantôme sans ne voir rien d'autre que le signal GPS qui brillait sur l'écran de son portable. Sans vouloir considérer la terreur qui lui broyait l'âme. Il déboucha sur une sorte de square qui avait été envahi par les rescapés. Des gens quasi muets, grelottant de froid, serrés les uns contre les autres, ou seuls dans un coin, sanglotant et gémissant.

Il vérifia le signal et parcourut l'espace des yeux, dévisageant sans vergogne ces fantômes qui semblaient à peine s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle devait être là, à un mètre, peut-être deux, et pourtant...

Son regard gris acéré décela alors la forme du portable, ce téléphone luxueux que Kyoya avait offert à Haruhi, dont elle n'avait jamais utilisé la moindre option. Ce gadget hors de prix qui était en cet instant emprisonné dans la main d'un gamin de six ou sept ans, assis sur un banc, blotti contre une inconnue. Kyoya se précipita et saisit l'objet, l'arrachant à l'enfant qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

- Ce téléphone ? Où as-tu trouvé ce téléphone ? cria Kyoya.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! hurla à son tour la femme en serrant le garçon contre elle. Laissez-nous !

L'air hagard et terrifié du garçon fit reculer Kyoya d'un pas et le força à se calmer. Il inspira profondément, s'inclina légèrement :

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû... Je... Je cherche la personne à qui appartient ce portable. C'est très important, s'il vous plaît.

L'enfant se blottit davantage, mais la femme sembla se calmer légèrement et leva une main tremblante dans une autre direction :

- Une jeune femme... Elle le lui a donné, pour qu'il s'amuse avec... Il ne fonctionne plus...

- Une jeune femme ? Comment était-elle ?

La femme haussa les épaules, bredouillant néanmoins :

- Je ne sais plus bien... Jeune, plutôt petite... Les cheveux courts... Brune je crois, mais...

- Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? demanda Kyoya du ton le plus calme qu'il put tout en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

- Elle était ici, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle est repartie aider à chercher des survivants, je... je ne sais pas...

Kyoya grinça des dents et remercia du bout des lèvres. Il glissa rapidement dans la main de l'enfant le portable à présent inutile et se retourna, cherchant une fois de plus du regard, se demandant où aller, comment la trouver si...

Il s'immobilisa. Un petit groupe avançait dans une rue, revenant vers le square. Un homme soutenu par deux autres, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, et cette frêle silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Kyoya s'élança, sauta par-dessus la rambarde du square et parcourut en courant les quelques mètres insupportables qui le séparaient encore d'elle.

Haruhi eut à peine le temps de le voir. Elle leva la tête, discerna cet homme qui se précipitait vers elle, cligna des yeux et murmura d'une voix éteinte :

- Kyoya ?

L'instant d'après elle était contre lui, serrée contre son torse par l'étau de ses bras. L'instant d'après elle était dans sa chaleur, dans son parfum. L'instant d'après les doigts de son mari glissaient dans sa nuque et son souffle erratique lui brûlait la joue. Dans un ultime sursaut elle demanda d'une voix fébrile :

- Ichiro ?

- Il est avec ton père au manoir des Suoh, ils vont parfaitement bien.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de ces heures terribles, elle se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait soudain plus la force de parler, plus la force de l'enserrer à son tour, elle s'effondra parce qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un d'autre pour la retenir.

Elle n'eut aucune notion de ce qui se passa dans les minutes suivantes. Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps Kyoya l'avait gardée contre lui, combien de fois les doigts tremblants du jeune homme avait glissé sur ses joues. Elle se sentit soulevée de terre, mais dans ses bras, dans son odeur, toujours. Le visage enfoui contre lui, pour enfin ne plus voir autre chose que le tissu noir de son treillis. Pour ne plus voir l'horreur et la désolation qu'ils traversaient, Kyoya courant à nouveau malgré le poids du corps qu'il gardait jalousement serré contre lui.

Ayame poussa un cri en les distinguant et fit signe au pilote. La foule s'ouvrit devant Kyoya qui déposa Haruhi dans l'appareil et s'y hissa à sa suite, la recalant immédiatement contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sembla surprise de découvrir Ayame qui lui posait une couverture sur les épaules avec un sourire baigné de larmes de joie.

- Je vous en prie, emmenez-nous à Tokyo ! cria quelqu'un dehors.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser ici, il y a des femmes, des enfants !

Ayame leva un regard désolé vers Kyoya. Elle avait passé son temps à tâcher d'expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient emmener personne, qu'ils venaient faire des repérages pour les secours à leur propre initiative... Mais de tels propos ne pouvaient apaiser la détresse des sinistrés. Le jeune héritier demanda au pilote :

- Combien de personnes pourrait-on emmener en plus ?

- Trois adultes, pas davantage, c'est un appareil léger.

Kyoya se redressa, balaya la foule du regard et ordonna d'une voix sans appel :

- Les deux femmes ici et ici, et ces deux enfants. C'est tout.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha, mais personne ne songea à répliquer. L'une des femmes était enceinte, l'autre avait un bébé dans les bras et tenait à la main une petite fille de trois ans au plus. Elles semblèrent hésiter, se tournèrent chacune vers ceux qui devaient être leurs époux, parlementèrent, mais les deux hommes les poussèrent vers l'appareil avec un regard résigné. On les aida à s'installer au mieux, Ayame leur donna des couvertures et les pales de l'hélicoptère se remirent à tourner. Ils décollèrent, dans le silence pesant de tous ceux qui, debout dans le froid, les regardaient filer vers le Sud-Ouest.

Kyoya, tout en maintenant sa femme contre lui, avait à nouveau passé quelques coups de fil, notamment à Ritsu et à Mori pour les prévenir qu'il avait récupéré Haruhi. À eux de faire passer l'information. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes qui avaient échangé quelques paroles avec Ayame et qui, atterrées, découvraient à leur tour le désastre par la vitre de l'hélicoptère. Elles semblaient en bonne santé, en état de choc, mais n'avaient certainement pas été confrontées au tsunami. Elles devaient se trouver sur les hauteurs de Sendai au moment où la vague avait déferlé.

La gorge de Kyoya se serra. Aurait-il dû ramener d'autres sinistrés ? Aller chercher ceux qui erraient, hagards, dans le square où il avait trouvé Haruhi ? Ceux-là semblaient avoir échappé au pire. Ceux-là en auraient certainement eu davantage besoin.

Il songea au petit garçon qui serrait peut-être encore dans son poing le portable muet d'Haruhi.

Kyoya n'avait pas réfléchi, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'Haruhi. L'important, c'était Haruhi. Un autre petit garçon, à encore des centaines de kilomètres, avait besoin d'elle. Elle et Ichiro étaient sa responsabilité, pas les autres.

Il se raccrocha à cette idée avec l'énergie du désespoir.

_La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Alerté trop tard par les cris des clientes, Kyoya venait de se mettre à courir vers le rocher quand il vit le corps trop mince de la lycéenne basculer en arrière dans l'océan, poussé par ces brutes._

_Tamaki hurla le prénom de la jeune fille et plongea à sa suite dans la mer. Ils disparurent quatre interminables secondes dans les vagues, avant que le président du club ne réapparaisse enfin à la surface, serrant leur camarade contre lui._

_...  
_

_Haruhi se redressa en souriant, se dégageant sans aucune difficulté du nœud ridicule qui était sensé la maintenir attachée :_

_- Attends Tamaki, s'il te plaît ! Ces gens avaient leurs raisons ! Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, et ils m'ont attachée sans serrer. Tu vois ? Ce ne sont pas de méchantes personn..._

_Elle ne put achever. Tamaki se précipita et enlaça la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle était sauvée. Ils l'avaient retrouvée, elle allait bien, elle était saine et sauve._

Kyoya, à son tour, resserra machinalement son étreinte autour d'Haruhi qui s'était endormie, manifestement épuisée. Il ferma les yeux un court instant.

Tu vois Tamaki, je l'ai trouvée. Je l'ai ramenée. Elle est sauvée.

* * *

Lorsque Haruhi reprit conscience, elle se trouvait toujours dans la chaleur des bras de Kyoya, et ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager. Elle entendit sa voix, par-delà le bruit de l'hélicoptère, et leva les yeux. Son mari était à nouveau au téléphone, il parlait vite de nourriture, d'eau potable, de premiers secours, de transports de matériel. Il dût percevoir un mouvement car il baissa les yeux et, constatant qu'Haruhi avait repris conscience, lui sourit légèrement sans cesser sa discussion. Elle cligna des paupières et regarda autour d'elle. Deux inconnues étaient prostrées, enveloppées dans des couvertures avec deux très jeunes enfants. Ayame arrêta un instant de prendre des clichés par la vitre et lui sourit largement. Haruhi fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de répondre par une grimace.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Kyoya qui venait de raccrocher. Je n'ai pas constaté de blessures et ton pouls semble normal, as-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas... je n'ai pas été blessée. Des écorchures, peut-être.

- Oui, sur tes mains et tes avant-bras. Tes pieds également, comme tu n'as plus de chaussures.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux et sembla réaliser que oui, elle était pieds nus. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait perdu une chaussure en escaladant un parapet quand...

- Haruhi ? Eh, Haruhi !

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était voilé, perdu dans un passé qui serait éternellement trop proche. Kyoya fronça les sourcils et chercha à capter son regard, tenta de pénétrer cette vague cauchemardesque qui semblait submerger l'esprit de sa femme. Il reprit Haruhi davantage contre lui, entre ses jambes, l'enlaça étroitement, glissa ses mains sur ses joues pâles et déclara d'une voix douce et ferme :

- Haruhi, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité, nous rentrons à Tokyo. Tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien, tu vas retrouver Ichiro, tout ira bien.

Elle acquiesça machinalement jusqu'à ce que le prénom de son fils ne la fasse sortir d'un coup de son étrange torpeur. Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher ces images terribles d'envahir son esprit, et se blottit davantage contre Kyoya, cachant son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur familière.

Pour la distraire, son mari lui donna les dernières nouvelles des uns et des autres. Tout le monde allait bien, tous étaient à Tokyo au moment du séisme, ou dans les environs. Tachibana lui-même avait accompagné Ranka et Ichiro dans la résidence des Suoh où ils passeraient autant de temps que nécessaire. L'enfant était en pleine forme, tout le personnel était au petit soin et il s'amusait avec l'insouciance de son âge. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, légèrement apaisée par ces nouvelles de leur fils et par le timbre chaud et grave de Kyoya.

Le vol fut plus long qu'à l'aller, pour deux principales raisons. La nuit hivernale étant tombée, le pilote volait plus lentement. La seconde raison venait de Kyoya : il demanda à ce qu'on fasse un détour.. Ayame le vit en effet se détacher d'Haruhi pour se glisser quelques instants dans le cockpit ; elle l'entendit demander doucement leur position, et ordonner qu'à l'arrivée sur la préfecture de Fukushima ils incurvent fortement leur route vers l'ouest. Puis il retourna s'asseoir et reprit Haruhi contre lui. Ayame le regarda, surprise, sans comprendre. Kyoya soutint son regard gravement, attendant qu'elle réalise.

Pourquoi la préfecture de Fukushima ? Qu'y avait-il là-bas qu'un hélicoptère doive éviter ? Qu'est-ce que le séisme pouvait avoir endommagé qui...

Ayame écarquilla les yeux et secoua la fébrilement la tête. Non, pas ça. Pas ça _aussi_. Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Kyoya, avide de lire dans ses pupilles froides qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème là-bas, que tout était sous contrôle. Que _ça_, au moins, c'était sous contrôle.

Mais Kyoya crispa les mâchoires et secoua lentement la tête à son tour.

Alors Ayame remonta ses jambes contre elle, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se remit à sangloter silencieusement.

* * *

Haruhi et Ayame écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque l'appareil piqua sur l'aéroport de Narita. Bien que la nuit fût tombée depuis un moment, l'aéroport était en pleine effervescence, un nombre incalculable d'avions décollant et atterrissant à quelque secondes d'intervalle. Kyoya, assis dans le cockpit, déclina son identité à la tour de contrôle et l'appareil fut guidé vers une piste en retrait, couverte d'appareils encore au sol : des hélicoptères de l'armée, des appareils monstrueux par rapport au petit hélicoptère qui se glissait vers l'emplacement qu'on lui avait libéré.

L'endroit était noir de monde, des hommes en treillis, des militaires qui chargeaient de lourdes cargaisons dans la multitude d'hélicoptères prêts à décoller. Les occupants du petit appareil descendirent, un peu hagards, mais des cris retentirent immédiatement :

- Ayame ! Haruhi !

Ayame venait de poser le pied sur le sol ; elle tourna la tête et distingua immédiatement, au milieu de cette foule éclairée par la lumière trop crue des projecteurs de la piste, Hikaru qui courait vers elle. Elle éclata en sanglots et fit deux pas en avant, deux pas qui la conduisirent dans les bras de l'aîné des jumeaux qui la serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

Kaoru, Mori et Honey arrivèrent juste après, alors que Kyoya descendait à son tour avec Haruhi dans les bras. Le jeune karatéka sourit, posant sur Kyoya un regard brillant de larmes :

- Tu nous l'as ramenée. Merci Kyoya.

L'intéressé acquiesça et distingua du coin de l'œil deux hommes qui venaient vers lui, l'un en costume, l'autre en treillis militaire. À regret, Kyoya tendit Haruhi à Mori qui la reçut délicatement entre ses bras, et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour entamer une vive discussion avec les nouveaux venus.

Haruhi resta blottie contre le corps sculptural de Mori, mais ne quitta pas du regard son époux à quelques mètres. Elle rassura en quelques mots ses amis sur son état de santé pendant qu'Hikaru, l'air grave, tenait Ayame étroitement serrée contre lui. Les deux femmes et les enfants avaient immédiatement été pris en charge à leur descente de l'hélicoptère et on les emmenait chez des proches qui pourraient les recevoir à Tokyo.

Kyoya quitta finalement les deux hommes, revint vers le petit groupe et déclara :

- Haruhi, ils vont te conduire chez Monsieur Suoh. Tu dormiras là-bas ce soir, comme ça tu seras auprès d'Ichiro.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

- Mais... Et toi Kyoya ?

- Je repars là-bas, répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Tous marquèrent un mouvement de surprise, tous sauf Haruhi qui ne bougea pas, gardant ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur Kyoya, qui continua :

- Mon père s'occupe de l'organisation depuis le siège, moi je vais coordonner une partie des actions sur le terrain.

- Et tu repars... ? murmura Kaoru.

- Maintenant, répondit sobrement Kyoya en désignant du menton les innombrables appareils qui finissaient d'être chargés.

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de discuter plus avant et se tourna vers Honey et Mori qui portait toujours Haruhi :

- Je vous confie Haruhi et Ichiro. Je donnerai des nouvelles, mais j'ignore dans quelle mesure je resterai joignable. À plus tard.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'inclina légèrement, se détourna et partit au pas de course vers un des immenses hélicoptères dont les pâles commençaient déjà à tourner lentement. Abasourdis, ils regardèrent sa haute silhouette se glisser au milieu des militaires et se hisser dans l'appareil.

Haruhi repoussa soudain fermement la poitrine de Mori et ordonna d'une voix étonnement assurée :

- Pose-moi, s'il te plaît. Vite.

Le champion de kendo hésita un quart de seconde, puis acquiesça et déposa doucement la jeune femme. La couverture dans laquelle elle était enveloppée tomba au sol, dévoilant son tailleur pantalon déchiré, maculé de boue. Haruhi vacilla mais leva la main, refusant qu'on la soutienne. Elle releva la tête, inspira profondément, puis, sans un mot, pieds nus sur l'asphalte, s'élança vers l'hélicoptère. Kaoru voulut la retenir mais la main de Honey sur son bras l'arrêta.

- Laisse-la, murmura le jeune homme blond.

Ils suivirent des yeux en silence la jeune femme qui se glissait au milieu des militaires.

Kyoya était debout dans l'appareil dont on s'apprêtait à refermer les portes lorsqu'il entendit hurler son prénom. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. La frêle silhouette se découpait dans la lumière trop vive, se faufilait entre les ombres massives des hommes, des appareils. Elle courait vers lui, dans une foulée rendue maladroite par l'épuisement et par la morsure du sol sous ses pieds meurtris. Il n'eut que le temps de s'agenouiller sur le rebord pour se trouver à sa hauteur, pour écouter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Mais Haruhi ne s'arrêta pas. Elle franchit ce dernier mètre comme ceux d'avant, sans ralentir, et l'éclat déterminé de ses immenses yeux bruns pétrifia Kyoya, juste avant que les bras de la jeune femme ne viennent s'enrouler autour de son cou, juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent contre les siennes.

Il resta figé une seconde, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, le temps de comprendre qu'Haruhi était pressée contre lui et qu'elle l'embrassait avec la fougue du désespoir. Mais déjà le contact était rompu, leurs bouches séparées des quelques millimètres qu'elle venait de mettre entre eux.

Une pensée traversa alors Kyoya avec la fulgurance de la réalisation : ils étaient en public, ce n'était pas l'endroit, pas le moment... mais il n'en avait strictement _rien à foutre._

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Haruhi et l'attira violemment à lui, écrasant à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, à peine, fébrilement, découvrant l'autre avec urgence.

Puis ils séparèrent leurs souffles, leurs corps, mais gardèrent leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Leurs visages étaient également sérieux, fermés, décidés. Kyoya se redressa lentement dans l'appareil et la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Elle dit simplement :

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, puis reviens.

Il acquiesça simplement et fit signe à un homme près de lui qu'il pouvait fermer la porte. Le lourd battant de métal s'interposa dans un claquement sourd et chacun disparut à la vue de l'autre. Les pales de l'hélicoptère se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite puis, doucement, l'appareil se détacha du sol. Les cheveux d'Haruhi voletaient autour d'elle, soulevés par le souffle de tous ces hélicoptères qui s'élevaient un à un dans un vrombissement terrible, comme un essaim d'énormes insectes sombres.

Elle le suivait encore du regard, debout sur la piste, lorsqu'on posa délicatement une couverture sur ses épaules. Mori, Honey, les jumeaux et Ayame s'étaient approchés en silence. Kaoru, le premier, déclara d'une voix hésitante :

- Haruhi... Nous ignorions que Kyoya et toi... enfin, que vous êtes _vraiment_ ensemble.

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui, épuisée physiquement et nerveusement, sentit son corps s'affaler vers l'arrière. Mori la retint avec une extrême douceur et elle se laissa aller contre lui en toute confiance avant de murmurer, comme pour elle-même :

- Je l'ignorais moi aussi.

* * *

_Voilà._

_Je crains d'en avoir choqué certains, beaucoup peut-être, qui se diront sûrement que vraiment, utiliser un événement si tragique dans quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une fic sur un manga shojo, c'est inadmissible. Je vais tâcher de m'expliquer, je ne pense pas que tous me pardonneront, tant pis pour moi, ils auront peut-être raison de ne pas le faire._

_J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette histoire il y a un an environ, dans un élan de romantisme fleur bleue. Je ne voulais rien de plus que défouler mes aspirations romantiques, qui se retrouvent à merveille dans l'univers totalement décalé et mielleux d'Ouran Host Club. Bref, une fic sans prétention, pour un manga sans prétention. Du pur loisir._

_Mais en fin d'année, un jeune homme est décédé dans ma famille proche. Un « Tamaki » : jeune, beau, adorable, apprécié de tous. Un décès tout aussi brutal que celui du Tamaki de mon histoire. L'ironie tragique de la situation, le parallèle avec mon histoire en cours, m'ont frappée de plein fouet. J'ai failli abandonner ma fic, en me disant qu'en fait, ce que j'avais écrit devant mon écran n'était rien par rapport à la cruelle réalité. Mais j'ai continué, parce que j'en ai eu besoin. Cette fic est soudain devenue un exutoire, quelque chose qui m'a permis, un peu, d'exorciser ce qui était arrivé._

_Pour la suite, je voulais imaginer un accident, quelque chose de violent qui rapprocherait Kyoya et Haruhi, j'avais prévu un accident d'avion, un petit vol commercial, dans lequel Haruhi aurait du se trouver, mais que finalement elle aurait raté, bref, un truc assez bateau._

_Et le tsunami a eu lieu. Et l'horreur de la réalité a, à nouveau, dépassé de très, très loin ma ridicule fiction. J'ai réfléchi, là encore. Mais, là encore, le besoin s'est fait sentir de tenter de surmonter, en écrivant, ma consternation devant ces images que nous avons tous vues._

_Alors voilà. Je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas par irrespect, loin de là, de la souffrance de tout un peuple. C'est, je le répète, pour exorciser mes propres démons, trop présents depuis fin 2010. J'ai demandé l'avis de plusieurs personnes de mon entourage, et de ma bêta aussi que je ne remercierai jamais assez de son soutien et de son exigence dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Tous m'ont conseillée de le faire, m'ont encouragée à écrire ce chapitre._

_Je me suis beaucoup documentée. Globalement, dans mes fics je m'appuie beaucoup sur la réalité, les lieux auxquels je fais référence existent quasiment toujours réellement. Par exemple, je sais bien que dans le manga on ne mentionne pas que la famille Morinozuka soit en rien versée dans les transport ou la logistique, mais lorsque j'ai recherché une compagnie d'hélicoptère à Tokyo, je suis tombé sur la compagnie Mori, sur le ARK Mori Building. Je n'ai pas résisté à faire le parallèle. L'intervention de Ritsu aussi : à priori les yakuzas ont réagi de façon extrêmement rapide et efficace, venant en aide aux populations.  
_

_J'ai certainement commis des erreurs. J'ai essayé de reproduire la chronologie des événements, de placer correctement les lieux, etc. Mais tout ceci reste bien dérisoire pour moi qui, comme tant d'autres, ai assisté à cela confortablement assise dans mon canapé._

_J'ai tenté de rédiger avec retenue, de ne pas me lancer dans des descriptions de l'indescriptible. Je me suis sentie plus démunie que jamais face à mon incapacité à agencer les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Je vous laisse juges._


	17. Saisir une main tendue

_Vous dire mon bonheur à la lecture de vos commentaires pour mon dernier chapitre me semble impossible._

_Encore merci à tous et à toutes. Et notamment à Heylo, Kerbellan, Mel, Ma-chan. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde en privé, j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai enfin le temps de pouvoir m'y mettre. Ouf._

_Ce chapitre a peut-être des allures de fin, mais non, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Même si on s'en approche._

_Un immense merci à ma bêta de trouver le temps de toujours me relire si rapidement._

* * *

Kyoya ne revint pas à Tokyo pendant quinze jours.

La population continuait de vivre, sous l'œil compatissant et avide des médias du monde entier. Après deux jours de total anéantissement, la vie avait repris son cours, parce qu'il était impensable qu'il en soit autrement. Les tremblements de terre, ils connaissaient, ils survivraient. La menace nucléaire, ils la connaissait aussi, hélas. Mais ils avaient encore leur honneur, leur réputation et ils ne failliraient pas.

Haruhi avait passé deux jours dans la propriété des Suoh, choyée et entourée de tous, avant de rentrer chez elle avec Ichiro. Elle fut contactée dès le lendemain par le cabinet d'une sommité dans le monde de la psychiatrie, un rendez-vous ayant été pris pour elle, par Kyoya, par Yoshio, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle ne songea même pas à refuser et s'y rendait dorénavant une à deux fois par semaine. Haruhi avait tenu seule jusqu'à ce jour, mais jusqu'à ce jour elle était seule, justement. Désormais elle avait Ichiro, et refusait qu'il ait à souffrir de quelque façon que ce fût de ce qu'avait enduré sa mère.

Anne-Sophie, méprisant les supplications de Yuzuruh, prit le premier vol pour le Japon afin d'être auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Haruhi reçut des visites surprenantes, notamment celle de sa belle-mère et ses trois belles-sœurs. La catastrophe avait ébranlé même les cœurs les plus endurcis et Sayuri et Noako avaient dû brutalement descendre elles aussi de leur piédestal. Yoshio, qui passait plus de dix-huit heures par jour au travail, avait ordonné à son épouse, à qui il ne demandait habituellement jamais rien, de se rendre utile dans les hôpitaux et de le représenter lors des visites d'officiels. Même la fière Sayuri Ootori n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Le mari de Fuyumi était resté sur la capitale, mais Yuuichi et Akito avaient suivi Kyoya sur le terrain où leurs compétences de chirurgien avaient été largement mises à contribution. Naoko ne s'était pas remise d'avoir vu son mari rentrer enfin, un soir, hagard et mal rasé, et s'effondrer en larmes sur son luxueux canapé de cuir italien.

Tous étaient cependant revenus, alors que Kyoya demeurait sur la côte. Il travaillait en liaison directe avec les ministères de la défense et de la santé, ce qui n'était pas sans poser problème. Haruhi comprit rapidement que les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, et que des tensions politiques freinaient de façon inadmissible l'aide aux sinistrés. Le gouvernement s'enlisait dans la crise nucléaire, l'opinion publique criait au scandale.

Haruhi discuta longuement avec Ritsu qui vint également lui rendre visite un soir et lui raconta le peu qu'il savait de ce qui se passait sur place. Il avait en tout cas entendu à de nombreuses reprises saluer l'efficacité et l'intelligence du jeune héritier Ootori. Haruhi sourit et hocha la tête.

Elle ne recevait pas de coups de fil de Kyoya, juste des sms, tous les deux jours environ. Elle avait tenté de lui envoyer des mails, mais il n'y avait pas répondu ; sa boite mail devait être remplie de messages autrement importants. Les sms étaient rapides, concis. Il disait où il se trouvait, qu'il allait bien. Haruhi répondait dans la minute, écrivait qu'Ichiro le réclamait, qu'elle-même allait mieux. Elle l'encourageait, sachant qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Finalement, quinze jours après le séisme, le vendredi vers quinze heures, le portable d'Haruhi vibra et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle lut le message sur l'écran : « Je serai chez nous ce soir, tard. » Les doigts de la jeune femme tremblèrent. Alors le nœud qui lui broyait les entrailles depuis cette terrible journée se desserra et elle respira profondément.

Kyoya serait à nouveau là. Chez eux.

* * *

Honey et Haruhi se levèrent simultanément lorsqu'ils entendirent la grille du portail s'ouvrir. Il était près de vingt-trois heures. Le champion de karaté sourit doucement et dit :

- Va l'accueillir, je reste au salon.

Haruhi acquiesça machinalement, son esprit totalement tourné vers le crissement des pneus sur les graviers de l'allée. Elle attrapa une veste chaude qu'elle enfila par-dessus son pyjama et sortit sur le perron de la maison. Elle vit la haute silhouette de Kyoya sortir de la voiture et serra les dents.

Il avait maigri, c'était manifeste, même de si loin, même dans la mauvaise lumière des spots extérieurs. Sa démarche manquait de cette grâce, de cette fluidité supérieure qui le caractérisait habituellement. Elle nota immédiatement la pâleur de son visage, le creux de ses joues, le bout de scotch sur la branche de ses lunettes. Mais c'était Kyoya, et il était là. Elle lui sourit le plus chaleureusement possible ; le coin des lèvres de Kyoya se souleva à peine et elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Honey attendait dans l'entrée, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Kyoya.

- Bonsoir, Honey.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Kyoya. Nous sommes tous très heureux que tu sois de retour.

- Merci.

Kyoya ne parlait pas, il semblait murmurer d'une voix atone et trop polie. Honey et Haruhi échangèrent un regard inquiet et le blond se racla la gorge :

- Bien, je vais y aller. J'étais resté tenir compagnie à Haruhi, mais maintenant que tu es là je rentre. Repose-toi, Kyoya. Tu en as... Tu en as manifestement besoin.

- Merci.

Honey récupéra ses affaires rapidement, lui et Haruhi se saluèrent de la main et il quitta la maison. Haruhi ferma la porte et se tourna vers Kyoya, qui ôtait maladroitement la lourde parka militaire qu'il portait. Elle se précipita, l'aide à s'en défaire et déposa le vêtement sur une patère de l'entrée. Kyoya murmura un nouveau remerciement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Haruhi avait remarqué qu'il semblait sale, mal rasé, et déclara d'une voix assurée :

- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Après si tu as faim je t'ai préparé un ragoût. À moins que tu ne préfères commencer par le repas.

Il acquiesça à cette seconde proposition : il doutait de pouvoir redescendre dîner s'il passait par sa chambre avant. Ils gagnèrent la cuisine et Haruhi lui servit une grande assiette de ragoût, dont il ne put avaler qu'un peu plus de la moitié. Son estomac, noué en permanence par le stress, n'était plus habitué aux repas copieux et son épouse n'insista pas. Il mangerait mieux le lendemain, voilà tout. Il la remercia dans un bâillement et commença à monter les escaliers d'un pas fatigué. Haruhi le suivit et courut aller faire couler un bain chaud dans sa propre salle de bain – il n'y avait qu'une douche luxueuse dans celle de Kyoya. Elle venait de fermer le robinet d'eau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Kyoya avait passé son peignoir sombre et elle lui sourit maladroitement avant de s'avancer et de doucement faire glisser ses lunettes.

- Elles sont cassées.

- Oui, je m'occuperai d'en commander d'autres.

Haruhi ne dit rien mais rien que cela fut un choc. Quand avait-il cassé ses lunettes ? Que devait-il faire de ses journées pour qu'il n'ait pas déjà pris le temps d'en commander de nouvelles, qui auraient déjà été prêtes et livrées ?

Elle se détourna et alla poser les verres près de l'épais drap de bain qu'elle avait préparé. Elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau lorsque Kyoya entra dans son bain et ne se retourna pas tout de suite, surprise là encore qu'il ne lui demandât pas de quitter la pièce. Mais, après tout, c'était bien mieux ainsi : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer de lui, ne fût-ce que pour une heure, maintenant qu'il était rentré. Haruhi se tourna enfin et revint vers la baignoire. Kyoya s'y était allongé presque totalement, yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le petit coussin positionné sur le rebord. Il demeura un long moment immobile, laissant tout son corps se réchauffer dans le liquide brûlant. Il entrouvrit les paupières et distingua Haruhi qui, assise près de lui sur un tabouret, l'observait de ses grands yeux bruns. Il referma les yeux.

Tout se remettait en place, petit à petit.

- Il murmura doucement :

- Ichiro dort, je suppose.

- Je suppose aussi, mais il n'est pas ici. Quand j'ai reçu ton sms je l'ai envoyé chez mon père jusqu'à après-demain, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Or il ne te laissera plus tranquille dès qu'il aura remis la main sur toi.

Un sourire, le premier depuis des semaines, passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Kyoya. Il entendit Haruhi se lever et, trois secondes après, deux mains fines se posèrent sur ses épaules. Le contact de sa peau fraîche et délicate donna un léger frisson à Kyoya.

- Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.

Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent sur ses épaules, massant les muscles contractés, caressant la nuque raidie avec des gestes délicats, affectueux et rassurants. Kyoya s'abandonna totalement à ce contact féminin, se raccrochant inconsciemment à cette présence pour sortir peu à peu son esprit de l'horreur de ces seize derniers jours. Haruhi le massa longuement, en silence, rajoutant de temps à autre un peu d'eau chaude lorsqu'elle jugeait que le bain refroidissait. Elle prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains, mouillant les cheveux de Kyoya avant de déposer une grosse noisette de shampoing dans les mèches noires. Elle lui lava les cheveux avec des gestes doux et lents, malaxant son crâne, prenant grand soin à ne pas faire couler de mousse sur son visage. Il se laissa faire sans un mot, les yeux fermés, à moitié somnolant. Un murmure à son oreille le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

- Je t'ai posé là un drap de bain et un pyjama. Je retourne à la cuisine ranger le repas.

Il acquiesça machinalement et allait refermer les yeux lorsque, dans un mouvement vif, les bras minces d'Haruhi enserrèrent ses épaules par l'arrière et qu'elle blottit un bref instant son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré, Kyoya. Vraiment.

La gorge de Kyoya se serra mais, déjà, la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaissait par la porte de la salle de bain.

Il se lava peu après, plusieurs fois, pour ôter la crasse et la sueur dont il était couvert. Il finit par une douche, pour se rincer ailleurs que dans l'eau désormais sombre et peu ragoutante de la baignoire. Il parvint à peine à garder les yeux ouverts pour se sécher et enfiler son pyjama de soie noire, avant de finalement sortir de la salle de bain, ses lunettes cassées à la main.

Il resta là un moment, debout dans la chambre d'Haruhi, dont les murs jaunes étaient baignés de la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet. Le parfum de la jeune femme flottait dans la pièce, des vêtements à elle étaient posés sur un fauteuil, une photo d'Ichiro trônait sur la table de nuit. Kyoya s'assit sur l'épaisse couette en plume. Il ne venait pour ainsi dire jamais dans cette pièce de la maison et pourtant, étrangement, c'est à cet instant qu'il eut l'impression d'être réellement rentré chez lui.

Lorsque Haruhi remonta de la cuisine, elle resta de longues secondes immobile sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Kyoya était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit d'Haruhi, et dormait profondément, ses lunettes abandonnées sur le parquet.

La jeune femme ne songea même pas à le réveiller. Elle se glissa de son côté du lit, tira très doucement la couette de sous Kyoya, la rejeta sur eux deux, éteignit la lumière et se cala sur le côté. Elle observa longuement la silhouette longiligne de Kyoya, son dos qui se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration, et s'endormit à son tour en souriant.

* * *

- Kyoya... Kyoya réveille-toi... Il faut que tu manges.

Les paupières du jeune homme frémirent avant de s'entrouvrir finalement. Il inspira profondément le parfum frais et féminin des draps et referma les yeux, refusant de quitter ce confort qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

- Kyoya, tu pourras te rendormir après, mais il faut vraiment que tu boives, que tu manges.

Cette voix décidée, ce profil fin, ces sourcils froncés... Haruhi était assise sur le matelas près de lui.

- Quelle heure est-il ? grommela-t-il en se redressant péniblement.

- Huit heures. Huit heures du soir.

Kyoya, qui venait d'enfiler les lunettes que Haruhi lui tendait, écarquilla les yeux :

- Huit heures du soir ?

- Oui, tu as dormi près de vingt heures d'affilée.

Il s'assit dans le lit et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Haruhi sourit et lui tendit son portable :

- J'ai joué les secrétaires. Une dizaine d'appels, rien d'urgentissime, cela peut attendre à mon avis, mais à toi de juger. J'ai eu ton père, il t'ordonne de te reposer jusqu'à demain.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil surpris : son père lui ordonnait de se reposer. C'était bien une première. Kyoya acquiesça machinalement en prenant son portable et en enclenchant la messagerie. Haruhi sourit et sortit de la chambre. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un grand plateau sur lequel était disposé un copieux repas. Kyoya était toujours assis dans le lit et parlait au téléphone. La conversation dura à peine une minute de plus puis il coupa le portable et passa un regard intéressé sur les mets délicieux dont le fumet lui chatouillait les narines. Il se racla néanmoins la gorge, mal à l'aise :

- Haruhi, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, et te présente toutes mes excuses pour m'être endormi dans ta chambre, mais je vais désormais...

- Tu peux rester ici, Kyoya. Si tu es bien ici, restes-y. Moi je préfère que tu sois là.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence. La gorge de Kyoya se serra devant la calme assurance qui brillait dans les pupilles sombres de la jeune femme et il finit par acquiescer simplement. Haruhi sourit et déposa le plateau devant lui pendant que Kyoya s'installait confortablement contre les oreillers. Elle le laissa manger tranquillement, passa elle-même quelques coups de fil, alla ranger du linge, mais revint régulièrement s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Kyoya avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, voire plusieurs personnes. Son repas était toujours prêt, on lui demandait toujours s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, des dizaines de personnes s'étaient toujours pliées à ses moindres désirs.

Mais pas Haruhi. C'était une impression nouvelle et délicieuse, que quelqu'un prenne tant soin de lui, et totalement gratuitement. Sans contrainte, sans contrat. C'était le sentiment de sécurité et d'affection dont il avait tant besoin, surtout à ce moment-là.

Il mangea en un temps record, finissant jusqu'à la dernière miette des portions pourtant pantagruéliques. Il n'avait pas réalisé, auparavant, combien il avait faim, réellement faim. Les sandwichs trempés de pluie glacés, les plats mal réchauffés, les nouilles fades et tièdes... Il avait supporté cela sans un mot, et bien pire encore. Ce qui était toujours tellement mieux que ce qu'on distribuait maladroitement aux sinistrés.

Il se rendit dans sa propre salle de bain pendant qu'Haruhi débarrassait. En en sortant, il resta immobile un moment sur le pas de sa porte, saisi par le contraste entre cet endroit si luxueux, si parfaitement propre et rangé, et ce qu'il avait connu depuis quinze jours.

- Tu devrais revenir te coucher, Kyoya, tu sembles encore épuisé. Tu as besoin d'une autre nuit de sommeil, au moins.

Il se tourna vers Haruhi qui se tenait bien droite dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'invitation était sans ambiguïté et Kyoya n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Son propre lit lui semblait soudain bien trop froid, bien trop lisse. Son lit n'aurait pas son parfum. Il regagna la chambre d'Haruhi et se laissa quasiment tomber sur le matelas. Comme l'avant-veille, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Comme l'avant-veille, Haruhi le rejoignit plus tard et se glissa sous la couette, observant longuement son visage qui reprenait des couleurs, ses yeux qui ne semblaient plus aussi cernés.

* * *

Kyoya s'éveilla en sursaut, vers quatre heures du matin, en sueur, et se redressa brutalement sur son séant. Il mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

- Kyoya ? Kyoya, ça va ?

Le jeune homme tourna brutalement la tête, découvrant les yeux bruns d'Haruhi levés vers lui, agrandis par l'angoisse. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux tout en s'efforçant de récupérer une respiration plus calme.

- Oui, oui, merci.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête et se leva, gagnant la salle de bain attenante. Lorsqu'il revint, Haruhi avait allumé la lampe de chevet et l'attendait, allongée de son côté du lit. Il se rallongea à côté d'elle, sur le dos, bien décidé à fuir son regard inquisiteur et inquiet. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, là, en cet instant où il se savait si insupportablement vulnérable, si honteusement transparent.

- Kyoya...

Kyoya grinça des dents. Il voulait dormir, simplement dormir et oublier. Oublier.

On l'avait préparé à tout, mais pas à cela. Pas à la mort de Tamaki, et pas à cela. Et après tout, à quoi servait-il d'être prêt au reste, si on n'était pas prêt à ça ?

Une main se posa sur sa joue, une main étonnamment fraîche, fraîche et tremblante. Doucement, Haruhi répéta son prénom et il se laissa appeler par sa voix, tournant la tête vers elle.

Leurs regards se soudèrent avec une intensité désespérée. Leurs regards encore voilés des images que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait plus jamais oublier, ils n'en étaient que trop conscients.

Haruhi réalisa alors que Kyoya et elle avaient partagé bien trop de douleurs, de morts, de deuils. Qu'ils avaient suivi, côté à côte, la même route jalonnée de son lot de maux et de manques. Suivi cette même route, survécu aux mêmes épreuves. Sans pourtant jamais franchir la distance qui les séparait et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes mise entre eux. Pourquoi, après tout ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur le matelas et, d'un geste rapide, fit glisser au-dessus de sa tête sa veste de pyjama. La blancheur de sa peau sembla étinceler dans la pénombre et Kyoya cessa de respirer. Haruhi, l'espace d'une brève seconde d'insécurité, se mordit la lèvre, avant de se pencher sur le torse de Kyoya, joignant leurs corps et leurs lèvres.

Une fraction de seconde, Kyoya crut qu'il allait lâcher prise. Il crispa ses paupières sur les larmes qu'il refoula alors que ces lèvres fines, chaudes et douces caressaient les siennes.

En équilibre au bord du gouffre, il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à cette sensation, à ce semblant de perfection au milieu de toute cette horreur. Dans un sursaut, il répondit à ce contact et embrassa la jeune femme avec une passion désespérée, posant ses mains sur la peau fine de son dos dénudé.

Haruhi s'abandonna avec délectation à ce souffle brûlant, à ces mains fébriles parcourant son corps, son visage. Elle se laissa submerger par son odeur, par la puissance de ce corps qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus du sien. Elle laissa son être retrouver des gestes oubliés, ou inconnus. Elle refoula toute pudeur, offrant les courbes et les creux de son corps à la vue, aux lèvres, aux mains avides de Kyoya. Elle lui confia la dernière chose qu'il ne possédait pas encore d'elle et il la reçut avec une étrange révérence.

Tamaki n'avait été que tendresse, que douceur, que vénération.

Kyoya n'était qu'ambigüité. Chacun de ses gestes semblait mesuré, respectueux, patient, mais Haruhi sentait sous les longs doigts de son amant brûler une passion dévastatrice, un désir ardent de se perdre en elle, avec elle. Un désir et une hésitation, une ultime distance entre eux, entre leurs deux êtres, leurs deux détresses.

- Kyoya...

Il redressa la tête violemment et plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de la jeune femme. Son regard gris tout à coup incertain, terrifié lorsqu'elle le fixa résolument, lorsqu'elle répéta son prénom, lorsqu'elle gémit son prénom pour l'appeler à elle.

Alors Kyoya Ootori lâcha prise, pour la première fois de son existence.

Haruhi le suivit.

Ils demeurèrent longuement immobiles, la respiration anarchiques, leurs corps tremblants et humides de sueur affalés sur le matelas. Ils se détachèrent dans un état second mais ne mirent que quelques centimètres entre eux avant de sombrer, dans le sommeil cette fois.

* * *

Lorsque Kyoya s'éveilla à nouveau, le soleil hivernal inondait la pièce dont les rideaux avaient été ouverts. Il tourna la tête tout en sachant déjà qu'Haruhi n'était plus à ses côtés. Le réveil annonçait près de onze heures du matin. Il se leva, enfila le pyjama sombre que la jeune femme lui avait plié sur un fauteuil et gagna sa propre chambre, puis sa salle de bain. Après une longue douche brûlante il enfila un jean sombre et un col roulé noir en cachemire et descendit l'escalier. Il fut accueilli par une Antoinette au mieux de sa forme qui manqua de le faire tomber à force de lui faire la fête. Il la repoussa mais ne put retenir un sourire. Il entra finalement dans la cuisine, guidé par l'odeur délicieuse, et trouva Haruhi qui préparait manifestement un copieux déjeuner. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et annonça d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée :

- Ah, tu tombes bien. Ichiro devrait être là dans une heure, mon père et Anne n'arrivent plus à le tenir, il trépigne d'impatience de te voir à priori. Nous déjeunerons tous ensemble, mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux déjà manger un peu. Enfin si tu en as envie, hein.

Il nota immédiatement la légère rougeur des pommettes de la jeune femme, son débit rapide, son timbre peu assuré. Cela l'amusa un peu, et il avança vers Haruhi le plus naturellement du monde. Il la vit se figer devant le plan de travail et passa tout près d'elle, à la frôler, glissant à peine sa main contre l'épaule de son épouse pour prendre en hauteur un paquet de thé. Il se détacha d'elle non sans remarquer le soupir qu'elle exhala, sans savoir s'il tenait de la déception ou du soulagement.

Kyoya sourit en remontant ses lunettes, enchanté du trouble de la jeune femme, puis se saisit tranquillement d'une assiette et se servit de quoi petit-déjeuner. Haruhi sembla sortir de sa transe et se précipita pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé qu'elle servit en silence.

- Kyoya ?

Il reposa sa tasse et leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme. Elle s'était assise face à lui et se mordait la lèvre.

- Kyoya... Où en est-on, là ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'était seulement... ou bien... enfin, je veux dire...

Il cligna des yeux. La capacité de cette brillante avocate à perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre existence était hallucinante et fort touchante. Pourtant, il avait un aveu à faire.

- Je l'ignore, Haruhi.

Elle se figea, déstabilisée par cette réponse tout aussi inattendue que sa manifeste sincérité. Kyoya baissa le regard vers sa tasse de thé, et déclara autant pour lui-même que pour elle :

- Il y a désormais beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, Haruhi. Beaucoup de choses que je découvre et qui m'étaient, jusque là, totalement étrangères. La relation que nous avons... fait partie de ces choses. Alors tu m'en vois navré, mais pour une fois, je ne puis apporter de réponse satisfaisante à ta question.

Haruhi hocha la tête lentement.

Il avait raison. Ils n'avaient, après tout, nul besoin d'apporter de réponse à cette question. Du moins pas maintenant, pas quand leur attention devait se focaliser sur tant d'autres sujets autrement plus graves.

De plus, Kyoya n'avait jamais entretenu de liaison avec quiconque, Haruhi en était quasiment persuadée. Ou bien à l'université, aux États-Unis, mais Haruhi en doutait fort étant donné que Kyoya était alors, plus que jamais, totalement dévoué à ses études. Quoi qu'il y ait entre eux, c'était nouveau pour lui, d'autant plus nouveau qu'il avait toujours vécu centré sur lui-même, veillant jalousement sur la citadelle de froideur qu'il avait bâtie autour de lui, celle que seul Tamaki avait pu pénétrer, tant d'années auparavant.

Ils devaient se laisser du temps, ne pas tenter de mettre prématurément des mots sur une émotion toute nouvelle, née dans un cataclysme, nourrie par lui.

Mais cette émotion était-elle vraiment nouvelle ? N'était-elle apparue que ces derniers jours ou bien...

- Haruhi ?

Elle sursauta et croisa le regard mi-intrigué, mi-amusé de Kyoya qui reposait sa tasse. Elle rosit à nouveau et balbutia :

- Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Cependant...

Elle fronça les sourcils, songeuse, tapotant ses lèvres du bout du doigt dans un mouvement qui hypnotisa Kyoya. Puis elle sembla prendre une décision, descendit de son tabouret de cuisine, contourna le comptoir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Kyoya qui se tourna vers elle. Elle chercha son regard un instant, avant de glisser ses paumes sur les joues de son époux et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire avec délectation, savourant une fois de plus le contact de cette bouche douce et chaude. Il la laissa également se détacher et l'écouta murmurer :

- Cependant, même si aucun de nous ne peut encore apporter de réponse satisfaisante, je n'ai pas envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je voudrais... je voudrais essayer Kyoya. Simplement essayer.

Il prit doucement la main d'Haruhi dans la sienne et, les yeux dans les yeux, embrassa la paume ouverte d'Haruhi et dit simplement contre sa peau :

- Apprends-moi.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'enchaîna rapidement. À peine détaché de son siège auto, Ichiro se glissa avec agilité entre les jambes de Ranka et courut se jeter dans les bras de Kyoya qui le souleva de terre. Haruhi sentit son cœur se serrer et regardant son fils se blottir contre Kyoya qui ferma les yeux et enserra longuement l'enfant contre lui.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois avec Ranka et Anne-Sophie qui étaient venus raccompagner Ichiro chez lui. Personne n'évoqua les récents événements en présence du petit garçon mais, lorsque Kyoya redescendit après l'avoir couché pour sa sieste, la mère de Tamaki et le père d'Haruhi demandèrent au jeune homme quelle était la situation. Il ne leur cacha pas la vérité, qui était encore bien pire que ce que chacun pouvait lire avec effarement dans la presse. Anne-Sophie essaya d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues pendant que Ranka, les lèvres serrées, fixait le fond de sa tasse de café vide. Monsieur Suoh, comme Yoshio, Kyoya, ou tant d'autres, s'abrutissait de travail. Il devait faire face à la destruction de plusieurs des établissements du groupe sur la côté, et à l'effondrement des valeurs de son entreprise. Le pays était en pleine tourmente et personne n'avait la moindre notion du temps que cela prendrait pour que la situation s'apaise.

Anne-Sophie fit ses adieux, elle repartait le lendemain pour la France : les événements l'avaient beaucoup fatiguée et elle devait impérativement continuer son traitement dans un environnement plus calme. Elle était désolée de devoir laisser dans une situation pareille ceux qu'elle aimait, mais c'est eux-mêmes qui l'avaient suppliée de prendre soin d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas leur donner des inquiétudes supplémentaires. Ranka la raccompagna, laissant Ichiro à ses parents.

La fin d'après-midi fut relativement paisible, malgré les coups de fil que Kyoya dut donner et recevoir. Ils restèrent chez eux, jouant avec Ichiro qui, comme l'avait prédit Haruhi, ne quittait plus son père d'une semelle. Les deux jeunes gens apprécièrent en silence le plaisir simple d'être là tous les trois, en vie, en bonne santé, et de regarder leur fils laisser la neige lui couler entre les mains dans le jardin.

C'est Kyoya qui alla coucher Ichiro ; la tradition était de faire avec le petit garçon le tour de sa chambre, d'inventer une courte histoire à partir de la fresque du mur, de le laisser sucer son pouce en regardant les étoiles peintes au plafond. Alors que Kyoya s'apprêtait à déposer l'enfant dans son lit, il se redressa et tendit le bras vers le mur. Kyoya suivit la direction et découvrit la silhouette élancée de Tamaki sur le mur.

- Chevalier ! s'exclama le petit garçon, ravi. Veux chevalier !

Kyoya resta silencieux quelques instants, puis décala d'une main le fauteuil de la chambre et installa l'enfant sur ses genoux. Ichiro se cala contre lui et prit son pouce.

- Alors... C'est l'histoire de ce chevalier, qui s'appelle Tamaki. Il est très beau, c'est le fils d'un grand roi qui s'appelle Yuzuru et d'une très belle reine qui s'appelle Anne-Sophie.

- Yuzuzu ! Annofi ! s'exclama l'enfant ravi de retrouver des noms connus et aimés.

- Oui. Mais à cause d'une méchante sorcière, il fut obligé de vivre très loin de ses parents et de son château. Quand il revient à la cour, il est déjà devenu un valeureux chevalier. Mais personne à la cour ne le connait, et il est un peu différent des autres chevaliers.

Ichiro, surpris, leva ses grands yeux vers Kyoya qui continua :

- Il a les yeux les plus bleus qu'on n'ait jamais vus, et les cheveux blonds comme un soleil. Et il rit tout le temps, parfois même il a l'air un peu stupide.

- Chevalier stupide ? répète l'enfant, consterné de cette entorse manifeste aux règles les plus élémentaires du conte de fée.

- Oui, un peu... Et il énerve tous les garçons, parce que toutes les filles le trouvent très très beau et veulent être son amoureuse. Toute, sauf une. La princesse Haruhi.

- Maman !

- La princesse Haruhi est très sérieuse, elle ne veut pas d'amoureux. En fait, elle est un peu triste mais ne le dit à personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi elle est triste ? Parce que sa maman a du partir pour un pays très loin, d'où on ne revient jamais. Alors la princesse veut rester seule et lire tout le temps pour oublier qu'elle est triste. Mais le chevalier Tamaki a compris quelque chose, a compris un grand secret.

Les yeux d'Ichiro doublèrent de volume et il se mit à sucer son pouce avec encore plus de passion.

- Tamaki a compris qu'un très vilain dragon a jeté un sort à ce pays, un dragon dangereux parce qu'il est invisible, mais qui rend tout le monde triste, seul, et malheureux. Alors Tamaki décide d'aller attaquer le dragon. Ce n'est pas facile, parce que le dragon a jeté ce sort sur tout le monde, et qu'il faut libérer les gens un par un. Mais le chevalier Tamaki est très courageux, très patient et, petit à petit, il libère tout le monde du sortilège du dragon. Même la vilaine sorcière est libérée et redevient gentille parce qu'elle n'est plus triste. À la fin, il ne reste plus que la princesse Haruhi à sauver. Mais Tamaki est tombé amoureux de la princesse et, pour elle, il va seul attaquer le dragon. Il y a un combat terrible, le dragon est furieux que Tamaki ait libéré les autres, il ne veut pas perdre aussi la princesse.

- Oh... murmura l'enfant émerveillé.

- Plusieurs fois, le dragon a failli tuer le chevalier. Plusieurs fois, Tamaki a failli céder au sortilège et devenir triste à son tour. Mais à chaque fois il pense à la princesse et retrouve la force se battre et, dans un ultime élan de bravoure, il terrasse le dragon et la princesse est libérée.

- B'avo ! s'exclama Ichiro en battants des mains.

- Oui. Et le chevalier Tamaki peut enfin épouser la princesse et...

- Non !

Ichiro a soudain froncé les sourcils et, tout en se frottant les yeux d'une main, leva l'autre vers le mur :

- Papa ! Papa et maman !

Kyoya suivit à nouveau du regard et se découvrit, avec sa longue robe violette, lisant son livret noir. Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Ichiro dont la tête commençait à s'alourdir de sommeil et répondit :

- Oui, tu as raison. Tamaki n'a pas pu épouser la princesse, car il a dû partir, dans ce pays très très loin, là où habite la maman de la princesse. Mais en partant il a laissé à la princesse un très très beau cadeau.

- Trésor ? murmura l'enfant.

- Oui, un trésor. Un petit garçon qui a les mêmes yeux bleus que lui.

Kyoya baissa les yeux vers l'enfant enfin endormi contre lui et, doucement, le souleva et l'allongea dans son lit, le couvrant avec délicatesse de sa petite couette vert pâle. Il resta quelques instants à regarder son fils, puis remonta ses lunettes et quitta la pièce, allumant la veilleuse et éteignant la lumière.

Il s'immobilisa en sortant de la chambre. Haruhi était assise dans le couloir, contre le mur, ses genoux remontés contre elle, et le regardait avec des yeux transparents.

- J'étais montée embrasser Ichiro.

- Il dort, je suis désolé.

Elle sourit, secoua la tête et murmura, d'une voix tremblante :

- C'était une belle histoire, Kyoya.

Il détourna le regard, fit mine de remonter ses lunettes qui n'en avaient nul besoin et répondit par un « merci » trop sec qui fit sourire Haruhi plus largement. Elle se releva, resta un instant silencieuse, puis tendit la main :

- On va se coucher ? Je suis fatiguée.

Kyoya demeura immobile, les yeux rivés à cette main tendue, qu'il finit par saisir.


	18. Félicitations

_Un grand merci à Yachiru-chan et Mel, en plus de tous les autres._

* * *

Les invités avaient déjà tous rejoint leurs places et le jardin bruissait des conversations et du froissement des tissus. Derrière l'autel, l'officiant vérifiait que tout était prêt et les musiciens, en retrait, accordaient discrètement leurs instruments.

Kyoya resserra calmement le nœud de sa cravate de soie gris perle et jeta un coup d'œil vers le large manoir dont la porte restait obstinément fermée.

- Elle met longtemps, non ? demanda Hikaru d'une voix où la tension était perceptible.

- Non, répondit simplement Kyoya.

- Ah ! s'exclama Honey à la droite de l'héritier des Ootori.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le manoir : la porte principale du manoir venait de s'entrouvrir et une silhouette se glissa dans le jardin, centre immédiat de l'attention de tous les invités. Haruhi, dans sa ravissante petite robe rose pâle, fit un sourire contrit et adressa un petit signe encourageant à ceux qu'on ne voyait pas encore. Kyoya sourit, instinctivement. Sa femme remonta prestement l'allée et se glissa à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il alors que retentissaient les premières notes de la marche nuptiale.

- Ça ira, je fais confiance à Ageha.

Haruhi jeta un regard amusé vers Hikaru qui semblait sur le point de se liquéfier. Kaoru, radieux près de son frère, envoya un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui fit une grimace. Mais déjà l'attention de tous se tournait vers le manoir des Hitachin, dont les portes venaient enfin de s'ouvrir en grand. Ageha parut la première, lumineuse dans sa tenue vaporeuse de demoiselle d'honneur, tenant par la main Ichiro dont les grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent à la vue de toute cette assemblée.

Il sembla hésiter un instant mais distingua, tout au bout, son père et sa mère qui lui firent simultanément un grand sourire et un petit geste de la main. Ragaillardi, le petit garçon remonta l'allée, main dans la main avec la sœur des jumeaux. De toute façon, l'attention de tous fut rapidement dévolue à celle qui suivait les enfants. Ayame, dans la somptueuse robe de mariée confectionnée en secret par Madame Hitachin, rayonnait au bras de son père. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaru, debout près de l'autel, dont la mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher. La future mariée remonta lentement l'allée sans quitter l'aîné des jumeaux des yeux. Arrivée près de lui, elle confia son bouquet à Ageha qui le serra jalousement contre elle en allant se placer près de Kaoru. Ichiro, lui, courut rejoindre son père qui le souleva dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse suivre la cérémonie qui commençait.

* * *

- Cent cinquante personnes... Quand j'y pense, quelle idée ! s'exclama Yuzuha Hitachin en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

- Oui, c'est vrai, cela fait beaucoup de monde, répondit Haruhi.

Kyoya et la mère des jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé. Le brun remonta ses lunettes et sourit :

- Haruhi, je pense que Madame Hitachin avait initialement prévu environ dix fois plus d'invités, sauf erreur de ma part.

- Comment ? s'exclama Haruhi.

- Haruhi, ma chérie, expliqua Yuzuha, si on compte notre famille élargie, notre cercle de connaissances, nos partenaires commerciaux et financiers, Kyoya est en effet à peu près au niveau de la vérité... Mais hélas, Hikaru en a décidé autrement ! Enfin, c'est son mariage après tout...

- Et c'est finalement peut-être tout aussi bien, non ? répliqua doucement Haruhi.

Ils regardèrent tous trois les jeunes mariés qui, main dans la main, discutaient avec des invités. Oui, c'était tout aussi bien ainsi, surtout pour un mariage organisé en cinq mois à peine. Hikaru, qui avait connu pendant quelques heures la peur de perdre la jeune photographe lorsqu'elle avait suivi Kyoya en hélicoptère, avait réalisé ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et avait refusé, tout net, d'attendre plus longtemps pour le lui dire. Il avait demandé Ayame en mariage le soir même, sans bague, sans fleurs, sans dîner aux chandelles, mais avec un tel éclat dans le regard qu'Ayame avait accepté, fondant en larmes. Cette heureuse nouvelle née d'un cataclysme avait participé à redonner à tous l'envie de continuer, l'envie de se battre. Et la vie avait repris son cours.

Ou plutôt, elle avait pris un cours très différent. Chacun devait s'adapter, comme il pouvait, à cette nouvelle donne.

Le groupe Ootori était en pleine tourmente, poussé dans ses retranchements par la situation sanitaire, sollicité politiquement par une crise profonde dans les plus hautes sphères de l'État. Yoshio et Kyoya avaient dès le départ pris leurs distances avec les décisions du pouvoir et, alors que celui-ci s'affaiblissait, leur prise de position semblait de plus en plus raisonnable. Paradoxalement, le groupe Ootori sortait de cet enfer plus puissant et influent que jamais.

Kyoya se trouvait donc au cœur même de la tempête, mais tenait bon. Il gérait maintenant le groupe conjointement avec son père, même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore officiellement cessé ses activités. L'expertise et la valeur de l'héritier ne faisaient en tout cas plus aucun doute, auprès de personne. Il avait donné la preuve de sa légitimité, au-delà même de toute espérance. Si Akito ne le reconnaitrait jamais ouvertement, il était le premier à savoir qu'il n'aurait eu ni la ténacité ni la volonté affichées par son jeune frère.

Ce dernier, seul, savait où il puisait dorénavant cette énergie. Dans les rares, les si rares et si précieux moments qu'il passait auprès des siens. Dans les petites mains d'Haruhi sur la peau de ses épaules fatiguées, dans la chaleur de son corps la nuit, dans cette douceur féminine inconnue jusqu'alors. Et, également, dans le rire et les babillages d'Ichiro, dans son regard si bleu et si innocent.

Kyoya savait, au fond de lui, qu'il perdait le contrôle. Mais il n'avait ni la force, ni surtout l'envie de résister à ce qu'il découvrait. À ce calme, à cette chaleur, à cette oasis inespérée dans sa vie. Il ne songea même pas à repousser Haruhi ou, au moins, à la tenir à distance. Il se laissa entraîner, comme il s'était laissé entraîner la première fois où il avait croisé le regard d'Ichiro. Ou, bien avant, celui de Tamaki.

Il céda à l'envie d'être aimé, choyé. À l'émerveillement toujours renouvelé d'avoir une femme, un fils, un toit. Au plaisir de travailler tard le soir, allongé dans son lit, pendant qu'Haruhi relisait également un dossier, la tête légèrement inclinée sur l'épaule de son époux. Au plaisir de pouvoir glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme ça, juste parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'elle était sa femme et qu'elle frissonnait de plaisir. Au plaisir de faire l'amour, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Haruhi Fujioka, sûre d'elle, autoritaire, redoutablement efficace, réservée et discrète.

Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori, sûre d'elle, autoritaire, redoutablement efficace, mais parfois plus du tout réservée ou discrète. Avide, impérieuse, délicate, inventive et, contre toute attente, sensuelle. Non, pas contre toute attente : depuis le jour où Kyoya l'avait surprise dans le reflet du miroir à Boston, il savait. Mais il était désormais celui qu'elle embrassait avec passion, celui auquel elle s'abandonnait avec délectation, celui dont elle criait le prénom dans cette chambre qui était désormais la leur.

Le plaisir, l'orgueil même d'être le seul à la voir ainsi perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, être le seul à connaître ce visage d'elle.

Presque le seul.

- … _grâce auquel tu peux parvenir à équilibrer la balance des dépenses._

_- Mmm..._

_Kyoya ne bougea pas quelques secondes, observant son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, avachi sur la table, le menton posé dans sa main, un sourire béat aux lèvres depuis le début de la journée, fixait le plafond de l'appartement comme s'il s'était agi de celui de la chapelle Sixtine. Kyoya se racla la gorge et enchaîna :_

_- Ainsi relancer la production pourra à nouveau permettre une augmentation des profits, Antoinette pourra apprendre l'anglais, elle aidera Mori lorsqu'il ouvrira un fast-food pour faire plaisir à Honey qui deviendra obèse._

_- Mmm... acquiesça Tamaki._

_Après un temps, le brun enchaîna d'un ton égal :_

_- et les jumeaux pourront épouser Haruhi._

_Tamaki parut sortir de sa transe et tourna précipitamment la tête de droite et de gauche :_

_- Haruhi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? Ma douce Haruhi ?_

_- Pathétique, soupira Kyoya en se replongeant dans son livre d'économie._

_Tamaki, réalisant que sa dulcinée n'était pas présente, cligna des yeux avec surprise :_

_- Comment ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela Kyoya ?_

_- Depuis ce matin, tu parviens à sembler encore plus idiot qu'avant. Je me dois, après tout, de saluer l'exploit._

_Le blond rougit furieusement, détourna le regard et balbutia :_

_- Mais non... Enfin... C'est juste que... Enfin non, je ne vois pas du tout..._

_- Laissons cela si tu veux bien, les détails de ta sexualité naissante ne me concernent en rien et c'est très bien ainsi._

_Pour le coup, Tamaki faillit tomber de sa chaise, rouge écarlate :_

_- Hein ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Qui t'a... Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des caméras ? Kyoya comment oses-tu... Aïe !_

_Kyoya reposa le livre avec lequel il venait de lui asséner un fort coup sur la tête et commenta froidement :_

_- Haruhi et toi êtes arrivés ensemble ce matin, bien qu'étrangement distants l'un de l'autre. Tu étais encore plus obséquieux à son égard que les autres jours. Elle avait manifestement du mal à croiser ton regard, car cela la faisait étonnamment rougir. Elle a refusé de s'asseoir lorsque Mori lui a proposé sa chaise au petit déjeuner et a prétexté une crampe pour rester debout, remarque qui vous a fait rougir tous deux. À titre d'information, vous n'avez ni l'un ni l'autre noté à ce moment-là le sourire des jumeaux et le regard échangé par Honey et Mori qui, manifestement, sont aussi peu dupes que moi. Elle et toi vous êtes quittés un peu gênés en arrivant au lycée. Et depuis tu arbores ce même sourire stupide et tu ne cesses de regarder ta montre pour calculer dans combien de temps elle finira son dernier cours et rentrera à l'appartement. En bref, vous êtes tous deux si affreusement transparents que tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent d'elles-mêmes sur l'évolution charnelle de votre relation ne demande aucune capacité de réflexion. Encore moins un quelconque dispositif vidéo._

_Et il se remit à travailler. Tamaki demeura parfaitement figé quelques longues secondes, renonçant à nier ce qui était, manifestement, plus qu'évident. Il se mordit la lèvre, jeta alentours un coup d'œil inutile et se pencha avidement vers Kyoya :_

_- Kyoya... Oh... si tu savais... C'était..._

_Le regard glacial de son meilleur ami l'arrêta, de même que le ton de sa voix, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir :_

_- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me raconter, j'espère ?_

_- Je... Non... Bien sûr que non... Mais c'était... Enfin juste te dire que..._

_- Tamaki... gronda le brun d'un ton menaçant._

_- Oui mais... Ah la la... Elle est si merveilleuse... Et si belle... Et sa peau a la douceur du..._

_- Tamaki... grinça Kyoya sans écouter la suite._

_- Mon dieu, cette sensation de nos deux êtres enfin..._

_Tamaki poussa un cri et cligna des yeux, sans comprendre comment il venait soudain d'atterrir assis sur le palier. Il se reçut alors son sac de cours sur la tête et, derrière lui, la porte de l'appartement de Kyoya claqua rageusement._

_- Kyoya ! cria-t-il vers le battant fermé, des meilleurs amis sont censés partager leurs impressions sur ces premières expériences charnelles ! C'est marqué dans les revues d'adolescents prolétaires !_

_- Pardon ?_

_Glacé, Tamaki se retourna lentement vers la cage d'escalier où venait d'apparaître Haruhi, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, encadrée par les jumeaux. Le blond recula d'un pas devant la rage qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits de sa princesse. Après un bref instant de stupeur totale, Hikaru et Kaoru explosèrent simultanément de rire. Et derrière la porte de son appartement, Kyoya ne put retenir un rire bref et sincère._

Kyoya n'était pas le seul, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il avala une gorgée de champagne en souriant à ce souvenir et suivit du regard la jeune femme qu'Ichiro tirait en riant vers la piste de danse.

* * *

La douce torpeur des soirées d'été était tombée sur le jardin avec la nuit et la fête se poursuivait à la lueur de la multitude de candélabres disposés sur les tables. Ichiro était couché depuis longtemps, dans le lit d'Ageha, en attendant que ses parents le ramènent chez eux à la fin de la soirée.

Kyoya et Haruhi dansaient sur la piste avec quelques autres couples, au son de l'orchestre de chambre. Ils se souriaient, détendus, et ceux qui les observaient mesuraient toute la perfection de cet instant. Ayame s'était enfin assise et Hikaru, debout derrière elle, glissait nonchalamment ses doigts sur les épaules dénudées de sa jeune épouse. Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ranka et Yuzuruh Suoh étaient installés à la même table et sirotaient leur verre dans un silence paisible. Anne-Sophie, invitée, n'était cependant pas venue, son médecin lui ayant ordonné de rester quelques temps au calme, chez elle. Ils suivaient du regard le couple improbable formé par Haruhi et Kyoya, envers et contre tout. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à cacher leur idylle naissante, en informant rapidement tous leurs proches. Ceux-ci s'étaient réjouis de cette situation, d'autant plus que tous s'y attendaient, mis à part les principaux intéressés.

Bien entendu, pour qui les connaissait peu, rien ne semblait avoir changé entre Haruhi et Kyoya. Tous deux étaient bien trop discrets, bien trop maîtres d'eux-mêmes, pour rien laisser paraître qui pût sembler inconvenant.

Mais pour ceux qui les observaient en cet instant, le lien qui les unissait désormais était une évidence. Comme cette chaleur étrange dans les pupilles auparavant si froides de Kyoya, ce sourire serein sur le visage d'Haruhi, ces mains plus serrées que ne l'exigeait une simple danse, cette harmonie de leurs corps qui glissaient à la perfection sur la piste. Ces gestes, si discrets qu'on doutait de les avoir réellement vus : la main de Kyoya glissant sur la nuque d'Haruhi alors qu'il l'aidait à mettre une veste ; leurs doigts se frôlant sur une nappe lors d'un dîner ; un regard glissant sur des lèvres entrouvertes lors d'une discussion ; et la joie palpable d'Ichiro qui, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, avait parfaitement conscience de l'harmonie nouvelle dans son univers.

Ils dansaient, avec la quiétude et le bonheur de ceux qui connaissent le prix de ces instants, et leur brièveté.

Cinq mois, à peine.

* * *

Yuzuruh Suoh jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il devait rentrer rapidement : du travail l'attendait, encore et toujours, tôt le lendemain matin.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, et demanda en silence à son fils l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Était-ce le champagne, le plaisir d'être là, la fatigue de ces derniers mois... peu importait, sa décision était prise. Alors autant en finir dès ce soir.

Il chercha le couple du regard et constata avec plaisir que Kyoya et Haruhi étaient debout, seuls, près du buffet sucré. Il les rejoignit, entendant Haruhi raconter à son mari une anecdote sur Ichiro que Kyoya écoutait en souriant. Il s'en voulut presque de briser cet instant.

- Kyoya, Haruhi, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Yuzuruh et acquiesça :

- Bien entendu ! Allons nous asseoir, j'ai les jambes fourbues !

Le Président du groupe Suoh emboîta le pas à la jeune femme en souriant. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que, pendant une fraction de seconde, Kyoya était resté comme figé dans la cire dont il avait soudain la pâleur. Aucun d'eux ne vit la terreur dans ses prunelles grises, la terreur de la réalisation. Aucun d'eux ne sut jamais que Kyoya avait failli hurler que non, qu'il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant, pas là, pas en cette soirée si parfaite.

Le jeune homme les suivit comme un automate avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. De redevenir maître d'un destin qu'il avait lui-même choisi.

- Haruhi, Kyoya, j'ai... J'ai une demande à vous faire. J'y songe depuis longtemps, mais les événements de ces derniers mois ont accéléré ma prise de décision. J'ignore si ce soir est le meilleur moment, …

Kyoya serra le poing et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

- ...mais vous convoquer officiellement dans les bureaux du groupe me semblerait si artificiel ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Tamaki mort, le groupe Suoh a perdu son héritier. Ichiro est si jeune, et moi-même je ne veux plus attendre. Je suis épuisé, et je n'aspire plus qu'à trouver le repos auprès d'Anne, en France. J'ai cherché quelqu'un qui soit capable de reprendre le groupe, mais j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion. Kyoya, je souhaiterais une fusion entre le groupe Ootori et le groupe Suoh, afin que vous repreniez la Présidence de l'entreprise de ma famille. Pour, éventuellement, la céder à Ichiro plus tard s'il le désire.

Kyoya et Haruhi ne bougèrent pas, un même sourire de circonstance figé sur leurs traits. Yuzuruh ne s'arrêta pas, manifestement avide d'en finir.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je vous fais, et vous le savez mieux que quiconque Kyoya. La situation de la société depuis le tremblement de terre est précaire, nos valeurs sont au plus bas. C'est aussi ce qui m'a fait accélérer ma décision : votre compétence n'est plus à démontrer et vous êtes l'un des seuls, ou peut-être le seul capable de redresser la barre dans une telle situation.

- Votre confiance m'honore, Monsieur Suoh. J'ignore si j'en suis digne.

Kyoya se surprit lui-même à être capable de prononcer ces mots. Haruhi sursauta légèrement mais ne le regarda pas. Ses immenses yeux bruns semblaient fixer intensément un point invisible dans le jardin.

- Allons, Kyoya, la modestie est une des très rares choses qui ne vous sied pas du tout, répondit Yuzuruh en souriant.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire, comme une mécanique bien huilée par des années de discussions trop polies.

- Je ne vous demande pas de réponse ce soir, bien entendu. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, que je vous demande cependant instamment d'accepter : je n'en peux plus, et je ne vois personne d'autre qui puisse me succéder, et que je veuille voir me succéder, à la place de Tamaki.

Les minutes suivantes se déroulèrent pour Kyoya comme dans un épais brouillard. Remercier chaleureusement Yuzuruh de sa confiance, l'assurer d'une réponse rapide, lui dire au revoir. Regarder Haruhi s'éloigner sans un mot pour aller chercher Ichiro dans la maison. Féliciter encore, pour le mariage, pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Dire que si, tout allait très bien, beaucoup de fatigue, voilà tout.

Kyoya sortit sur le perron au moment où Tachibana ouvrait la porte de la limousine et où Haruhi arrivait, le sac sur l'épaule et Ichiro endormi dans les bras. Machinalement, Kyoya tendit la main pour aider Haruhi à monter et elle se recula, fuyant instinctivement son contact. Il encaissa et n'insista pas. Haruhi avait étendu Ichiro sur la banquette à côté d'elle et le visage endormi du petit garçon reposait sur ses genoux. Kyoya s'installa sur la banquette en face d'eux et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur. La voiture démarra.

- C'était donc ça.

La voix d'Haruhi était calme, posée, glacée. Kyoya tourna la tête vers elle mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait Ichiro dont elle caressait les mèches brunes.

- Toutes ces années, tout cela, c'était dans ce but-là. Depuis le jour de l'enterrement, ce jour où tu m'as demandée en mariage. C'était cela que tu attendais. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, tout ce temps... Ton père n'en a jamais rien eu à faire, que je sois avocate. C'est pour cela qu'il était si favorable à ce mariage : c'était le moyen de récupérer l'empire des Suoh.

Un rire amer passa les lèvres d'Haruhi. Elle ne semblait pas parler à Kyoya, elle semblait se parler à elle-même.

- Quand je pense que tout ce temps, j'ai vécu avec la peur que tu nous quittes, Ichiro et moi. Que nous ne soyons pas une vraie famille, que tu ne veuilles pas t'occuper d'Ichiro, que tu rencontres quelqu'un, une riche héritière... Alors qu'en fait, c'était moi, la riche héritière !

Kyoya était incapable de bouger. Il regardait la jeune femme alors qu'une étrange nausée lui montait, lentement, dans la gorge.

- Tout est si... parfait, Kyoya. Tu as été parfait, comme toujours. Un mari parfait, un père parfait, un...

Elle sembla s'étrangler sur le mot et renonça à le prononcer. Elle respira profondément et, enfin, leva la tête vers Kyoya. La haine qu'il vit brûler dans les pupilles d'Haruhi lui coupa le souffle.

- Ton plan était parfait. J'ai eu peur que tu nous quittes, alors qu'en réalité tu as tout fait pour que nous soyons liés inextricablement. Tu as fait de nous le couple parfait, la famille parfaite. Ichiro t'adore, il est fou de toi. Et moi...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et sa voix se brisa. À nouveau, elle respira pour parvenir à se calmer mais Kyoya vit ses mains trembler sur le front de son fils. Elle enchaîna d'une voix blanche :

- Tout est parfait. Tu es l'héritier parfait. Yuzuruh a raison, il n'y a que toi qui puisses sauver le groupe Suoh. Il n'y a que le nom d'Ootori qui puisse redonner confiance aux actionnaires et ramener des capitaux.

Ils se toisèrent longuement, dans un silence terrible. Parce qu'Haruhi n'avait plus rien à dire, et parce que Kyoya n'avait rien à répondre.

La limousine ralentissait déjà dans leur rue lorsque la jeune femme parla à nouveau, d'un ton à assuré et froid :

- Tu as été parfait Kyoya. Tu as gagné. Je te félicite. Je te félicite, et je te quitte. Demain à la première heure je rentre chez mon père avec Ichiro.

- Non. Le contrat était clair, la maison est à toi et à Ichiro. On viendra chercher mes affaires demain.

La jeune femme, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, qui tremblait de rage et d'humiliation, ne perçut rien dans le timbre prétendument froid de Kyoya. Rien de cet écœurement qu'il éprouvait à prononcer ces paroles. Un sourire triste glissa sur les lèvres serrées d'Haruhi :

- Le contrat... Oui, évidemment...

Elle acquiesça sèchement alors que Tachibana, qui avait fait le tour de la voiture, ouvrait la portière. Le garde du corps voulut aider la jeune mère mais elle secoua la tête et, l'enfant toujours endormi serré contre elle et le gros sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers la maison. Kyoya écouta le bruit des talons féminins s'éloigner de la voiture avant que Tachibana ne referme la porte et ne revienne s'installer au volant sans un mot. Kyoya leva les yeux vers l'avant du véhicule et réalisa soudain que la vitre de communication avait été baissée pendant tout le trajet. Il le réalisa en croisant le regard de Tachibana dans la glace du rétroviseur. Et, pour la première fois depuis que cet homme discret et efficace s'était dévoué au service de celui qui n'était alors qu'un enfant, Tachibana l'observait avec dans le regard ce qui ressemblait à une intense déception.

Et pour la première fois, Kyoya détourna les yeux.

- Au manoir, Tachibana.

- Bien Monsieur.

* * *

Kyoya ne dormit pas. Il en aurait été incapable, dans cette chambre soudain trop grande, trop blanche, trop vide. Il passa la fin de la nuit à taper fébrilement sur le clavier de son portable, à lire et relire dossiers et rapports.

À se faire apporter des litres de café par des serviteurs abasourdis de le trouver là.

Il s'abrutit de travail, pour ne pas à avoir à se demander, encore et encore, pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Il serait l'un des vingt hommes les plus influents du Japon. Il dirigerait un empire dont jamais aucun de ses ancêtres n'aurait pu rêver. Il mènerait le nom des Ootori plus haut que son propre père ne l'avait jamais espéré.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin lorsque son portable vibra d'un message d'Haruhi : « Je passe la journée chez mon père. Merci d'en profiter pour récupérer tes affaires. »

Les mots de Yuzuruh Suoh avaient scellé le destin de Kyoya et auraient dû résonner à ses oreilles comme la plus éclatante des victoires. Et pas comme un vide silencieux, atroce et terrifiant.

* * *

Kyoya accompagna lui-même les serviteurs mobilisés pour son déménagement. Il y avait dans le coffre de son bureau certains papiers, certains dossiers, qu'il ne voulait confier à personne. Il passa lentement dans les différentes pièces étrangement silencieuses ; pas de rires d'enfant, pas d'aboiements joyeux. Haruhi avait même emmené Antoinette chez Ranka.

Il glissa son regard vide et cerné sur l'inventaire de leur histoire.

Sa boîte à bentô sur une étagère de la cuisine.

La chaîne hi-fi éteinte sur ce morceau de Nina Simone qu'ils aimaient tous deux.

Les draps de leur lit commun jetés rageusement en boule près du lave-linge.

La pashmina offerte à Haruhi pour Noël, abandonnée sur un dossier de chaise.

Sur la tablette de l'entrée, la carte oubliée de ce restaurant où ils s'étaient promis de retourner.

Le coussin de canapé un peu de biais, parce qu'elle aimait le caler ainsi dans son dos pour lire.

Une petite voiture en plastique sous la table du salon.

De quasi inconnus qui passaient, avec des cartons, des malles, de luxueuses housses à costumes.

Il se retrouva lui-même, finalement, dans son bureau, à mettre de côté ce qu'il n'allait confier qu'à Tachibana. Posant un genou à terre, il fit glisser le panneau et commença à récupérer les précieux carnets noirs.

Un papier plié s'échappa d'une des couvertures et tomba, silencieusement, sur le parquet sombre. Kyoya, intrigué, l'ouvrit et se figea.

Tamaki souriait doucement à Ichiro blotti entre ses jambes. Le père et le fils et, au-dessus d'eux, sur le fin papier à dessin, le rond parfait laissé par une larme.

Haruhi avait ouvert ses carnets, vu ses dessins. Mais il n'y songea même pas quand la douleur fulgurante de la réalisation l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

_Il ne serait jamais Tamaki._

Il pouvait prendre son entreprise, son chien, son fils, sa femme, il ne serait jamais Tamaki.

Il ne serait jamais celui qu'elle pleurerait. Jamais celui sur qui elle verserait des larmes de regret. Jamais celui qu'elle imaginerait en père pour son fils.

Le poing de Kyoya se referma dans un crissement de papier froissé.

Il n'avait en fait rien perdu, car rien ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Il n'avait rien. Il n'avait même pas le choix. Alors il continuerait de faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Travailler.


	19. Toucher le fond, et remonter

_Déjà, un grand merci à Mel, Portgas.D Anita, Brany, Farah, Sita et Heylo (que de compliments, totalement immérités, mais cela fait un bien fou quand même !)._

_Ensuite, encore et toujours, un immense merci à ma bêta, qui me fait même des surprises de Noël en me corrigeant plus rapidement que prévu. Et vous tous pouvez la remercier également, car j'avais songé à couper ce chapitre en deux. Or ma bêta m'a rappelé que mes derniers chapitres étaient plutôt courts, que vous étiez tous très gentils et très patients, et que c'est Noël alors que vous aviez droit à un grand chapitre ! ;-)_

_Et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et toutes !_

* * *

- Messieurs Hitachiin, Morinozuka et Haninozuka demandent à vous voir, annonça le majordome en aidant Kyoya à ôter son manteau. Ils attendent depuis plus de deux heures dans le petit salon, je me suis permis de leur servir une collation.

Kyoya fut tenté, un instant, de leur faire dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas les voir. Mais il doutait qu'ils rentrent sagement chez eux... et doutait également que quiconque fût capable d'arrêter Honey et Mori s'ils voulaient vraiment lui parler.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, autant en finir.

- Je rejoins mes appartements. Vous pouvez les y conduire dans cinq minutes. Je souhaiterais une collation légère et du café.

- Bien Monsieur.

Kyoya passa rapidement dans son dressing et enfila une tenue plus confortable que son magnifique complet gris anthracite. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir dans un des canapés et d'allumer son portable qu'on annonça les quatre hommes.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la porte. Comme plus de trois ans auparavant, c'est le silence qui l'appela à eux. Mais ce n'était plus un silence chargé de tristesse et d'émotion. C'était le calme avant la tempête, l'instant où les adversaires se jaugent avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Un silence chargé de colère et d'incompréhension.

Les traits sévères de Mori, l'air intensément désapprobateur d'Honey, et la même rage dans les iris dorés des jumeaux. C'est Kaoru, étrangement, qui parla en premier, d'une voix sourde :

- Kyoya... Dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai...

- Bonsoir, répondit l'intéressé en remontant calmement ses lunettes. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de...

- Non, coupa Hikaru d'une voix tranchante. C'est toi qui vas te donner la peine de répondre.

- Et quelle est exactement la question ?

Mori avança d'un pas et sa voix grave retentit :

- Le jour des obsèques de Tamaki, as-tu demandé Haruhi en mariage dans le but de récupérer un jour, grâce à l'enfant que tu savais qu'elle portait, le groupe Suoh ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un instant de totale immobilité. Un instant où le temps parut suspendu, ou les quatre hommes debout devant la porte accusèrent le coup et cherchèrent dans les yeux si gris, si froids de Kyoya, une trace de mensonge, d'hésitation. Mais Kyoya Ootori n'avait pas cillé, n'avait pas hésité.

Hikaru s'élança vers lui avec un hurlement de rage pure.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Tachibana, qui revenait du parking, pour surgir dans la pièce, alerté par le cri. Il se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Mori était debout près de Kyoya et retenait Kaoru qui regrettait manifestement de n'avoir pas eu le réflexe de son frère ; Hikaru était maintenu au sol par la poigne ferme et douce de Honey ; et Kyoya, à demi basculé sur le canapé, cherchait ses lunettes d'une main et se massait de l'autre sa mâchoire endolorie.

- Monsieur... ! s'écria Tachibana en portant la main à sa poche revolver.

- C'est bon, coupa Kyoya, tout va bien.

Le garde du corps estima en un coup d'œil la situation : Kyoya était calme et ne semblait plus en danger. Les jumeaux avaient renoncé à se battre et Honey aida même Hikaru à se relever. Kaoru rejoignit son jumeau et ils détournèrent tous deux le regard, écœurés.

- Ces messieurs étaient sur le point de partir, enchaîna posément Kyoya en repositionnant ses lunettes.

Kaoru jeta un regard désespéré à Honey qui observait l'héritier des Ootori avec un mélange de dépit et d'incrédulité. Mori même semblait totalement déconcerté, immobile près du karatéka.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Kyoya, je ne te crois pas.

Le brun haussa les épaules, son attention à nouveau toute dévolue à l'écran de son portable :

- J'en suis navré, mais je dispose de peu de temps et il me semble avoir déjà répondu à la question que vous étiez venus me poser. Il apparaît que je ne puis hélas rien faire de plus pour vous.

- Mais... balbutia Kaoru, et Haruhi ?... et Ichiro ?

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est Haruhi elle-même qui a mis fin à notre relation.

Hikaru se remit à trembler d'exaspération et Honey lui fit un signe de la main, lui intimant de rester calme, ou du moins d'essayer. Mori répéta :

- Ichiro ?

- J'ai rempli mes engagements envers lui. Si sa mère souhaite me relever de mes obligations, libre à elle de le faire.

Kyoya ne les regardait plus. Ses yeux suivaient les lignes sur l'écran de son portable, ses doigts glissaient sur le clavier. Le timbre de sa voix semblait presque plus inhumain que le cliquetis des touches. Le blond karatéka murmura :

- Il n'a pas pu tant se tromper sur toi. Pas lui, pas Tamaki.

Les doigts de Kyoya cessèrent de taper le temps d'un bref, d'un très bref haussement d'épaule.

- Son avis n'a plus d'importance, je crois, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Les yeux bruns d'Honey s'agrandirent de désespoir et ses lèvres tremblèrent. La main de Mori se posa sur son bras :

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Tachibana vit le jeune blond acquiescer machinalement. Lui et Mori suivirent Kaoru et Hikaru et tous les quatre passèrent la porte, abattus, sans un regard en arrière.

Le garde du corps resta longuement immobile puis tourna lentement la tête : assis sur son canapé, hermétique au monde tout autour, Kyoya tapait toujours sur le clavier de son portable.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le même silence qu'à l'aller. L'Aston Martin filait dans les rues presque désertes en cette heure tardive.

La soirée s'était remarquablement bien passée. Haruhi s'était engagée à respecter les termes du contrat et s'en était acquittée à la perfection. D'un commun accord, ce serait la dernière fois que Kyoya lui demanderait d'assister à un événement public, mais « Madame Ootori » se devait d'être présente à la prestigieuse soirée qui entérinait publiquement la nomination de son époux à la tête d'une des plus gigantesques multinationales japonaises. Kyoya était donc passé la chercher et Haruhi s'était glissée dans la voiture sans un mot, dans son ensemble couleur pêche, sa petite capeline noire sur les épaules. Kyoya avait ouvert la bouche pour demander des nouvelles d'Ichiro, ou d'elle-même, mais avait renoncé devant le visage glacé de la jeune femme.

Elle ne s'était déridée qu'une fois arrivés devant la salle de réception. Elle avait pris le bras de Kyoya, clignant des yeux face à la meute de journalistes qui les avaient bombardés de questions auxquelles son mari avait répondu avec un professionnalisme déconcertant, les excusant néanmoins rapidement.

Haruhi avait été parfaite, souriante, discrète. Elle avait suivi Kyoya, participé aux conversations avec clairvoyance tout en demeurant parfaitement à sa place. Avec une grâce et un naturel confondants, elle était parvenue à ne jamais croiser le regard de Yoshio, à éviter de se retrouver seule avec Yuzuruh, à fuir Fuyumi.

Elle avait souri aux photographes, salué des ministres, applaudi tour à tour les discours de son beau-père, de celui qui aurait dû l'être, et de son cher époux.

Elle ne portait pas de montre, pour ne pas être tentée de regarder l'heure toutes les trois minutes. Mais c'est avec un soulagement intense qu'elle avait entendu Kyoya annoncer qu'il était désormais temps de raccompagner son épouse et de mettre, hélas, un terme à cette merveilleuse soirée.

Ils avaient salué, remercié, souri, salué encore et, enfin, regagné l'Aston Martin.

Et le sourire d'Haruhi avait disparu.

C'est alors qu'ils attendaient l'ouverture du portail de la maison que la voix tranchante d'Haruhi retentit à nouveau :

- Un délai de six mois te conviendrait-il avant d'entamer la procédure de divorce ?

- C'est raisonnable, oui, répondit Kyoya.

- Je demande bien évidemment la garde exclusive d'Ichiro. Tu disposeras néanmoins d'un droit de visite, si jamais il te prend l'envie de le voir.

Kyoya renonça à répondre. Il savait que, quoiqu'il dise, il aurait de toute façon tort. Il continua de regarder droit devant lui, conduisant la voiture de sport sur les graviers, devant le porche de la maison.

- Je me charge des formalités, ajouta Haruhi.

- Si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à...

- Non, coupa-t-elle froidement. Tu t'es brillamment chargé de notre contrat de mariage, tu permettras que je m'occupe, moi, du suivant.

- À ta convenance.

Il sortit de la voiture pour en faire le tour et aller ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'avait devancé. Kyoya se retrouva donc debout devant le véhicule, à regarder Haruhi qui, de dos, marchait vivement vers la porte d'entrée de leur – de _sa_ – maison. Kyoya resta un instant immobile, à regarder cette silhouette fine qui se découpait dans la lumière du porche, cette petite main nerveuse qui cherchait les clés dans la pochette de velours.

- Haruhi ?

Elle venait d'ouvrir le battant et se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés, immédiatement sur la défensive.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner ce soir.

- C'était dans le contrat.

Ils demeurèrent quelques brèves secondes immobiles, puis la jeune femme ajouta, d'une voix pleine d'une ironie amère :

- Je m'estime relevée de ma dette, à présent. De toutes mes dettes.

La gorge de Kyoya se serra et il acquiesça lentement. Haruhi se détourna et entra dans la maison :

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Haruhi.

Un jappement joyeux retentit et Antoinette apparut par la porte encore ouverte, manifestement désireuse de fêter la présence de Kyoya. Mais Haruhi saisit l'animal par le collier et le tira vivement vers l'intérieur.

Kyoya croisa le regard d'Antoinette, un regard plein de surprise et d'incompréhension. Puis le battant de la porte fut refermé dans un claquement sec.

Kyoya rejoignit sa voiture, sans regarder en arrière vers cette maison qui avait été la sienne. Vers cette fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichiro qui devait dormir, comme à son habitude, enroulé dans sa petite couette, sur le côté, son lapin calé contre sa joue.

* * *

Tachibana frappa à la porte dès que les deux hommes du précédent rendez-vous furent sortis.

- Entrez.

Le garde du corps pénétra dans le magnifique bureau de Kyoya qui dominait la capitale nippone. À l'extérieur, on distinguait la grue qui œuvrait au changement des lettres sombres sur la façade. Bientôt, on ne lirait plus « Ootori group » mais « Ootori-Suoh group ». Kyoya leva les yeux de son écran :

- Tachibana ?

- Monsieur, si vous le permettez, je sollicite un entretien de quelques minutes.

- J'ai tout au plus quelques secondes à vous accorder. Mon prochain rendez-vous devrait déjà être là.

- Je vous remercie, ce sera largement suffisant.

Kyoya, intrigué, vit Tachibana sortir une lettre de sa poche de veston et la poser doucement sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma démission, Monsieur.

Il encaissa le coup, sans bouger. Il avait refusé de le voir venir, refusé de prendre en compte ce qui était pourtant plus qu'une possibilité. Ce qui devenait maintenant une réalité.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, pour la confiance que vous m'avez accordée toutes ses années, et j'espère que vous avez été satisfait de mon service. Mais...

Kyoya serra les dents, redoutant la suite sans avoir le courage de demander à Tachibana de se taire.

- … mais certaines incompatibilités de point de vue sont apparues tout récemment qui me font renoncer à mon emploi actuel à votre service. Je sais néanmoins que Messieurs Hotta et Aijima continueront à vous servir avec la même efficacité que celle qui, j'espère, fut la mienne par le passé.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! hurla intérieurement Kyoya. Hotta, Aijima... Ce n'est pas pareil... »

- Bien, je prends acte. Votre démission est effective... ?

- Dès la fin de cette semaine, Monsieur.

Un sourire aigri passa sur les lèvres du jeune président :

- Je pense deviner que vous avez déjà trouvé un nouvel employeur ?

- En effet.

- Elle vous paye assurément moins que moi.

- Vous vous êtes montré, toutes ces années, extrêmement généreux. Madame ne peut évidemment prétendre me verser un salaire équivalent. J'ai eu un choix à faire, que j'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux, se toisant de part et d'autre du sublime bureau du Président du groupe Ootori-Suoh. Kyoya plissa les yeux :

- Réfléchissez bien, Tachibana. Les études coûtent cher, et vous avez trois enfants.

Alors, pour la première fois, les sourcils du fidèle garde du corps se froncèrent légèrement et se lèvres se serrèrent. C'est pourtant d'une voix posée qu'il répondit du tac au tac :

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, permettez-moi de juger de ce qui est le mieux pour mes enfants, et songez, vous, à ce qui est le mieux pour le vôtre.

D'un geste sec, Kyoya attrapa la lettre et répliqua d'une voix vibrante de colère mal contenue :

- Je prends acte de votre démission. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tachibana salua brièvement, tourna les talons et sortit.

_- Vous m'avez fait demander, père._

_- Oui. Voici Monsieur Tachibana. Je l'ai engagé pour assurer ta sécurité. Il sera dorénavant toujours à tes côtés._

_L'enfant détailla l'homme qui venait de s'incliner devant lui. Grand, jeune, des épaules carrées, un visage aux traits réguliers mais plutôt doux, des lunettes sombres._

_- Bien père._

_- Voilà, c'est réglé. Vous pouvez disposer._

_L'enfant sorti, avec derrière lui cette présence étrange. Il savait déjà qu'il faudrait s'y habituer, comme l'avaient fait ses frères et sa sœur. Il soupira :_

_- C'est agaçant, maintenant je n'ai plus assez de temps pour retourner travailler avant le dîner._

_Fuyumi était auprès de leur mère, Yuuichi et Akito devaient rentrer de leur leçon d'équitation. L'ennui le guettait déjà. En désespoir de cause, il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu :_

_- Tachibana, savez-vous jouer au football ?_

_- Un peu, Monsieur, répondit l'homme en masquant un léger sourire._

* * *

- Papa ?

Haruhi ne répondit pas et frotta plus énergiquement sur le plat.

- Papa ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Quand ? Quand papa vient ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

Un bruit mat fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna vivement. Le petit garçon, sur sa chaise, venait de pousser à terre l'assiette à demie pleine dont le contenu était maintenant étalé sur le sol de la cuisine. Il ne baissa pas le regard, balançant ses pieds dans un mouvement régulier.

- Papa.

Haruhi respira profondément, tentant d'enrayer la colère qu'elle sentait monter et qui faisait trembler ses mains.

- Papa. Veux papa.

Elle se baissa sans répondre, ramassant l'assiette en plastique, y poussant maladroitement son contenu répandu. Un cri perçant lui vrilla les oreilles :

- Papa !

- Tais-toi Ichiro ! Ça suffit !

- Papa ! hurla l'enfant de plus belle.

- Tais-toi ! hurla à son tour Haruhi excédée. Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas ton... !

Elle s'interrompit tout net et resta muette, à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine. Levant la tête, elle découvrit le regard mêlé de tristesse et d'incompréhension du petit garçon. Ichiro changeait, de jour en jour, et leurs rapports en pâtissaient. L'enfant devenait irritable, capricieux, faisait des colères et, inlassablement, réclamait Kyoya.

Et Haruhi ne s'en sortait pas. Si elle était toujours parvenue à dominer ses propres sentiments, à surmonter sa propre tristesse, le désarroi d'Ichiro la laissait désarmée. Son intelligence brillante lui hurlait qu'elle commettait erreur sur erreur. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Comment faisaient les autres femmes, celles qui divorçaient, pour annoncer cela à leurs enfants ? « Papa et maman ne s'aiment plus, mais ils vous aiment, vous, et cela ne changera pas... » Elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle fuyait, sans se reconnaître elle-même dans les mensonges qu'elle inventait et dont Ichiro n'avait pas été dupe plus de deux jours.

Cela faisait près d'un mois.

Kyoya et Haruhi s'étaient revus, une seule et unique fois, depuis la soirée. La seule et unique fois où Kyoya était passé prendre Ichiro, oh, seulement quelques heures, un dimanche. Il avait sonné, elle avait ouvert. Ichiro avait bondi, couru vers la voiture qui s'arrêtait dans l'allée, s'était engouffré dans les bras à peine ouverts. Haruhi avait détourné le regard, s'était avancée mécaniquement. Bonjour Haruhi, bonjour Kyoya. Elle avait tendu le sac, tiens, tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin est dedans. Bien, merci, je le ramène vers dix-huit heures. D'accord, au revoir. Au revoir.

Elle n'avait pas croisé son regard, sa simple présence lui faisait mal, la faisait vibrer de colère. Sa présence, et le sourire d'Ichiro, l'absolue admiration dans son regard si bleu, ses petits poings serrés sur le tissu de la veste de costume avec une ferveur qui donnait la nausée à Haruhi.

Un mois de mensonges.

Papa était en voyage. Papa travaillait beaucoup. Papa avait des rendez-vous. Papa reviendrait, bientôt, sûrement. Peut-être oui, on verrait. Allez, couche-toi maintenant, ça suffit.

« Il est important de dire la vérité aux enfants, même tout petits. S'ils ne comprennent pas tout, ils l'entendent néanmoins et sont informés de ce qu'est leur histoire ».

Papa n'est pas ton vrai papa. Ton vrai papa est mort. Il ne reviendra jamais, jamais. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, et tu ne le verras jamais, jamais.

Et ton autre papa, celui que tu connais, ne nous aime pas, il n'aime que l'argent et le pouvoir, il a fait semblant de nous aimer pour voler le travail de Yuzuruh.

Comment dire cela à son propre fils ? Quels mots pour dire cela ?

* * *

- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Là !

Haruhi leva la tête en rangeant sa monnaie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à choisir dans la presse quotidienne, dans le rayon habituel du petit marchand de journaux près de chez Ranka. Le poster était immense, dominé par les lettres de la couverture universelle du Time magazine. Un titre, blanc : « Le nouveau visage du Japon » Un fond sombre, quatre personnes, légèrement décalées les unes par rapport aux autres. Haruhi les connaissait tous les quatre, des hommes brillants, encore jeunes, moteurs de la reconstruction de leur pays sinistré. Au premier plan, bras croisés, Kyoya Ootori. Le jeune héritier du groupe du même nom, le repreneur miraculeux du groupe Suoh. La fusion des deux entreprises avait passionné les sphères financières, les valeurs du groupe de Yuzuruh étaient nettement remontées, le nouveau PDG pilotait tout cela de main de maître et forçait l'admiration de ses pairs.

- Papa !

- Oui, oui, c'est papa, admit-elle machinalement.

Haruhi releva les yeux pour payer et découvrit le marchand de journaux qui la regardait, bouche bée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit soudain peser sur elle tous les regards. Deux femmes l'observaient avec des yeux écarquillés, un homme avait cessé de parcourir un journal pour la toiser sans vergogne, et un étudiant fouillait fébrilement dans son sac de cours. Lorsqu'il brandit enfin un téléphone portable, Haruhi fila, abandonnant journaux et bonbons, tirant par la main Ichiro qui se remit, encore une fois, à pleurer.

L'étudiant suivit, prêt à tout pour prendre une photo, certain déjà de son succès sur Facebook sitôt rentré chez lui.

Une silhouette massive et souple, un mouvement rapide, une légère douleur au poignet, un téléphone portable qui tombe au sol avec le bruit clair d'un écran qui éclate.

- Pardon jeune homme, désolé. Voilà pour vous en racheter un.

L'étudiant n'eut pas la présence d'esprit, ni le temps, de répliquer. Trois gros billets calés dans la main, il regarda, bouche bée, la jeune femme et l'enfant disparaître dans une voiture sombre. L'homme qui venait de le bousculer referma la portière sur eux, s'inclina vers lui et s'installa au volant. Le véhicule disparut.

* * *

- Je suis tellement désolé, Ranka...

Le père d'Haruhi eut un sourire triste et remplit la tasse de thé de Yuzuruh. Puis il s'assit face à lui, de l'autre côté du kotatsu jadis si cher à son fils.

- Arrêtez de vous excuser, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver votre entreprise, et pour prétendre enfin à une juste retraite.

Monsieur Suoh soupira. Il avait déjà eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois, avec de nombreuses personnes. Et ni lui, ni personne n'en sortait jamais satisfait.

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir... Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kyoya n'ait demandé Haruhi en mariage que pour cela, que dans ce seul but... Yoshio serait capable d'agir ainsi, mais pas Kyoya... Pas Kyoya. Sinon Tamaki ne l'aurait jamais tant aimé.

Ranka haussa les épaules, une fois de plus.

- Qui sait. Je n'arrive pas à savoir non plus. Je me dis que peut-être que ce jour-là, le jour des obsèques...

Yuzuruh baissa les yeux. Ranka marqua une pause, mais enchaîna malgré tout.

- … que peut-être que ce jour-là, oui, Kyoya ne l'a fait que pour cela. Quoique... Je pense qu'il était également prêt à veiller sur Haruhi et Ichiro. Mais qu'après... Non, après tout a changé. Ce n'était pas feint, cela ne pouvait pas être feint.

- Anne est de votre avis. Elle me soutient envers et contre tout qu'ils s'aimaient, et que Kyoya aimait Ichiro comme un fils. Mais peut-être veut-elle aussi s'en convaincre.

- Quel gâchis, murmura Ranka, encore une fois quel gâchis...

Ils burent leur thé en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Ranka reprit :

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Kyoya ? Il ne m'a jamais répondu, j'ignore même s'il écoute mes messages.

- Non, rien d'autre que de très officiel. Il s'est toujours arrangé pour que nous nous rencontrions en présence d'autres personnes, j'ai été dans l'impossibilité d'évoquer avec lui des sujets personnels. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, hélas. Mais je ne sais pas, je trouve que justement, cela ne lui va pas. Ce masque de froideur ne lui va plus. Sinon, je sais ce qu'on en dit dans le milieu : c'est un monstre de travail et d'organisation. Il épuise et terrifie tout le monde.

Ranka réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Il n'était pas ainsi, avant. Lorsqu'ils étaient heureux. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'Ichiro et Haruhi lui manquent. Il ne tiendra pas.

- Si, répondit tristement Yuzuruh. Il tiendra, parce que c'est Kyoya. Il a été élevé pour cela. Il tiendra.

- Haruhi aussi, murmura son père.

- La vie les a tous deux tellement endurcis qu'ils sont capables de continuer ainsi.

- Oui, elle ne veut rien entendre... Elle refuse de m'écouter lorsque j'évoque Kyoya, lorsque j'essaye de lui montrer que ce n'était pas feint, ou qu'en tout cas tout ne l'était pas.

- Nous avons tous essayé de lui parler, renchérit Yuzuruh. Ils sont tous deux devenus si froids, si durs...

Ranka leva la tête machinalement et son regard tomba sur la photo de Kotoko. Kotoko si douce, si aimante... Et pour la toute première fois, son époux espérait que, de là où elle était, Kotoko ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'était devenue leur fille.

* * *

- Maman ! s'écria Ichiro en pointant un doigt vers un immeuble.

Mori suspendit son pas et leva les yeux au-dessus de lui, vers le petit garçon qui était fièrement assis sur ses épaules. Lui et Honey passaient ce samedi après-midi avec l'enfant, Haruhi ayant un dossier urgent à finir. Les deux sportifs en étaient ravis, de même qu'Ichiro qui faisait d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait. Ils sortaient présentement d'un parc d'attraction et se dirigeaient vers un marchand de glaces où le cornet vanille-chocolat était, de l'avis de connaisseur d'Honey, à tomber.

Le blond karatéka suivit des yeux le doigt pointé d'Ichiro et découvrit, sur un mur, une affiche de cinéma. Une femme, une brune aux cheveux courts, pleurait, les yeux rouges et mi-clos, son visage ravagé par une fatigue et une détresse minutieusement feintes.

- Maman, répéta l'enfant.

- Ce n'est pas maman, Ichiro, murmura Mori qui craignait de comprendre.

- Pleure la dame. Pleure maman.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, désemparés. Honey demanda avec une douceur dont lui seul était capable :

- Ichiro... Elle pleure beaucoup maman ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Beaucoup.

- Tu la vois pleurer ?

- Non, maman cachée. Mais pleure.

Honey craignit, un instant, de se mettre à pleurer à son tour. La main providentielle de Mori se posa sur son épaule.

- Mori, Honey ?

- Oui, Ichiro ? répondit le brun de son timbre grave et rassurant.

- Ichiro méchant ?

Honey manqua d'air un instant mais parvint à balbutier :

- Comment ? Si tu es méchant ? Mais non, voyons, non !

- Alors pourquoi pleure ?

La main de Mori se serra sur l'épaule d'Honey qui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Ichiro, rien du tout ! Elle pleure, parce que... parce que...

- Papa parti ? coupa Ichiro de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Mori ferma les yeux et Honey vacilla. Ce dernier ravala ses propres larmes et répondit d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu bien plus gaie, bien plus réconfortante :

- Ichiro, papa travaille beaucoup, c'est pour cela que vous ne le voyez plus souvent. Mais... Mais je te...

- Non Mitsukini.

Honey leva le visage et croisa leurs deux regards. Le regard si bleu d'Ichiro qui visiblement ne le croyait pas, ni lui ni plus personne d'autre, et le regard si sombre et si triste de Mori qui acheva dans un souffle :

- Non, Mitsukini. Ne promets pas.

Honey baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'une glace.

* * *

- Je prends ce dossier en charge personnellement.

Il y eut un étrange silence, qui attira l'attention de Kyoya. Il remarqua immédiatement les regards échangés par les hommes autour de l'immense table et demanda sèchement :

- Il y a un problème ?

Plusieurs détournèrent le regard, d'autres feignirent de ne pas saisir. C'est la voix d'Akito qui répondit finalement :

- Kyoya, je pense que Monsieur Okabe te remercie infiniment de prendre à cœur ce projet – l'homme cité acquiesça fébrilement – mais la division financière pourrait parfaitement s'en charger dans les plus brefs délais, et tu as déjà tant de...

Le regard de Kyoya stoppa net Akito. Ce regard glacial et cependant brûlant d'une colère sourde, totale, éternelle. Une rage, une énergie fébrile qui ne quittaient plus le jeune homme et qui avaient fini par inciter Akito lui-même à le plaindre, et à le craindre.

- Passons au point suivant, ordonna le jeune Président sans même se donner la peine de répondre.

Il enclencha lui-même la commande du vidéo-projecteur, ses yeux gris à nouveau rivés sur le gigantesque écran de la salle. Rivés sur l'écran pour ne plus voir la pluie d'automne qui tombait sans discontinuer sur Tokyo, pour ne pas entendre son martèlement sur les vitres, pour chasser de son esprit les flashs des éclairs et le grondement sourd du tonnerre.

Kyoya était lancé dans une course en avant, une course effrénée contre lui-même, puisqu'il n'avait plus personne d'autre à vaincre.

* * *

- Haruhi ! hurla Hikaru, trempé de pluie.

Toujours pas de réponse. Pour la vingtième, trentième fois, toujours pas de réponse. Kaoru avait renoncé à appuyer sur l'interphone qui restait affreusement muet malgré les lumières allumées dans la maison.

Des pneus crissèrent enfin derrière eux et les jumeaux virent Mori et Honey jaillir de leur voiture et venir les rejoindre en courant.

- Désolés, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, s'écria Honey. Vous n'êtes pas parvenus à la joindre ?

- Non, répondit précipitamment Kaoru, et Tachibana n'est pas en ville, c'est son jour de repos, il est à la campagne avec sa famille. Ranka a les clés, mais il est au bar et ce serait trop long d'y aller.

- Personne ne répond, enchaîna Hikaru, on n'entend que les aboiements d'Antoinette. Voici les codes de l'alarme à composer dans l'entrée, Ranka nous les a dictés.

- D'accord, dit simplement Honey en prenant le papier. Takashi ?

Le champion de kendo acquiesça et posa un genou sur le trottoir ruisselant. Honey posa son pied dans les mains ouvertes de son amant et celui-ci le projeta par-dessus le haut mur, comme jadis il l'avait fait par-dessus celui de la propriété des Suoh. Honey se reçut lestement dans l'herbe et partit en courant vers la maison. La vitre pourtant sécurisée de l'entrée céda au premier coup de pied du jeune karatéka qui se précipita pour désactiver l'alarme. L'instant d'après, l'ouverture du portail était actionnée depuis l'intérieur ; Mori et les jumeaux se ruèrent à leur tour dans la maison.

Suivant les gémissements d'Antoinette, ils entrèrent dans le salon. Honey les y avait précédés et se tenait debout, pétrifié dans les flashs des éclairs, les joues ruisselant de larmes.

Haruhi avait manifestement cru trouver refuge sous la grande table de la salle à manger. Réflexe bien inutile quand les baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin baignaient toute la pièce de la lumière livide des éclairs.

La jeune femme gisait sur le sol glacé en sous-vêtements et la serviette qu'elle portait autour de ses cheveux mouillés avait glissé près d'elle. Elle avait perdu connaissance, de peur et d'épuisement mêlés. Près d'elle, on distinguait le corps d'Ichiro, recroquevillé contre sa mère, soulevé par des sanglots. Antoinette geignait, allongée elle aussi contre ses maîtres.

Après un bref instant d'immobilité horrifiée, les quatre hommes s'élancèrent. Kaoru posa la main sur l'épaule du petit garçon, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pendant qu'Antoinette se levait et tournait en rond, affolée. Les jumeaux parvinrent enfin à détacher Ichiro de sa mère et Hikaru se redressa, l'enfant contre lui. Mori s'agenouilla à son tour près de la jeune femme et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de se relever. Honey s'avança alors immédiatement, un plaid entre les mains, pour en couvrir leur amie.

Mais un flash illumina soudain la scène, un flash qui n'était pas un éclair. Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vivement.

Fuyumi se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et tenait vers eux son portable, avec lequel elle venait de prendre la photo. Kaoru balbutia :

- Fuyumi... Mais... Pourquoi... ?

La sœur aînée de Kyoya baissa son portable et balbutia :

- Je... Je venais voir Haruhi, à cause... à cause de l'orage, et...

Elle ne put achever et se mit à trembler violemment. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle étouffa un gémissement, avant de parvenir à répondre à la véritable question de Kaoru :

- Parce qu'il faut qu'il sache. Il faut... il faut que Kyoya sache.

* * *

Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsque Kyoya regagna finalement ses appartements. Une surprise l'attendait cependant, assise très droite sur le canapé.

- Bonsoir Fuyumi.

- Bonsoir Kyoya. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

Kyoya s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement. Il devait rester calme et poli s'il voulait s'en débarrasser rapidement. Fuyumi, les mains croisées sur les genoux, suivit du regard son jeune frère lorsqu'il alla déposer sa veste de costume sur un fauteuil, lorsqu'il desserra sa cravate sombre et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise bleu pâle. Elle lui proposa de partager avec elle le thé qu'elle s'était fait servir et, après une brève hésitation, il accepta. Il fallait rester poli, courtois, patient. Alors elle partirait.

Il vint s'assoir face à sa sœur aînée, la remerciant d'un sourire de circonstance lorsqu'elle lui tendit la tasse de thé vert. Ils burent en silence, puis Kyoya demanda d'un ton détaché :

- Je ne suis pas sans ignorer qu'Hiroki est actuellement en déplacement, mais je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas chez toi, auprès de mon neveu et de ma nièce. Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Fuyumi resta quelques secondes silencieuse, dissimulant son trouble sous le prétexte de boire doucement quelques gorgées de thé. Que dire ? Que répondre ? Comment atteindre ce petit frère qui était désormais l'un des hommes les plus puissants et respectés du pays ? Comment faire vaciller cette citadelle de froideur ?

Comment atteindre un Ootori ?

Fuyumi n'en avait aucune idée. Elle en était une elle-même, et elle n'en avait aucune idée...

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, Kyoya.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris de la franche simplicité de la question.

- Bien, je te remercie. J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais je suis brillamment secondé et tout...

- Ah, bien, très bien, coupa Fuyumi sans l'écouter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour enchaîner, mais Kyoya reprit l'avantage, peu désireux de la laisser mener la discussion :

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Les déplacements d'Hiroki ne te pèsent-ils pas trop ?

- Non, non, balbutia Fuyumi, déstabilisée. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire, c'est bien normal. Il prend soin de m'appeler quotidiennement, et je sais que tout cela lui coûte plus à lui qu'à moi.

- Oui, certainement, en effet, répondit Kyoya avec un large sourire.

Fuyumi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Ce sourire la terrifiait. Ce sourire si faux, odieux. Le sourire de leur père.

- Et les enfants ? demanda Kyoya d'un ton détaché en se rejetant contre le dossier du canapé, comment vont-ils ? Kuso devait passer son premier examen de chant le weekend dernier si je ne fais pas erreur ?

Non, il ne faisait pas erreur. Il ne faisait jamais erreur. Les informations étaient enregistrées, classées, organisées par son intelligence hors du commun, par cet esprit supérieur qui glaçait le sang de Fuyumi. Elle acquiesça lentement :

- Oui, merci de t'en souvenir. Il a fort bien réussi. Il avait beaucoup travaillé, cela lui tenait à cœur. Ah, tu aurais dû le voir, il était adorable avec son petit costume bleu ! Il avait un trac terrible, il faut dire que c'est intimidant, tout de même, à cet âge ! Mais cela s'est parfaitement bien passé, son professeur l'a félicité. Il semble prêt à présent à choisir un instrument, il va d'ailleurs...

Kyoya jubilait intérieurement. C'était si facile, trop facile. Il suffisait de lancer Fuyumi sur le sujet de ses enfants, et elle pouvait tenir des heures. Fatigant, certes, mais l'enthousiasme délirant de sa sœur sur sa progéniture épargnerait du moins à Kyoya une discussion qu'il pressentait comme bien plus épuisante encore.

Mais, soudain, Fuyumi se tut et son sourire de mère extatique la quitta. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de son frère et reprit, d'une voix douce et triste :

- Nous aurons tout le loisir de parler des enfants une autre fois. Là, je suis ici pour parler de toi.

Le sourire sur le visage de Kyoya ne bougea pas. Seul son regard se fit plus dur encore. Seule sa voix se fit plus tranchante encore :

- C'est pourtant un sujet bien moins passionnant, dont je t'ai hélas déjà tout dit. Je me porte bien, je travaille beaucoup, j'avoue être légèrement fatigué, mais je sais que tu le comprendras aisément. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien...

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Kyoya, qui avait esquissé un geste pour se lever, s'immobilisa. Il doutait, tout à coup, avoir déjà entendu Fuyumi refuser quelque chose à un homme de sa famille. Même quelque chose d'aussi futile. Fuyumi sembla le réaliser également car, malgré ses trente ans passés, elle rougit furieusement et, d'un mouvement nerveux, rejeta une de ses longues mèches bouclées derrière son oreille. Mais elle redressa la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les yeux gris et tristes de Fuyumi, le regard gris et surpris de Kyoya.

Alors Fuyumi comprit qu'elle avait une chance, et s'en saisit.

- Je suis inquiète pour toi Kyoya, très inquiète. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, même si tu prétends l'ignorer. Je suis inquiète, Kyoya.

Les traits se durcirent à nouveau, les yeux disparurent derrière l'éclat des verres de lunettes, la voix redevint froide et doucereuse :

- Fuyumi, vraiment, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais je t'assure que je me porte comme un charme, malgré un peu de fatigue. Si je peux me permettre, si tu désires vraiment que j'aille mieux, comme tu dis, il suffirait de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de me laisser aller me coucher.

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux parler, Kyoya. Ce n'est pas de ta fatigue. Tu es malheureux, vraiment malheureux, et c'est insupportable.

Le jeune homme se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux et leva vers le plafond immaculé un regard gentiment excédé.

- Fuyumi, ma chère sœur, je pense surtout que la conception du bonheur appartient à chacun, et que la tienne est radicalement opposée à la mienne, ce que je respecte parfaitement. Je te remercie à nouveau de te soucier ainsi de mon... de mon bonheur, comme tu dis, mais te prierais de ne pas t'immiscer dans une notion qui est toute personnelle. Je te saurais gré de ne pas essayer de calquer sur moi tes propres idéaux, qui sont hautement respectables, j'insiste, mais qui ne me sont pas propres, voilà tout.

- Je te remercie pour la leçon de morale, mais je te connais, Kyoya. Je te connais assez pour savoir que nos aspirations sont radicalement différentes, mais assez également pour savoir que ta vie actuelle ne remplit par les tiennes.

Un sourire fin et hautain glissa sur les lèvres de Kyoya qui décida de changer de tactique.

- Et quelles seraient ces aspirations, selon toi ? Quelles ont toujours été mes aspirations, ma chère sœur ?

- Eh bien...

Fuyumi se tut. Les aspirations de Kyoya ? Devenir l'héritier de la société, faire en sorte que son père soit fier de lui, vaincre son destin de troisième fils. Elle balbutia :

- Non, je veux dire tes véritables aspirations... Je suis persuadée qu'elles ont évolué. Je sais bien quel était ton but professionnel, et tu l'as atteint, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas que cela, tu as changé. Tamaki et Haruhi t'ont fait changer, les autres aussi, et...

Fuyumi se tut à nouveau. Elle se tut devant le sourire narquois de son jeune frère, devant son manifeste dédain condescendant pour les théories psychologico-fumeuses de sa sœur. Il susurra :

- Fuyumi, peut-être était-ce ce que tu aurais souhaité me voir faire, et tu me vois dans ce cas navré de ne pas avoir répondu à tes attentes. Mais permets-moi d'être différent de ce qu'on attend de moi, permets-moi de...

- Toi, différent ?

Fuyumi et Kyoya se tournèrent vivement vers celui qui venait de couper l'héritier, d'une voix tranchante et méprisante.

- Akito, tu es venu ! s'exclama Fuyumi avec un soulagement manifeste.

La lutte devenait moins inégale. Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Akito se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, une épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle, les mains dans les poches. Il se redressa et avança tranquillement.

- Différent, Kyoya ? Différent de quoi ? Tu es à présent exactement ce que tout le monde –ou presque– attendait de toi, alors il est un peu étrange de revendiquer une quelconque différence, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Bonsoir, Akito, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? répondit Kyoya d'un ton faussement badin.

Les deux frères se toisèrent ; le sourire désabusé d'Akito répondit à celui, trop poli, de son jeune frère.

- Fuyumi m'a demandé de venir, dans le but de...

Le sourire d'Akito trembla et son regard se perdit un instant au loin, par-delà l'immense baie vitrée.

- … dans le but, peut-être, de t'éviter de gâcher ta vie comme j'ai gâché la mienne.

Fuyumi poussa un léger cri et porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfaite. Kyoya sentit, malgré lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était en terrain inconnu. Il savait faire face à des ministres, à des dirigeants, à ses anciens amis, à beaucoup de monde ; cependant, il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans cette situation. Jamais il n'avait eu à discuter de sujets personnels avec ceux qui étaient, après tout, sa famille. C'était nouveau, déstabilisant, presque obscène. Il répliqua de la façon qu'il maîtrisait le mieux.

- Tu m'en vois navré, mais permets-moi de te rappeler que moi, j'ai atteint mon but, et que je dirige la société. Je ne me trouve pas dans ta situation.

Fuyumi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La voix de son petit frère était glaciale, venimeuse, et fit vaciller Akito une seconde. Juste une seconde. Le cadet des Ootori retrouva vite sa superbe et un léger rire guttural passa ses lèvres :

- Toute la méchanceté de son père, avec la froideur de sa mère. On y croirait presque !

Kyoya se leva lentement :

- Ton irrespect envers nos parents est un outrage à cette famille, Akito. Je te prierai de...

- Il a raison. Akito a raison.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Fuyumi qui, toujours assise dans le canapé, avait murmuré cela d'une voix faible et tremblante, au prix d'un manifeste effort sur elle-même. Elle releva la tête et répéta :

- Vous avez des enfants, vous savez désormais comme moi ce que l'éducation que nous avons reçue a de... d'irrespectueux, justement, envers les enfants que nous avons été. Regardez ce que cela a fait de nous ! Nous ne nous parlons jamais, nous ne partageons rien, vous deux et Yuuichi n'avez été poussés qu'à vous surpasser vous-même et surpasser les deux autres... et tous les autres !

Un étrange et désagréable frisson parcourut silencieusement Kyoya. Ils glissaient sur une pente inconnue, dangereuse, et terrifiante. Ils ne s'étaient jamais ouverts ainsi, les uns aux autres, n'avaient jamais émis la moindre critique quant à leur famille si irréprochable, n'avaient jamais laissé poindre des émotions aussi puissantes que gênantes.

_Le sac à dos de Kyoya tomba au sol et, sans même avoir envie de retenir ses propres larmes, il écouta Tamaki Suoh jouer du piano._

_Akito, Yuuichi, Fuyumi et Kyoya Ootori, côte à côte et, pour la première fois, réunis dans l'émotion comme une vraie famille._

Kyoya se tendit et déclara d'une voix tranchante et qu'il pensait sans appel :

- Il suffit. Je ne tolèrerai pas davantage ces propos infondés et insultants. Je prendrai sur moi de ne pas les relater à nos parents mais je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement...

- Tu ne nous ordonnes rien du tout, coupa la jeune femme d'une voix atrocement calme et douce. Tu ne peux rien nous ordonner, à nous. Nous sommes ta famille Kyoya, et nous sommes ici chez nous autant que tu es chez toi. Je sais que nos propos te choquent, te dérangent, te...

Il haussa les épaules :

- M'ennuient, plutôt. Tout votre déballage d'adolescents en révolte contre l'autorité paternelle me consterne. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment autre chose à faire.

- « Adolescents en révolte contre l'autorité paternelle » ? reprit Akito. Nous ? Mais, dis-moi, est-ce nous qui avons monté un club d'hôtes au lycée ? Qui avons refusé de suivre des études de médecine ? Qui sommes partis suivre nos amis à Boston ?

_- Écoute ça ! J'ai déjà songé à des membres potentiels. Tu sais, ces deux lycéens, Haninozuka et Morinozuka ? Et il y a aussi les jumeaux en quatrième. Ce sont des candidats tout désignés !_

Kyoya serra le poing.

- J'avais un but à atteindre, je l'ai atteint. Père n'a manifestement rien eu à y redire puisqu'il m'a nommé son successeur.

- Et tu en es si fier, murmura Akito, rêveur. Tu es si fier de l'avoir emporté, sur Yuuichi et moi.

- Non, je suis heureux d'avoir reçu l'honneur de pouvoir tenter d'apporter à cette entreprise qui est celle de notre famille une...

- Garde ton discours de président pour les actionnaires, Kyoya. Moi je te dis que tu crois avoir gagné, alors que tu as tout perdu.

Fuyumi, toujours assise dans le canapé, se tordait les mains sur sa robe et suivait, apeurée, la joute entre ses deux frères, consciente soudain d'avoir allumé un feu qu'elle ne savait plus comment éteindre. Kyoya respira profondément, se massa l'arrête du nez et répondit avec un calme feint :

- Je vois, ma vie de famille, Haruhi, tout cela... Écoute, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Akito, mais...

- Je sais que Naoko t'a fait des avances, Kyoya.

Akito avait lâché cela d'un ton détaché, les commissures des lèvres relevées en un sourire triste. Fuyumi ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sortit, tant elle semblait soufflée par cette déclaration. Kyoya ne bougea pas mais fronça les sourcils. Akito s'éloigna d'un pas lent vers la baie vitrée qu'il entrouvrit.

- Tu permets ?

Son frère et sa sœur le regardèrent sortir de sa poche un étui à cigarettes et en allumer une, tirant une longue bouffée avant de souffler la fumée au dehors.

- Tu... Tu fumes ? balbutia Fuyumi.

- Oui, depuis sept ans environ. À la fenêtre, comme un gamin qui a peur d'être pris en faute. Pitoyable, je sais.

Un rire amer passa les lèvres d'Akito alors qu'il faisait tomber la cendre, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Naoko t'a fait des avances. Elle en a fait à Yuuichi également. Je vous sais grès, d'ailleurs, de l'avoir repoussée ; je suis bien placé pour savoir que ma femme est très séduisante.

- Akito... dit doucement Kyoya, sans vraiment savoir, pour une fois, comment continuer.

- Ne dis rien, c'est inutile. D'autres ont accepté, je le sais aussi, mais peu m'importe. Il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce mariage, mis à part les millions que cela nous a rapportés. Je ne lui en veux même pas vraiment, elle trompe son ennui, et moi avec, c'est tout.

Kyoya baissa les yeux, en proie à une sincère et étrange émotion : la compassion. Fuyumi se mordit la lèvre et essuya rapidement une larme. Akito tira une bouffée de plus sur sa cigarette et continua, d'une voix étrangement douce :

- Tu crois que je suis très jaloux de toi, Kyoya, et tu as raison. Mais tu te trompes si tu crois que cette jalousie ne date que du jour où notre père nous a annoncé que tu hériterais de l'entreprise.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Kyoya.

Akito lança un regard amusé vers son jeune frère :

- Quelque chose que Kyoya Ootori ne comprend pas... Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, dites-moi !

- Akito... balbutia Fuyumi.

- C'est pour tout le reste que je t'ai jalousé, Kyoya. Pour le fait que, justement, étant le troisième fils, tu n'avais plus rien à prouver. Tu souffrais de rester dans l'ombre, pendant que Yuuichi et moi souffrions d'être sous les regards perpétuels de tous, de tout le monde. J'aurais voulu, moi aussi, pouvoir participer à un autre club à Ouran que les sacro-saints clubs d'équitation, de débats, ou d'échecs. Pouvoir me faire des amis, de véritables amis, et pas seulement ceux qui ne seraient attirés que par la perspective de fréquenter le futur vice-président. Pouvoir épouser qui je voulais, quelqu'un qui ne fût pas de notre monde, quelqu'un de simple, de gentil, de courageux... J'étais très jaloux de te voir entouré de gens comme eux, les Hitachin, les fils Morinozuka et Haninozuka, Haruhi... et Tamaki. J'aurais voulu avoir, un jour, un ami comme lui.

_Tamaki Suoh se jeta sur lui et Kyoya se retrouva écrasé contre la poitrine du jeune collégien._

_- Oh merci Ootori ! Tu es un véritable ami ! Mon meilleur, meilleur ami ! Et puisque nous sommes à présents si proches, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, hein ? Bravo, Kyoya, mon ami !_

Akito écrasa sa cigarette contre le montant de la porte-fenêtre. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder au loin, dans ce jardin que la nuit couvrait d'ombres. Kyoya était lui toujours debout, planté au milieu du salon, les bras bêtement le long du corps, les yeux posés sur ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Fuyumi avait pleuré, pleurait encore peut-être, immobile sur le luxueux canapé gris. Akito les regarda tour à tour et rit avec une étrange légèreté.

- Moi aussi, Kyoya, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je crois. Je ne sais plus très bien en fait. Je t'ai envié quand je t'ai vu lutter, toutes ces années, contre cet ordre établi par notre père. Fonder le club d'hôtes, te lier d'une amitié sincère avec Tamaki et les autres, épouser une jeune femme sans richesse... Je t'ai sincèrement cru différent, et je t'ai admiré pour cela. Et je me disais que tu avais réussi à devenir ce que Yuuichi et moi aurions peut-être pu être, si nous n'avions pas été les aînés. Tu paraissais t'être libéré de ce carcan, tu as surmonté des épreuves, tu as prouvé ta valeur, tu as obligé notre père à la reconnaitre... Je pensais que toi seul avais réellement compris et voilà que, au contraire, tu fais volte-face. Alors là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

Kyoya baissa les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage et répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Écoute, Akito, je viens déjà d'avoir cette discussion avec Fuyumi, je voudrais qu'on en finisse. Tu ne comprends pas parce que manifestement, tes aspirations ne sont pas les miennes, voilà tout. Je respecte ton opinion, respecte la mienne, et...

- Ça les vaut vraiment ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur sœur qui, les yeux levés vers eux, enchaîna d'une voix tremblante :

- Moi je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes considérations que vous. Je ne me suis jamais préoccupée de qui reprendrait la succession de notre père, je n'étais de toute façon pas concernée. Alors dites-moi, dis-moi Kyoya, est-ce que cela vaut la peine ? Est-ce si important que tu y sacrifies tout ce qui, de mon point de vue, semble tellement primordial ? Est-ce si important, et est-ce vraiment ce que tu désirais ?

- Est-ce que cela valait le coup de perdre tes amis, ta compagne, ton fils ? continua Akito avec un sourire étonnamment triste.

Les traits de Kyoya se durcirent et il répliqua sèchement :

- Ce n'est pas mon fils.

Fuyumi poussa un cri outré et Akito éclata de rire :

- Pas ton fils ? Mais quelle importance, Kyoya ! À ton avis, combien y a-t-il de chances pour que, moi aussi, mon fils soit vraiment mon fils, avec une mère comme cette garce de Naoko ? Alors je suis bien placé pour savoir que la couleur des yeux et la teinte des cheveux, on s'en fout complètement !

- Akito, bredouilla Fuyumi en se redressant brutalement, oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Fuyumi, répondit doucement l'intéressé. Je m'en moque. Soichiro est bien mon fils, envers et contre tout. Comme Ichiro est celui de Kyoya, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est bien ce qui t'ennuie Kyoya.

_- Oui mon chéri ! C'est papa ! Bravo !_

_Kyoya se contenta d'ébouriffer la tignasse brune du bébé, ne sachant trop que dire, l'estomac noué par une étrange fierté._

Kyoya croisa les bras, tentant en vain de dissimuler ses mains qui tremblaient :

- Écoutez, merci pour la psychanalyse familiale, mais...

- Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas, continua Akito sans prêter attention aux paroles de son jeune frère. Tu avais tout ! Une femme charmante, un fils, l'entreprise... Et tout ça pour récupérer encore l'entreprise des Suoh ? Pour faire plaisir à notre père, qui ne sera de toute façon jamais satisfait, qui...

_Tamaki souriait doucement à Ichiro blotti entre ses jambes. Le père et le fils et, au-dessus d'eux, sur le fin papier à dessin, le rond parfait laissé par une larme._

- Arrêtez, sortez, gronda Kyoya. Peu importe, maintenant, vous...

Il stoppa net et ses yeux gris s'agrandirent d'horreur. Fuyumi s'était levée, avait franchi en quelques petits pas rapides la distance qui les séparait et brandissait devant lui une photo, un agrandissement plutôt.

Son salon. En arrière plan les jumeaux, qui tenaient entre eux un enfant recroquevillé que Kyoya aurait reconnu entre mille. Et, au milieu, dans la lumière des flashs, Mori debout, immense, surtout par rapport à la petite silhouette mince du corps dénudé et inerte qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Honey, prêt à la couvrir d'une couverture. Et sur tous leurs visages, la même douleur, les mêmes larmes.

Les doigts de Kyoya tremblèrent quand il toucha le papier glacé.

- Quand... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Lundi dernier, pendant l'orage. Je suis arrivée peu après eux, c'est moi qui ai pris la photo. Haruhi s'était évanouie de frayeur. Kyoya, c'est ta femme, tu aurais...

- Non! Ce n'est pas ma femme, ce n'est pas mon fils ! hurla Kyoya, en arrachant la photo des mains de Fuyumi pour la jeter au loin.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que Kyoya, haletant, détournait le regard. Akito et Fuyumi demeurèrent quelques instants pétrifiés, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur leur jeune frère. Puis la voix tremblante de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau :

- Kyoya... Tamaki est mort.

Le jeune héritier partit d'un grand rire sarcastique et darda sur elle un regard chargé de haine :

- Non, vraiment ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Merci de cette information, je l'ignorais !

Fuyumi secoua la tête et avança lentement vers Kyoya, les yeux emplis de larmes :

- Non, Kyoya, je... Tamaki est mort, vraiment mort. Et je me demande soudain si... si tu as vraiment compris ce que cela impliquait pour toi.

_Sur la partie gauche, le visage de Tamaki, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, souriant à la caméra, ou à l'appareil photo, ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillant de vie. Sur la partie droite, une rue encombrées de pompiers, des policiers chassant les badauds et, en arrière plan, la carcasse d'une somptueuse Porsche noire encastrée dans le pilier d'un pont._

Fuyumi avança à nouveau d'un pas et Kyoya recula d'autant, lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Akito ne bougeait plus, son regard triste posé sur son jeune frère qui balbutia :

- Tu... C'est ridicule, ridicule, évidemment que...

- Kyoya, murmura Fuyumi avec une douceur toute maternelle, Tamaki était ton meilleur ami. As-tu... As-tu seulement pris le temps de le pleurer ?

_Kyoya entendit la porte du club s'ouvrir mais il continua de taper sur son clavier. _

_- Maman, la pression mise sur un troisième fils doit être forte... Aimerais-tu que je te masse les épaules ?_

_Il sourit en sentant les longs doigts de Tamaki glisser sur le tissu de sa veste, pétrir les muscles tendus. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, apaisé par le contact de son meilleur ami, et répondit dans un soupir :_

_- Merci papa, mais tu sais, j'aime cette pression._

_- Fuyumi s'est inquiétée pour toi, continua Tamaki dans son dos. Elle pense que tu en fais plus que ce dont tu es capable._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tamaki. De toute façon, nous gagnerons demain. Et alors tu pourras m'emmener dans le meilleur des restaurants de ta carte pour gourmets prolétaires, d'accord ?_

_Les doigts de Tamaki cessèrent leur mouvement une seconde, avant de serrer doucement les épaules de Kyoya avec émotion._

_- Bien sûr mon ami !_

Il cligna des yeux derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Il voulut parler, nier, mais n'y parvint pas. Un poids étrange, un étouffement, un vide.

_Kyoya s'étira brièvement et remonta ses lunettes. Face à lui, de l'autre côté de ce kotatsu inutile, Tamaki leva la tête et sourit largement :_

_- ça va ?_

_- Oui, répondit Kyoya en souriant. Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. J'ai bientôt fini, et toi ?_

_- Oui, moi aussi. Il me restera l'anglais mais je le ferai plus tard, ce n'est que pour dans quinze jours._

_Kyoya acquiesça et goûta un instant au plaisir simple d'être là, à faire ses devoirs du soir avec son meilleur ami. Il sourit :_

_- Tu restes dîner ?_

_Les yeux bleus de Tamaki pétillèrent de joie et il s'exclama, ravi :_

_- Avec grand plaisir !_

Fuyumi s'était mise à trembler mais avançait toujours. Elle posa sa main sur la manche de Kyoya qui, les yeux hagards, ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Kyoya... Tamaki est mort... Personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, même pas toi... Pas parce que tu es moins bien que lui, mon dieu non... Mais seulement parce que tu n'es pas lui, Kyoya.

_- Ootori ! Le vainqueur est Kyoya Ootori ! L'équipe blanche remporte la victoire !_

_Il y eut des cris, des hourras, mais Kyoya n'écoutait pas. Il récupérait son souffle lentement, remettant machinalement ses lunettes. Et Tamaki, plié en deux près de lui, éclata de rire :_

_- Non, j'ai perdu ! Je n'y crois pas, j'ai perdu ! Mais c'était tellement bien !_

_Il se redressa et tourna vers le brun un regard comblé de bonheur :_

_- C'était bien, hein Kyoya ? N'était-ce pas agréable de livrer une compétition franche, jeune, et sans rechercher le profit pour une fois ?_

- Tu ne combleras jamais ce vide Kyoya, ni pour les autres, ni surtout pour toi. Mon petit frère... Tu ne sais donc pas qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu es toi ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu-compte que Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori et Honey t'apprécient pour ce que tu es toi ?

Les yeux de Fuyumi s'embuèrent de larmes, elle hoqueta un instant, mais continua malgré tout :

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu-compte que Haruhi t'aime, toi ? Que pour Ichiro, son père ne sera jamais personne d'autre que toi ? Oh, mon petit frère... Tamaki est mort, laisse-le partir. Je suis... je suis tellement désolée.

_Kyoya sourit alors que Tamaki cherchait toujours du regard un kotatsu qui n'existait pas._

_« J'ai les capacités... et je SAIS que je peux surpasser mes frères... Alors pourquoi criais-je mon désespoir vers le ciel ? Si un idiot comme lui peut vivre sa vie comme il le désire, alors en quoi est-ce un problème pour moi d'être... moi-même ? »_

Kyoya vacilla. Akito fronça les sourcils et murmura son prénom, mais Kyoya n'entendit pas. Kyoya n'entendait plus rien.

_Un éclat de rire leur fit tourner la tête et ils virent Ichiro hilare, qui les observait depuis son transat en battant des mains. Les deux jeunes gens sourirent plus largement à ce public inattendu et conquis et échangèrent un regard amusé. Kyoya, d'une pression sur la télécommande de la chaîne, changea la musique pour une valse plus rapide et entraîna Haruhi de plus belle sur le parquet. Elle poussa un petit cri et ses yeux bruns pétillèrent de joie._

...

_Dans un mouvement vif, les bras minces d'Haruhi enserrèrent ses épaules par l'arrière et qu'elle blottit un bref instant son visage dans son cou._

_- Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré, Kyoya. Vraiment._

...

_Kyoya, en bras de chemise, sourit et s'agenouilla quelques instants devant Ichiro qui gazouilla gaiment, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur son père avec une admiration touchante._

_..._

_- Elle allait vraiment bien. Elle souriait beaucoup. Elle espère que son fils vit heureux au Japon._

_Kyoya parvint à garder le contrôle, à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas malgré l'émotion. Comme tous les autres, il fixait le profil de Tamaki, ses yeux rendus encore plus bleus par les larmes qui les faisaient briller. Le blond balbutia :_

_- Je vois, elle vit avec un sourire aux lèvres..._

…

_Kyoya le repoussa du pied et Tamaki tomba sur le côté, sur le tapis._

_- Épargne-moi tes divagations._

_Son rire. Le rire de Tamaki, si juvénile, spontané, éclatant. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._

…

Fuyumi cria son prénom, affolée de le voir soudain si pâle, les yeux creusés, vides. Akito s'avança vivement mais s'arrêta quand il vit les lèvres de son jeune frère bouger lentement.

_..._

_- Il s'agit de ton ami, le fils Suoh. Tamaki Suoh._

_..._

_- Oh, d'ailleurs dis-moi Ootori... est-ce que tu as un kotatsu dans ta maison ?_

…

-… _décès hier après-midi du jeune héritier annoncé de l'entreprise, Tamaki Suoh, dans un accident de voiture à Tokyo..._

…

_- Tu es celui qui abandonne sans se battre !_

…

- Tamaki est mort.

À peine un murmure, que Fuyumi et Akito n'entendirent qu'à cause du silence terrifiant qui régnait dans l'immense chambre.

Kyoya se plia en deux, les yeux hagards, sembla chercher l'air un bref instant, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Yuuichi entra sans frapper et déclara à la cantonade :

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été retenu au bloc, et...

Il se figea. L'immense pièce était parfaitement silencieuse, et il douta un instant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un, malgré ce que lui avaient affirmé les quelques domestiques encore debout à cette heure. Mais il distingua immédiatement Akito, debout près de la baie vitrée ouverte, une cigarette aux lèvres.

- Akito, tu es là... Mais... tu fumes ?

Le cadet rit doucement et tourna les yeux vers son aîné :

- Eh oui, je fume. Épargne-moi tes réprimandes, nous avons les mêmes diplômes.

- D'accord... se contenta de répondre Yuuichi en cherchant son autre frère du regard, celui pour lequel il était là, en fait.

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau et cligna des yeux. Fuyumi était assise sur le canapé et caressait du bout des doigts le front de leur jeune frère, dont le visage exsangue reposait sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Et Yuuichi se demanda depuis combien de temps Kyoya n'avait plus semblé si jeune, si frêle, si épuisé, si vulnérable. Sa poitrine de soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration endormie. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table basse et ne dissimulaient plus la finesse de ses traits, l'ombre de ses cernes. Yuuichi sourit tristement :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, murmura Fuyumi. Il est tombé d'épuisement, physique et nerveux, mais je pense qu'il ira mieux maintenant. Il a compris, je crois.

L'aîné jeta un regard vers Akito qui acquiesça en silence avant d'écraser sa cigarette.

- Yuuichi, tu m'aides à le monter dans son lit ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux fils aînés de Yoshio Ootori soulevèrent délicatement leur jeune frère et, lentement, le portèrent vers sa chambre à l'étage. Fuyumi se redressa et ramassa la photo qu'elle regarda encore quelques instants, essuyant à nouveau ses larmes. Ses deux frères redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déshabillé et couché Kyoya qui ne se réveilla pas. Yuuichi eut un sourire fatigué :

- Il faudra que vous me racontiez. Je voudrais savoir.

- Tu sauras, mais pas ce soir, si tu permets, murmura Fuyumi.

- Bien. Akito, tu peux prévenir que demain Kyoya ne viendra pas travailler ? Je vais donner l'ordre qu'on le laisse dormir toute la journée, cela me semble un minimum.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Mais pour notre père, comment...

Alors que tous trois se dirigeaient vers la porte, Yuuichi marqua un temps d'arrêt et déclara sobrement d'une voix sans appel :

- Vous vous êtes occupés de Kyoya, moi je me charge de notre père. Ça suffit.

Fuyumi et Akito échangèrent un bref regard, et acquiescèrent.


	20. Bienvenue à l'académie Ouran

_Traditionnellement, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, et tout particulièrement à Era-chan, Brany, Mel, Ma-chan, Loony, Heylo, Portgas.D Anita et Farah que je n'ai pu remercier en privé. J'espère sincèrement n'oublier personne._

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre, qui est fort long, mais que je ne souhaitais pas couper._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Kyoya mit poliment fin à sa conversation téléphonique et passa sa main sur la nuque. L'horloge design sur l'un des murs indiquait dix heures vingt-trois. Sept minutes, sept précieuses minutes avant son prochain rendez-vous.

Il se leva, marcha avec lenteur vers la baie vitrée et, plongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, observa quelques instants l 'immense capitale qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il respira profondément et s'autorisa un léger sourire, là, dans l'intimité de son bureau de Président Directeur Général.

Le poids était toujours là, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son cœur. Le poids était toujours là, mais plus léger, plus supportable. Et ce poids n'était plus une fatalité. Ils lui avaient donné les clefs, lui avaient ouvert la voie vers une issue possible. Peut-être.

Eux. Sa famille. Cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considérée, avant. Fuyumi, si, parce qu'elle était dans son entourage ce qui avait le plus ressemblé à une mère. Mais Yuuichi, et Akito... Ceux-là même qu'il avait passé des années à vouloir surpasser étaient venus à son secours quand lui-même ignorait en avoir besoin.

Il s'était réveillé à presque quinze heures, ce fameux jour, avec un mot sur sa table de nuit. Fuyumi, de sa belle écriture féminine et travaillée, lui faisait mille baisers, espérait qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait pu dormir, lui disait de se reposer puis de faire, enfin, ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela suivi de dix smileys ridicules et illisibles. Six mots d'Akito : « Prends soin de toi, petit frère ». Et enfin l'écriture quasi illisible du chirurgien qu'était Yuuichi : « Occupe-toi d'Haruhi et Ichiro. Je me charge de notre père ». Tant de sentiments inconnus et puissants avaient serré le cœur de Kyoya à la lecture de ce simple papier, qu'il le gardait depuis plié dans son porte-feuille. Peut-être sa première marque d'un quelconque sentimentalisme, songea Kyoya toujours debout devant la vitre.

Et en effet, Yuuichi s'était chargé de Yoshio Ootori. Personne, pas même ses frères et sœur, ne sut jamais ce que le père et le fils s'étaient dit. Yoshio avait accordé dix minutes de son précieux temps à son fils aîné, mais ils étaient finalement restés près de quatre heures, seuls, enfermés dans le bureau du patriarche. Quand Yuuichi était ressorti, ses mains tremblaient mais il n'avait pas jeté un regard en arrière. Puis Yoshio était parti. L'âge, la fatigue, le désaveu de ses proches avaient fini par avoir raison de lui et il quitta, la semaine suivante, toutes ses fonctions au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Sa femme et lui étaient depuis en voyage, pour un temps indéterminé.

Kyoya nomma Akito Directeur Général exécutif du groupe quelques jours après, à l'unanimité du Conseil d'Administration.

- Kaze, dit Kyoya.

La commande vocale le connecta immédiatement et la voix de son assistant retentit dans les hauts-parleurs.

- Monsieur ?

- Je souhaite joindre Monsieur Honinozuka je vous prie.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Kyoya resta debout, immobile, alors que les sonneries retentissaient dans le silence de son bureau. Il remonta ses lunettes d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

- Kyoya ?

La voix d'Honey se voulait distante, mais on y devinait un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

- Bonjour Honey. Aurais-tu une minute à me consacrer ?

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Kyoya devina la perplexité du jeune karatéka, le regard étonné qu'il échangeait certainement avec Mori.

- Bonjour Kyoya. Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de nous voir, un de ces jours.

Un nouveau silence.

- Qui ça, « nous » ?

- Toi, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru et moi.

- Pourquoi Kyoya ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous voir ?

Honey était soudain nettement sur la défensive. Kyoya ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il inspira profondément.

- Pour vous présenter mes excuses, je suppose.

Kyoya se tut et laissa, à nouveau, le silence envahir l'immense bureau. Son cœur battait vite, battait fort. Il avait l'impression que, par delà la distance, Honey pouvait presque l'entendre. Il espérait, en fait, que Honey percevait tout ce que Kyoya risquait à cet instant.

Honey sentait ces choses-là, et c'est d'une voix très douce qu'il répondit :

- C'est à Haruhi que tu devrais surtout les présenter, Kyoya.

- Oui. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Je vois.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, ou plutôt un silence nouveau. Léger, apaisé.

- Je me charge de convaincre Hikaru et Kaoru. Takashi et moi sommes déjà ravis à l'idée de te voir. À bientôt Kyoya, à très bientôt.

La voix d'Honey vibrait de ferveur et d'émotion, et réchauffa le cœur de Kyoya qui murmura :

- Merci. À très bientôt.

Un déclic annonça la fin de la conversation. Kyoya posa doucement son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. La pendule annonçait dix heures vingt-neuf. Monsieur Kaze lui annoncerait dans quelques secondes l'arrivée de son rendez-vous. Et Kyoya se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes.

* * *

- Seul le fait que tu te ballades toujours avec des gardes du corps armés me fait renoncer à te foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

En d'autres circonstances, Kyoya aurait pu sourire. Mais pas là. Pas sur le seuil du petit appartement, pas face à Ranka, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il répondit simplement :

- Je comprends. Puis-je entrer ? Je voudrais vous parler.

- Parler de quoi ? Tu as une nouvelle proposition à me faire ? Autre chose que d'épouser ma fille pour récupérer l'héritage de son fiancé mort quelques jours auparavant ?

Kyoya acquiesça gravement. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient, tous. Et à juste titre, après tout.

- J'ai commis une erreur. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je la paye désormais très cher.

Ranka fronça les sourcils et observa Kyoya Ootori quelques instants. Il manquait soudain quelque chose à la façade que le père d'Haruhi connaissait si bien. À cet homme encore si jeune, cet ancien lycéen si parfait et sûr de lui. Or Kyoya semblait, soudain... presque humble. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette magnifique voiture sombre en bas de l'immeuble, ce port de tête aristocratique, ce costume hors de prix. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé : une franchise dans le regard, une mélancolie dans le timbre de la voix... Il manquait quelque chose.

- Elle me manque Ranka. Elle et Ichiro me manquent. Il apparaît que je n'avais pas pris ce paramètre en compte et que j'ai, en effet, commis une grave erreur.

- Ma fille et mon petit-fils ne sont pas des paramètres.

- Excusez-moi.

Ranka vit le Président Directeur Général du groupe Ootori Suoh détourner le regard et baisser légèrement, très légèrement la tête.

Un gosse. Un gosse pris en faute, telle est l'image qui surgit dans l'esprit de Ranka. Celui-ci reprit avec un peu plus de douceur :

- Tu sembles... sincère. Mais je n'ai plus confiance, Kyoya. Tu as blessé ceux qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi. Tu as utilisé ma fille au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable. Alors je suis navré, navré pour toi, mais je ne te laisserai pas entrer. Pas de mon plein gré, en tous cas.

- Je ne vous y contraindrai pas, Ranka. Je voudrais... J'étais venu vous poser une question, à laquelle vous êtes évidemment libre de répondre ou non.

- Encore heureux.

Les réponses acerbes de ce travesti aux revenus modestes, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un minuscule appartement, étaient étrangement au moins aussi douloureuses que la gifle de Yoshio Ootori, jadis, dans le hall d'Ouran.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce vous pensez que Haruhi éprouve des sentiments pour moi ?

Il y eut une seconde de totale immobilité, puis Ranka saisit Kyoya par le col de sa superbe chemise et le poussa avec une force inattendue contre la rambarde du couloir des appartements. Un bref instant Kyoya eut peur de basculer en arrière mais le père d'Haruhi le maintint là, ses poings serrés contre sa gorge, les traits déformés par la colère. Instinctivement, Kyoya leva la main vers l'escalier. Ses deux gardes du corps, qui accouraient arme au poing, se figèrent.

Ranka ne leur jeta pas un regard et articula d'une voix tremblante de rage :

- Pour qui prends-tu ma fille, espèce de connard en col blanc ? Une garce qui ouvre son lit à n'importe quel type friqué ? Un monstre de froideur dans ton genre ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, que ma fille ait ou non des sentiments pour ta petite personne ? Ta victoire en sera-t-elle encore plus grande ? Ton plaisir encore plus total ? Mais tu as déjà tout gagné, Kyoya, tout gagné !

- Croyez-moi Ranka, bien au contraire j'ai le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu.

Kyoya aurait voulu baisser les yeux, les détourner de ce regard furieux qui sondait son âme. Mais une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans les yeux clairs de Ranka et la main de l'homme se desserra légèrement.

- Elle t'aimait, murmura soudain Ranka en lâchant Kyoya qui ne bougea cependant pas. Elle t'aimait, sinon elle n'aurait pas si mal... Sinon _tu_ ne lui aurais pas fait si mal.

- M'aime-t-elle toujours ?

Ranka relâcha Kyoya, se recula de deux pas et croisa les bras.

- Ça fait deux questions, tu avais dit une.

- Et je vous le répète, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre.

- Elle te hait.

Kyoya, qui était en train de remettre sa cravate en place, se figea un instant, puis murmura :

- Je comprends.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua sèchement Ranka. Je me demande si tu n'es pas encore plus idiot que cet imbécile de Tamaki, en fait. Lui, au moins, avait compris… ça. Que c'est cela le plus important, et que c'est perdre un temps précieux que de mépriser et taire ses propres sentiments. Tu as perdu trop de temps, Kyoya. Maintenant ma fille te hait, elle te hait parce qu'elle t'avait fait confiance pour prendre soin d'elle, pour élever son fils. Elle te hait parce que la haine est le seul sentiment assez puissant pour lui faire oublier qu'elle t'a aimé.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement ; machinalement, il laissa glisser son regard sur le côté, par-dessus l'épaule de Ranka, et il cessa un instant de respirer. Là-bas, par l'ouverture de la porte de l'appartement, il distinguait en retrait ce kotatsu inutile où étaient posées deux tasses de thé fumantes.

Kyoya avala difficilement sa salive, remonta ses lunettes et déclara très rapidement en s'inclinant :

- Je vous remercie Ranka, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

L'homme acquiesça et regarda son gendre s'éloigner, descendre l'escalier à toute allure et s'engouffrer dans la luxueuse berline sombre. Puis il rentra en soupirant dans l'appartement, referma la porte derrière lui et baissa les yeux.

Haruhi était assise contre le mur, derrière la porte d'entrée, ses jambes relevées contre elle, les yeux dans le vide. Ranka lui dit doucement :

- Il a compris que tu étais là. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il était venu exprès.

- On ne peut jamais savoir avec lui, répondit-elle froidement. Il n'y a jamais de coïncidence avec Kyoya Ootori.

- Peut-être, mais là je n'en suis pas si sûr. De toutes façons il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu passerais à l'improviste.

- Il m'a peut-être fait suivre.

- Dans ce cas, ma chérie, dis-moi dans quel but il te ferait suivre si tu n'as plus d'intérêt pour lui. ?

Haruhi ne le regarda pas. Elle semblait fixer un point sur la cloison d'en face et entreprit de se mâchouiller la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu dire à son père qu'il avait eu tort d'ouvrir, qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler à Kyoya, pas dû lui déclarer qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle souffrait. Mais en fait tout cela était vain, si vain. Alors elle ne dit rien et resta immobile, assise par terre derrière la porte d'entrée. Ranka observa tristement sa fille, alla chercher une des tasses de thé et la lui tendit en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle la reçut entre ses doigts fins et froids.

Ranka demeura quelques instants immobile, puis murmura :

- Il est très malheureux.

Haruhi le foudroya du regard en buvant une gorgée de thé et Ranka leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement :

- Attends, je dis seulement cela parce que ça saute aux yeux. Et puis, ça te fait peut-être plaisir, non ?

Haruhi baissa les yeux et serra ses mains sur la tasse chaude.

- Non.

* * *

Kyoya suivait le majordome des Hitachin vers le jardin d'hiver de la maison lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et découvrit Monsieur Hitachin dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un salon. Ils se saluèrent.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Kyoya. Ils t'attendent de pied ferme.

- Je m'en doute.

Monsieur Hitachin croisa les bras en souriant :

- Bonne chance avec mes fils.

- Merci, je sais que je vais en avoir besoin.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir. J'espère que j'aurai à nouveau l'occasion de te croiser.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis Kyoya salua et suivit le majordome qui l'attendait discrètement. Il pénétra finalement dans le magnifique jardin d'hiver de la propriété et trouva Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey et Mori confortablement assis autour d'une table où on leur servait le thé. Ils cessèrent brutalement leur discussion à son arrivée ; les deux sportifs se levèrent, mais les jumeaux restèrent assis, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour à tous, dit simplement Kyoya.

Seuls Honey et Mori répondirent en se rasseyant. Kaoru, d'un geste sec du menton, indiqua une chaise à Kyoya qui s'installa dans un silence pesant. Une domestique vint déposer une tasse devant lui et lui versa un peu de thé. Kyoya but une gorgée puis releva les yeux et les posa tour à tour sur ses anciens camarades de classe. Le regard sombre de Mori était indéchiffrable. Celui de Honey, plus doux, n'était pas exempt d'une certaine tristesse. Mais c'était la colère qui, évidemment, se lisait dans les prunelles dorées des deux frères. Kyoya respira profondément et décida de faire, sans plus attendre, ce pour quoi il était venu.

- Je vous présente à tous mes excuses pour ma conduite.

- Mon cul, oui ! répliqua sèchement Hikaru.

Honey poussa un cri à la vulgarité de la remarque mais Kyoya ne bougea pas. C'est la voix acerbe de Kaoru qui enchaîna :

- Comment peux-tu espérer qu'on te pardonne ? Tu avais promis de prendre soin d'elle, et d'Ichiro. Nous te les avions confiés, nous avions confiance en toi, on croyait...

- On croyait que c'était vrai, reprit Hikaru. Quelle foutaise... Comment a-t-on pu encore se faire avoir... Comme si Kyoya Ootori pouvait éprouver quelque chose ! Comme s'il pouvait être sincère !

Honey posa une main apaisante sur celle, tremblante, de l'aîné des jumeaux :

- Hikaru, souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Ayame, peut-être que c'était vrai, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya jeta un regard surpris vers Honey, puis regarda à nouveau Hikaru et demanda :

- Ayame ? Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Ayame ?

Hikaru détourna les yeux, trop furieux pour croiser ceux de Kyoya. Kaoru répondit à sa place :

- Elle nous a raconté votre trajet à Sendaï, lors du tsunami. Elle dit... Elle dit que personne n'aurait pu feindre, à ce moment-là. Elle dit que tu as tout risqué pour aller chercher Haruhi, que... que tu n'aurais pas agi comme tu l'as fait ce jour-là si tu n'avais pas vraiment été amoureux d'elle.

Kyoya ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé et remonta doucement ses lunettes. Il y eut un silence, et Kyoya réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il n'avait rien à nier, rien à promettre. Rien.

- Est-ce que tu souffres ?

Tous se tournèrent, surpris, vers Mori qui venait de demander cela de sa voix grave et calme. Le champion de kendo fixait intensément Kyoya qui ne se sentit pas le droit de baisser les yeux et qui répondit simplement :

- Oui. Beaucoup.

Hikaru et Kaoru échangèrent un regard étonné devant la manifeste franchise de l'homme d'affaire. Mori acquiesça et répondit simplement :

- Tant mieux.

Honey écarquilla les yeux :

- Takashi !

- Qu'il souffre. Qu'il souffre autant que Haruhi et Ichiro, continua Mori.

Kyoya acquiesça gravement. Oui, ce n'était que justice.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien, répondit Hikaru d'une voix manifestement ironique. Haruhi, après avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie dans un accident de voiture, après avoir été trahie par celui en qui elle avait finalement mis sa confiance, après s'être retrouvée mère célibataire, se porte évidemment comme un charme !

- Quant à Ichiro, continua Kaoru d'une voix également chantante, le fait d'avoir été abandonné par son père et de voir sa mère lutter contre le désespoir ne le perturbe en rien ! En rien du tout !

- Abruti ! conclurent-ils en chœur.

Honey regardait Kyoya. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, fixant le fond de la tasse de thé qu'il ne buvait pas. Il avait croisé les bras, maladroitement, comme pour se donner une contenance. L'éclat de ses lunettes ne parvenait cependant pas à cacher le creux de sa mâchoire crispée. Le karatéka demanda d'une voix douce :

- Ils te manquent, Kyoya ?

Le brun releva la tête et Honey aperçut le gris trop pâle de ses yeux. Kyoya ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher ses mots, puis murmura simplement :

- Oui, ils me manquent. Ils me manquent tous les trois.

- Tous les trois ? répéta Kaoru, surpris.

- Haruhi, Ichiro, et Tamaki, explicita Kyoya.

- Tamaki ? répéta Hikaru. Mais Tamaki est mort il y a trois ans !

Un sourire triste passa sur les lèvres de Kyoya :

- Je sais. Mais je pense que... Je n'avais pas vraiment compris.

Il y eut un long silence, le temps que chacun réalise la portée des paroles de Kyoya. Honey, le premier, murmura :

- Alors tu dois vraiment souffrir, en effet.

- En effet, répéta simplement Kyoya.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard désolé cette fois. Parce qu'ils étaient passés par là, par le fait de faire le deuil de Tamaki Suoh, et qu'ils savaient la douleur que Kyoya pouvait ressentir. Et, en fait, ils n'avaient plus envie de s'en réjouir.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Mori.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore s'il y a quelque chose à faire.

- Tu ignores ? C'est nouveau, ça ! le taquina Kaoru avec un demi-sourire.

- J'expérimente pas mal de nouveautés actuellement, en effet, répondit Kyoya non sans une certaine auto-dérision.

Et soudain ils sourirent, tous. Tous les cinq. Le sourire éclatant de Honey, le sourire doux de Mori, les sourires taquins des Hitachin et l'éternel demi-sourire supérieur de Kyoya Ootori.

- À vrai dire si, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes. J'ai bien une idée.

Kyoya ne prit congé que près d'une heure plus tard, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Malgré l'éternelle méfiance d'Hikaru, il sentait qu'il avait, un peu, regagné leur confiance et, surtout, leur amitié.

Ils ne lui laisseraient pas une autre chance, mais c'était déjà beaucoup qu'ils lui aient accordé celle-ci.

Kyoya allait quitter le jardin d'hiver lorsqu'il vit Kaoru donner un léger coup de coude à son frère qui se renfrogna, sembla hésiter. Kyoya ne dit rien, attendant que les regards encourageants des autres le décident, ou non, à parler. Hikaru émit une sorte de grognement mécontent, se racla la gorge, puis déclara rapidement :

- Je... Enfin, comme tu es le seul à ne pas savoir, je... Ayame est enceinte. Voilà.

L'aîné des jumeaux, les joues roses, releva finalement la tête et se figea.

Les yeux gris de Kyoya n'avaient jamais été si clairs, son sourire n'avait jamais semblé si sincère.

- Toutes mes plus sincères félicitations, Hikaru. Tu verras, rien au monde n'est aussi extraordinaire que cela.

* * *

Haruhi resserra machinalement son gilet par-dessus sa chemise de nuit en coton et glissa ses pieds sous elle avant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle travaillait fréquemment sur le bureau de leur... de _sa_ chambre, mais quand il ne s'agissait que de relire des dossiers, d'annoter des documents, elle préférait se glisser dans un des canapés du salon, avec une tasse de thé chaud. L'automne commençait à rafraichir la capitale japonaise, les jours raccourcissaient et les feuilles jaunissantes tapissaient la pelouse du jardin.

Le premier réflexe d'Haruhi, lorsque la sonnerie du portail retentit, fut de regarder l'horloge : il était plus de vingt et une heure. Fronçant les sourcils elle bondit du canapé et se dirigea vivement vers l'entrée, de peur qu'on sonne à nouveau, risquant d'éveiller Ichiro. Elle cessa de respirer un instant lorsque le visage fin de Kyoya apparut à l'écran.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Bonsoir Haruhi. Je suis venu te rapporter les papiers signés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Tu pouvais me les envoyer ou les faire porter par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je voudrais te parler, si je ne te dérange pas trop.

- Tu ne veux pas signer ?

- Ils sont signés, Haruhi. Je n'ai rien changé, rien modifié au contrat que tu as rédigé, et je l'ai signé. Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te le remettre et discuter avec toi quelques minutes.

Kyoya, assis dans son Aston Martin, fixait la caméra du portail sans ciller. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Haruhi leva la main, resta un instant en suspend, puis appuya sur le bouton. Kyoya, voyant le portail s'ouvrir, inclina doucement la tête :

- Merci.

Haruhi demeura immobile dans l'entrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle respira profondément, tentant de garder le contrôle d'elle-même, de ne pas se laisser submerger à nouveau par des émotions, des sentiments dont elle ne voulait plus.

Kyoya frappa avec douceur contre le battant de la porte et la jeune femme ouvrit vivement. Ils se toisèrent en silence quelques secondes, dans la lumière automatique du perron, et Haruhi sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler.

- Bonsoir Haruhi.

- Bonsoir.

- Puis-je entrer, s'il te plaît ?

Elle hésita à nouveau, les yeux baissés sur l'épaisse enveloppe que Kyoya tenait à la main. Elle nota qu'il ne portait pas de costume, mais un jean et une veste légère.

- Oui. Allons au salon.

- Merci.

Il la suivit dans cette maison qui avait été la sienne et où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis trois mois. Rien n'avait bougé et, un instant, il aurait pu avoir l'illusion de rentrer chez lui après une longue absence.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, proposa un peu sèchement Haruhi.

Non, il n'était plus chez lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé qu'elle lui désignait, face à celui sur lequel elle avait déposé ses documents. Le cœur de Kyoya se serra : il avait aimé cela, les soirées de travail silencieuses et détendues, les pieds d'Haruhi calés sur sa cuisse à lui, le froncement de ses sourcils fins quand elle se concentrait...

- Tu n'as rien changé ?

La voix était froide, sur la défensive. Elle ramena Kyoya à la réalité et il remonta ses lunettes :

- Rien. Tu pourras vérifier. Je n'ai pas modifié une ligne du contrat que tu as rédigé et j'ai tout paraphé et signé.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à signer moi-même et qu'à enclencher la procédure ?

- Oui, répondit Kyoya avec un sourire. Mais c'est toi l'avocate, tu es plus au courant que moi.

Elle acquiesça en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise. Kyoya agissait étrangement, sans sa morgue habituelle, avec une inquiétante douceur. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Bien. Comme nous avons pu trouver un accord amiable et que tout est réglé, la procédure d'enregistrement devrait être rapide, deux mois tout au plus. On s'était donné encore cinq mois pour divorcer.

- J'ai laissé les dates en blanc, tu pourras remplir la date qu'il te plaira. Cependant...

Il sembla hésiter, puis reprit :

- Haruhi, si je suis venu t'apporter moi-même ces papiers, c'est parce que je souhaiterais que tu ne les signes pas.

Deux émotions étreignirent au même instant Haruhi, l'empêchant de respirer.

La peur, la peur de ce que cet homme redoutable avait à nouveau manigancé, prévu. Et s'il voulait lui enlever Ichiro ? S'il voulait qu'elle parte ? Qu'elle quitte le pays ? Si... Mais il avait signé. Il venait de le dire lui-même, de lui assurer que tout était signé. Elle-même avait tout préparé, tout rédigé, tout relu encore et encore, pour que rien ne puisse lui arriver, pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien exiger d'elle, pour qu'elle soit libre.

Et l'espoir.

Ce stupide espoir, qui transformait la douleur en souffrance, qui prolongeait l'agonie des sentiments. L'espoir qu'il y ait un traitement qui fonctionne, l'espoir qu'il survive à l'opération, l'espoir qu'elle puisse aimer à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas divorcer Haruhi. Mais j'ai tout signé, pour que la décision finale ne relève que de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix où l'inquiétude pointait malgré elle.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme s'affolait. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ? Que risquait-elle ? Et Ichiro, que risquait Ichiro ?

- Haruhi...

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Que veux-tu cette fois ? Qu'attends-tu de nous ? Tu as tout, tu as tout ! Je n'ai plus d'intérêt pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu cette fois, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas prévu ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous faire ?

Kyoya, lèvres entrouvertes, demeura tétanisé. Haruhi s'était mise à trembler, avait bondi sur ses pieds, manifestement paniquée.

Il n'avait vu Haruhi dans cet état qu'à cause de l'orage, de la phobie qui la dominait depuis son enfance. Mais ce soir le ciel était serein, et la terreur de la jeune femme n'était due qu'à lui. Qu'à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pour plaire à Yoshio Ootori.

La culpabilité, cette blessure insidieuse qui le titillait depuis le décès de Tamaki, se révéla à lui et le submergea.

Il se retrouva debout devant Haruhi et, saisissant les épaules de la jeune femme, l'attira à lui et la serra contre son corps. Elle poussa un cri, à demi étouffé dans la veste de Kyoya, et se figea.

- Tu ne risques rien de moi. Tu ne risqueras plus rien de moi, je m'y engage. Ni toi, ni Ichiro, n'aurez plus rien à redouter de moi, jamais. Pardonne-moi de vous avoir causé tant de déception et d'angoisse.

Kyoya respira profondément et desserra ses bras, conscient qu'il avait pénétré l'espace personnel de la jeune femme et ne voulant plus l'alarmer. Mais Haruhi ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Elle cligna des yeux, bouleversée par les paroles de Kyoya, par les battements rapides du cœur du jeune homme, par le parfum de sa peau, par le désespoir qu'elle avait perçu dans son étreinte.

_Ranka demeura quelques instants immobile, puis murmura :_

_- Il est très malheureux._

Haruhi leva lentement la tête et découvrit le visage de Kyoya baissé vers elle. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait lu tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait semblé si vulnérable, à part, peut-être, le soir de son retour après le tsunami.

- Je suis conscient du fait que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Tu as été une compagne parfaite, idéale. Je suis le seul à blâmer pour cet échec. Cependant il y a quand même quelque chose que je veux que tu saches.

Ils s'étaient doucement séparés mais Kyoya avait délicatement saisi la main d'Haruhi et la serra avant de continuer.

- Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Mori m'a demandé si la raison pour laquelle je t'avais demandée en mariage, le jour des obsèques de Tamaki, était la possibilité de récupérer l'entreprise des Suoh grâce à l'enfant que tu portais. J'ai répondu oui, et je le pensais.

Haruhi se raidit, voulut retirer sa main, mais Kyoya la maintint dans la sienne et se baissa légèrement, pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune femme, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Mori ne m'a pas demandé si c'était l'unique raison de ma proposition. Car alors j'aurais dû répondre non. Que tu le crois ou non, je tiens à te le dire, comme je le leur ai dit à eux. Je ne t'ai pas demandée en mariage à ce moment-là uniquement dans cette perspective financière, Haruhi. Je voulais m'assurer que toi, et l'enfant que tu portais, n'auriez jamais besoin de rien. Que tu pourrais atteindre ton but, devenir avocate. Que tu aurais un foyer stable, que votre enfant grandirait dans les meilleures conditions possibles et non dans celles dans lesquelles j'ai grandi, moi. Je t'ai menti par omission ce jour-là, Haruhi. Mais le reste de ce que je t'ai dit était totalement vrai, même si je n'en étais pas vraiment conscient, je crois. Je me suis rendu compte récemment que, d'une certaine manière... j'ai voulu remplacer Tamaki.

Haruhi ne bougeait plus, ne semblait plus respirer, ses grands yeux bruns brillaient de larmes. Kyoya sentit trembler ses doigts dans sa main et respira profondément pour ne pas trembler lui aussi. Pour ne pas se perdre dans la beauté simple et parfaite de la jeune femme en pyjama qui se tenait devant lui.

- J'ai voulu le remplacer parce que, ainsi, je n'avais pas à réaliser qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

Deux larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme et Kyoya résista au besoin de les effacer du bout des doigts.

- Parce que si tu étais heureuse, si son fils était heureux, alors l'illusion de sa présence pouvait durer, encore, et encore. J'ai planifié beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, anticipé, prévu, voire manipulé. Mais alors Tamaki m'apportait un équilibre qui a disparu avec lui. Parce qu'il était là pour me guider, pour m'expliquer ce que les livres n'enseignent pas. Ce qui me manquait.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre sa respiration, pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. En vain. Il aurait voulu pouvoir baisser les yeux, détourner le regard de celui, si transparent, d'Haruhi. Mais cela aurait été fuir, encore.

- Beaucoup de choses sont survenues, que je n'avais pas prévues, et que je n'ai pas su gérer. La mort de Tamaki. La naissance d'Ichiro. Notre vie ensemble. Le tremblement de terre. Je pensais que mon éducation m'avait rendu imperméable à certaines émotions, mais Tamaki avait bouleversé cela, il y a bien longtemps.

Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres fines. Ses lunettes avaient légèrement glissé sur son nez mais Kyoya ne songea pas à les remonter. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant, ou jamais.

- Il me manque à moi aussi, Haruhi. Il me manque bien plus que je ne voulais l'avouer jusque là. Comme toi et Ichiro me manquez. Notre vie me manque. Alors voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas divorcer Haruhi. Mais je te laisse entièrement libre de cette décision.

Avec une douceur irréelle, il relâcha la main de la jeune femme qui, le souffle court, lèvres entrouvertes, le dévisageait avec douleur et stupéfaction. Il sourit maladroitement, s'inclina légèrement, tourna les talons et quitta le salon d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu assuré.

- Quelle vie, Kyoya ?

Le cri d'Haruhi résonna dans la maison et il stoppa net. Il se tourna légèrement : Haruhi était toujours au même endroit, debout, tremblante de ce qui ressemblait à de la colère.

- Notre couple est né de la mort de Tamaki, des exigences de ton père, de tes mensonges ! Notre vie s'est bâtie sur une illusion, Kyoya ! Une illusion dont tu étais l'auteur ! Comment pourrais-je vouloir revivre cela, maintenant que je _sais_ ?

Kyoya encaissa en silence la douloureuse vérité. Il acquiesça machinalement :

- Oui, je comprends... Sache seulement que pour moi cette illusion était devenue bien réelle. Je fais un bien piètre Pygmalion, il semblerait. S'il te plaît, tiens-moi informé lorsque tu auras signé les papiers, que je ne l'apprenne pas par l'administration. Au revoir, Haruhi. Tu embrasseras Ichiro pour moi.

Immobile, tétanisée, Haruhi le vit disparaître dans l'entrée. La porte se referma doucement, puis la portière de l'Aston Martin, et enfin le portail de la maison.

Pygmalion...

En automate elle monta dans sa chambre où l'écran allumé de son portable brillait dans la pénombre, et fit une rapide recherche.

...Pygmalion était un sculpteur qui tomba amoureux de la statue qu'il avait lui-même façonnée...

Haruhi ne put lire la suite, les yeux emplis de larmes. Anéantie, elle se laissa glisser au sol et demeura longtemps immobile dans le silence de sa chambre.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, un samedi matin, le carillon du portail retentit à nouveau et Haruhi ouvrit au livreur qui lui tendit un grand paquet rectangulaire mais peu épais, dont l'expéditeur était Kyoya. Elle se refusa à l'ouvrir immédiatement, le déposa dans sa chambre, préférant se consacrer à Ichiro, et attendit la sieste de l'enfant pour s'en préoccuper.

Elle ouvrit tout d'abord l'enveloppe élégante que le livreur avait laissée avec le paquet. Un grand carton d'invitation, sur un papier hors de prix, ainsi libellé :

« Monsieur Suoh vous convie à la réception qu'il donnera dans le grand hall de l'académie Ouran, la samedi 8 décembre, à partir de dix-neuf heures, en présence du nouveau Directeur de l'académie, Monsieur Ootori. »

Yuzuruh partait. Il allait quitter le Japon et rejoindre Anne-Sophie, enfin.

Et Kyoya serait le nouveau Directeur d'Ouran, titre qui revenait de droit au Président du groupe Suoh.

Sous les arabesques de l'invitation officielle, quelques mots ajoutés à la main :

« Nous sommes nombreux à espérer ta venue et celle d'Ichiro. Yuzuruh ».

Haruhi respira profondément et déposa près d'elle l'invitation. Le carton attendait toujours. Ses doigts tremblaient malgré elle alors que les pans s'écartaient un à un, alors qu'elle ôtait le papier à bulles et les épaisseurs de papier de soie.

Elle leva une main à ses lèvres.

Un tableau. Pas un croquis, un dessin, non. Un véritable tableau, dans un cadre d'or vieilli. L'authenticité du trait, le relief de la peinture, le grain de la matière.

C'était le jardin de la maison. On devinait l'orme et le massif d'hortensias en arrière plan. Les couleurs étaient celle de l'automne et nimbaient la scène d'une chaleur tendre et rassurante. Haruhi était représentée assise sur l'herbe, dans cette petite robe prune que Kyoya avait toujours beaucoup aimée. Ichiro était debout près d'elle, à moitié penché vers sa mère qui l'enlaçait d'un bras. Mais tous deux regardaient vers le peintre, vers Kyoya.

Et leurs visages étaient pleins de vie, pleins de joie, pleins du bonheur simple d'être ensemble.

Une carte blanche glissée dans le cadre, sans fioritures autres que celles de cette écriture noire si élégante : « Tu m'as demandé quelle est cette vie qui me manque. Voici ma réponse. »

En bas à droite du tableau, de cette même écriture, un simple prénom.

Kyoya.

* * *

Ranka vérifia qu'Ichiro s'était endormi, sortit dans le couloir et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci était assise, dos contre son lit, le regard fixé sur une boîte en carton posée devant elle.

- Haruhi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta, rougit légèrement, mais se calma devant le sourire doux de son père. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le sol, et désigna la boîte du menton :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Haruhi resta silencieuse quelques secondes et son père attendit qu'elle ait envie de répondre.

- C'est... c'est là où j'ai rangé tout ce qui me rappelle Tamaki. Notre histoire.

- Ah, murmura très doucement Ranka. Je vois.

La jeune femme rougit à nouveau et haussa les épaules :

- Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais c'était ma première histoire, alors...

- J'ai une boîte comme ça, qui contient mes souvenirs avec ta mère.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux :

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Des vieux trucs, un peu ridicules peut-être, un peu romantiques sûrement, mais bon, c'est... ce qui me reste d'elle, de nous. À part toi, bien sûr.

Ils se sourirent et, lentement, Haruhi laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son père qui passa son bras autour de son épaule.

- Tu me montres ?

- Pardon ?

- Vos souvenirs... Tu me montres ? Tu m'expliques ? Ou bien c'est trop... personnel ?

Haruhi réfléchit, tout en glissant sa paume sur le couvercle de la boîte. Elle finit par murmurer :

- Si tu veux.

Ranka, la gorge serrée, la regarda soulever le couvercle et observer longuement à l'intérieur. Il ne bougea pas quand les yeux de sa fille brillèrent mais que, lentement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

- Ah oui, tiens, ça, je me souviens...

Ses doigts tremblants se glissèrent au milieu des objets et des papiers et elle en ressortit un carton plastifié, aux couleurs vives, mais manifestement ondulé par une grande humidité.

- C'était notre première sortie, au parc d'attraction. En fait c'était moi qui avais trouvé ces billets, et je lui ai proposé de nous y rendre... Tamaki m'a raconté plus tard qu'il avait paniqué sur le moment à cause d'une histoire de pourcentage d'histoires d'amour qui ne survivaient pas si leur premier rendez-vous avait lieu dans un parc d'attraction... Quel crétin ! Bref, les billets se sont envolés, ont fini dans la fontaine d'Ouran, il s'est précipité pour les récupérer, on est tombé à l'eau tous les deux, exactement comme...

_Stupéfaite, Haruhi vit le lycéen ôter sa chemise d'un geste théâtral et venir la rejoindre dans la fontaine, au milieu de ses effets personnels répandus à la surface._

_- Ta façon de chercher n'est pas efficace ! déclara-t-il avec emphase. Il faut y aller plus franchement comme ça, en brassant l'eau, comme si tu étais dans ton bain !_

_- Arrête, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! s'exclama-t-elle. En plus tu vas te mouiller ! Et puis ce n'est pas un bain !_

_- Peuh ! N'oublie pas l'adage : il n'y a rien de plus sensuel qu'un corps mouillé._

_Et Tamaki continuait de chercher, penché dans l'eau, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur son torse fin et pâle, son pantalon noir tombant sur ses hanches, ses cheveux d'or soulevés par la brise._

_Alors pour la première fois, Haruhi oublia l'espace d'un moment qu'elle trouvait ce garçon totalement stupide et inepte._

La photographie sur le bateau-mouche. Une écharpe mauve informe qu'il avait tricotée lui-même. Des places de cinéma. Un t-shirt beige. Des entrées de musées parisiens. Une photo d'elle en train de défaire des cartons dans leur appartement. Des lettres, dans de magnifiques enveloppes crème qu'Haruhi ne rouvrit pas. Un ballon de baudruche tout dégonflé. Un ourson en peluche. Plein de petits bouts de papier couverts de déclarations ridicules.

Ranka resta juste là, près de sa fille, pendant près de deux heures. Sans rien dire, écoutant ses récits et respectant ses silences. Il savait que la cicatrisation d'une telle blessure était peut-être plus douloureuse que la blessure elle-même.

- Il me manque encore, tu sais.

Ranka cligna des yeux et resserra légèrement son bras autour des épaules d'Haruhi. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle regardait d'un air presque absent le contenu de la boîte.

- Kotoko me manque aussi, murmura Ranka.

- Cela ne finit donc jamais ?

- Si, mais il faut accepter de se remettre en danger, ce que je n'ai jamais fait, moi.

Haruhi tourna la tête vers son père et l'observa en silence, avant de demander :

- Tu le regrettes ?

- De n'avoir jamais cherché à refaire ma vie ? Oui, peut-être. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux pour toi, tu ne te serais pas sentie aussi responsable de moi, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te montrer si sérieuse, si parfaite, à cause de mes choix.

- Papa, arrête, tu sais que...

Ranka posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa fille et secoua la tête avec un sourire triste :

- Chut, tu sais que je n'ai pas tort. Alors oui, je crois que je le regrette un peu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé autour de moi après la mort de ta mère, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu avoir de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais pourtant tu as eu des petits amis, est-ce qu'aucun... ?

- Voilà, Haruhi, coupa doucement Ranka avec un léger rire. C'est bien cela. Kotoko a été la seule femme de ma vie. Ne plus m'intéresser aux femmes, c'était ne plus risquer de revivre cela. Mes relations avec les hommes ont toujours été plus simples, mais plus superficielles aussi. Je ne me mets pas en danger. Mais quand je vois tes souvenirs avec Tamaki et que je repense à ceux que j'ai avec ta mère, je me dis que finalement, cela aurait été pas mal de revivre cela.

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre et pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, qui continua :

- Si une nouvelle chance s'offre à toi, saisis-la Haruhi. Ne commets pas la même erreur.

- Mais je l'ai saisie, et regarde ce qu'il en a fait.

_Il._ Kyoya.

Ranka soupira :

- Aimer, c'est se mettre en danger perpétuel. En danger de perdre l'autre, en danger de souffrir. En danger de faire souffrir, aussi. Mais est-ce que cela n'en vaut pas la peine ? Regrettes-tu le contenu de cette boîte, maintenant que tu connais l'issue de cette histoire ? Regrettes-tu de l'avoir vécue ?

- Non, murmura Haruhi.

- Qu'est-ce Tamaki aurait souhaité pour toi ? Que tu restes seule, à élever son fils, sans plus connaître l'amour ? Ou que tu refasses ta vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, qui était son meilleur ami ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais Ranka la sentit se blottir plus étroitement contre lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Kyoya t'a blessée, et je le déteste d'avoir fait cela. Et Tamaki l'aurait détesté, je crois. Mais je pense qu'il t'aime, et que tu l'aimes aussi. Vous êtes en train d'apprendre tous les deux ce qu'aucun livre n'enseigne : à faire son deuil, et à se mettre en danger.

- Mais...

Haruhi avait balbutié d'une voix presque inaudible et tendit machinalement la main vers la boite ouverte qui reposait sur le parquet, devant elle.

- Tamaki est mort Haruhi. Tu ne le trahiras pas en aimant à nouveau. Tu ne le remplaceras pas, tu vivras autre chose, parce que Kyoya est quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger appel se fasse entendre. Qu'un « maman ? Maman ? » retentisse dans le calme de la maison. Ranka sourit, se détacha doucement de sa fille, et annonça en se levant :

- Je vais aller lever Ichiro et je le descends à la cuisine pour goûter. Prends ton temps pour nous rejoindre.

Haruhi acquiesça et resta seule, assise contre le lit, dans son immense chambre. Elle écouta distraitement les « gouzigouzi » ridicules de son père et les éclats de rire d'Ichiro. Elle les entendit passer dans le couloir et descendre l'escalier en s'esclaffant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle respira profondément et referma définitivement le petit carton.

* * *

L'horloge marquait dix-huit heures quarante, et Haruhi ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

L'enveloppe se trouvait sur son bureau, à l'étage. L'enveloppe contenant les papiers du divorce. Elle avait signé, un soir. Un soir où Ichiro avait beaucoup pleuré, un soir où la tristesse avait submergé Haruhi, encore. Un soir où elle avait voulu tuer ce stupide espoir qui la rongeait.

Haruhi avait signé mais depuis l'enveloppe n'avait pas bougé.

Elle avait appelé Yuzuruh, lui avait fait part de son désir de ne pas se rendre à la réception. Yuzuruh avait accueilli cette décision avec sa douceur habituelle. Il respecterait les choix de la jeune femme, toujours. Mais il s'était autorisé à lui préciser que, si Kyoya serait là, il n'allait pas être le seul. Ils seraient tous là, une dernière fois. Tous les anciens d'Ouran avaient été invités, et même Anne-Sophie serait présente pour l'occasion.

Et Haruhi ne savait pas quoi faire.

La robe livrée par les jumeaux était toujours dans sa housse, étalée sur le lit d'Haruhi. Un bustier d'un rose nacré, orné de délicates arabesques d'un brun presque noir. Une jupe aux genoux, du même brun sombre et moiré, remontait sur un côté, dévoilant de l'autre un jupon de tulle marron glacé. Somptueuse, comme toutes les robes que Kaoru et Hikaru créaient pour elle depuis des années.

Et Haruhi ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Maman ? Maman !

- Pardon mon chéri !

La jeune femme se tourna en souriant vers son fils qui finissait son repas du soir. Ichiro lui rendit son sourire et se mit à engloutir la compote qui constituait son dessert. Il allait avoir trois ans quelques jours plus tard ; il avait grandi, embelli, parlait vite et de mieux en mieux. Ses yeux si bleus pétillaient de malice sous ses mèches brunes et Haruhi savoura cet instant magique où il mangeait en silence, où il n'était pas triste, pas en colère, où il ne souffrait pas de ce manque qui la rongeait elle aussi.

- Ichiro ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux aller à une fête ?

L'enfant en laissa tomber sa cuillère sur la table et cligna des yeux :

- Une fête ?

- Oui, là, tout de suite. Une très grande fête, avec plein de gens que tu connais, et plein de gens que tu ne connais pas. Nous irions tous les deux, toi et moi.

Ichiro semblait ne plus pouvoir parler, sidéré de cette proposition quand il était déjà en train de finir son dîner, en pyjama, au calme dans la cuisine. Réalisant soudain l'extraordinaire opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, il battit des mains fébrilement :

- Oui ! Oui ! Une fête ! Une fête !

Haruhi se mordit la lèvre, sembla hésiter un dernier instant, puis se leva et ouvrit les bras :

- D'accord, allons-y !

* * *

- Haruhi n'est pas là.

Kyoya resta quelques secondes immobile, un peu en retrait derrière le rideau qui le dissimulait aux yeux de la foule qui, peu à peu, emplissait le grand hall de l'académie. Puis il se tourna lentement et échangea un regard avec Yuzuruh qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

- Non, elle n'est pas venue.

- Je suis désolé, Kyoya. Je voudrais te dire que c'est bien fait pour toi, que tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, et qu'à ton père, mais en fait... Je suis désolé, pour Haruhi, pour Ichiro, et pour toi.

- Merci Monsieur Suoh.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent encore un moment côte à côte, dominant l'immense espace qui brillait sous les feux des lustres de cristal. Puis l'ancien directeur posa la main sur l'épaule de son successeur et sourit non sans une certaine tristesse :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Si vous l'êtes, je le suis aussi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, là, dans le relatif silence du balcon, puis quittèrent la coursive et s'engagèrent dans un des larges couloirs de l'académie. Ils firent signe au personnel ; immédiatement, la lumière baissa légèrement dans le hall et les conversations des convives cessèrent. Seule la balustrade du haut du grand escalier demeura illuminée ; Kyoya et Yuzuruh avancèrent d'un pas égal et saluèrent la foule qui se pressait au bas des marches. L'héritier des Ootori demeura cependant un peu en retrait et c'est Yuzuruh Suoh qui entama son discours de bienvenue.

* * *

- Maman, tu es belle !

- Merci mon chéri, tu es très beau aussi.

Ichiro se rengorgea et tira légèrement sur la petite cravate qui dépassait entre les pans de sa veste anthracite. Haruhi sourit plus largement : oui, elle avait toujours trouvé que l'idée des jumeaux d'offrir un costume à un si petit garçon était ridicule.

Mais après tout, quitte à l'avoir, autant le mettre pour une soirée à Ouran, ou bien il ne le porterait jamais !

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Tachibana dans le rétro-viseur. Elle demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

- Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai raison d'y aller ?

- Oui Madame. Au moins, vous n'aurez pas de regrets.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle.

La petite main de son fils s'enroula autour de la sienne et la mère et l'enfant se sourirent.

- Pas peur, Ichiro est là ! déclara l'enfant d'un ton grandiloquent.

- Merci mon chéri ! répondit-elle avec un léger rire.

* * *

- … Je voudrais conclure en vous rappelant, en me rappelant, quelle école extraordinaire est cette académie. En vous présentant une dernière fois tout ce qu'elle a pu proposer, apporter, à nous tous, élèves, enseignants, personnels. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui fera cela bien mieux que moi, qui l'a déjà fait, et à qui je désire laisser la parole maintenant.

Yuzuruh se tut un instant et avala douloureusement sa salive. Derrière lui, Kyoya inspira profondément.

- Mon fils, Tamaki Suoh, qui fut élève dans cette école et dont, je crois, certains d'entre vous se souviennent.

Les projecteurs qui éclairaient Yuzuruh et Kyoya s'éteignirent alors qu'un immense écran s'allumait au-dessus d'eux. Devant la gigantesque grille dorée de l'académie Ouran, Tamaki, vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen, sourit à la caméra et s'inclina en une révérence irréprochable :

- Bienvenue à l'académie d'Ouran. Je m'appelle Tamaki, je suis élève en première dans cet établissement. Et, si vous le permettez, je serai vote guide pour cette visite.

Derrière lui, les larges grilles s'ouvrirent dans un ensemble parfait.

Kyoya ne prêta pas attention aux quelques légers cris féminins qui retentirent dans l'assemblée. Tourné vers l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres, il écouta son meilleur ami présenter leur école.

* * *

- Oh ! C'est beau !

La jeune femme suivit le regard de son fils et acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, c'était beau.

Un très large tapis de pourpre s'étendait au milieu des parterres de roses, reliant la grille dorée au perron du bâtiment principal. L'académie Ouran semblait briller dans la nuit, or et nacre rose sous les éclats des projecteurs dissimulés dans le parc. L'immense horloge dominait la masse sombre des autres bâtiments, des salles de classes vides, des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre, du labyrinthe des jardins.

Une ou deux voitures de luxe s'arrêtèrent encore devant les immenses grilles en fer forgé, mais, Haruhi le savait, la foule des invités se tenait déjà dans le grand hall. Elle prit doucement la main de son fils dans la sienne et demanda :

- On y va ?

- Oui ! répondit-il sans hésiter, ravi de se rendre avec sa mère dans un endroit aussi magique.

Ils remontèrent lentement l'allée, le petit garçon découvrant avec émerveillement le gigantesque jardin à la française, les massifs subtilement éclairés par des lampes dissimulées au milieu des plantations. Haruhi regardait autour d'elle non sans nostalgie, se rappelant de chaque endroit, chaque bâtiment. L'administration...

_- Monsieur Fujioka ? Monsieur le Directeur va vous recevoir._

_- Merci, j'arrive._

_Ranka se leva et sourit à sa fille qui se tenait bien droite, assise contre le mur lambrissé :_

_- À tout de suite, ma chérie._

_- À tout de suite, papa._

_Ranka suivit l'assistante du directeur de la prestigieuse académie et disparut derrière les lourdes portes de bois sombre. Haruhi croisa les mains sur ses genoux et attendit, assise devant ce magnifique tableau illustrant l'Alice de Lewis Caroll._

…. les réfectoires...

_Par-delà le comptoir en marbre, deux cuisiniers souriaient largement aux étudiants. Avec la parfaite synchronisation qui les caractérisait, Hikaru et Koaru déclarèrent :_

_- Je voudrais un repas. Je pense que je vais prendre les pâtes du menu B, et aussi la salade et le coca du menu D._

_Ils se turent et, lentement, tournèrent le visage l'un vers l'autre, une égale fureur se lisant sur leurs traits identiques._

… le bâtiment des primaires...

_Haruhi se retourna vivement. Honey, dans son uniforme à culotte courte, s'était tout simplement mis à jouer de la flûte à bec, là, dans le silence de la classe. La lycéenne, paniquée, lui fit signe de cesser immédiatement ce bruit infernal, mais des voix retentirent bientôt derrière eux :_

_- Cela me rend nostalgique, nous aussi étions dans cette classe avant !_

_- Je vois._

_- Je me demande si les graffitis sous le pupitre sont toujours là..._

_- Les tables des classes sont changées tous les ans._

_Furieuse, elle regarda entrer dans la salle les autres membres du club, manifestement pas du tout inquiets, en fait, à l'idée d'être vus chez les primaires._

… le bâtiment Ouest...

_Haruhi jaillit en courant sur le toit et s'immobilisa, saisie par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le centre du toit était occupé par une magnifique piscine de marbre blanc, entourée de décorations évoquant la richesse architecturale de la Grèce antique. Sous un portique, de l'autre côté du bassin, entre la statue d'un angelot et celle de la Vierge, un trône en marbre sculpté attendait qu'on vienne le délester de la précieuse couronne que les organisateurs du concours avaient déposée sur un coussin de pourpre._

_- Elle est là ! La couronne !_

_Mais déjà Kuze, le Président du club de football américain, sortait à son tour de l'escalier et s'élançait vers l'objet tant convoité. Haruhi, tétanisée, le vit courir vers elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Dégage de là, crevette !_

_- Quoi ? glapit Haruhi._

_Kuze bouscula sans ménagement l'élève qui se trouvait sur son passage et Haruhi se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Avant de basculer dans l'eau tiède, elle entrevit Tamaki et Kyoya qui surgissaient à leur tour de l'escalier. Remontant à la surface, elle tenta de se rattraper au bord, mais sentit que le poids de son lourd costume l'entraînait inexorablement vers le fond. Elle essaya de lutter alors que Tamaki courait vers elle en hurlant son prénom. Mais Kyoya poussa son meilleur ami et, ôtant, ses lunettes, lui cria :_

_- Je m'en occupe ! Toi, récupère la couronne !_

_- Bien reçu !_

_La main d'Haruhi se détacha du bord au moment même où Kyoya plongea dans l'eau près d'elle. Instantanément, elle sentit les mains du vice-président la saisir avec délicatesse et la rapprocher du rebord de la piscine, la hissant à demi. Haruhi n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur et, quand elle releva la tête, hébétée, elle découvrit Tamaki, debout dans la lumière de l'après-midi, brandissant en souriant la couronne qu'ils avaient si durement gagnée._

… et le bâtiment principal, ce hall sublime et gigantesque pour lequel les différents clubs se battaient âprement chaque année. L'immense bâtisse brillait de mille feux, joyaux dans l'écrin des jardins de l'académie. Du personnel s'inclina à l'arrivée d'Haruhi et Ichiro. Elle montra l'invitation et immédiatement on leur prit leurs manteaux, avant de leur indiquer les portes monumentales du grand hall. La mère et l'enfant s'avancèrent côte à côte.

Et Haruhi cessa de respirer.

Une foule immense occupait l'espace, une foule composée uniquement de célébrités, de grands noms du Japon, tous ceux qui étaient passés, un jour, par la prestigieuse académie Ouran. Mais tous ces gens se taisaient, tous ses gens semblaient figés dans la cire et, dans une demie pénombre, les visages levés vers le haut de l'escalier monumental, ils écoutaient Tamaki.

Haruhi reconnut instantanément la vidéo. C'était celle que Tamaki avait tournée à la demande de son père, afin de présenter Ouran aux étudiants étrangers qui souhaitaient s'y inscrire. Le président du club d'hôtes s'était bien sûr parfaitement acquitté de sa tâche, s'adressant à la caméra comme s'il s'était agi d'un lycéen de son âge, avec tout le charme et la prévenance dont il était capable. Il faisait le tour de l'académie, présentant les différentes facilités offertes par l'établissement, détaillant les filières et options. Il dialoguait avec son propre père, des enseignants, d'autres étudiantes – Kyoya avait organisé un tirage au sort payant pour désigner quelles jeunes filles auraient l'indicible chance de figurer sur la vidéo aux côtés de leur idole.

Tamaki était filmé en train de monter à cheval, de présenter les menus quatre étoiles de la cantine, de faire une partie de basket, et bien d'autres activités proposées à Ouran.

Haruhi connaissait par cœur la vidéo. Si Monsieur Suoh avait refusé que le club d'hôtes fasse partie des clubs présentés sur le film – il était resté de marbre face aux jérémiades de son fils – les membres du club avaient malgré tout été beaucoup sollicités par leur prince, pour l'encourager, le suivre sur le tournage. Et, bien sûr, ils avaient tous dû visionner le résultat cinq ou six fois, tant Tamaki en était fier. Si les clientes du club ne s'en lassaient pas – Kyoya avait d'ailleurs fait payer très cher les copies dédicacées – les autres, eux, n'en pouvaient plus. Hikaru et Kaoru faisaient de faux dialogues avec des voix ridicules, Honey mangeait en même temps sans lever la tête et Mori avait tendance à s'endormir sur son canapé. Haruhi, elle, avait exigé qu'on diminue sa dette si on voulait qu'elle reste à regarder ces inepties au lieu de travailler ; Kyoya avait accepté car il était peut-être le plus conscient du temps perdu à visionner cette chose.

Mais ce soir aucun des six anciens membres du club présents dans le hall n'aurait un instant songé à se plaindre de revoir, une fois de plus, ce film. Chacun, le sourire aux lèvres dans la pénombre, goutait avec délice ces minutes où Tamaki Suoh les charmait tous une dernière fois

Haruhi connaissait par cœur la vidéo, et sut donc immédiatement en entrant dans le hall qu'elle était presque finie. Tamaki finissait la visite et donnait en souriant quelques indications tout en marchant tranquillement sur la grande allée qui menait, à nouveau, à la grille d'entrée. L'allée qu'Haruhi et Ichiro venaient d'emprunter.

Il s'inclina, salua une dernière fois, dans plusieurs langues, avec son accent français chantant. Puis il sourit largement et son visage se figea sur l'écran. Le soleil de l'après-midi ceignait ses traits juvéniles d'une auréole dorée, ses yeux brillaient de joie, et la désarmante sincérité de son sourire éblouissant toucha au cœur tous les présents.

- C'est qui ?

La voix enfantine d'Ichiro tira Haruhi de sa contemplation et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, surprises de la présence de cet enfant. La jeune femme répondit calmement :

- C'est Tamaki. Tu ne le connais pas, enfin pas vraiment.

- Ah, répondit simplement l'enfant, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Elle sentit les regards sur elle, elle entendit des murmures, mais juste à cet instant les lustres se rallumèrent un à un et le grand escalier sortit de la pénombre.

Cette fois, c'est Yuzuruh qui s'était placé en retrait, et Kyoya qui s'était avancé au centre de l'immense balcon. Cependant il n'était pas seul.

L'escalier monumental se divisait en deux courbes distinctes et, sur chacune, deux hommes avaient pris place. Haruhi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

À gauche, Kaoru et, quelques marches plus haut, Hikaru. À droite, dans une symétrie parfaite, Honey et, plus haut, Mori.

Il y eut quelques cris féminins de celles qui, comme Haruhi, se trouvaient soudain plongées tant d'années en arrière, à la soirée de Noël du club d'hôtes. Les costumes étaient similaires sans être semblables : les jumeaux portaient des blazers assortis dans les bruns, Honey était superbe dans un costume crème et Mori semblait plus élégant que jamais dans son smoking sombre. Sur le balcon, au-dessus d'eux, Kyoya portait une longue redingote anthracite sur un costume.

Alors, dans un ensemble impeccable, les cinq hommes s'inclinèrent devant l'assistance et dirent d'une seule voix :

- Bienvenue à l'académie Ouran.

Après un instant de silence total, l'assemblée éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils se redressèrent et sourirent, émus de cet hommage à Tamaki et à ce qu'ils avaient représenté, tous ensemble, pour cette académie.

- Haruhi ? Haruhi Fujioka ?

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête. À quelques mètres, dans la foule, une femme venait d'appeler son prénom. Une belle femme, vêtue bien entendu d'une robe magnifique. Une femme qui quelques années plus tôt, avait été une adolescente en robe jaune, fervente admiratrice du club. Haruhi ne se rappelait pas son nom, mais sourit néanmoins et acquiesça. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors peu à peu autour d'elle parmi les invités :

- Haruhi !

- Haruhi ? Où cela ? Oh !

- Haruhi !

Des jeunes gens, d'anciens professeurs... Des visages qui surgissaient du passé et se tournaient vers elle, la saluaient d'un sourire.

- Mais Haruhi que fais-tu là ?

- Vas-y ! Va les rejoindre !

- Regarde, Haruhi est là aussi !

Tout en haut de l'escalier, Kyoya s'était avancé et avait ouvert la bouche pour entamer son discours, lorsqu'un mouvement dans la foule des invités attira son regard. Des gens, près des portes du hall, s'écartaient, semblaient laisser un passage, et un murmure s'élevait peu à peu. Un murmure qui était un prénom.

Kyoya se figea, la gorge serrée simultanément par l'espoir et par la peur de se tromper. Mais les jumeaux avaient aussi entendu, Honey et Mori également, et leur attention était maintenant rivée vers le fond de l'immense salle.

Personne ne poussa Haruhi vers l'avant, mais elle se sentit appelée par ces voix, par ces sourires, par ces regards. Appelée par la présence des cinq hommes sur le grand escalier, par le sourire de Tamaki sur l'écran. Elle resserra sa main autour de celle d'Ichiro qui écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre et s'avança lentement, au rythme du passage qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Des visages lui sourirent plus intensément : Nekozawa, Monsieur et Madame Hitachin, Renge, Kazanoda, Mei... Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en croisant les regards étrangement clairs de Fuyumi, Yuuichi et Akito Ootori. Elle faillit s'arrêter, stupéfaite de découvrir son propre père près d'Anne-Sophie, mais tous les deux, radieux, lui firent signe d'avancer et elle continua, hypnotisée, sa progression.

- Laissez passer Haruhi !

- Haruhi !

Les regards qui la suivaient se baissèrent peu à peu vers cet enfant, ce petit garçon magnifique qui serrait la main d'Haruhi avec une ferveur toute filiale. Et d'autres murmures s'élevèrent.

- Qu'il est mignon !

- Mais...

- Oh mon dieu regarde...

- Ces yeux... Ces yeux...

- On dirait...

Ichiro passait ses grandes pupilles violacées sur cette foule à la fois impressionnante et bienveillante, sur ces visages féminins qui se figeaient en le dévisageant, ces légers cris de réalisation.

Haruhi les entendit, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle sourit à son fils, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait continuer à la suivre.

Et tout à coup la foule disparut et l'immense escalier d'or et de pourpre s'offrit à elle, dans tout le luxe de sa magnificence. Elle leva les yeux et, instantanément, son cœur se réchauffa de leurs sourires éblouissants.

- Haruhi ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux.

- Haruhi ! s'écria à son tour Honey.

- Haruhi, murmura doucement Mori.

Seul Kyoya ne dit rien, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, ignorant s'il avait, ou non, le droit de prononcer lui aussi son prénom.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et, un instant, Haruhi hésita. Hésita à lui redonner sa chance, à gravir cet escalier qui la mènerait à ses côtés, hésita à risquer à nouveau d'aimer et de souffrir.

Ichiro, lui, n'hésita pas.

- Papa !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Levant les yeux, l'enfant venait de découvrir le visage qu'il attendait depuis des mois, et son hurlement résonna dans le hall. Il détacha sa main de celle de sa mère et s'élança vers les premières marches.

Il montait habituellement assez mal les escaliers, parfois malhabile sur ses petites jambes, surtout vêtu d'un costume peu confortable. Mais, en cet instant, Ichiro gravissait les marches en courant presque, son regard fixé sur son but, là haut, tout là haut. Il passa devant les jumeaux sans les voir et ceux-ci, après avoir hésité, le laissèrent finalement continuer seul.

Le cœur d'Haruhi sembla manquer un battement. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle suivait des yeux son fils qui montait à toute allure, vers cet homme brun en haut de l'escalier.

Vers cet homme blond, souriant sur l'écran.

Kyoya se fit la même réflexion. Se demanda une dernière fois si c'était vraiment lui qu'Ichiro appelait ainsi, si c'était vraiment lui que l'enfant regardait avec une telle ferveur, appelait d'une voix si vibrante d'émotion.

Mais le regard bleu d'Ichiro ne trompait pas. Le regard bleu d'Ichiro était fixé sur Kyoya, et c'est vers lui qu'il se précipitait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Alors Kyoya Ootori abandonna sa légendaire contenance et dévala l'escalier vers son fils.

Les mètres qui les séparaient encore disparurent lorsque Kyoya souleva contre lui l'enfant qui, instinctivement, se blottit contre son père. Ils se murmurèrent quelques mots, le temps d'une supplication et d'une promesse. Quelques brèves secondes d'éternité dans un silence de cathédrale, sous les yeux d'Ouran.

Puis le père et le fils, simultanément, tournèrent la tête vers la foule, cherchant un visage, son visage.

Haruhi se tenait toujours, droite et tremblante, au bas des marches.

- Maman ! Viens ! appela Ichiro.

Un sourire trembla sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et, lentement, elle commença à gravir les marches à son tour. Elle tourna la tête un bref instant, à droite puis à gauche. Vers leurs sourires à tous les quatre, leurs yeux brillants de joie. Elle dépassa les jumeaux et releva la tête vers son mari et son fils, là-haut, sur le balcon.

Jamais le sourire de Kyoya n'avait été si paisible alors qu'il la regardait monter vers lui, vers eux.

Ils ne se touchèrent pas. Haruhi sourit simplement et vint se placer à côté de Kyoya, face à cette foule qui observait la scène avec l'étrange intuition de son importance. Ichiro, sans lâcher Kyoya, tendit la main vers sa mère qui la saisit délicatement et l'embrassa. Kyoya acquiesça doucement et, l'espace d'un bref instant, Haruhi vit étrangement briller ses yeux derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes.

Mais il s'était déjà tourné vers leurs invités et déclara sobrement dans le micro :

- Même si beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissent déjà, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Haruhi Fujioka. Et notre fils, Ichiro Ootori.

Le petit garçon, avec la délicieuse insouciance de son âge, cria un « bonjour ! » à la cantonade et salua fébrilement de la main. Il y eut des rires, des cris émus, des applaudissements. La salle bruissait de murmures étonnés et d'explications passionnées.

Kyoya et Haruhi se sourirent.

* * *

Il faisait froid, mais Haruhi voulut attendre encore quelques instants là, dans le calme de la terrasse. Les lumières du parc étaient à présent éteintes, les bâtiments de l'académie se devinaient dans la nuit noire.

Comme tant d'années auparavant, Haruhi entendit des pas sur le marbre de la terrasse et la jeune femme sourit.

Hikaru devait être en train de reprocher à Kaoru de trop faire danser une Ayame certes enceinte, mais cependant en pleine forme.

Ichiro s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux d'Anne-Sophie. Ranka dansait toujours avec Madame Hitachin et Ageha suivait Kirimi comme son ombre.

Et la haute société japonaise célébrait cette académie extraordinaire.

La porte-fenêtre fut refermée et les rumeurs de la fête se turent derrière Haruhi. Elle cessa de respirer quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Merci... d'être là ce soir.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

- Ichiro voulait tellement te voir...

Elle laissa son corps suivre la légère pression que lui imprimèrent les doigts de Kyoya et elle se tourna vers lui. Sa haute silhouette fine se découpait dans la lumière de la porte-vitrée et les traits fins de son visage disparaissaient dans l'ombre, mais elle perçut la crainte dans sa voix :

- Et toi Haruhi ? Est-ce que...

- Oui Kyoya. Moi aussi, je voulais te voir. Moi aussi je voulais... te retrouver.

Les doigts de Kyoya se crispèrent légèrement sur ses épaules mais c'est avec une grande douceur qu'il attira à lui la jeune femme. Elle s'abandonna contre lui, inspirant son parfum, glissant sa joue sur le tissu hors de prix de la redingote sombre.

- C'est, je crois, sur cette même terrasse que Tamaki m'a annoncé qu'il venait avec moi à Boston, le soir de la fête.

Haruhi sentit le corps de Kyoya se tendre, saisi d'incertitude. Elle sourit contre son torse et continua :

- C'est un bon souvenir. Nos années de lycée, le club, ce sont des souvenirs extraordinaires, Kyoya.

Elle le sentit acquiescer lentement. Elle savait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne rien dire, ne rien demander, juste attendre et l'écouter parler.

- Tamaki est un merveilleux souvenir. Un souvenir que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Kyoya. Mais... Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vivre dans des souvenirs, Kyoya. Et je ne veux pas faire vivre Ichiro dans des souvenirs qui ne sont même pas les siens.

Elle se recula légèrement et releva la tête. Kyoya la laissa faire et Haruhi sentit sa gorge se serrer devant l'intensité de son regard gris, devant la peur qu'elle y décelait. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Il me manque, comme ma mère me manque. Et je sais d'expérience qu'ils me manqueront toujours. Mais tu me manques aussi, terriblement. Notre vie me manque. Et toi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de raison pour que tu me manques, non ?

- Non, déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement vibrante d'émotion et de certitude. Non, répéta-t-il. Il n'y aura jamais plus aucune raison, Haruhi.

- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

- Haruhi, je veux que tu saches que... Que au milieu de tout cela, de tout ce qui est arrivé, je...

La voix de Kyoya se brisa. Cette voix souvent si froide, si calculatrice, si parfaitement maîtresse de ses émotions, cette voix qui imposait à tant des gens si importants le silence et le respect, se brisa. Haruhi sourit et caressa la joue de Kyoya, comme pour effacer du visage de cet homme la tension qui l'habitait. Elle murmura :

- Je sais Kyoya. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et, avec un sourire radieux, elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Kyoya et l'embrassa.

Elle se demanda un instant, dans le brouillard du bonheur de leurs souffles joints, si les larmes qu'elle sentait sur ses joues étaient ou non les siennes.

Elle décida que cela n'avait plus d'importance, tant que c'était des larmes de joie.

* * *

La valse était lente, ce qui arrangeait Haruhi.

Elle parvenait presque, à présent, à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le rythme de leurs pas.

Elle pouvait voir ce sourire inconnu sur le visage d'Akito, là-bas, qui parlait avec sa sœur.

Elle pouvait entendre le rire cristallin d'Anne-Sophie qui dansait pour la première fois avec Yuzuruh, dans le hall d'Ouran.

Elle pouvait suivre le geste doux de la main de Ranka sur le front d'Ichiro endormi.

Elle pouvait apprécier la mine déconfite de Kasanoda à qui Mei racontait avec passion Dieu sait quoi.

Elle pouvait déceler ce regard entre Hikaru et Ayame.

Elle pouvait rire des facéties de Honey et Kaoru sur la piste de danse.

Elle pouvait échanger un regard avec Mori qui attendait, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, le retour de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Elle pouvait, surtout, resserrer ses doigts sur ceux de Kyoya, et partager avec lui d'un seul regard l'évidence de ce qui avait été leur manque et qui serait, désormais, leur force.

Haruhi et Kyoya cessèrent un instant de valser et levèrent les yeux vers le haut de cet immense et majestueux escalier.

Et sur le mur d'Ouran, Tamaki Suoh souriait éternellement.

FIN

* * *

_Merci à tous de votre patience, j'espère qu'elle a été récompensée._

_Navrée que vous ayez tant attendu, ma bêta et moi-même avons toutes deux été fort occupées par la vie réelle qui, vous en conviendrez, reste la priorité._

_Peut-être avez-vous trouvé la fin un peu « kitsch », mais je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un manga, un shojo, et Ouran. Alors, à mon avis, je devais finir à Ouran. Et qui dit Ouran dit robes de soirées, soirées mondaines, etc._

_Cette fic était déjà très sombre, et donc assez décalée de l'univers original. Je voulais y revenir pour la clore._

_Je ferai un petit épilogue, parce que j'ai toujours énormément de mal à me séparer des personnages qui m'ont accompagnée pendant... plus d'un an !_

_Un immense merci à ma bêta de m'avoir si brillamment accompagnée tout ce temps, de ses corrections exigeantes et pertinentes._

_Et merci à vous, lecteurs de votre fidélité, de vos commentaires enthousiastes, de votre patience. Si vous avez pris plaisir à me lire, alors c'est pour moi un grand bonheur._


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà enfin le petit épilogue sans prétention promis il y a… des mois. Le temps file à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si je lis toujours des fics, je n'écris plus. Cette fic fut un long travail, dans lequel j'ai mis beaucoup de moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jour le temps et le courage de me relancer dans une nouvelle fic. Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Pas de projet actuellement en tout cas._

_Je suis très flattée, et totalement enchantée, car katha4792a entamé la traduction de ma fic en espagnol ! Sacré travail, dont elle s'acquitte fort bien. C'est drôle pour moi de parcourir mes propres chapitres dans une autre langue ! Merci beaucoup à elle._

_Vous qui m'avez lue, soutenue, et envoyé tant d'adorables messages… « Que vais-je lui dire, et par où commencer ? » écrit Racine._

_Je me délectais de vos messages, je bondissais sur mon smartphone à l'arrivée d'un mail, je souriais bêtement à vous lire, dans le bus, sur le trajet de l'école pour aller chercher les enfants, en allant travailler, en en revenant, le matin, le soir, vous avez illuminé mes journées._

_Alors… Moona-Mars, Loony, Brany Sabrina, Era-chan, Alice TVF (bien vu -)), Heylo, MalituLnigeli, Angie-tenshi, Mangafana, Evey88, Moyama, Mikipeach (oh Mikipeach ! Tes commentaires étaient un bonheur !), La, Angie-tenshi18, Alice Matsumoto, Velya, Siam-chan, Robespierre6, Florinoir (non je ne connaissais pas Limitless ! Quel dommage qu'elle soit inachevée !) Nenette 22, Somebody who is crazy, Elfyq, Rinne-chan, Loony, Leyanna, Inukag9, Mai 96, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Mistkuni Honey Haninozuka… (je ne cite ici que ceux qui m'ont écrit depuis le chapitre 20 ! La liste serait bien trop longue !)_

_Et tous ceux que j'oublie et que je supplie de me pardonner…_

_MERCI, merci à tous de vos attentions et du temps que vous avez consacré à me lire. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, un petit peu, ici, je vous salue et vous souhaite à tous le meilleur, toujours._

… _et Plume d'eau, Plume d'eau, tes commentaires m'ont transmis à la perfection tes émotions de lectrice, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Alors merci, merci mille fois à toi d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire à chaque chapitre, même si tu as eu affaire à une ingrate qui ne t'a pas toujours répondu, honte à moi. _

_Fractals, je n'ai pas osé te solliciter pour me relire, tant de temps après. J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu cultives toujours ton enthousiasme débordant pour la littérature et que tes études se passent au mieux. Je t'embrasse._

* * *

- Monsieur le Directeur, salua la femme en s'inclinant.

Kyoya remonta ses lunettes :

- Pas ce matin, Madame Hanamura. Pas ce matin.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et lui indiqua de la main la direction à suivre :

- Nous avons ouvert il y a quelques secondes, vous ne serez pas en retard.

- Bien.

Il sortit du bâtiment de l'administration, bruissant tous les ans d'agitation à cette même date, et le soleil qui illuminait les jardins l'éblouit une seconde. Portant la main au-dessus de ses yeux, il regarda quelques instants la foule des élèves et des parents, puis se dirigea à son tour vers le bâtiment des maternelles.

Il y avait des pleurs, des rires, des voix haut perchées et des sacs colorés. Une petite foule joyeuse se dirigeait vers les portes de l'école.

- Papa !

Kyoya eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras que déjà Ichiro s'y jetait en riant.

- Regarde, mon sac ! Mon sac !

Le petit garçon sauta à terre aussi vivement qu'il avait bondi dans les bras de son père et fit un tour sur lui-même, manifestement ravi de la chose en plastique barbouillée de dessins de mangas qu'il portait fièrement sur le dos.

- C'est Gingka et Pegasus !

Kyoya eut une légère hésitation mais une voix féminine souffla à son oreille :

- Les héros de Beyblade, tu sais, le truc des toupies...

- Ah oui, murmura Kyoya en échangeant un regard avec Haruhi.

- L'est super ! Mori m'a donné !

- En effet Ichiro, ce sac est... super. Mais je croyais que Hikaru...

L'enfant haussa les épaules et répliqua d'un ton méprisant :

- Nul son sac, a pas Pegasus.

- Ah. Bon.

Le petit garçon repartit comme une flèche, bondissant vers les autres enfants, entamant de joyeuses conversations avec ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à sangloter dans les jupes de leur mère.

- C'est étrange, tout de même, murmura Haruhi.

- Oui. Un peu, admit Kyoya.

Ils se tenaient, comme les autres parents, dans la magnifique cour des maternelles d'Ouran, où étaient disposés tous les jeux d'extérieurs les plus pédagogiques possibles. Kyoya sentait sur eux les regards des autres parents.

« Si si, c'est eux... Alors il sera dans la même classe que le fils Ootori... Je crois qu'elle est avocate... Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là ce matin... Mon mari sera furieux de ne pas être venu finalement... »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être là ce matin. Il ferait tout pour être là à toutes ses rentrées, à toutes ses fêtes de fin d'années, à tous ses anniversaires... À toutes ces occasions si importantes pour un enfant, et auxquelles son père n'avait jamais assisté, ou rarement et de façon très intéressée.

« Regarde ma chérie, le petit garçon là-bas, oui, c'est ça, le sac Beyblade... Tu seras très très gentille avec lui, hein ? Tu promets à papa ? »

Pour le coup, Kyoya et Haruhi échangèrent un regard amusé et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil glacial aux parents de la petite fille concernée qui le saluèrent fébrilement. Il ne daigna répondre que par un bref hochement de tête.

- Kyoya, gronda Haruhi, tu ne ruines pas leur société...

- Je pourrais, pourtant. Leurs actifs sont peu solides.

- Kyoya...

- Je peux la racheter cet après-midi, sinon. Bien que je n'en aie aucune utilité.

- Kyoya, ils ont simplement dit à leur fille d'être gentille avec Ichiro.

- Personne n'utilisera Ichiro pour nous approcher.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard taquin :

- Pourtant de grandes amitiés pourraient naître de ce genre de procédés, non ?

Il ne répondit pas et sourit à nouveau.

_Kyoya, tu sais que le fils de Monsieur Suoh est transféré à partir d'aujourd'hui à Ouran. Je suis certain que tu réalises que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose que tu deviennes très ami avec lui._

_- Oui père._

Les institutrices, toutes trilingues et ridiculement surdiplômées, tapèrent alors dans leurs mains depuis le perron de l'école.

- Mesdames, Messieurs. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons maintenant faire l'appel des noms des enfants et vous pourrez, bien entendu, les accompagner dans leur salle de classe pour cette première rentrée.

Immédiatement, les enfants s'étaient tus. Ichiro revint à toute allure entre Kyoya et Haruhi et glissa ses doigts dans les mains de ses parents. Il leva vers sa mère ses yeux bleus soudain emprunts d'une légère inquiétude et Haruhi lui sourit largement :

- Tout va bien, on reste avec toi.

- Oui... Mais pourquoi les autres enfants, ils pleurent ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kyoya la devança :

- Parce que, eux, leur père n'est pas le Directeur de l'école.

Simultanément, le visage d'Ichiro s'illumina et celui d'Haruhi se ferma.

- Ouais ! s'exclama l'enfant enchanté.

- Kyoya, ne commence pas, nous en avons déjà discuté ! grinça Haruhi entre ses dents.

Les lunettes de Kyoya brillèrent au soleil alors qu'un fin sourire supérieur étirait ses lèvres.

* * *

- Viens.

Elle se laissa conduire dans le corridor silencieux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pourquoi Kyoya avait confié Ichiro à Ranka pour ce bref week-end pluvieux d'automne, pourquoi ils avaient fait ce trajet en voiture, pourquoi ils se trouvaient là, un samedi soir, sans personne d'autre qu'eux, dans cette immense villa qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Cette immense villa des Nekosawa où elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois, lors d'un autre week-end, tant d'années auparavant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut la porte qu'elle avait poussée un soir par mégarde.

Kyoya fit jouer la poignée et, tenant toujours Haruhi par la main, l'attira à l'intérieur.

La chambre n'avait pas changé. Les peintures avaient été refaites, certes, mais tout était à l'identique. Jusqu'aux fleurs dans le vase. Jusqu'aux draps blancs sur le lit, devant la baie vitrée. Jusqu'à la pénombre de la pièce. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, la gorge étreinte par toutes sortes de souvenirs.

- Kyoya, enfin, qu'est-ce que...

Le reste de la phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge sous l'intensité du regard gris de Kyoya. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui faisait trembler les doigts de Kyoya sur les poignets d'Haruhi.

- Haruhi, j'ai voulu revenir ici parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur endroit. Parce que je crois, avec le recul, que, même si je n'en ai été conscient que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, pour moi, c'est dans cette chambre que, finalement, tout a commencé. Alors...

Il se tut et relâcha doucement les mains de la jeune femme. Celle-ci cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle vit les longs doigts de Kyoya glisser dans sa poche de veste pour en retirer un minuscule écrin sombre.

Il ne se mit pas à genou, parce que Kyoya Ootori ne faisait pas ce genre de choses.

Haruhi ouvrit la bouche en découvrant le diamant serti sur son anneau d'or.

- Haruhi Fujioka, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à empêcher les larmes de se mettre à couler. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Mais... Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Nous sommes déjà mariés... Depuis...

Kyoya prit doucement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et elle releva vers lui un regard transparent.

- Haruhi, je crois que tu comprends très bien. Je veux t'épouser vraiment. Je veux un vrai mariage avec... avec tout le monde. Et Ichiro.

Elle resta figée dans la pénombre, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de larmes, puis, de longues secondes plus tard, acquiesça fébrilement parce qu'elle aurait été incapable de parler.

_Un mauvais sourire sensuel étira les lèvres fines de Kyoya Ootori :_

_- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre._

Haruhi avait été capable de se défendre, de lutter, contre beaucoup des épreuves que le destin avait placées sur sa route. Mais elle savait, dorénavant, que cette lutte était bien moins inégale si d'autres étaient à ses côtés pour l'aider à se battre.

_Les yeux bruns d'Haruhi Fujioka s'agrandirent, sans que Kyoya pût y déceler la moindre nuance de peur. Elle déclara d'une voix parfaitement calme :_

_- Tu ne ferais pas cela Kyoya... Parce que tu n'aurais aucun intérêt à coucher avec moi._

Mais les intérêts de Kyoya étaient désormais tout autres qu'à cette époque. Parce que plaire à son père n'avait plus d'importance, parce que Tamaki avait cédé sa place dans le cœur d'Haruhi, et parce que rendre heureuse cette mince jeune femme resterait à jamais le plus beau de tous les défis relevés par Kyoya Ootori.

Bientôt ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant à perdre haleine sur ce même lit, bientôt Haruhi ne fut plus vêtue que de cet unique anneau d'or et Kyoya Ootori, tant d'années, de joies et de souffrances plus tard, put s'appesantir sur le corps toujours aussi fin, aussi pâle, d'Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

Sur l'écran, deux grands yeux indigos apparurent, qui clignèrent d'un air ahuri.

_- Kyoya ? Tu filmes là ? T'es sûr ?_

_Tamaki fut repoussé violemment et on entendit la voix agacée de Kyoya._

_- Oui, je filme. Et recule, ou bien on ne verra que toi !_

_Les lèvres du blond tremblèrent et il geignit :_

_- Maman n'est pas gentille, maman n'aime pas me voir en gros plan ?_

_Le soupir excédé de Kyoya se fit entendre et le caméscope fut décalé brutalement vers la droite. La troisième salle de musique apparut. Haruhi portait un plateau où était disposé un magnifique service à thé en porcelaine. Elle sourit maladroitement à la caméra et se détourna. _

_Les jumeaux, assis l'un contre l'autre sur un des canapés, lancèrent un baiser au caméscope et les cris des clientes retentirent. Les jeunes lycéennes étaient là, bruissantes telles des abeilles affairées dans leurs robes jaune pâle. Elles faisaient des petits signes au caméscope, pouffaient en rougissant. La caméra s'arrêta sur Honey qui finissait un gâteau, assis près de Mori et de deux jeunes filles. Le karatéka sourit largement mais la main de Mori lui glissa doucement une serviette sur sa joue rose et constellée de sucre glace._

_- Merci Takashi ! s'exclama Honey sous les regards énamourés de leurs clientes._

_Tamaki revint à la charge de plus belle et se planta devant la caméra, bondissant pour se faire voir alors que Kyoya tentait désespérément de filmer autre chose._

- C'est lui ?! demanda Ichiro.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant, assis dans le canapé. Haruhi répondit simplement :

- Oui, c'est lui, c'est Tamaki.

- Oh.

Il continua de regarder l'enregistrement, inconscient que tous les regards des présents étaient, eux, fixés sur lui. Kyoya et Haruhi étaient assis de chaque côté d'Ichiro, les jumeaux étaient installés par terre, sur le moelleux tapis du salon. Mori et Honey avaient pris le canapé adjacent. Et tous observaient Ichiro qui découvrait, sur l'écran, celui qui avait été leur ami, ou même bien davantage.

- Il a l'air un peu bête, non ?

La voix du jeune garçon de six ans marquait son incrédulité. Tous les adultes rirent et c'est cette fois Kyoya qui répondit :

- Parfois, oui, il pouvait sembler un peu stupide. Mais il ne l'était pas, en réalité.

- Ah. Bon.

Après un nouveau temps de réflexion, Ichiro se tourna vers sa mère :

- Alors c'est lui Tamaki ? C'était lui ton amoureux quand j'étais dans ton ventre ?

- Oui, c'est lui, répondit doucement Haruhi en caressant les cheveux bruns de son fils.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle maman ? demanda-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Kyoya.

Le maître de maison soupira :

- Parce qu'il voulait qu'on soit tous une famille, c'était comme un jeu. Il aurait été le papa, moi la maman, Hikaru, Kaoru et Haruhi nos enfants et Honey et Mori des sortes d'oncles.

- C'est bizarre, conclut froidement l'enfant.

- Oui, on lui a toujours dit que c'était bizarre, renchérit Hikaru. Mais quand il avait une idée en tête...

- … impossible de l'en dissuader, continua son frère.

La vidéo passait toujours, mini reportage sur une séance du club d'hôtes.

- Et donc c'est lui mon... mon premier papa ? Avant mon vrai papa ?

- Oui, voilà, murmura Haruhi non sans émotion.

- D'ailleurs tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, exactement, ajouta Kyoya avec une douceur rare.

- Des yeux qui sont un vrai piège à filles, tu verras ! s'exclama joyeusement Kaoru.

Ichiro regarda très attentivement le jeune homme à l'écran et se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère :

- C'est à cause de ça que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- En fait, pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle en riant.

- Ta maman était la seule fille, au contraire, à ne pas être tombée amoureuse de lui à cause de cela ! coupa Honey.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu étais amoureuse de lui ? demanda Ichiro.

Haruhi ouvrit la bouche, hésita, et croisa le regard amusé de son mari. Elle sourit en passant sa main sur la joue de leur fils :

- Parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien. C'est une longue histoire, tu sais.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant tout à fait la télévision :

- Ah bah non alors, moi je veux goûter ! Honey a apporté des éclairs, il m'a montré ! Je monte chercher grand-père !

- Ichiro ! rétorqua Haruhi. Ne réveille pas ta sœur !

Mais l'enfant était déjà parti en courant joyeusement vers l'escalier. Ils restèrent quelques instants, tous les six, dans un silence paisible, devant cette vidéo qui les renvoyait à leur adolescence à Ouran. Puis la voix de Mori s'éleva :

- Ichiro semble bien le prendre.

- Oui, on peut même dire qu'il s'en fout complètement ! s'exclama Hikaru.

- Non, il ne s'en moque pas, répondit Honey. Tout cela est juste très abstrait pour lui, il n'a que cinq ans. Mais c'est bien de le lui avoir expliqué.

Haruhi acquiesça avec un sourire mélancolique.

À l'étage, les voix de Ranka et d'Ichiro s'élevèrent, puis, quelques instants plus tard, des pleurs de nourrisson. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa :

- Je lui avais dit de faire attention à ne pas réveiller sa sœur !

La longue main de Kyoya vint se poser sur celle de sa femme et elle croisa son regard gris derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

- Allons, il était presque l'heure de son biberon de toute façon.

- Mouais, marmonna Haruhi.

- Et puis, renchérit Hikaru, Ayame ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

- ...avec mon neveu adoré ! finit Kaoru avec un sourire ravi.

Haruhi soupira de mauvaise grâce :

- Bon, d'accord... Allons préparer la table du goûter alors.

Ils se levèrent dans une joyeuse décontraction, et sortirent peu à peu vers le jardin où ils dégusteraient ensemble les délicieuses pâtisseries apportées par Honey. Haruhi et Kyoya restèrent un instant seuls dans leur salon, remettant en place les coussins. La jeune femme se redressa et constata alors que la télévision était toujours allumée, et que Tamaki, à l'écran, était lancé dans un grand discours sur l'intérêt de la nourriture de prolétaire. Elle écouta quelques secondes, avant de réaliser que son mari se tenait près d'elle, immobile, les yeux également fixés sur l'écran.

Haruhi et Kyoya échangèrent alors un regard, un sourire, et la jeune femme, prenant la télécommande sur la table basse, éteignit simplement la télévision.

* * *

Kyoya leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. Madame Hanamura se tenait devant son bureau, un dossier à la main. Elle finissait sa carrière, les rides marquaient son visage doux et les cheveux de son éternel chignon étaient à présent d'un gris tirant sur l'argenté. Kyoya ignorait s'il parviendrait à remplacer cette femme qu'il ne voyait pourtant qu'un jour par semaine, lorsqu'il venait de façon hebdomadaire remplir ses obligations de Directeur de la plus prestigieuse académie du Japon. Madame Hanamura connaissait si bien Ouran, depuis tant d'années – de décennies, que lui trouver un successeur ne serait pas chose aisée. On n'en était cependant pas encore là, se rappela Kyoya.

Il baissa les yeux vers le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et elle déclara sobrement :

- Voici une demande d'ouverture d'un nouveau club. J'ai vérifié que tout est en ordre, mais je vous laisserai statuer.

Le Directeur haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Ce genre de décision se prenait sans lui, ces sujets relevant des prérogatives des directeurs des études. Madame Hanamura eut alors un étrange sourire et elle ajouta :

- Je suis d'avis que vous apprécierez de vous pencher sur cette demande, Monsieur le Directeur.

Puis, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes rondes, elle posa le dossier devant Kyoya et sortit. Kyoya remonta ses propres lunettes d'un geste machinal et ouvrit la pochette cartonnée.

Les mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. « Demande d'ouverture d'un club d'hôtes et d'hôtesses »

Il cessa un instant de respirer puis balaya le courrier du regard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement à la lecture des noms des éventuels participants.

Le fils aîné d'Hikaru les jumelles de Satoshi Morinozuka le fils de Chika Haninozuka la seconde fille de Yuuichi…

Président : Ootori Ichiro, classe de Première A

Une intense émotion étreignit le cœur de Kyoya et ses doigts tremblèrent, juste un instant, sur le papier blanc.

_- Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée fantastique ! Ouvrons un club ! Utilisons nos sublimes physiques à tomber… et appelons-le le Host Club !_

_Kyoya, d'un air blasé, écrasa du pied la face stupidement hilare de son ami en soupirant :_

_- Voilà qu'il rêvasse en pleine journée…_

_Mais soudain, il s'arrêta un instant sur l'idée énoncée par le blond, posa son sac de cours à terre près du kotatsu et déclara simplement :_

_- Attends… Allez Tamaki, explique-moi ça après tout._

_Tamaki, qui se frottait la joue, écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Kyoya sourit plus largement et continua :_

_- C'est vraiment une idée originale, et si nous pouvons mettre cela en place, j'y vois une possibilité d'en tirer personnellement profit._

_Tamaki éclata de rire en regardant son meilleur ami :_

_- Oh non, alors ça, c'est vraiment un sourire machiavélique ! _

Kyoya, qui avait rapidement jeté un coup d'œil au dossier irréprochable présenté par son fils, se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et le fit pivoter vers l'immense fenêtre au cadre doré qui s'ouvrait sur les jardins de l'académie. Au loin, des lycéens couraient sur la piste d'athlétisme. Kyoya enclencha le premier numéro de son portable et attendit que sa femme décroche.

- Pardonne-moi de te déranger Haruhi, tu n'es pas en rendez-vous ? … Oui, je suis à Ouran, justement… Non, non, je n'en aurai que pour une minute, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes ton avis sur le papier que j'ai sous les yeux…

FIN


End file.
